Bailero
by googooplex100
Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Bailero (1/?)**

**Pairing: Callie / Arizona**

**Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content**

**Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?**

**Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made etc etc etc. You know the drill.**

**Author's Comments: The aim is update twice a month... but I'm making no promises, especially as I'm supposed to be doing Nanowrimo. Just so you know, this story moves like treacle on a cold winter's morning, sorry, it just worked out that way. Bear with me. Also, forgive me if I don't always respond to comments, I read them all, I promise. I do appreciate feedback and constructive criticism, especially with regards to pacing, setting and plot... or anything else that takes your fancy. Other than that please enjoy. goo**

**Chapter 1**

Callie Torres took a slow sip of her white wine and narrowed her eyes against the glare of the brilliant sun reflecting off the sea. She savoured the flavour of the cool, crisp, and slightly fruity tones of the alcohol and reached for a plump ripe strawberry, smiling a little as the juice dribbled down her fingers, the taste both tart and sweet on her tongue, complementing the wine. She was sitting on the deck of her sister's yacht, listening to the sound of waves gently lapping against the side of the hull. Leaning back against her lounger, Callie closed her eyes and listened to the distant sound of gulls calling out to each other, the gentle roll and sway of the vessel almost lulling her to sleep. This decadent lifestyle was ... something else, she thought to herself, her shoulders twitching slightly as she tried to make herself more comfortable. There were no distractions, no city traffic humming in the background, no one braying for her attention or a signature or anything else. The fact was that, for once, she wasn't being ferried to a meeting or taking her jet to consult with a trade secretary or a CEO , no watching the Dow or the SSE or the FTSE like a hawk. No nothing. All that was required of her was to sit back and enjoy the sun. It was peaceful here, soothing and quiet. She imagined that heaven felt like this.

_This is heaven_, she re-affirmed, taking another sip of he wine, shifting again.

Callie paused in her mindless mental ramblings and snapped her eyes open.

"Fuck," she murmured definitively to herself.

_I am in fucking hell._

##

"I thought we agreed. No laptops, no iPads, no iPhones, blackberry's or any other technology..." Aria wagged her finger at her older sister, watching as the woman, supposedly on vacation, swipe through her messages.

"You know full well that I didn't agree to squat," Callie replied, not bothering to look up, having finally succumbed to her boredom and dug out her iPad. At least she could keep her mind occupied, even if she was stuck in the same place for the next 10 days. She loved her sister and she enjoyed the company of Aria and her fiance but doing nothing else but swim, eat and chat would drive her very quickly very mad.

"Sweetie, you could at least pretend to be having a good time." Aria sighed and perched herself on the lounger beside Callie.

"I know this isn't really your type of deal but you really have to slow down a little, give yourself a break..." She paused, watching as Callie's fingers sped across the keyboard, a small frown marring her beautiful brow. "Are you even listening to me, Cal?"

"Nope." Callie blithely replied, finally tossing her iPad to one side and smiling at her sister. She lay back down and looked over at Aria, grinning at her expression.

"Don't frown like that, you'll give yourself wrinkles and ruin your career in 3 easy moves."

Her grin widened as Aria stuck her tongue out at her.

"My career is not based solely on my looks," she proclaimed, her tone haughty and her nose stuck high in the air.

At Callie's snort of laughter, she turned away and arranged herself decorously on her lounger, clearly taking the higher, more mature ground. She kind of ruined the effect by flipping her sister the finger.

After a few minutes, she sighed.

"I'm not kidding, Cal. I worry about you; you've not had a break of any sort in years. You can't keep going at this pace, you'll drop dead of a heart attack before you're 40 and then I'll have to deal with Mama and Daddy on my own and if that happens, I'll really kill you."

Callie raised an eyebrow and looked over at her sister, chewing on her lip for a second while she composed a response in her head. She reached for her iPad and started playing with the apps, avoiding Aria's searching eyes.

"You deal with them pretty fine all own your own now, Aria. Should I drop dead, as you eloquently put it, anytime soon, it'll hardly make any difference to current proceedings."

"Okay, but there's always the understanding that this ... thing ... this feud ... or whatever that you all have got going on, will at some point come to an end..."

"Aria, there's no feud going on, they both told me that I was going to hell. Not really much I can say to that." Callie's response was casual but Aria knew her sister and knew the indifferent answer hid a wealth of pain.

"Callie they're our parents, they're stuck in their ways, they're old..."

Callie sat up straight, trying to quell the anger that started to course through her at her sister's words.

"Aria, do not start making excuses for them. They are both educated and supposedly enlightened. I know it was hard for them, it was a shock, I get it, but they turned away from me first. They said that I had no place in the family. They took away their love and now I just don't care..."

"Calliope." Aria's voice was full of sadness.

Callie shook her head, her face determined.

"Aria, I love that you've brought me here and I love that we're spending time together but you and I both know that we can only last in each other's company for about 10 days before we start to go bat shit at each other, I really don't want to start early by arguing over Mama and Daddy. OK? I love you. I still love them in some shape, I guess, but they threw me away and I've no reason to go back."

Aria sighed but knew her sister enough to leave well alone.

After a minute or two she looked over at Callie, who was, once again playing with her iPad.

"Seriously, can't you leave work alone for a day?"

"No, not really. And you're one to talk. You've just come off one set and you've got 2 weeks of promo work before heading off to ... where is it? Munich ...? for your next film. You're as much of a workaholic as I am, Aria." Callie finished her email as she spoke and decided to take a quick look at the share prices in Europe.

Aria opened her mouth to refute Callie's claims but closed it again, recognising the truth. Damn. She hated it when Callie won an argument. The sound of bare feet slapping noisily up the steps from the galley below brought a smile to her face as her winning riposte revealed itself in the form of her fiancé.

"But, at least I have a personal life, someone special to come home to." She smiled sweetly up at Juan as he handed a chilled bottle of water.

"I just spoke to one of my pals, they say The Grand Inquisitor has you and Sophia Varagas on the front cover. They're claiming that you two are long lost twins. How cool is that?" He finished excitedly and plunked down next to Callie, offering her a bottle as well.

Callie grinned at his comment straight off the back of Aria's reminder that she had no one in her life.

"This guy ... really?" She pulled a comic face and then laughed out loud as Aria leaned forward and cuffed Juan about the head.

"Hey, what did I do?" he complained looking between the two women. It wasn't unusual for him to be the goat in the middle of their various arguments and but he had learnt the hard way never to get involved. If they were having a serious fight, he simply helped keep them from tearing the hell out of each other and if it was a light-hearted one, like now, he grinned and played along. He had proposed to the famous actress 6 months previous and, though he would never tell her this, had been more worried about how Callie would receive him, should Aria say yes than if she had turned him down. Aria was beautiful, fiery and tempestuous. She had a wicked tongue and was a little spoilt. He knew this and adored her anyway; she brought colour and excitement to his life and he offered a deep abiding love and a sense of calm that had been missing from hers. They complemented each other wonderfully. But through his law firm that had handled some work for Aria, he had found out that Callie Rodrigo Torres had a reputation for being implacable, hard and uncompromising and he had been worried that she would think he wasn't good enough for her baby sister. He was pretty sure that Callie had arranged for someone to discreetly look into his affairs but that hadn't bothered him; he had no skeletons in his closet and ran a honest legal consultancy firm. Though to start she had been a little reserved, Callie had always been charming and now, he felt like they were family.

"Notwithstanding the fact that my future husband is a star-struck airhead, c'mon, Callie surely you must want someone in your life. It's been years since Europa ..."

"I thought your ex was called Erica?" Juan shifted over to his wife's lounger and stretched out.

Callie gave Aria a sarcastic smile. "She was. Aria is displaying her wit."

"She had a mouth the size of Europe on her. Had an opinion about everything, could do everything and was never wrong." Aria explained to Juan with just a dash of venom.

"She and Aria never really got along." Callie leaned towards Juan and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper as if Aria wasn't present.

"I'm not kidding, Cal, you really need to get out there. Get your groove back on," she flashed the smile that millions of adoring fans paid $18 a pop to see at the movies. "I know a few lesbians, I could make some calls ..."

Callie's indulgent smile turned into a look of horror at her sister's offer.

"Oh no. Thanks, hon, truly. But absolutely not. There is no way in hell I'm going out with a star, a starlet or any other kind of constellation. Y'all in the movies business are nuts."

"Calliope." Aria might have been teasing but she was worried about her sister. The last few years _had_ been rough on her.

Callie picked up her iPad again, averting her eyes and hoping to avoid a discussion that she didn't know how to have.

"What _are_ you going to do when you leave here, Callie?" Juan asked the question for Aria.

"Going back to work, of course. What else would I do?"

"Yes but where? Are you going back to New York? You've been on the road for nearly 2 years, aren't you getting tired of this project?" Aria pipped up.

"The problem with society today is that it seems almost everyone wants to live in the world of reality TV." Callie said, apropos of nothing. She put her phone down and flopped back on the lounger, enjoying the warm Mediterranean sun of the Almalfi coast.

"Sometimes, even sensible, hardworking people really only want their 5 minutes of fame. You'd think that when someone comes into their lives and says _hey, I've got almost unlimited resources and all my expertise is at your disposal for 3 months to help get your business off the ground_, that they'd take it seriously." She blew air out her lungs in exasperation, thinking back on the last 18 months. "But no, I had to deal with them asking when the camera crew was showing up or looking out for the secret filming." She shook her head, half in disbelief, half in amusement. "I had this one guy in Alaska, he had a really sound idea but needed to get his ducks in a row. He re-mortgaged his house and his business to raise cash so he could get an entertainment lawyer flown out from LA for a day to sit with me and work out the film and TV rights." She shook her head at the gasps of shock from her companions. "I know, right? I couldn't believe it either. This twit jeopardised his family home, his life simply because he was convinced that he was going to be a big TV star."

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Aria was aghast and agog.

Callie flashed her a look and it made her shiver for a second. It reminded her that Callie had worked on the NYSE for years and had built her fortune single-handedly, even before the rift with their parents.

"You don't want to know." Her voice was cold. But for only a second, within a blink of an eye, her expression changed and flashing an equally stunning smile she said, "What really killed it for me was when he asked if I knew The Situation. There really was no going back from that."

After the laughter had died down Callie sensed that Aria still had some probing to do. She toyed with the idea of going below deck for a nap before dinner or taking a quick swim, anything to forestall her determined sister.

"Juan, do me favour darling, go get some fresh strawberries, these ones are a little warm."

Juan raised an eyebrow at the request but had grown to understand Aria pretty well and realised that she wanted some privacy with her sister.

Callie realised the same thing and swore to herself at being beaten to the punch.

"So Sophia Varagas and you on the cover of The Grand Inquisitor, huh? It's only a matter of time before she starts auditioning for some of your roles."

She knew it was a bit of a low blow but she really didn't want to have this conversation, whatever it was, with her sister.

"Sophia Varagas is a beautiful and talented actress, we adore each other and there are plenty of roles for the pair of us." Aria trotted out her patented, gracious response to tabloid press queries about the supposed rivalry between her and the Colombian actress. She then leaned forward and pinched Callie hard on her thigh.

"Ow."

"Serves you right. That crack about Sophia was really mean, Callie, you know how I feel about her."

"I would have been more sorry if hadn't just left me black and blue," Callie complained, rubbing her thigh.

"Whatever, just listen to me. Just for a minute. Without arguing or interrupting," she added as Callie opened her mouth.

"I'm not trying to upset you, okay? I just want to know when you're going to stop, Callie. When are you going to stop running away?" Aria voice was gentle and full of the love and concern she had for her big sister.

Callie licked her lips, feeling her heart start to race. This conversation made her uncomfortable. She had no qualms about lying, not to anyone but she knew Aria could pretty much see right through her.

"I'm not running away from anyone, I'm just a little bored with the day to day. This 2 year thing is just a new challenge, that's all."

"Maybe you're not running away from anyone, but you're sure as hell not standing still for anyone either. How can you meet anyone or form any kind of normal relationship when you won't stay in one place for more than 5 minutes? You're so scared of committing to anything that you've refused to let yourself just be..."

"It's not that and besides I committed myself to George," Callie said, a tad defensively. "You remember how well that turned out, right?"

"Of course I remember. I know he and Europa hurt you badly but Cal, not everyone is going to rip your heart out."

"How do you know that? How can you possibly tell who will take your heart, carve it out of your chest and stomp all over it? Tell me?" Callie burst out, the hurt flashing monetarily in her dark eyes.

"Oh honey. I don't know, but you'll never find out if you don't quit running."

Aria looked at her older sister and sighed, Callie wore an expression that could barely remember seeing on her face. She looked vulnerable and it broke Aria's heart.

"You have to stand still, somewhere. Anywhere. Just stay and be who you are."

Callie pursed her lips but said nothing.

She gave Aria a pointed look.

"What?" Aria fidgeted slightly under the glare.

"I know you're not done so... just get it over with, ask me whatever it is you want to ask me...?"

"Have you been in touch with Bill Cosby recently?" Aria rushed the words out quickly, almost tripping over herself in her haste to get the words out.

Callie blinked. She hadn't been expecting that.

"No ... why ... what ...? No, Aria I haven't needed her in years ... What the hell, Aria?" Callie didn't know whether to be pissed or not.

"You're my sister and I love you, you just seemed a little tense ..." Aria shrugged. "I don't mean to make you feel bad, sweetie, I ... I just want you to be happy."

"Oh darling... I'm ... I'm ... " Callie paused for a moment then elected to be truthful. "I'm not unhappy. Honestly, I'm not."

The sisters shared a smile and understood all the things that weren't being said.

**###**

Dr Arizona Robbins clasped her hands together and placed them on her lap under the mahogany desk. It meant that their violent tremble wasn't witnessed by the enthusiastic young man who was perched on the edge of his seat across from her.

"I'm sorry, Graham, I'm not sure I quite understand. Run it by me again, would you?" She could hear her voice, over the crashing roar of blood pounding through her; it sounded remarkably calm, a little stilted perhaps but it didn't betray her emotions. That was good. Not that he would notice. Graham launched into his explanation again, almost tripping over his words in his excitement but she tuned him out, belying her need for clarification. Arizona tilted her head slightly and stared at her business manager. Graham Alexander was knowledgable and ambitious, which was why she hired him. He had a background in biomedics and he showed initiative, something she thought would be an asset.

"I know, this is a bit of a surprise for you but I went out on a limb and gave Benjamin Grant a call. I was up at Trinity College with his son ... it just too good an opportunity to pass up, especially seeing as he's only in town for a few days." He pushed his hand through his slightly long blonde hair and flashed a grin at her.

"I drew up an information pack and some ideas and we had a brief meeting, I could tell how impressed he was with our set up... with what you've done, Arizona." Graham finally drew breath and leaned back in his chair, Arizona looked slightly stunned, though it was sometimes hard to tell with her; invariably polite and friendly, she was also incredible reserved. After nearly two years of working with her, he often couldn't tell what was going on behind her crystal blue gaze. Like right now, she should be jumping up and down in excitement at the prospect of potential investment from one of the worlds biggest pharmaceutical companies instead she was peering at him with a gaze that was beginning to feel quite cold. Perhaps he hadn't made himself clear.

"Benjamin Grant wants to meet you, Arizona. I'm sure he's looking to invest ..."

"You gave someone outside of this of this company an information pack?" Arizona interrupted him, her voice still calm, measured. " What was in this information pack?"

"It was just standard stuff, you know ... AGM fodder, that kind of bumph." Graham smiled gently at her, she could be a little skittish about sharing information but he knew that this was an exception she'd definitely get on board with.

Arizona was suddenly glad that she had skipped breakfast. It was a dead cert that, had she anything in her stomach other than coffee, she would have hurled chunks across her nicely polished mahogany desk. As it was she swallowed down a deep breath, hoping against hope that her worst fears weren't about to be realised. She held herself very, very still and gripped her hands even tighter together.

"Benjamin Grant wants to meet me and possibly invest in us based on AGM fodder, really?" She pressed for a more accurate version of events.

"Well, of course, I did have to show a bit of ankle, something to whet his appetite but nothing too ..."

"What did you give him?" Arizona's tone finally caught his attention where her stillness had not. He flushed at the clear censure in her question.

"I promise you, Arizona, it's fine. I know him, I was at uni with his son and besides, this is exactly what you want ..."

"What did you give him?" Arizona repeated her question, her voice low but very clear and very cold. Graham clocked that he might not be getting employee of the year award just yet.

He opened his mouth and was surprised to find that words wouldn't come out. There was something about how his boss held herself so very still that made all 6" 2 of him more than a little scared for his safety. She actually looked like she wanted to hurt him. Badly. There was something in her eyes.

Graham swallowed and calmed himself down, he could handle this, she was just a slightly over-strung scientist. They were all prima donna's when you came down to it, no different from any other diva. He leaned forward again and took the reins.

"Arizona, you need to calm down and listen to me. I've brought you exactly what you needed; a serious investor. Someone who understands your work and sees the potential. That's what you ask me for and that exactly what I delivered." He nodded firmly, confidently.

"What I asked you to do was draw up a list of companies were developing similar biotechnology. What I didn't ask you to do was take 5 years of my work and hand over to a competitor on a silver platter." Her tone, still mild, was at odds with the harshness of her words. Graham flushed again, this time in anger.

"Don't be melodramatic, I simply took a small sample for demonstration purposes. He'll have its basic uses verified by his labs in Geneva and then we meet to discuss terms."

Arizona felt her heart sink at his words. It was actually worse than she imagined.

"You actually gave him a sample? You gave it to him?" She could barely hold it together and shook her head in disbelief, standing and striding rapidly across her office, trying to release the tension that was coiling throughout her body.

"Explain to me what's to stop him replicating the formula and simply producing it on his own? He could patent it and call it something new and I spend the next 15 years in litigation trying to get my invention back."

Graham sighed. This again. He was actually slightly relieved.

"Arizona, we can trust Ben Grant, he's nothing like Peggy..."

Arizona spun around to face him, her eyes flashing like streaks of blue lightening, her face flushed with colour. Graham felt the apprehension come back. It was a little irrational, he knew. She wasn't violent, at least he didn't think she was. He'd never even heard her raise her voice, but there was a strange air of menace about her right now that he couldn't ignore. Arizona stared at him for half a second and then went back to her seat.

"Well, Graham, I wish I could say that it's been a pleasure but your actions leave me both astounded at your stupidity and furious at your disloyalty. You're fired, you'll get a month's pay. Get your things and be out of office by noon. Leave your fob and keys to the lab with Martha." Her voice was quiet, dispassionate, she barely glanced in his direction, flipping open her laptop.

Graham wasn't quite expecting that. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he once again struggled to find words.

"If you're about to tell me that I can't fire you for this, I'm sorry but yes I can. On your way out you can ask Martha for a copy of your contract. There's a very clear section on confidentiality, which you have just broken every which way from here to eternity. Be thankful that, right now, I don't have the time to sue you for breach of contract." Arizona finally looked up at the bemused Graham and felt the fight and anger drain out of her. She almost wanted to weep but wouldn't let him see that.

"You've probably just set me back a few months, Graham but someone has to clean up your mess, so I really would like you to leave now." Her words were calm and steady but she wondered if he could hear the bravado as well.

Graham thought briefly about trying to argue his point but looking into the clear eyes, he could see, faintly lurking in the background, in the cold blue depths, her desire to wrap her hands around his throat and choke him slowly to death. He left quietly.

Arizona stood up quickly and then sat back down. She looked at her hands only mildly surprised that they weren't shaking. She expected to feel sick to her stomach at what had happened, at what might be yet another nail in her coffin but she didn't. She leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut. There was a faint throb behind her eyes, heralding an impending headache. The door to her office burst open, as she knew it soon would and the bustling whirlwind that was her office manager practically fell in.

"Do you want to tell me why Mr Goodlooking is packing up his office? He asked me for a copy of his contract and I thought he was going to cry. What did you do, Arizona?"

Arizona looked up at Martha Stewart and wondered if she was going to have a fight on her hands. Even though Martha thought that Graham was little more than an overgrown school boy and had little patience for his vanity and posturing, she knew as well as Arizona did that they needed someone to run the business side of things. Letting him go right now might be a death knell for them.

"I had to let him go, Martha. It wasn't working out." Arizona instinctively came out with the lie. She didn't want to let Martha know how bad things were.

"Nonsense. Tell me what really happened?" Martha folded her arms across her thin, narrow chest and actually tapped a foot. With her wiry grey hair and her glasses perched on the end of her nose, the tall, thin woman always reminded Arizona of an intellectual stork and an involuntary smile came to her face for all of half a second. She toyed with trying to brush off the question again.

"You need to get back to classes in half an hour, Arizona and I don't have all day. We both know that Mr Fancypants was well below the bar for what we needed but he was useful in his own way and he was all we could afford. After all that's happened here, _it not working out _really isn't an option for us. What did he do?" Martha unfolded her arms and pointed a bony finger at Arizona as her employer and friend opened her mouth to speak.

"And don't even think about lying to me, young lady."

Arizona sighed and ran both her hands through her hair, ruffling the long dark blond strands. The incongruously named woman had been with her ever since she took up her tenure at Oxford, first as her secretary and stayed with her as her PA when she left the world of academia and forayed into the cut throat depths of private industry. Martha knew her, inside and out. She had invested as much of her time and effort into this company as Arizona had, she stuck with her through thick and thin and even deferred her retirement just to support Arizona. The blonde tried to force a smile to her face realising, at Martha's frown, that her attempt at looking half way composed must have fallen pretty far short of the mark. Arizona loved and trusted Martha, the woman deserved the truth.

"Graham just told me about his meeting with Benjamin Grant."

At Maratha's raised eyebrow, Arizona elaborated. "Benjamin Grant is the CEO of a major pharmaceutical conglomerate. Graham thought he could persuade him to come on board as an investor." Arizona spoke quietly, watching Martha's face.

The woman squinted for a second, taking the words in as a frown slowly formed adding to the wrinkles on her forehead.

"I didn't book any meetings for Graham with ... with anyone, let alone a Chief Exec. Why didn't you tell me about this? And shouldn't you have been at this meeting?" Martha sounded a little aggrieved, she fully expected to be kept informed about everything that went on.

"That would be because I didn't know about it, Martha, he didn't tell me about it until just now." Arizona watched as the woman's shoulders drooped as the realisation sank in.

"Why.. why would he go behind your back? Why would he do something ... that stupid?"

Arizona shrugged.

"I don't know ... to impress me or curry favour with Grant? Who the hell knows?"

"Well, its done now. Mr Alexander will be out of your hair soon and I'll start searching for a replacement. We'll manage, Arizona, we'll beat this. We did before and we will again." Martha nodded firmly, all business. She could see that Arizona, for all her calm, was close to breaking point. She didn't need yet another spanner in the works after all that had happened nearly 4 years ago. It had taken so much time and effort to get back to an even keel and the very last thing they needed was another rotten apple.

"He gave them a sample of the compound, Martha. They have a sample." Arizona added quietly.

"What?" Martha's voice was very faint.

She drew in a short harsh breath and held it for a second before walking towards the desk and very carefully sitting down in the chair recently vacated by Graham. After a moment or two she spoke again, her voice almost back to full strength.

"I'll get in touch with a reputable law firm, get them to draft a letter to this Benjamin Grant and his company to state our IP and patent rights, threaten legal action et cetera. I'm not sure we can actually afford to sue Mr Alexander right now but I'll discuss it with whomever I commission. We can start proceedings now and but hold off until cash flow improves." Martha went straight into battle mode. She knew the drill.

Arizona watched as Martha used a finger to push her glasses up her nose and could see that the older woman was trembling. A rush of guilt and sorrow and protectiveness surged within her at the woman's obvious distress.

"Martha, you're absolutely right; we've weathered worse storms than this and come out on the other side. It'll be fine. It'll be fine. A month or two and we'll be right back on track." She said the words brightly, sitting up straight in her chair and injecting optimism into her voice and smile to her face, her dimples appearing. Martha offered a dour grimace of a smile in return.

Neither woman believed Arizona's words.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Bailero (2/?)**

**Pairing: Callie / Arizona**

**Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content**

**Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances? **

**Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made etc etc etc. You know the drill.**

**Authors comments: Thanks so much for the kind words, I'm really glad you all enjoyed EP and I'll do my best to provide similar entertainment.**

**Chapter 2**

"So, did you get laid?"

Callie looked up from her laptop and despite her slight annoyance at the question, couldn't help but smirk a little at her best friend as he strode into her office.

She was on the 40th floor of her downtown New York offices, the hub of her global conglomerate, the place she spent more hours than she knew were healthy but where she was most comfortable. The manic evening traffic was muted and Callie had no place else to be.

"Sloan, you're a grown man, you're the MD of a multi-billion dollar global business, you command thousands of staff, handle millions of dollars worth of investments and business a day, you're standing there in a $8000.00 suit. Seriously, you can not keep talking like a drunk frat boy. It's unseemly."

She attempted a glare but couldn't keep it up and stood up from behind her desk to give him a hug, a massive smile on her face. Though they had monthly video-conference calls and Skype, Callie hadn't been home or seen Mark in nearly 8 months. After spending 2 weeks with Aria and Juan travelling around the Med, Callie was taking a short pit stop in New York to attend a few meetings before trying another venture.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Mark held Callie at arms left and looked down on her. She was smiling and tanned and almost looked relaxed, but not quite. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Your hair's black. And long. I thought we were sticking with the blonde look."

Callie shot him an evil glare.

"That's the very last time I ever take styling advice from you, Sloan. Did you see what that little stunt did to our share price in Europe? And ... and I actually got papped on my way to see Hiroshi Yamauchi. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

Mark grinned at her. "Just a temporary dip that corrected itself within 12 hours but did you see what happened on the Nikkei?"

"Doesn't make you right, though." Callie grumbled mutinously. The year previous she had attended an international gaming event in Tokyo with the Nintendo president to launch their joint enterprise. At Mark's advice she'd worn tight leather pants, impossibly high heels and sported an unexpected blonde bob. She'd felt like a $1000 a night hooker. The fact that the stunt had made their share price jump 300% in Japan was besides the point. She'd since allowed the bleached hair to grow out and now her hair was longer than it had been since she left school, flowing over her shoulders and back.

"Anyway, I gave you 2 instructions for your first vacation in forever; get laid and have some fun. Did you at least have fun?"

Callie playfully shoved him away and nodded perching on the edge of her desk.

"I had a great time, thanks. Aria and Juan are always pretty great company and the islands were divine."

Mark considered her for a moment.

"You were bored shitless, weren't you?"

Callie laughed, albeit guiltily and gave her number 2 another small shove and moved from her desk to the lounge section of her office, sinking into the plush leather sofa.

"I was not bored shitless, Mark." Callie intoned, smiling up a her friend.

"Uhuh, that would explain why I got even more emails from you than usual." Mark poured two cups of coffee for them and took a seat opposite her, stretching his long legs out.

"I really wasn't bored... I guess it's just different trying to adapt to a change in pace and though I really did love being with Aria and Juan, it wasn't fair expecting them to entertain all the time, they needed their privacy, so I worked when they were busy."

Taking a sip of his hot drink, Mark raised an eyebrow. "They must have been plenty busy then ... And anyway, couldn't you have gone exploring, meeting the locals, banging the locals... anything that didn't involve me becoming a spy to help you get your next fix?"

"Bite me, Mark. And I didn't ask you to spy just to be a little circumspect about this project. After the Alaska incident, I've cottoned on to the fact that people knowing who I am is nothing more than a hinderance."

"Speaking of Alaska, I got a weird mail from some attorney from LA, asking about where to send an invoice. What's that about?"

Callie sighed, remembering her frustration with the man from Alaska.

"I'm picking up the tab for this dude's vanity." At Mark's raised eyebrows, she waved a hand. "Don't ask, just make sure the attorney gets a gagging clause, so he doesn't discuss that I paid his fee, ok?"

"Done. So, I've got a short list for you. You wanna see?"

Callie's eye's brightened up and though Mark missed his friend and boss, it was good to see her excited about something, even if it was going to take her away from New York again.

Moving back to her desk, Mark opened up a folder on her laptop with 8 files on the desktop. Clicking rapidly, each of the files opened to reveal a short summary of a business opportunity and a bio on the independent or sole owner.

"So, like you asked these are all pretty small concerns, 10 employees or less, all privately owned, all cutting edge in terms of innovation or global impact and all that could potentially benefit from a business manager or analyst." Mark leaned over and flicked to each of the files, some had pictures of the owners attached, other's didn't.

Callie nodded, feeling her heart quicken as she scanned the files. She'd read them again later but the familiar excitement of a new venture was coursing through her like a racehorse at the starting line.

"There are a couple here in the States, 1 in Canada, 1 in Brazil, 2 in London, 1 in India and 1 in Nigeria. You're more likely to be able to pull this off and maintain your anonymity if you avoid North America, simply because they have their own billionaires to bother. Though if you do go abroad, then the time difference could play havoc with anything you need from us here."

Callie nodded thoughtfully, her eyes still busy reading.

"Oh, sorry about that. This file was meant to be deleted. I don't think it's viable enough to waste your time on...I don't think this little project can be part of our family." Mark leaned over to delete the file. Callie pulled a breath at his words and raised her hand to stop him.

"No."

She was a business woman. Intelligent, methodical and insightful. She knew the world of global economics and finance better than she knew the lines on her face. She was also intuitive, savvy and was adverse to taking a gamble.

But her reaction had nothing to do with taking a gamble or intuition or anything like that. It was a sheer emotional response and despite the perversity of it, Callie was glad that she could at least recognise that she was basing a decision on sentiment and not the simple, rational facts of finance and feasibility.

Mark's words, dismissive and blunt and though not aimed at her, brought back the sheer misery of the words her parents had flung at her so many years ago.

She looked closer at the file that Mark had been about to delete, it was a small biomedical firm located in London. There was no picture attached to this file and the bio was reduced a couple of short sentences. The company, RM Biomedical was owned by one Dr Arizona Robbins.

"This is the one."

###

"Perhaps we should ask Mr Alexander back... on a short term contract or something. Keep him on a very tight leash." Martha avoided Arizona's appalled look as she made the suggestion.

It had been more than a month since Arizona had let him go and they had just spent the week interviewing potential replacements. It seemed the odds weren't their favour; perhaps the indicated remuneration or the stringent conditions of the contract had kept experienced personnel away but the candidates they had seen filled both women with despair, each one exponentially worse than the person they had see before until by then end of the week Arizona was close to throwing the candidate or herself out of the window of her 10th storey offices.

"Was that everyone?" Arizona ignored the suggestion and flicked through the pile of resumes on her desk. There had to be someone in this pile of unmitigated dross that could do a halfway decent job of managing the business side of her company. The truth was, Arizona knew, no matter how hard she shuffled the pile, there was no joker in the pack.

She had two meetings that afternoon, the prospect of both filling her with as much joy and enthusiasm as facing a root canal without novocaine. First up was her bank manager to re-negotiate her business loan and the second was with Benjamin Grant, who had ignored all of her calls and emails and letters.

She sighed and looked up at Martha, who was chewing her lip and obviously trying to work out whether to share something.

"It's a little odd but I did get an email last night from a woman, a Ms Calliope Torres, I think, asking to see you about any potential positions available. I'm not even certain that she saw the ad but since the closing date was weeks ago, but her CV looks impressive. Should I schedule her in anyway?" Martha shrugged slightly as she looked at Arizona. The toll of the last few weeks was apparent on her face, dark purple smudges under her eyes telling the story of sleepless nights, hollowed cheeks and pale skin proclaiming her lack of appetite and the stress that hung about her like a chain mail cloak. Martha was worried that Arizona would run herself into the ground. She knew that giving up was never going to be an option, that Arizona would rather die than let circumstances take away everything she, they had worked for.

Arizona pushed her hand through her hair, it was limp, lacking the usual healthy bounce and colour. She pushed out a slow breath, barely listening to her assistant. She was tired. Her bones were tired, even her hair was tired. She licked her lips and tried to focus on the immediate, she had notes for her bank manager and knew that offering up her home as collateral would be the only thing that would keep the wolves from the door. At least for another few months. The title deeds were in her briefcase, waiting to be handed over, to be given up. Looking up at Martha, she smiled slightly, "Another interview, right? Well, I guess this Ms Torres can't possibly be any worse than the people we've seen today," Arizona shrugged and then sighed, "Sure, why not... schedule something in. at this point, we've got nothing to lose."

###

Arizona looked up as a shadow fell across her bench. Even though the electron microscope she was using didn't rely on natural light, the other presence in the room cast some sort of shadow. Perhaps she was being fanciful or maybe it was prophetic but looking up into the smooth and ageless face of Benjamin Grant, Arizona felt a shiver go through her.

"Is there something I can do for you?" she asked the question simply, her voice steady and clear, giving away nothing of the riotous emotions within her.

"You do know who I am, don't you, Dr Robbins?" His voice was resolutely upper middle class, vowels as smooth as the silk tie he wore.

Arizona's eyes flickered over the man and for a moment fully understood the description _Silver Fox_. Benjamin Grant was tall, slender and groomed within an inch of his life, right down to the expensive haircut that attempted to keep his thick silvery-white mane in control and the expertly tailored Saville Row suit.

Arizona ignored the question and looked over his shoulder, wondering how on earth he had managed to get past security and into her labs. She had been fobbed off by his assistant earlier and had resigned herself another round of strongly worded letters from her expensive solicitors. "I had a meeting with the Provost and told him that I wanted to have a look round the labs. I'm thinking of making another endowment, you see." Grant murmured conversationally, answering her unspoken question as he looked over Arizona with cool grey eyes.

Arizona straightened up and closed her lap top beside her, noticing how his eyes were wandering about the lab. She put her hands into her lab coat and decided to wait it out. Whatever it was that he wanted, she knew it couldn't be good. She didn't really believe in fairness and luck or any type of superstition but the god's hadn't been particularly favourable in the last few years. Him showing up now, after ignoring her and several letters from her solicitor just smacked of more bad news.

"Well, Arizona, after that illuminating meeting with your boy, I was really eager to discuss terms with you but then you sent that ugly little letter. I was most disappointed that you felt that way. I was quite looking forward to making you part of my R and D sector." He began to wander about the lab, his footsteps echoing loudly on the tiled floor. He turned round to face her, a small smile on his face. "Do you know, I've always hated the smell of laboratories, no matter how modern they are, I just can't get the smell of formaldehyde out of my nostrils. Must be a throw back from my days at Harrow." He smiled, disarmingly and instinctively a small smile came to her lips in response even though her brain was whirling.

_He wants to buy me out? _

"I was led to believe that you had been thinking of investing. Was that information wrong?"

"No, no, not at all. At the time your young turk collared me, the idea of investing a small sum was all I had in mind. But now that I've had a closer look at your publications and as I hear that the initial clinical trails went well…. It seemed the smart business thing to do." Grant straightened his tie and fiddled with his cuff links.

"My young turk as you describe him was fired last month. As that ugly little letter explained, he didn't have authorisation to approach you about anything. I have asserted my IP rights, Mr Grant and I have zero interest in selling. It seems you've had a wasted journey." Arizona kept everything held in tight. Perhaps she might get out of this by the skin of her teeth. She wasn't a publicly registered company, he couldn't force a takeover.

"Why don't I take you to dinner, let's talk about my proposition in more congenial surroundings. I know you imagine that this is some sinister ambush but I assure you, nothing could be further from the truth." Benjamin Grant ran his hands down his navy blue tie and then shot his cuff to look at the expensive time piece on his wrist, she wasn't sure that something that elaborate could actually be called a watch. Abstractly she wondered if it doubled as a communication device or a transporter.

"I'll have my car pick you up in a hour or so and we can eat at my club … or Claridges, if you prefer… say 20:00?" He ignored her earlier response and nodded his head in satisfaction of his plans.

"No. Ben, you're not hearing me. I don't need an expensive dinner in congenial surroundings to persuade me to give up all I've ever worked for, just to be part of your conglomerate. The answer is still no." Arizona kept her voice even, despite her rising anger. She switched the microscope back on and pushed her hair aside in preparation of returning to her work.

Benjamin sighed loudly. "The problem with women in the workplace is that you fillies just can't separate emotion from business. Selling your compound to me or becoming part of Grant Pharmaceuticals is a sound business decision." He wandered up to her, not quite invading her space but close and looked down his perfectly straight nose at her, almost examining her the way she was examining her sample under the microscope.

"You have almost no liquidity, do you? I don't imagine that you'll be able to make rent on those offices of your across the street in a few months, will you? Or these labs … how long before you have to lay off your post-graduate assistants because you can't pay their salaries?" He took a step back and offered a kind and gentle smile that didn't reach his cool grey eyes.

Arizona was reeling, there were very few people who know how bad things were ….

"Yes, I'm afraid your boy was very talkative once you let him go. A bit unseemly of me to hire him, I agree but well worth the admittance fee, considering the circumstances."

Arizona held herself upright by sheer will power and orneriness alone. She would rather eat her beloved microscope right now than let him see how hard this hit her.

"Arizona, my dear girl, don't be foolish. You really have nowhere to go. Come to me or sell to me."

Arizona's eyes hardened as she looked up at the man. He was probably her father's age and exuded the air of authority and sheer entitlement that came with the very rich and powerful.

"I said no and I meant it. We have nothing else to discuss, Mr Grant. And now I'd like you to leave."

"As you like. I'll freely admit that I'm not amused at the prospect of picking over your bones but undoubtedly, that's exactly what I'll do once you're unable to pay your debts to the bank."

He gave her another look and nodded politely as he made his way to the door.

"Have a good evening, Dr Robbins."

###

Arizona lay still and listened to the sound of silence.

She could hear her heart, a slow and steady thump that indicated life even though she felt totally dead. She could hear the faint sounds of traffic, the occasional car passing through the high street or the wail of a siren. At 03.00, the witching hour had long since passed and on a wet and cold week night the roads were almost empty. She wished it were the weekend. Not for the potential rest that the weekend usually afforded; she tended to work all days and all hours irrespective of the day of the week. Arizona wished it were the weekend so that she could be distracted by the night time noises of the revellers and social animals that would swarm her neighbourhood. She could ignore that shattering nothingness that currently encompassed her and focus instead, on the laughter and the enjoyment, the sounds of other people living. It was vicarious and voyeuristic but it allowed her a glimpse of what was missing from her life and reminded her that there was a reason to breathe.

On a week night, like tonight that was silent and still after a day like today when yet another dream crashed and another hurdle was strewn in her path, Arizona could do with a little distraction.

She turned in her bed and stared that the luminous display. It was 03.05 and it was as if time was mocking her and moving like a treacle stream in winter.

Arizona knew that if she stayed still her back would begin to ache and that no amount of tossing or turning or counting sheep or reciting the periodic table backwards in Latin was going to help now. Perhaps a dose of quality grade marijuana might do the trick but as she'd never indulged in college, she hadn't found a good reason to start up as an adult. Beside, even if she could find a resident and reputable drug dealer, Arizona knew that she was the type of putz that would either buy oregano and try and smoke or be the one person in world that managed to score from an undercover cop.

Her thoughts amused her for a moment of two but then she sighed and sat up.

The time was 03.15.

She pushed her hair out of her face and swung her legs out of bed.

It was cold and she huddled into her thick woollen robe, shoving her feet into her Uggs.

Arizona wandered downstairs and contemplated turning the heating on.

Warm milk?

Perhaps a hot bath?

A shot of whiskey? A quart of whiskey?

A smoke?

The last option made Arizona realise that she really was scrapping the bottom of the barrel.

She knew none would actually get her to sleep; as much as she tried to distract herself, Arizona knew what was keeping her awake. She knew that unless she was able to pull off something spectacular…..

She refused to finish the thought, shaking her head as if to physically rid her mind of the unthinkable. Because failure was unthinkable. Completely.

She found herself in the hall her cushioned feet padding quietly on the polished wooden floorboards, instinctively avoiding the creaky planks. Her study was to the left of her and her TV room to the right. Too wound up to work, Arizona headed to the TV room and hoped at least for distraction for the rest of the night.

###

Callie reviewed the brief notes that Mark had sent her.

He was right, there was very little to go on and she was uncomfortably aware that, against all her business instincts, she had selected Dr Arizona Robbins based on very little more than a feeling of empathy. As if they were kindred spirits of some sort. She paused in her toilette and squinted at nothing, wondering if she'd made a mistake. Mark's throw away comment about Arizona's company not being the of the right material for their family stuck a deep chord within her, but Callie was never one to let anything other than cold, hard business to dictate her actions in the boardroom. Despite that, her reputation for having a microprocessor where her heart should be was not borne out by her actions over the last couple of years. In fact, her attempts, sometimes abortive and sometime successful to aid and support fledgling businesses get off the ground was the very antithesis of the cold, dispassionate business woman she knew herself to be.

Callie shrugged and began brushing her hair, futilely trying to tame the thick heavy waves. So, she was becoming a hands-on philanthropist. Big deal. There were worse things she could spend her time doing and this, last ditch effort to find meaning in her life and help someone else in the long run, should be more rewarding if the distractions of who she really was weren't clouding up the issues.

She paused yet again and ran her eyes down her iPad, reading what little information there was on the founder and developer of RM Biomedical, Arizona Robbins. That name rang a bell with Callie, as it did the first time Mark had mentioned it and she wondered where she could have heard it before. It might be an idea to check what pharmaceutical subsidiaries existed within her group, perhaps one of her companies might have done business with Dr Robbins in the past. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and concentrated on why she looked up the scientist profile in the first place. The woman had spent about a decade in academia, lecturing at Princeton and Yale before coming to UK to work and study at Oxford. It seemed she decided to take her theories, of which there were many and put them quite literally into practice and entered the world of commercial biomechanics. That was almost as much as she had on the woman. Had she more time, Callie would have asked someone from her legal team find out more about the woman and her background, but as it was, Callie would need to rely on her finely honed business sense and intuition to get a better idea of the woman and her motivations.

Callie was surprised to find that she was slightly nervous about the interview that she'd manage to wrangle. It wasn't that she had any doubt in her ability to convince the interviewers of her abilities even without the backing of her private wealth or her various assets. Her nerves were more closely tied to the fact that she was venturing into completely unknown territory. She was a perfectionist in many respects and when it came to her work, she always ensured that she was completely prepared. Callie was good and she knew it. She narrowed her eyes, considering the printed words on the screen; as good as she was, she hadn't been able to get a handle on the woman who had founded a small biomedical business with some wonderfully innovative ideas 8 years ago and then completely disappear. Not having every last bit of information made Callie feel vulnerable and she didn't like the sensation. She didn't have a picture of Dr Robbins but she did know that the woman was still under 40, which meant that, with all the academic achievements that she'd amassed over the last 15 or so years, she was a prodigy or at the very least, incredibly clever. An über geek.

_Hmm, how to dress to for an interview with a woman that accomplished?_ Callie was well aware that academic intelligence didn't always equate to common sense or even business sense, but she wanted to strike the right balance. She had zero qualms in using her femininity or her charm or her sense of humour to close a deal and this was no different. Except dealing with women was always so much more complex than dealing with men. As much as she hated stereotypes, most men could be led by their dicks or their egos. Admittedly, not all men and Callie wouldn't deny that she'd had the pleasure of working with principled, intelligent men and women where everything was straight forward business. But more often than not, the board room was nothing more than a playground for mind games and psychology with million dollar stakes.

She decided to go conservative. A navy blue business suit, plain white silk shirt, only two buttons open at the throat, absolutely no cleavage and a skirt with a bit of flare that covered her knees. She liked simple silver jewellery but decided not to wear any rings and settled for her heavy watch, a chain-link bracelet on her left wrist and a simple silver chain and delicate pendant at her throat. What Callie refused to compromise on were her 4 in heels, slipping on a pair of sober black Gucci's. Pinning her jet black hair up into a French twist, Callie gave herself the once over and nodded in approval. She looked ready for business, quite literally.

Slipping her iPad, phone and a few extra copies of her resume into her business case, Callie was pretty much all set.

Knowing that the London weather was unpredictable and that April showers meant exactly that, she grabbed her tan Burberry and umbrella and headed out.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Bailero (3/?)**

**Pairing: Callie / Arizona**

**Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content**

**Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?**

**Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made etc etc etc. You know the drill.**

**Chapter 3**

The interview wasn't going well.

It wasn't that she was unable to answer the questions asked of her. On the contrary, she'd spent the last 45 minutes giving textbook responses to standard questions. The problem was that the questions were so limited in scope that she couldn't really showcase her abilities without a reasonable segue or sounding completely bombastic. There was nothing about Callie that was textbook but she felt constrained by the circumstances of the interview. Dr Arizona Robbins seemed so detached from the process, Callie wasn't even sure she was listening to the exchange between herself and the incongruously named Martha Stewart, who was chairing the interview. For her part, though clearly game, Martha was obviously out of her depth, Callie wasn't entirely certain that she understood the question she'd asked about financial re-packaging and the older woman's eyes had glazed over at Callie's concise but technical response.

She could feel the interview winding up and was disappointed and frustrated at Dr Robbin's slightly distracted and lacklustre attitude. Callie looked her discreetly; she wasn't what she expected and rather than being a bookish type of woman, she had a lovely face, long blonde hair and reserved blue eyes. Callie knew as much about this woman as she did the Loch Ness Monster but with the purplish shadows under her eyes and the slightly pale and sallow tinge to her skin, she looked like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. There was something slightly frail, almost ethereal about her and when Callie had strode into their offices and shook her hand she had been scared that she might crush the scientist's delicate bones.

"Why did you move around so much?"

With a start, Callie realised that the clear blue eyes were now fixed on her, the barest hint of a polite smile on the blonde's face. Callie looked over and saw that she was holding a copy of her resume. She had been asking about Callie's movements of the last few years.

_Crap._

Callie needed to keep things simple and had hoped that the fact that she'd moved about wouldn't be a problem.

"I took on roles that were short term in nature; as a consultant, small firms often needed support to get through a rough patch or advice on a very specific issue. It was very rewarding and challenging work but once the crisis was resolved, there was no reason for me to remain. It kept their costs to a minimum but also gave me the opportunity to experience a wide range of issues in completely diverse settings." Callie smiled as she responded, glancing over at Martha and including the older woman in her response. It was the first time Dr Robins had shown the slightest interest and Callie was hoping that the interview might now have a new lease of life.

Arizona nodded thoughtfully, her eyes returning to the pages in front of her.

"You racked up quite of lot of air miles during the last 2 years, seems you covered more than 8 states back home, mot to mention a stint in Peru, Mexico and Australia." She looked up at Callie, her blue eyes quite piercing.

Callie tilted her head, waiting for the question she knew was coming.

"Do you find it hard to stay in any one place?"

"No at all, I do love to travel and the shorter contracts afforded me the opportunity to travel but as I said, at the time, short term pieces of work were what interested me ….."

"And now ... longer contracts interest you?" Arizona interrupted a dark honey coloured eyebrow raised.

"That's exactly right. I'm now interested in longer contracts."

Callie shot a grin at the other woman, slightly relieved that she was able to squirm out of what might have been a difficult question to answer.

"So, what's changed?"

_So close._

I'm sorry?" Callie prevaricated, searching for a response that would work.

"What's changed for you? Why are you so suddenly willing to stay in one place and work one just one project?"

Arizona leaned forward, suddenly more animated that Callie had seen since she walked into the modern office suite.

"I could be wrong about this but it seems you got a buzz out of swooping in and swooping out and I'm frankly concerned that we're really not going to be able to offer you the same level of excitement. So, I want you to tell me whether you have the commitment to stay here for any length?"

A number of different responses quickly came to mind and Callie opened her mouth to spout a decent response, but paused for half a moment. Dr Robbins was looking at her with interest. Actual interest, not the polite indifference she had shown for most of the interview or the barely concealed boredom that Callie had detected at some of her responses. For whatever reason, it seemed she was genuinely interested in what Callie had to say. Perhaps it was simply that she didn't want to waste any more time on someone she felt wouldn't commit to her but whatever the reason, Callie found herself hesitating, her eyes dropping from the blue gaze.

"Admittedly moving from place to place was exciting and challenging but the buzz doesn't come from the travel, it's from the work and the people. I can stay the distance, if that's what you're concerned about ...?" Callie paused for a moment, thinking her way through her response, remembering her sister's words about running away. She could see the blonde scientist lean back in her seat, the penetrating blue gaze still on her face.

"I suppose we all reach a point where we need to offer some type of commitment to others, to ... to try and find meaning in our lives, perhaps that's what I was searching for; something that had meaning, something that made sense." Callie flushed, slightly embarrassed at her response. She sounded like a hippy.

"And do you think you can find that here? In cold, grey London with a tiny biomedical company?" Dr Robbins asked. The question was spoken quietly, as if she was scared of the response she might get.

"I...I think its a distinct possibility."

The two women considered each other thoughtfully, each trying to understand what made the other tick, what was behind the facade. Callie wondered if she was imagining the sense of empathy that came from the woman. She was still slightly surprised at herself for being so open.

Martha watched the silent exchange for a beat before clearing her throat nosily, ending the moment and breaking the latent communication between the women.

"Well, Ms Torres, thank you so much for coming in today. Dr Robbins and I should be in a position to let you know the results of this interview in a few days." Martha rose to her feet and offered her hand to Callie, who slowly stood up and shook it.

Callie watched as Arizona Robbins also held out her hand, the polite, detached smile once again in place.

_Nah, I'm not going out like this._

"No." she said the word firmly but offered a wide smile in mitigation.

Martha and the scientist wore matching expressions of bemusement at Callie's comment.

Callie hurried to explain, taking advantage of their silence.

"This wasn't the best interview ever, right? I'm probably a little nervous and jet-lagged and I don't think I gave a good account of myself, so yeah, basically, I'd like to try again." Callie grinned widely, deliberately a little presumptuous but unapologetic about it. She smiled again, this time looking directly at Martha.

"I'm sorry, I really don't mean to upset or embarrass you but finance and marketing aren't really your forte are they, Martha? May I call you Martha?"

Unusually for Martha, she was at a loss for words at this unexpected turn of events and simply nodded and then shook her head.

"I mean yes, you can call me Martha and no high finance isn't my forte... well not exactly ..." Martha was a little rattled at the unravelling of her interview.

"I'm guessing that you're Dr Robbin's executive assistant or office manager? You run the day to day but you're not involved in marketing the product are you?" Callie nodded encouragingly, her words sympathetic.

Martha shot a look at her boss who shrugged slightly in acquiescence, her expression equally bemused.

At Martha's nod, Callie smiled, this time encompassing them both.

"I know it's unorthodox and I know you finished interviewing candidates a few days ago but I'm going to make a suggestion. Martha, this stuff is boring, right? I'm sure you've got lots of real work to catch up on. Why don't you go back to work, maybe get Dr Robbins and I a pot of coffee?" Callie looked directly at the silent Dr Robbins, this time tempering her smile a little and tilting her head in query.

"Dr Robbins and I can do away with all the formality and just have a chat about where we see these company going in the next 6 to 9 months. What do you both think?" Callie was taking a gamble but it was what she did all the time. She could see Martha was stunned by the turn of events but the good doctor was watching her thoughtfully; there was almost a hint of amusement in her blue eyes and the distracted look was gone. The interest was clearly back.

###

Arizona tilted her head and watched as Ms Calliope Torres charmed the pants off her usually dour and taciturn office manager.

The woman was good.

Arizona wondered why she didn't step in and end the charade. Based simply on the contracts that Callie Torres had fulfilled in the immediate past, there was little chance that this vibrant, dynamic and oh so, charming woman was going to want to spend time in their sleepy scientific outfit. She knew she should probably simply call things to a halt but she was intrigued. She couldn't help it.

Without warning she found herself the subject of a wide and infectious smile as the dark haired woman sent Martha off and turned her attentions to Arizona, a warm smile in her dark eyes, the full lips curved. Callie raised her hands in a kind of half-embarrassed recognition.

"I know ... I know. I can be a little bossy at times but I genuinely think that that I've got something I can offer your company. I just really want to showcase my skills a little better. I really hope you don't mind?" She threw another winning smile and Arizona blinked under the force of the beam.

Despite the extraordinary pressure that Arizona was under especially over the last few weeks, she couldn't help but release a very small laugh at the woman's antics.

"You could charm the birds right out of the trees, couldn't you?" She asked the question humorously, acknowledging the fact that she was being expertly handled.

The woman smiled, not a bit abashed and invited Arizona to take a seat, effectively taking over the interview. Despite herself, Arizona sat down and waited to see what else Calliope Torres had up her sleeve.

"Look at it this way; I've been known to sell ice to the Inuit, skills like that can only be good for this company, right?" She re-took her seat on the opposite side of the desk but rather than maintain the acceptable distance for interviews, she pulled herself right up to the mahogany desk and planted her elbows on it.

"I read your business plan, I read your annual report, I scoured the internet for information about your product and I have a basic understanding of what I'm doing here. But more important than what_ I _want out of this, it's what you want for this company, it's what you want for your invention that I want to be familiar with."

She used her hands and her eyes, her face as she spoke, gesturing, smiling, her expression intent. The overt charm had gone but was replaced with interest and enthusiasm, she wasn't trying to play Arizona right now; she was trying to understand.

"The only way I can really be of service to you and to gain … I don't know, satisfaction … meaning for myself is if I want what you want. She leaned back in her chair, a faint crease between her sculpted eyebrows and chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"Are you usually this intense?" Arizona tilted her head as she asked the question, genuinely curious. This woman had displayed more passion than most people would at an interview. That she wanted the job wasn't in doubt, that she could do it competently was something that remained to be seen, Arizona knew. But that passion, that enthusiasm was something that actually warmed Arizona, it drew her in and made her want to believe that perhaps, perhaps all was not lost.

The woman laughed out loud at the question and Arizona again felt herself smile in response.

"Yeah, you know what? I guess I am, I feel things all the way down to my bones. But I don't think I'm wrong in saying that I think you share that kind of passion for your work, for life? You do, don't you?" It was was an intensely personal question to ask and Arizona hesitated for a moment but was saved from having to respond by the arrival of Martha with the coffee.

"I hope you like it strong, Ms Torres, I brewed a fresh pot," she said as she placed the tray down.

"Ooooh, ginger nuts, I love these. Thank you." Callie reached for a biscuit and grinned at Martha. "And please, call me Callie."

Arizona watched the interaction, amused anew at Martha, who was fussing over Callie and deliberately pushing the plate of biscuits under Arizona's nose.

"Thank you, Martha," she said hurriedly before the woman went off into one of her rants about Arizona's eating habits.

"She seems great, has she been with you long?" Callie asked as she took a sip of her black coffee.

"Martha and I go way back, back to my first first years at LMH as a research fellow and then when I left teaching full time she stayed to run the admin side of things." There was a gentle smile on her face as she spoke of the woman in the back office. Callie noted the affection she Arizona had for her staff and filed that item away.

"So, I read the Lancet article you published a while back, why don't we start from there." Callie took a gulp from her coffee and then pushed the cup away, turning all of her focus on Arizona. "Imagine that I'm a first year Biology undergrad and I want to intern for you. Explain to me what you created and why you think it's going to change the world."

Again, despite herself, Arizona smiled at the other woman.

"You'd understand better if you studied Chemistry." She knew she was playing for time. The question was unexpected. She'd been prepared to lay herself open, to talk about the difficulties she, that the company had faced but instead she was being asked to talk about something she loved.

"Excellent, I was a Bio - Chem major as it happens. Let's go." Callie prompted encouragingly.

"Oh. Really?" Arizona was distracted.

Callie tilted her head and smiled.

"No, not really, Dr Robbins, I figured saying that might get you started." Despite the mild sarcasm to her words, Arizona couldn't detect anything other than interest from the other woman. She flushed slightly at the amusement she could also see in the dark eyes gazing at her.

"Cute. The very basic premise of the compound I created was to enable an inorganic element to bond with an organic one."

"Beyond the cellular level?" Callie prompted.

"Bionanotechnology, which is what we're actually working with here involves manipulating and modifying components of living organisms, to generate tools on the 1-100 nanometre scale, so yes way, way beyond the cellular level, right." Arizona agreed, slightly surprised. It seemed Calliope Torres hadn't been bluffing when she said that she'd read up on Arizona's work. Every other candidate that she'd interviewed displayed the barest interest in the science of her work, more interested in the possible applications of it.

"Now, the way the human body works in cellular repair or identification is for certain components, fibrinogen, for example to bond and form new tissue, this process takes energy and it takes time. The body initially floods the blood stream with white blood cells, you've got adrenaline and insulin being pumped by the adrenal glands and the pancreas. Compound CLT-X 9343 is able to bypass that entire process and get straight to the point of injury or damage and begin a biochemical reaction." Arizona drew breath and paused, waiting for the avalanche of questions.

But Callie was nodding her head vigorously, puling an iPad out of her briefcase.

"That sounds a little like that study they did in ... Cambridge? Nagano? Where they jump-started the mitochondrial process using nanotechnology, right?"

Arizona looked up sharply at Callie's comment.

"For someone who doesn't come from a scientific background, you're incredibly knowledgable about all this ..."

Callie was busy swiping through her iPad, looking for the article she had read recently, she missed the look of suspicion that crossed Arizona's face.

"I like to be thorough, Dr Robbins." Callie looked up a gave Arizona a steady look, assessing. "I researched as much as I could based on the information out there, so that I could understand what it it you're trying to do here. It gave me a better insight into whether I had the right skills to offer you." Her words were compelling and the sincerity was impossible to miss. Arizona felt her anxiety abate somewhat. She was then stunned by the more than slightly cocky grin tossed her way. "Plus I am a bona fide rock star, there was no way I was going to be caught napping for this interview."

"Ok. Point taken. The work done in Nagano is actually similar but there was an emphasis on the adrenal gland and kidney. My goal in particular is to develop new chemical and biological approaches for imaging cellular function and for diagnosis. I'm applying these approaches to understand the signalling of the type 1 insulin-like growth factor receptor, which is involved in cell survival, as well as being an important therapeutic target in cancer."

"This is good … good, I need to make some notes …"

Even as the words came out of the woman's mouth, Arizona felt a flash of panic.

"No. No notes …."

She knew she'd overreacted as soon as she saw the curious look that Callie shot her.

"I'm … sorry, that came out a little strong, it's just …" Arizona began to apologise but Callie was already shaking her head, pushing the iPad aside.

"No ... no, it's totally ok. I understand perfectly. I'll make written notes and I'll leave them here after we finish. Writing it down just helps me absorb ideas better. Would that be ok?"

Arizona calmed down at the relaxed response and nodded her acquiescence.

She licked her lips and drew a steadying breath.

_Just do it. Do it now._

"I know my reaction was a little extreme just then, I'm not paranoid or anything …"

"I get it. Honestly. Industrial espionage, IP infringement, plagiarism, in this area of scientific research you've got to watch your back and your product all hours of the day. Don't worry about it."

"4 years ago my … my … business partner decided that it would be easier to sell to the highest bidder rather than develop what I'd produced. It was a messy, ugly interlude and we spent years in court and I ended up on the losing side." Arizona dropped her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. It had been hell at the time for various reasons and she could only now think back on that time without feeling physically sick.

"If that wasn't bad enough, the man whose post I'm trying to fill right now, thought he'd get ahead of the game by taking meetings with potential investors and handing over vital information without my approval. I've little hope that we're not going to need legal intervention again."

She glanced at Callie, knowing that this information could easily signal the end their meeting.

_Who am I kidding? Why would someone as bright as she clearly is want to stick around and get knee deep in litigation?_

"How many investors have you got, right now?"

It wasn't exactly the question Arizona had been expecting. Once more, the woman had taken her by surprise.

She shook her head, "None. We're not at that stage yet …"

"But I read that you'd started clinical trials, right?" Callie was scribbling notes and looked up, her face intent.

"We've pretty much finished the clinical trials but in rodents only… You did hear what I said about our current legal predicament, didn't you?" Arizona was baffled that the woman didn't seem overly perturbed by this obstacle.

"Yeah. Even if your patent isn't up to date, I'm pretty certain we can slap a few lawsuits on the problem, stir up some bad press….that's not the main issue here. We need to look at funding, don't we?" She looked up and Arizona felt the heat, the sheer intensity of her gaze. There was a small frown marring the smoothness of her brow and she was sucking on the end of her Mont Blanc as she stared at her scribbled notes. Her lips were full and plush, dark berry in colour and her white teeth flashed for a moment when she tapped the end of her pen against them. It caught Arizona's attention for a second and she found herself a little shocked that she'd even noticed such a thing.

"How's your cash flow?" The blonde was startled out of her thoughts by the brusque question but she didn't even think of hesitating.

"Poor, verging on desperate." She inwardly winced.

_Nice one, Arizona. Did you have to be that honest?_

"How long has your bank given you?" Callie had gone back to making notes, her frown deepening.

"4 months. Longer if I can get some investment." Arizona shrugged and laid all her cards on the table.

"I've sunk my savings into this, I'm working on government funding here in the UK, possible Europe, perhaps getting a major charity on board. FDA approval is taking so long, which means I can't even try and market this back home so … Hiring a business manager now is my last attempt to make something of Compound CLT-X 9343…" She trailed off as Callie sat back in her chair and kicked her heels off, tucked her long legs under her, she all but rolled up her sleeves and focused her dark gaze on Arizona, a sharp grin on her face.

"Ok. Good. Tell me more about the clinical trials."

###

Callie ripped another sheet of paper out of her folio and placed it on Arizona's desk, along with the sheaf of notes already stacked there. The pages were filled with her bold, loopy scrawl; notes, calculations, diagrams, even a few chemical formulas. Her mind was buzzing, filled with ideas and plans, each one bouncing off a comment or a snippet of information offered by the good doctor.

"The compound won't actually cure the defect or tumour, but what it will do is provide early detection and, if we can get the co-valent bonding question resolved, use the compound to bond with something like chemotherapy drugs for improved targeting of the tumour..." Arizona paused and tilted her head, contemplative.

"Perhaps I can explain it better if I showed you the presentation on the projector... I mean, we could just look at it on the laptop but I designed it to be seen in a wider aspect ratio." Arizona had already got up and was fiddling with a remote control, aiming it at the interactive whiteboard that dominated one wall of her office. They had been talking for hours, both women utterly immersed in the science of Arizona's compound and all of the potential medical applications of it. Jackets and shoes had long been discarded by both women, shirts loosened and half untucked and sleeves rolled up, the room had grown dark and the only illumination came from a desk lamp and the laptop that at on Arizona's desk. Callie had no doubt that she wanted this job, she'd spent a good portion of time laying out very brief plans that she felt could improve the situation and she had some very bold ideas about how Arizona might make a big splash in the commercial world. But one step at a time.

"Ok, while you're setting things up, I'm going to step out for a minute, I need to make a call and ... stuff." She couldn't help but grin at the woman she was hoping to call boss sometime soon. But Arizona didn't notice, she was leaning over her laptop, typing away and Callie had a haunch that some new idea had come to her during their discussions and she was tweaking something or the other. She got a distracted nod in response and made her way out of the now darkened office into the outer office where Martha was sat, staring at her computer screen.

"It's pretty late, do you always stay until Dr Robbins is done?" Callie asked curiously, stretching and cracking a few bones in her back. She hadn't realised how late it was; she didn't think twice about working 12, 14 hour days but she really didn't expect it of the much older woman.

"Not usually, no but considering the circumstances..." Martha trailed off, not wanting to appear rude.

Callie grimaced apologetically, "I'm so sorry... we got carried away, there is so much to cover and she really is passionate about Compound CLT -X 9343 isn't she?"

Martha cocked her head at Callie, "You already remember the name of the compound?" "Look, Martha, I've every intention of hanging around, this job is just too good an opportunity to pass up and working with Dr Robbins is a fascinating proposition ..." Callie paused and drew a breath.

"What I'm saying is, I'm going to take another liberty now, Martha. I'm going to send you home, no doubt it's been a long day for you, not to mention slotting me in at the last minute. I'm sure Dr Robbins can lock up."

Callie grinned at the expression on Martha's face.

"I like to take charge of things, Martha, don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now what kind of pizza does Dr Robbins like; I must have kept her from her dinner?"

Callie realised that Martha was sizing her up, trying to work out whether she was full of shit or the real deal. She could feel the older woman's protectiveness of the blonde scientist and it made her feel strangely comforted. There was passion, commitment and affection to be found in the this tiny little outfit and despite all of the legal and financial problems that beset it, Callie could not wait to be part of it.

She leaned forward and shooting a quick look over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't overheard, whispered conspiratorially to Martha.

"I know this is out of line for me, but Dr Robbins looks like she skips meals a little. She's so buried in her work, I'm betting she doesn't even remember to eat sometimes. I figured, if I'm keeping her this late, the least I can do is, you know, share a pizza, right? Or ... or does she prefer sandwiches?" Callie had done more than a few semesters worth of business psychology and had no qualms using it all the time. But right now, she was surprised to find that she was genuinely concerned that Dr Arizona Robbins got a hot meal inside her.

Martha shut down her laptop and stood up, a small smile on her face.

"If you can get her to eat, you'll have earned your place amongst the saints, Ms Torres. She likes double pepperoni on a romano base but likes to think she's being healthy if she gets extra mushrooms and a salad." She walked over to the coat stand and pulled on a mac.

"I imagine that I'll be seeing you again very soon, won't I, Callie?"

"You imagine correctly, Martha. Have a good evening."

Martha chuckled lightly to herself as she left the office.

Arizona wouldn't know what hit her.

###

Callie walked back into the office with 2 bottles of water that she found in the functional kitchen that was on the same floor as RM Biomedical's offices. Arizona was standing in the exact same pose as Callie had left her, still typing away.

"Are you hungry?"

Arizona didn't look up or let alone twitch but hummed slightly under her breath, her fingers fairly flying over the keyboard.

Callie couldn't help but grin as the woman impatiently pushed the heavy fall of long blonde hair away from her face.

"I'll take that as a yes, shall I?" Callie dryly answered her own question.

The faint hum came again but no other acknowledgement so Callie took a seat and watched Arizona work.

The was an intensity coming from her, it was almost a visible, tangible aura and though most of her face was hidden by her hair and the gloom of the darkened room, Callie could see that her features had been transformed from the drawn and careworn profile of earlier to something wholly different. Now there was both a vibrancy and incandescent quality that had been missing before.

_She's actually really quite beautiful._

The thought whispered gently in her head and Callie's lips twisted slightly as she dismissed the thought. She was also a little under weight, the expensively tailored suit not quite hanging off her frame but almost. Callie had read between the lines and had figured that the last few years must have been hugely stressful.

Callie's cell buzzed and she looked down at it and then back at Arizona.

"I'm just going to …." she trailed off, realising that Arizona wasn't paying her the slightest bit of attention.

Returning a few minutes later, balancing a pizza box and a couple of paper plates, Callie decided that she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

"Dr Robbins. It's time to stop." Her voice was firm and authoritative but all she got was the faint, distracted and uninterested hum in response. That and the sound of the keyboard clicking.

_Right, the stick doesn't work, let's try honey._

"Arizona, please. I'd like you to stop for a few minutes and have something to eat with me." This time Callie lowered her tone to little more than a murmur, her amusement at her predicament colouring her voice. She opened the box and allowed the aroma of hot, freshly baked pizza fill the room.

"Calliope." Arizona straightened suddenly, her blue eyes trained on Callie, as if surprised that the dark haired woman was still there. It was the first time she'd actually used Callie's first name and she said the name slowly, as if trying it out, like tasting that season's Beaujolais Nouveau.

Callie winced. "Oh, I really prefer Callie. And it's late. I figured something to eat wouldn't hurt while we work out some of the details of my contract." She placed a large slice on a plate and handed it over. Arizona faltered for a second, her eyes blinking rapidly and Callie got the impression that she was bringing herself back to the present. She absently took the plate, offering a small smile of thanks. Callie switched on the overhead lights and watched as Arizona stared out of the window for a moment; it wasn't quite night yet but the weak spring sun had long since set and the clouds made the evening seem darker than usual.

"What time is it?" She had removed her large silver watch a few hours ago and had obviously lost all track of time.

"Late." Callie replied snagging a slice for herself. She watched the woman closely, there was something almost endearing about how she was slowly bringing herself out of her work-induced fugue.

Arizona nodded thoughtfully and chewed for a moment or two. "Did you send Martha home? She hates pizza."

"I sent Martha home a little while ago. Here, have another slice." Callie shoved the box over and watched as Arizona folded a floppy slice over and practically shove half of it into her mouth. She closed her eyes as she chewed and made a low humming sound of satisfaction.

"Your contract?" She asked suddenly, her blue eyes snapping open and fixing Callie with a piercing gaze.

"So you heard that, did you?" Callie was usually a little more circumspect with new people but felt comfortable enough with the blonde scientist to mock her a little.

"I heard everything you said," Arizona retorted as she attacked the green salad. "I just didn't think you really needed a response from me."

Callie cocked her head slightly. "I can see your ears going red from here, Arizona. You're a crappy liar. I'm going to have to remember that," she muttered to herself. Callie pulled over one of her sheets of paper and made a note or two.

"You're making a note of the fact that I'm a terrible liar?" Arizona's fork was arrested in motion, halfway to her mouth. "Why on earth would you need to make a note about that?"

"I'll tell you some other time, tomorrow perhaps. It is pertinent just not for today." Callie replied, playing with her salad.

"Tomorrow?" Arizona looked like she was having trouble keeping up.

"Yeah, tomorrow. I might as well start immediately, right? There's a boatload I need to catch up on before I start to work on a feasibility study and a forward business plan. The sooner I start the better, you can get my references by phone or email."

"Ummm... I haven't actually offered you a job yet ... have I?" Arizona started off confidently and then trailed off as she realised that she _hadn't _been paying attention to anything as a new idea had presented itself. She could have agreed to steal the crown jewels and not been any the wiser.

"No, you haven't actually said the words but after our meeting, I thought it was a given." Callie grinned, knowing that some people would find her cockiness a little annoying.

"We both know that I'm a perfect fit for you ... for your company." Callie was filled with enthusiasm. "If the applications for Compound CLT -X 9343 are even remotely as impressive as you think, I'll put you on the map. I absolutely promise."

"I don't think that I can afford you." Arizona bit her lip as she said the words and Callie wondered if she was compulsively truthful; it was something else she'd have to watch out for.

"Sure you can." Callie replied easily, wiping her fingers on a napkin and taking a sip of water. She'd already figured out how she intended to be paid.

"You weren't explicit about you salary expectations but simply based on all your experience ..."

"Arizona. With me on board, you don't need to think about that. I want you to focus on the science and leave everything, including my pay to me. I'll handle everything else."

But Arizona was already shaking her head.

"That's not how I operate, not anymore ..."

"OK, you want to be involved in the business side of things. That's good, that's fine. All I'm saying is that my salary, isn't one of the the things you need to worry about."

Callie watched as Arizona stared at her, clearly trying to weigh up all of her options. They both knew that she had none.

"I need time to think about it. I'll be in touch by the end of the week with my decision." The scientist's voice was firm, decisive.

Callie kept her face impassive but smiled inwardly; her respect for the scientist increasing. This was nothing more than Arizona asserting her authority. Even if they both knew that hiring Callie was pretty much a done deal, Arizona was still going to make Callie wait for it. It demonstrated that she had a bit of backbone to her, it showed spunk. Arizona Robbins was more than just a brilliant scientist with a pretty face; she had some swerve to her and Callie liked that a lot.

A huge yawn split Callie's face, taking her by surprise. She pushed her feet back into her shoes and tidied away the detritus of their meal.

"So, I'm a little jet-lagged still but I will see you tomorr... very soon." Callie corrected herself quickly, waiting to see if Arizona picked up on her slip.

But it seemed that perhaps she'd got away with it as the worried careworn expression was back on the blonde's face and Callie wondered how bad things must be for the woman, who was only a few years older than she, to look so forlorn. There was a tiny shiver of recognition than ran through Callie at Arizona Robbins' expression. She looked lost... untethered and it made something rise up in Callie that she didn't recognise. And so she shut it down.

_There's no crying in baseball._

Which Callie had always translated into there being no room for sentimentality in business. It was one of her mantras. Or it had been ... now, she wasn't so sure. She stared at the other woman for a moment and almost ... almost second-guessed herself. But that wasn't who she was. She was Callie fucking Torres and she was never wrong. Sure, she'd made a snap decision about taking up this company and she wasn't about to back away now, even if it did mean that she was shedding more than her business name in the process. 2 years of trying to do good might not have paid off but maybe, just maybe, she might find what she'd been looking for right here. Flashing a small grin she pulled a sheet of paper and scribbled something on it. Folding it twice, she handed it over to Arizona and picked up her briefcase and coat.

"What's this?" Arizona looked at the piece of paper but made no attempt to open it up.

"I'm making you an offer you can't refuse." Callie intoned comically and then offered a wide , infectious smile, pleased to see it faintly echoed in return.

"I don't think you realise how excited I am right now or how amazing you ... your idea's are. I really, really am impressed with what you've done and all that you're capable of offering the world. I want to be part of that." She gestured towards the small square of paper in Arizona's hand.

"That there is just an indication of how serious I am. That's my salary expectation, I think it'll be lower than you imagine. There are some caveats, well ... only one but I'll discuss that tomorrow ... or whenever. Have a good evening, Dr Robbins." Flashing another wide smile, Callie left the darkened office.

Arizona was mystified and amused in equal measure and curiously unfolded the sheet of paper.

Looking at what had been written the smile fell from her face and was replaced with a perplexed from.

_OK. So, I wasn't prepared for that._

**TB**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Bailero (4/?)

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content

Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made etc etc etc. You know the drill.

**A/N Thanks so much for the reviews and interest.**

**Chapter 4**

Arizona blinked a few times as she exited her offices on Gower Street and made for Euston Square tube. The night was brisk and wet and windy, umbrella's and raincoats savaged by the inclement weather but all she could feel was the electricity of the night zipping through her like so many bolts of lightening. The pavement shone with the reflected street lights in the puddles and despite the lateness of the hour, the ubiquitous student population competed with the noise of the traffic with their conversation and antics. As the wind whipped her hair across her face, Arizona resisted the urge to laugh out loud or grab hold of the nearest girl or boy and waltz them wildly down the street and back again. She knew that she should hold fast to her enthusiasm, she knew that nothing was certain or set in stone. But she couldn't help but believe. She couldn't help but hope. The last 4 hours spent with Ms Calliope Torres had reawakened something within her. For the first time, in ever such a long time, Arizona could sense, just about within her grasp, real light at the end of the tunnel. As much as she stalled on actually offering the job and as perplexed as she was with what Calliope had stipulated as her salary requirements, Arizona knew, deep within her, that this woman was the one who could save her. Save her business, help her realise her dreams. It was almost as if the last 4 years had been wiped away and everything was fresh and bright and new. For the first time in months, an idea about another application had occurred to her and the speed with which she had typed down her ideas had nearly burnt off her fingertips. It was as if something in her brain shifted and loosened and allowed her to focus on her real love; the science. She understood the psychology of what had happened, it was simple enough, her brain had decided that there was someone else who could now be trusted to manage the business aspect of things and thus was free to concentrate solely on the science.

The 20 minute tube ride to Hampstead disappeared in a flash and fumbling with her Oyster card, Arizona considered where her brain was taking her. There was no doubt that Callie, as she liked to call herself, would be brilliant managing the business. Logically, she knew that the proof of the pudding was in the eating and that Callie might just be able to talk a good talk. But Arizona, loathe to trust anything as intangible as instinct, knew that the woman was solid gold, or something infinitely more precious, considering the way gold share prices had recently plummeted. She also knew that this feeling, of relief, of something that felt so close to what she remembered happiness to be, was misplaced. She knew not to trust her instincts; Arizona had learnt the hard way to take nothing at face value and to examine and re-examine everything with a jaundiced eye. She crossed Hampstead High Street towards Flask Walk and continued the 10 minute stroll towards her home. It was a Thursday night but despite the hour and the weather, she could see into the intimate little restaurants and pubs, that lined the main road, people, friends, couples laughing and talking and living.

_I want that for me. I want that again._

The thought came unbidden and went away just as quickly, untouched and ignored.

She instead focused on what was important to her.

Back and forth, forth and back.

Her heart wanted to trust in her new business manager. Her brain asked if she was crazy.

Heart replied that if she didn't spend so much looking over everyone's shoulder, including her own, she'd have more time for the science. Pithily, Brain came back with the irrefutable fact that had she not taken her eye off the ball the first time round, she'd not be in the mess that she was right now; had she learnt nothing? Heart, defeated and bruised, conceded to Brain's superior judgement.

Arizona couldn't afford to trust in anyone other than herself. And Martha.

###

_At the CalTech AGM held at the New York offices last week, investors were treated to a surprise presentation from their notoriously elusive CEO; Callie T Rodrigo. The darling of the financial world spoke passionately about encouraging and supporting small enterprise and made some very pointed remarks, clearly aimed at the Treasury and Secretary Geithner on what she saw as their lack of foresight, when it came to tax breaks for SME's and the manufacturing sector. It's thought that her unexpected presence was to allay stockholders fears that she was stepping down as CEO in favour of her current MD, Mark Sloan. Ms Rodrigo, rarely seen in public, has diversified considerably in recent years; pulling back from ruthless acquisition and asset building ..._

Callie stopped reading and swiped through her phone until she found the relevant number. A quick look at her watched confirmed that it was still only 19:30 in New York and it was unlikely that Sloan was at dinner yet.

"Torres, shouldn't you be in bed?" Mark's voice rang out clearly.

"Why am I looking at a picture of myself in the WSJ?" Callie ignored his greeting and squinted at the picture of herself. The on-line edition had bright, high-definition colours; she had been leaning forward, one hand buried in her hair, probably attempting to push it out of her, mainly obscured, face. The glint of her silver rings and bracelet was bright against the darkness of her hair.

"Aww, c'mon, you can't even see your face and that was a good article. Sympathetic. We got a couple of share point bumps off the back of that." Mark wheedled.

"We did?" Callie was distracted. But only for a moment.

"Mark, I don't want my picture in the papers or on-line or ..."

"I know. I do know and you know that we do all we can but... it was a public meeting. And just about everyone on the planet has a camera phone. You know the deal, Callie."

Callie remained silent, still looking at the picture.

"You still looking at the picture?" he guessed, she could her the smile in his voice.

"Uhuh."

"Don't be so grumpy, your hair totally covers your face and they only got like a half a wrist and maybe your arm as well. Your identity is still safe."

"Yeah but anyone who knows me will know that it's me," Callie complained.

"Cal, you're being ridiculous and you know it. Apart from anything else,you keep this up and people will start to figure out that you're actively camera-shy and then you'll really have the paparazzi on your hands, offering millions for a picture of you and then you won't be able to go out of the house for dinner and movie and you'll become a recluse like Howard Hughes and then you'll _**never**_ get laid." Mark drew a breath.

Callie laughed, like she knew she was meant to. Mark was right, she was being a little over the top but she really didn't want the hassle or the publicity. Aria thrived on that shit but her? Not so much.

"How're things working out for you anyway?"

"What, the interview? I nailed it." Callie responded proudly. "Actually, that's not exactly true, I had to do a major league charm offensive," she corrected, thinking about the evening.

"What do you care? You could have gone on to one of the other places if London was too dumb to recognise your talent."

"Perhaps, but I wanted the London job. I wanted this one." Callie repeated thoughtfully. She _had_ wanted it and she wanted it even more once she got to meet the owner. Callie had a mental image of thoughtful blue eyes and a small smile.

"Anyway, that's not what I was asking about," Mark broke into her thoughts. "I was asking whether you got laid yet."

Long blonde hair, blue eyes and a very slender figure popped into her head again for all of half a second at Mark's question. She dismissed the thought before it had a chance to settle.

"Jeez, Mark. I've been in London for all of 5 minutes. Even if I had the inclination, where the hell would I find the time?"

"For getting laid? There's always time for that, Torres and if you need to be told, then I'm seriously worried about your ladybits. They will wither and die you know ..."

"Sloan, you're a pig." Laughing, Callie hung up on her friend before he launched into one of his crass spiels about her sex life.

Callie ran her hands through her hair and wandered about her apartment for a moment, her bare feet almost noiseless against the polished wooden floors. It was past midnight and even though her jet lag had pretty much worn off, she knew she was too wired to sleep. Her mind was buzzing and making a quick decision, she grabbed an energy drink from her fridge and padded over to her study. She might as well start working on some of the ideas she'd had with Arizona; they had a lot of work do.

###

Arizona placed the barely touched glass of wine on the edge of the bath tub and leaned all the way back, immersing herself in the near scalding water. The bubbles were large and full and fluffy, filling the warm air with the scent of magnolia and rose petals. In the background playing softly was one of her favourite Celso Fonseca albums. She sighed and closed her eyes, the tension just melting off her.

Today was not what she had expected.

In truth, she'd not given today much thought and was honest enough to admit that at the start of the day, had barely given the upcoming interview with Ms Calliope Torres even a moments thought. Everything within her being had been taken up by the thought that her beloved home was now solely in the hands of the bank and that Benjamin Grant had given her a thinly veiled ultimatum. That she would spend the latter hours of the day in her office developing ideas was something she could have barely conceived. Under any other circumstance, she would have been ashamed of her behaviour during the interview; she'd hardly made eye contact with her tall dark compatriot, scarcely acknowledging her presence, let alone pay any attention to the interview.

Her meeting with Benjamin Grant kept re-playing in her mind, kept her wondering if she could have handled matters differently. Callie Torres had said something; Arizona couldn't recall what it was but it had brought her back to the present. Casting her eye over the impressive resume, she had noted how many different contracts the other woman had worked on in such a short space of time. The question had been legitimate but Arizona had been more interested in how Ms Torres responded to her … than in the actual reply. But the woman had surprised her.

"Take a breath, Robbins. Just breathe."

She said the words softly but out loud because she knew herself too well.

She was getting excited.

Calliope Torres, at least on the face of it, was pure gold. If she wanted to be literal about things, what she should be saying was that Callie was pure rhodium and Arizona couldn't help getting awfully excited. Things could possibly … possibly be on the turn. She didn't believe in luck but if she did, Arizona knew she was damn well due for some of the good stuff for a change.

_If it sounds too good to be true, then it probably is._

It was one of her mother's favourite phrases and Arizona repeated it out, using her big toe to adjust the flow of hot water.

Was Callie Torres too good to be true? Right now, though it was out of character for her, Arizona decided not to pursue that line of questioning. There was little to be gained by second-guessing herself and everything to be lost. Callie Torres was going to be the breath of fresh air that blew away all her cobwebs, Arizona decided.

She screwed up her nose. She preferred Calliope and presumptuous though she knew it was, Arizona decided that as much as possible, she would use the woman's full, beautiful name instead. It suited her.

###

Arizona came out of the lift on her floor, her mind already deeply engrossed in her plans for the day. Despite her posturing last night, she knew that her first order of business was to contact Calliope Torres and offer her the job. Whether the company would be able to afford her was another matter entirely her cryptic note notwithstanding. Arizona almost believed that the other woman was sincere about wanting to work for her. As much as she tried to shake off the enthusiasm of last night and keep herself grounded, Arizona couldn't help but feel that a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders. True, she was now officially hocked up to the gills, the title deed of her home now ensconced as collateral against her loan to the bank but she had 4 months breathing space to get more secure financing and if Calliope was even a third as good as she seemed to be, there was every chance that things could really turn around.

As she approached the glass fronted doors to the lobby area, Arizona was surprised to see the lights already on. It was still only 07:00 and Martha wasn't due in for another couple of hours. She pushed the door open slowly and looked over the front desk, knowing that their part time receptionist was never going be in at this hour.

She felt her eyebrows rise as she stared at the shapely rear end of a woman as it emerged from under the counter. There was no way on earth that what she was looking at belonged to her long-time assistant. If it turned out that those nicely toned gluts belong to Martha, Arizona was going to eat her satchel. Blinking at the inappropriate turn her thoughts were taking her, Arizona cleared her throat loudly and winced as, predictably, the woman under the desk banged her head at the sound.

Smiling a little guiltily, Arizona watched as Callie scrambled out from under the desk, a little flushed, her dark wavy hair falling into her face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you," Arizona apologised, partly amused and more than a little curious at the woman's presence. She pondered on the fact that she wasn't _incredibly_curious at her presence, instinctively feeling that the dark haired woman wasn't leaving anything to chance with regard to the job. Callie pushed her hair out of her face, the silver rings and heavy bracelet glinting in the darkness of her hair. She did, at least, have the grace to look mildly embarrassed.

"Umm. Hey …Good … ummm … Good Morning. You're in early…." Callie stammered and Arizona merely raised her eyebrows without responding. She couldn't stop a small smile coming to her lips as Callie flushed slightly, the delicate colour coming quickly to her face. She straightened her dress and shifted her weight from one immaculately shod foot to the other.

"I … er….. well…. Martha said that you tend to go to the lab first thing in the mornings, so I was thinking that I could perhaps …. ummm … get a head start on some of the work we've got lined up." She was still fiddling with her hair and Arizona got the distinct impression that it was unusual for the woman to be so awkward. It made her smile widen just a little and Callie flushed a little more.

"I was just looking at the printer connections because my wireless connections doesn't appear to be working and I figured it would save Martha or whoever does your IT if I just did it myself…." She trailed off and looked about the empty lobby.

"Really?" Arizona couldn't help teasing a little.

"Oh …. I mean if you ummm actually offer me the post ….." This time she met Arizona's gaze head on, even if she couldn't stop the rise of heat to her face.

Arizona raised an eyebrow.

"OK, so I'm busted. I came here to hustle you, in case you were still debating on whether to hire me or not." Callie grinned, only marginally repentant.

Unable to help herself, Arizona laughed out loud.

"I guess I should be pleased that you're at least pretending like there's any real debate on that point." She placed her bags down on the desk and held her hand out to Callie.

"Calliope, I'd love to offer you the post of executive business manager with us at RM Biomedical." Arizona smiled again, this time at the wide beam and firm clasp she received from Callie at her offer. The hand in hers was larger, warm and strong and she shivered a little at the touch.

Arizona looked round suddenly, realising that they were the only 2 people in the office.

"How did you even get in here? I know Martha didn't give you a key last night."

Callie blinked rapidly and gestured vaguely to the outer lobby.

"Oh, I errr, I told the security guard that I'd just been hired and wanted to get in early to help out with ... you know ... stuff."

Arizona blinked at the woman's audacity and then allowed her smile to gentle at the blush Callie was sporting.

"Oh really?"

"Arizona, I know I'm pushy and brash but I promise, you won't regret this." Callie had a grin as wide as the Nile and Arizona felt another frisson at the fact that her words had brought such a beautiful smile to the other woman's face. She slowly let go of the hand she had been holding, vaguely aware that a professional handshake didn't last a full 5 minutes.

Callie didn't seem to notice the extended contact and just grinned happily. "Like they say in the movies, I think this could be the start of a beautiful relationship."

Arizona laughed at the comment, relieved that her morning was turning out so well.

###

"No. Absolutely not. That just won't work for me." Arizona's words were firm, her chin jutted out and her jaw was clenched.

They'd barely been in the office an hour before a difference of opinion began to percolate into a battle of wills.

Callie drew a breath and moistened her lips, trying hard not to grind her teeth.

She was a little spoilt, she was well aware of that fact; totally accustomed to getting her own way, especially when it came to business matters. She was also used to controlling thousands of staff and juggling a budget that some small nations would kill to posses. She didn't like taking orders from anyone. Not from people who didn't understand the business world or financial markets and certainly not from beautiful and highly educated but obstinate scientists.

"Arizona, it is impractical and a waste of your time for me to run every decision by you. You need to allow me some autonomy or I can't do my job." Callie was equally firm. She also hated to lose an argument especially when she was right.

"So, make it work, Calliope. That's what what you're good at, right; making things work? Make this work for me." Arizona flicked her hair to one side and offered a hard, cold smile; she wasn't budging one single inch.

"What you're asking for doesn't even make sense ..." Callie tried to reason with her but Arizona shook her head, her chin jutting out just that little bit more and her long blonde hair spilling out over her shoulders.

"I made it clear that I intend to be fully involved in the business side of things, I'm not just going to give up control because you think it's a good idea. We are not doing that and I'm not debating it with you." Arizona's back was straight, her hands clasped firmly in front of her and Callie slowly leaned back in her leather chair and considered her new boss carefully. The blue eyes had hardened to flinty crystal, they were narrowed and pretty damn cold.

She really wasn't kidding.

"O-Kay then," Callie drawled out calmly, taking another breath and tried to negotiate a better settlement. "In practical terms, how do you see this working?"

Arizona blinked at the sudden volte face, she had been fully expecting Callie to drag the argument out.

"Just bring the decisions to me and we can discuss them," she offered a gentle, small smile in mitigation. "Look, Calliope, I know this is your deal, you're the expert but I need to be involved, in everything, all the time."

"In everything? All the time?" Callie repeated slowly.

"Yes." The response from the blonde was emphatic.

"Really? You're sure that's what you want?" Callie asked carefully. She knew it was a loaded question but Arizona walked straight into it, oblivious to what she had just signed herself up for.

"Yes, Calliope, that's exactly what I want." Arizona nodded happily, seeming not to notice the predatory glint that came to Callie's eyes.

"Well then, Dr Robbins, your wish is my command." Callie drawled mockingly, wondering how long Arizona would last.

"Good. I'm really glad we can see eye to eye on this." Arizona grinned, relieved not to have a massive fight on her hands in their very first week. In the back of her mind, there was a little voice that told her Callie had given up mighty quickly, but she ignored it in favour of having one less problem to worry about.

Callie took in Arizona's satisfaction with a very small smile; she hadn't got to be this successful by backing down at the first hurdle but for now she'd let Arizona win this round. It was kind of charming to see how animated and happy the blonde scientist could get at the thought that she had asserted herself.

_Huh. She has dimples. And they're pretty. How did that get by me?_

Callie blinked a little at the stupidity of her thought and then went back to the next item on her agenda.

"So, Benjamin Grant and then I want to tackle your loan with this tiny bank of yours. I'd like the details so that I can get on top of that ASAP."

###

By the time their meeting finished, Arizona was running late for a lecture and Callie could feel the adrenaline speeding through her veins.

This, right here, was exactly what she was looking for.

Dr Arizona Robbins and RM Biomedical was a bona fide golden find. Sure, it was going to be a massive challenge, the financial aspects of business were in a dire state but the science, the potential applications, it blew Callie away. Had the circumstances been different, she would have invested in the company with her personal wealth, she was that convinced that Arizona's development would set the world on fire. But she would content herself, at least for now, with ensuring that she got enough quality investors to keep the ship afloat.

She looked over at the good doctor as they gathered up their various notes and things. Arizona was going to a completely different challenge. She was, undoubtedly, brilliant. That she was stubborn, opinionated and argumentative was also, without doubt. Callie grinned slightly, they'd already had a couple of skirmishes and Callie knew that them arguing over the direction of the business wasn't going to end anytime soon. Her grin broadened.

_Bring it._

Almost as if she knew what was going through Callie's head, Arizona looked up at her and twirled a folded sheet of paper in her slender fingers.

"You haven't explained what you meant by this." It was the note that Callie had written the evening before stipulating her salary requirements.

Callie shrugged.

"Didn't think there was anything to explain," she responded blithely but she watched Arizona's face carefully.

Arizona unfolded the sheet and read it again.

"It says that you'll accept a salary of 1 jumbo bag of Skittles each calendar month but under a single condition. What exactly is this condition, Calliope?" Arizona's demeanour changed again, became a little more closed, a little harder and Callie knew that her hunch that this would be a tough sell was spot on. Her new business partner had lost the alluring little twinkle in her eye and had become a little more withdrawn. All this within a blink of an eye. _Temperamental._

"I'd like a 20% stake in the business," Callie replied.

Arizona looked at her without expression.

"This company of yours is going to explode in major way, it's going to be a game-changer, Arizona and you know it. You know what you've done here will re-define the way oncology and cardio - thoracic medicine is practiced globally, you ..."

"Stop blowing air up my skirt and cut to the chase." Arizona bit out. She hadn't moved a muscle but her eyes seemed a shade brighter and a whole lot colder.

Despite the tension and the crystalline stare she was under, Callie felt a tiny smile come to her face at Arizona's words; she _hadn't_ been flattering the woman, she had been stating some undeniable truths but she got that Arizona maybe didn't handle praise all that well.

"To raise the level of funds that we need to get this done right, you need to go public. I want a piece of that very, very special pie."

"Absolutely not." Arizona was nothing if not unequivocal.

"No to ... what? Going public or me having a stake in the company?" Callie asked, leaning back in her chair, watching closely.

Arizona just shook her head, her blonde hair flying around her face, her jaw tight.

"I thought that might be your initial response but do you want to, maybe... tell me why?"

She watched as Arizona pushed a hand through her hair and turn away, her eyes flitting about the room, as if searching for answers. Callie knew that the blonde was playing for time. She also knew absolutely why Arizona didn't want to go public.

"I'm not giving up any of this." She gestured around the office, indicating her business. Her face was etched with almost grim determination and Callie chewed on her lip, watching closely. She was kind of surprised that Arizona hadn't prevaricated, she come out with the truth.

"I've worked too hard and for too long, just to let some guy in a suit, some ...some ... faceless boardroom suddenly take over. I won't do it. I will not."

Callie nodded thoughtfully. _Control. It's all about control._

"Ok, that's fine, I understand, you don't want a board to take _**full**_control but what you _do _want is to not die eighty years from now regretting that you didn't do everything to get your invention to the people and the children that need it the most. You _do_ want people to benefit from this, right? I mean, I figured that you invented it for a reason, not just because you were a little bored these last 10 years?" Callie didn't wait for Arizona's response but pressed her advantage.

"Let's be clear. You don't have to give up everything, you don't have to cede all of your authority or rights and we can work it out so that you always have a controlling share in the company but if you don't do this, you might as well go home and take up knitting because without raising a shedload of money and I mean mega ... mega bucks ... this thing you got going on here, well, it won't ever see the light of day."

Callie leaned forward and watched Arizona's face. There was a faint crease between her eyebrows and grooves had formed, bracketing her mouth. Her full pink lips were pulled into a straight line and for a second she almost looked haunted. Hunted. But for a second, Callie blinked and the expression was gone, perhaps it was mere fancy.

She waited and watched as Arizona rose from her chair and walked across the office to stare out of the double-glazed window, her eyes staring out to the city below. Callie doubted that she was looking at anything at all.

"Of course I want this ... I want for the compound to be made available, readily and cheaply available ..." Arizona's words tailed off and she leaned her forehead against the window pane.

Callie felt an inexplicable desire to offer comfort, to walk over and do ... something. She had no idea where the compulsion came from; she really wasn't the nurturing type, but Arizona looked like she could have used a hug right about now.

_Since when did you develop a Mary Poppins complex? Or do I mean Florence Nightingale? _Callie forced herself to stay put. It looked like Arizona was processing ... or something and she didn't want to interrupt her flow.

"I never told you why I started all this, why I left academia, did I?" Arizona spoke after a moment, her voice low.

"Umm, I guess not."

"Apathy. I was sick to death of the apathy, things needed to be done, research and development grants were going to the good old boys, who played golf and played it safe when we were on the verge of cutting edge innovation." She swung round to pin Callie with a hard stare.

"Every dime available for R&D was going to prostate cancer research and cures for male pattern baldness and frigging male impotency wonder drugs. No one gives a damn about children or the access to affordable healthcare in the developing world. There's no profit in it." Arizona's words bit out harshly, her eyes bright and piercing. "We ... I had got so close, so many times to a major break through and couldn't ever get financial backing. So I decided to put up or shut up. Sunk my own funds into research and development because no one else would. I'm not about to hand everything over to people who wouldn't give me the time of day before." She stopped and looked back out of the window, London was damp and grey but there was a hint of blue trying to break through the clouds.

Arizona remained silent for a few more minutes and Callie watched without comment.

"I must seem pretty strange to you, mustn't I? I mean, I'm super-paranoid, I won't let you take notes, I don't want to relinquish a single bit of control…." She swung round to look at Callie, her face pale but with blotches of hectic colour staining each cheek.

"Are you sure this is what you want? To work with someone as temperamental as me? You've only been here a few hours, we can call it quits right now if you prefer?"

There was both defiance and vulnerability in her challenge, her eyes bright and hard.

Callie shook her head slightly.

"Is that what _you_ want, Dr Robbins?"

Arizona chuckled without humour.

"What I want is not quite within reach, Calliope. Can you deal with me ….? With my ….?" Arizona waved a hand in the air, indicating her emotions.

She didn't wait for an answer but moved quickly back to her seat behind her large mahogany desk.

"You don't need to answer that." Her face smoothed out into her professional mask, her tight and perfect smile pinned into place, nothing dimming the bight hardness in her eyes.

"I apologise, that little outburst was …. less than professional of me. That wasn't what you signed up for and it won't happen again." She flicked her hair away from her face. "That's if you decide to stay, of course."

Callie folded her hands in her lap and considered the other woman for a second.

She _had _been surprised by Arizona's outburst and figured that even if the scientist had managed to put a lid on it for now, there was so much more bubbling under the surface. Callie might relish a challenge but did she really want to work with someone so temperamental?

"I want this job, Arizona," Callie replied quickly. She was tempted to look away from that bright hard stare but she forced herself to maintain eye contact and even leaned forward a wasn't poker and for once Callie released the tight grip she kept on her emotions; Arizona was totally exposed right now and rather than moving in for the kill, Callie let her own vulnerability show.

"I want it badly, more than I think I can actually explain to you. More than it even makes sense. There's something here that …. I … I just have to be a part of."

She had known from the minute Sloan had made his dismissive comment about Arizona's company that everything would change. She didn't know why or how but her decision to come to London and work here had been made on an instinctual level, it was almost fatalistic and for once in her career, in her life almost, she was just going to go with it.

"Ok. Ok, then." Arizona nodded her head once and pulled in her lips, perhaps to hide their tremble, Callie couldn't be certain.

"Arizona, going public is not only a no-brainer, it's a necessity." Callie put her game face back on, _now_ they were both all about the business, the flash of shared empathy gone but not forgotten.

She leaned over the desk, exactly as she had done during her interview, breaking down the distance and barriers between them. Game face or not, she was imploring.

"It's a deal-breaker, Arizona. It's the only way we can do this." Callie looked into Arizona's blue eyes and made sure that Arizona understood her and then sat back in her chair.

"And I suppose the only way I'll ever afford you is to give up some of my rights to the company?"

Callie blinked. Arizona seemed determined to view this in the most negative light imaginable.

"No. I work for you in exchange for the privilege of being able to invest in your PLC. In real terms that equates to over £110,000 investment for about 9 months work."

Arizona's eyebrows went skyward.

"How …. much…..?" Her voice faltered and she cleared her throat to start again.

"How much were you expecting to get paid, exactly?"

Callie had researched what type of pay her skills could get her in the open market and then rounded down by a good 40%.

"Conservatively, I'd attract a salary of ￡180K per annum." She watched the other woman pale slightly and then swallow hard.

"Stirling?" Arizona's voice was a little hoarse.

"Brilliance don't come cheap, Arizona."

Callie waited.

Arizona sighed.

Callie forced herself to remain still and keep quiet. Anything else right now was just unnecessary pressure. Arizona needed to come to the same conclusion as she had.

After a beat, Arizona resolved some internal debate.

"Looks like we have a deal, Calliope."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Bailero (5/?)

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content

Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made.

**A/N So, It's been a while. My apologies. Real life and all that. I offer a ridiculously long chapter to make up for my absence, will that do? **  
**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, here's hoping for peace for all in 2013.**

**(P.S I'm having trouble posting this over at LJ ... but if you're reading it here, then you probably don't care but you know.. I thought I'd share!)**

**Chapter 5**

Arizona had been in the lab for less than 30 minutes before her phone rang. It was such an unusual occurrence that, for a minute or two, she couldn't place the sound. Scrambling to respond before the caller hung up she briefly noted that she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello... Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Callie." The voice at the other end was rich and clear and unmistakable, it's habitual tinge of amusement evident.

"Calliope, good morning ..." Arizona paused, waiting.

"You sounds little breathless, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Arizona wasn't quite sure why her mind went where it did, there was no particular inflection in Callie's question, yet Arizona flushed slightly.

"No. No, of course not. I'm in the lab."

"Cool. I was worried I might have interrupted an experiment or one of your trials or something."

"Oh." Arizona flushed a little harder, relieved that Callie's couldn't see her face. Blonde and beet root red was never a flattering mix.

"Anyway, I've had a couple of calls from potential investors, I want to start setting up preliminary meetings, perhaps share some of the initial results from the trials, when are you free?"

"Ummm..."

Callie didn't wait for a more comprehensive response.

"Basically, I need you to let Martha know any dates that you absolutely can't make it, you know, because you've got open heart surgery scheduled or you're picking up your Nobel prize or something."

Arizona laughed.

"So, you called to tell me that you're setting up meetings and you'd like me to be there, is that right?"

"Almost. You have to be there, your presence is both imperative and essential."

"Imperative AND essential?" Arizona queried, a smile coming to her face. Callie was nothing if not enthusiastic.

"Exactly that. And I am aware that both words mean almost the same thing. You good with that?"

"Sure..."

"Excellent. I'll speak to you later. Have a good day."

Arizona looked at her now silent phone and chuckled. Despite her almost meltdown yesterday, she had a feeling that she was going to enjoy working with Calliope Torres.

Tossing the phone aside, she went back to her microscope and peering at the images, began taking notes.

Her phone rang again. Less than 5 minutes later.

Tempted to ignore it, Arizona looked at it for a second and then picked it up.

This time it was Martha.

"I know there's a standing rule not to disturb you while you're in the lab but Callie insisted that I contact you immediately." The woman sounded apologetic.

Swallowing her sigh Arizona made a mental note to let Callie know she didn't like to be interrupted while at work. The activities that took place in her business offices didn't count as work merely distractions.

"It's fine, Martha, what can I do for you?"

"I need to update your diary so that Callie can book a series of meetings for you."

"That's fine, Martha. Just go ahead." Arizona paused, waiting. She and Martha both knew she didn't call for just for that.

"You haven't confirmed your schedule with Duncan. I called him to get the timetable and he said that you still haven't signed your contract or confirmed which lectures you're giving."

Arizona swore under her breath. She had been supposed to confirm her tenure with the Dean months ago but she could be the queen of procrastination and with the business balancing on a knife edge, she'd forgotten. This is why she had an assistant. Except Martha wasn't her departmental assistant, she was her business assistant.

"How many times have I told you that you need someone to deal with all these things?" Martha rubbed a little salt into the wound.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'll get it done by the end of the week," she promised rashly. There was no way she was going to make the time to go the to the Dean's admin and sort her timetable out, this late in the semester. As it was, she was offering ad hoc lectures at random times, which was a little unfair on her undergrad students, though her grad students always knew where to find her.

"Umm, I'm afraid Callie is waiting on this for today, she needs to get back to some, apparently, very important people." Martha, not usually one to be intimidated by anything or anyone, lowered her voice. "I really don't think she's going to take no for an answer."

Arizona blew air out of her mouth noisily, a little annoyed at how her morning was progressing. This was not what she had planned for the day.

"Do you want me to take care of it?" Martha offered.

"Yes, Martha, I do. But you'll barely get beyond the outer office. They won't give you any information unless you're on the payroll here." Arizona wailed. Martha remained silent. They both knew that this wasn't new information. They also both knew that Arizona was notoriously somewhat less that completely diligent when it came to anything that looked remotely like a non-scientific task.

Sighing again, Arizona submitted to the inevitable fact that her morning was going to be taken up with boring admin tasks.

"Fine, I'll get on it now and I'll have my schedule emailed to you by lunch and hopefully that'll get Callie off our backs."

"I very much doubt that, but good luck." Martha's reply was prophetic.

###

Arizona was sat, half slumped in a characterless admin office, all will to live long since upped and departed some time ago as she partially listened to her tormentor spell out, slowly and in what seemed to be capital letters, what would happen to her research, her funding and ultimately, her career in academia the next time she failed to have all of her courses properly registered at the appropriate time and in the appropriate manner. Arizona decided there was no mileage to be gained by explaining that her work at the uni was merely a means to an end. Besides, she knew she deserved the chastisement, so she just sucked it up and figured that once the octogenarian was through, she at least would be done and could get back to her real work in the lab.

Her phone rang and she groaned out loud.

Mouthing her apologies to Methuselah's older, snarky relative, Arizona answered the phone, forcing a note of enthusiasm to her voice; she recognised the number this time.

"Calliope, what can I do for you?"

"Arizona, are you still in the admin block?"

She debated her response, unable to work out whether it would be to her advantage to be elsewhere at the current time.

"Ye-es." Her answer came hesitantly. It mattered not.

"Excellent. Stay there, I'm sending someone over to you right now."

"Wh ...who... and why?"

"His name is Robbie Moore and he's your new intern. He'll do 18 hours a week at the university with you and the rest of his time helping out at reception here. I need you to introduce yourself to him and let him know what you need him to do and then point him in the direction of getting a fob, ID badge, security clearance etc. Ok?"

"I guess..." Arizona's head was whirling.

"Good. He's a little young and pretty green but you'll be able to get him to run your errands, schedule your appointments with your students, help with your prep for classes and generally free up some of your time. Sound good? Excellent. Talk later." Callie was brisk and didn't wait for a response.

Arizona closed her eyes for a second and then squared her shoulders. This was good. This was good. Calliope Torres was getting stuck in and working her way through all the problems that she hadn't the time or inclination to resolve. This _was_ good. So what if her day was pretty much shot to hell? After today, she could focus on what was really important, the science.

###

Arizona was half way through re-writing her paper for the Lancet when she heard a vague buzzing sound. She was pretty engrossed in her work but the annoying sound just wouldn't quit. She raised her head and looked vaguely round her tiny box-like office, trying to locate the source of the annoying buzzing. As was often the case when Arizona got an idea stuck in her head she became single-minded to the exclusion of almost everything else, like taking her coat off or sitting down at her desk, perhaps even opening the blinds to her dark and dinky little faculty office to allow a little of the weak April sun into her room. Arizona was bent over her open laptop, satchel spilling half its contents over her worn and scratched desk and a sheaf of neatly written notes stacked beside her. Her comfortable duffle coat had the large peg buttons undone but she hadn't actually taken it off and her hair fell about her face while she leaned over her desk and worked. But the infernal buzzing sound had distracted her and, impatiently pushing her hair out of her face, she stared, uncomprehendingly at her satchel, her brain still filled with the perfect methodology and introduction. It took a second for her to realise that her cell, now switched to silent mode, had a vibrate function and was jumping about in her leather satchel. She lifted the flap of one of the pockets and peered inside. Not only did the phone vibrate, it also flashed up the name and number of the caller. It probably always had these functions but Arizona had never really taken any notice of them until now.

Straightening up, she felt her back click into place while she finally took off her coat and sat down. Arizona chewed her lip thoughtfully and watched. The phone was still ringing but she was pretty certain that at some point she'd set up her voice mail function. Surely it would kick in.

Anytime now.

The phone continued to vibrate.

She figured the minute it stopped, she could ignore it. Even better, she could turn it off. A small smile came to her lips at the thought. But for now, the phone continued to buzz manically.

Arizona sighed, her eyes slowly wondering back to her screen, her mind becoming used to the sound of the vibration and gradually sinking back into the world of academic writing. She leaned forward and began to type again.

The phone stopped vibrating.

Arizona pounced on the phone and quickly swiped the power off function and tossed the phone aside.

###

Callie stared at her ringing phone and resisted the urge to tap her foot.

Not giving too much of a crap about decorum, she yelled across her office to where she could see Martha at their main reception, showing the new intern the ropes.

"Martha, you sure Arizona's at the Uni?"

Martha looked up. Their office suite wasn't massive, most space being taken up by the conference room and the senior director's offices.

She walked over to Callie's door and leaned in.

"You do realise that the intercom works?" Her tone was only mildly reproving.

"This is quicker. She in today?" Callie's impatience wasn't difficult to miss. She was staring at her phone with a frown between her brows.

Martha nodded cautiously. She had a pretty good idea how this story was going to play out.

"She's in." Martha confirmed. She watched as Callie switched her phone to speaker and they both listened to the unanswered ring.

"Then why isn't she answering her phone?" Callie asked.

Martha considered the old adage about discretion and valour and decided to take her leave without responding.

Callie, noting Martha slowly edging away, pinned her with a stare.

"Martha, why is Arizona not answering her phone?"

"I really couldn't say, she's probably in the lab ... or perhaps she's giving a lecture ..." Martha answered smoothly.

Callie's eyes narrowed for no more than a second and Martha, stout of heart and sturdy of spirt, tried not to fidget.

"We got her schedule a couple of days ago. I know she's got a lecture from 10:00 to 11:30 and then nothing until a seminar she's giving at 16:00."

Martha cleared her throat politely but said nothing.

The ringing stopped.

"Finally," Callie muttered, a little annoyed. Her annoyance became more than a little when Arizona's pleasantly recorded voicemail activated. She hung up without leaving a message.

"You're kidding me, right?" Callie swung back to look at Martha, who was trying to look at anything other than Callie.

"Is she deliberately ignoring me? Is this what she does, once she gets buried in her work? I've not seen her in 2 days, not since we hired Robbie." Callie was vexed and wasn't shy about showing it, one hand fixed on her hip and her foot now tapping a brisk marching tune.

"No, I'm quite sure that's not the case, perhaps she's got an unscheduled meeting with one of her students, you know how demanding young people can be. Or she might have stepped out of the office for a moment or two and left her phone behind." Martha did her best.

Callie tilted her head and examined Martha closely. The older woman had worked with Arizona for nearly 10 years. She was totally covering for her.

"Hmmm." Callie hit redial and waited.

_The mobile phone you are trying to call is switched off. Please try again later. The mobile phone you are ..._

Callie looked at the phone and then at Martha, who, to her credit was not blushing but had a look of wide-eyed surprised on her face.

"That's odd. Perhaps her battery died." Martha offered.

"Don't push it, Martha." Callie said and Martha beat a strategic retreat, offering coffee by way of consolation.

She pushed her hand through her thick black hair and felt her increasing annoyance suddenly turn to amusement at Arizona's antics.

Callie sat down and leaned back. She really did need to speak to Arizona about some potential investors but guessed, especially after the first few days, Arizona would actively avoid her. Following Arizona's clear instructions about being involved in all decisions at all times, to the letter; Callie had hounded Arizona, bombarded her with information and insisted on prompt responses. She wasn't being a pain in the ass deliberately, but she was making a point that Arizona couldn't have it both ways.

Callie needed to get Arizona's signature on her contract and power of attorney documents and she wanted to run some ideas by her. The ideas could wait until later. The signature could not.

Callie decided that the mountain would have to go to Muhammad.

###

Arizona knew that it was completely juvenile.

She knew that the Dean wasn't impressed by it and that if she ever got caught by the Provost she was complete toast but right now, she really didn't care. She had less than 5 minutes to get from the lab in the Science Block through to the Richmond wing, to give a lecture and she was late. The only way she was going to make it was by breaking out her Heelys. It seemed like it had been years since she'd last worn them, since she'd felt light hearted and just simply happy enough to do something childish and silly and not give a damn.

It was exhilarating.

###

Callie knew that she was attracting a certain amount of attention as she strode through the ultra modern Science Faculty building. She clearly wasn't a student and as she personally had never seen a lecturer in 4 inch heels, odds were nobody would mistake her for that particular species but she knew that if she acted like she belonged, she was less likely to be challenged. Callie took pride in her appearance, especially at work; she loved bespoke business suits and dresses that emphasised her femininity and her natural confidence. And she didn't do dull colours. Today she wore a claret sheath dress, cut above the knee with a matching waist length fitted jacket.

Callie looked up and down another corridor and tried not to swear, she knew she was lost. Again. In retrospect, she should have asked Arizona to give her a tour of her labs but she was well aware that, for the past couple of days, Arizona had been using the labs and her university offices as a refuge to hide from her. She felt a small amount of regret that she was taking that away from the scientist, but only a small amount.

Callie eventually found the lecture theatre she was looking for and quietly eased into the cavernous room. Trying hard not to let her heels click on the floor, she made her way half way down the steps, looking for a place to sit. The theatre was packed, with a couple of students actually sitting on the steps, writing notes and listening avidly. Arizona had her back the room and was writing something on the electronic whiteboard while she explained something to the class. Spying a seat Callie squeezed her way in and sat down quickly, flashing a smile of apology to the students whose view had been obscured.

Arizona was still talking and made a comment hat must have been some type of scientific humour or something because the class erupted in laughter. Callie looked about her, amused though not understanding. Deciding to take her iPad out, hoping it would make her a little less conspicuous, Callie studied her business partner.

She was laughing.

Out loud and it made her look carefree and younger than her 38 years, the lines that seemed to be carved into her face had been erased. She was also dressed differently to what Callie had been used to; instead of the slightly utilitarian skirts and tops, Arizona was wearing a pair of boyfriend jeans and an oversized white shirt with bright red trainers. Her hair was free and the long blonde hair was straightened and fell over her shoulders. She looked like one of her students. But more than that, Callie realised that right there, teaching hundreds of people, Arizona looked happy. She was now facing the class and had hopped onto the desk at the front and fielded questions from her students, swinging her legs back and forth like a little girl. Trying to scrunch down in her chair Callie wondered if this had been such a good idea. Her reasons for being here _were_ legitimate, she told herself, and Arizona did need to give up the reins of some of the business decisions, whether she liked it or not but right now it seemed more like she was invading Arizona's sanctuary and Callie felt more than a little guilty about being here. She knew getting up and walking out unseen wasn't an option so, she just hoped that Arizona didn't spot her.

Her hope faded as the guy beside raised his hand to ask a question.

_Shit._

"So Dr Robbins, I thought only newly qualified lecturers had their classes audited? Why do you have an observer all of a sudden?"

Arizona had a slightly mystified smile on her face and she shook her head slightly.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Patrick..." Her eyes wandered in the direction he was indicating and then opened wide as realised what he meant.

"Calliope?" Her jaw literally dropped.

Callie winced and offered a shame-faced smile and a half wave in return.

"Hi Dr Robbins."

###

Arizona folded her arms across her chest and waited.

The lecture theatre emptied out relatively quickly and now it was just her and Callie, who hadn't moved from her seat.

"The students really seemed to enjoy your lecture... looks like you're really popular around here." Callie spoke up. After she got busted, Arizona had brought the lecture to a close but more than half a dozen student had swamped her to discuss work or whatever and it took another 15 minutes for the room to clear. Callie had been more than a little surprised when a number of students had approached _her,_ assuming that she actually was an observer, to commend Dr Robbins as a teacher or ask for the website for where they could leave their feedback. The students really liked her. But that was besides the point right now. She couldn't tell if Arizona was actually pissed at her or not.

"What are you even doing here, Calliope?"

"Do you call me Calliope when you're mad at me ...? because you call me Calliope a lot." Callie wasn't exactly helping herself here.

"Callie!"

_OK, perhaps she calls me _Callie_ when she's pissed at me._

"You've been avoiding my calls, texts and emails, Arizona. I know you're busy but so am I. I can't have you going off the grid like that."

"I'm in the middle of a lecture, Calliope," Arizona burst out, her voice laced with annoyance. "You can't just come storming in, distracting me and disrupting my classes. You can't do that."

"You didn't know I was even in here until that guy busted me. And this lecture was scheduled to finish 40 minutes ago. I checked. You should be at lunch right now."

Arizona opened her mouth to protest and then closed it.

"We ...eeell.. ..."

"Arizona, this is exactly why I suggest that you let me do my job. I run the business and you manage the science and ... you know ... the other stuff."

Callie got to her feet and walked down the remaining steps until she was standing a few feet away from Arizona. The blonde's expression was dark and mutinous, her arms crossed tightly across her chest.

"Look, here's what I propose, just hear me out, okay?"

At her reluctant nod, Callie carried on.

"I won't take any decision that would take away your entitlements or controlling rights but I will manage the major affairs and we will meet every Friday at the close of business and I will bring you up to speed on all developments that have taken place during the week. I'll fill you in on everything." Callie looked over at Arizona, the closed fixed expression had softened a little and her arms were now hanging loosely at her sides.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy by coming here but working this way is untenable and you know it, Arizona," Callie tilted her head to look squarely at Arizona.

"I know I've been driving you nuts these last couple of days but ..."

"Ok. Ok. I get it." Arizona conceded with not the greatest of good grace. She shoved her hands into her pockets and cast her gaze about the empty theatre.

She had been having a great morning and now she felt ... unsettled.

"Arizona ..." Callie's voice was soft and as she turned to look up at the other woman, she thought that she could read compassion in the dark brown eyes.

"I won't let you down, ok?"

Arizona could feel Callie's eyes on her, watching, assessing. Heaven only knew what that dark gaze saw, but sometimes, she thought that it saw too much. It made her feel unnerved.

She swallowed hard but forced a small smile to her face.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Calliope." Spinning on her heel, she rolled over to the other side of the desk to collect her satchel and papers. Turning back to look at Callie, she smiled at the dumbfounded expression on her face. It was so comical, Arizona felt genuine amusement bubble up and chase her discomfiture away.

"What?"

"Wh... what the sam hill are you wearing on your feet? Are those ... are you wearing _wheelie sneakers_?" Callie sounded shocked and horrified in equal measure and Arizona couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Raising a foot and examining the bright red shoe, she grinned.

"These are my favourite Heelys," she affirmed happily.

"And you _wear_ them?" The disgust was clear.

"I love them." Arizona corrected, giggling.

Callie straightened up and looked down at her, a slightly puzzled frown on her forehead. Her brown eyes narrowed as she took in the now giggling blonde scientist and a small smile came to her face. Shrugging, she grabbed Arizona's jacket and handed it to her.

"Whatever makes you happy, Dr Robbins." Callie looked at her watch, Arizona had a bit of time before her seminar later in the day.

"Listen, why don't we grab a bite to eat ... or something?" Callie offered. Despite the unexpected giggles, the scientist was still a little prickly around her and maybe if they got to know each other a little better, their working relationship might improve.

But Arizona was already shaking her head.

"I've got work, Callie," Arizona's eyes sidled away and as she pushed her hair behind an ear, Callie noted that the tip of her exposed ear had turned pink.

_Hmmm, is she lying to me?_

"Yeah? Well you gotta eat too, so ... c'mon, Arizona, lunch. Don't make me beg, I get all whiny and annoying and then you just want me to shut up and go away and that's really not how we want this relationship to develop, now is it?"

Arizona laughed at Callie's antics.

"Oh, I don't know, Calliope perhaps I do want to hear you beg." Arizona laughed and then stopped when she heard what she said. Both women studiously avoided each other's gaze for a second before Arizona stepped up.

"Ok. Lunch it is, but not for long because ..."

"Because you've a seminar at 16:00. I haven't forgotten." Callie hadn't given any real thought to Arizona's sexual preferences, but that last slip was, well ... unexpected. She also wondered if it was Freudian but dismissed that thought immediately. Arizona Robbins didn't really strike her as the kind of woman who indulged in random hook ups with work colleagues but then what did she know? Callie gave Arizona a discreet once over as the blonde loaded up her satchel and got her bits together. The casual clothing, the air of ebullience that she displayed during the lecture, her whole demeanour was attractive and if she was into women... but Callie stopped herself there. Clearly she'd been spending too much time listening to Mark.

###

Arizona looked over at Callie and couldn't help but be intrigued by the other woman.

The dynamism and charm that she exuded apparently wasn't limited to job interviews. They had come to a restaurant that was a few minutes walk from the university and their offices and despite the fact that they had been about to close their doors, the lunch time opening times already over, Callie had been able to persuade the maitre d' to seat them and the chef to prepare a simple meal that wasn't on the menu.

"Is there anything you can't do?" Arizona was impressed but also a little wary. She couldn't put her finger on why.

"Sure, there are plenty of things I can't do," Callie smiled as she ploughed through a huge salad.

"Oh really, like what?"

Arizona's expression was sceptical and Callie grinned at her.

"Well, for starters, I can barely tell my left from my right ..." Callie grinned at Arizona's disbelieving laugh.

"It's true. I've zero sense of direction. I'm one of those people that can totally get lost going home from the grocery store." Arizona laughed out loud at that and Callie decided to ham it up a little. Seeing ... hearing Arizona laugh was becoming curiously addictive.

"You think I'm kidding? I've once got lost going in a circle and when I'm driving .. forget about it." Callie rolled her eyes dramatically, inciting more laughter.

"For some reason, my brain can't compute the fact that if I go right, right, right and right again, I'll actually end up where I started ..." Arizona's shoulder's were shaking by this time and Callie chuckled, unabashed at her deficiencies.

"Oh, come on, I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating," Arizona eyes were filled with mirth.

"I wish. There's no telling where I'd be if it wasn't for Google Maps and my TomTom. Seriously."

"Yes but still, in the grand scheme of things, not having a sense of direction hardly factors when you compare it to everything else you can do."

"You make it sound like I'm Midas or something. I promise you I'm not. There's plenty of stuff I can't do."

"Still don't believe you."

"Huh. Okay, let's see now." Callie struck Rodin's famous pose and pursed her lips for a second in rumination.

Widening her eyes in a comical eureka moment, she ticked off items on her fingers as she listed her shortcomings.

"I can't pilot a plane, I can't speak fluent Russian or Mandarin, I can't act, I can't run a marathon ...there's plenty I can't do."

Arizona laughed around a mouthful of lasagne.

"Considering your own assessment of your navigational skills, not being able to pilot a plane might be a blessing for everyone."

"This is true." Callie conceded cheerfully.

"And why would you want to act?"

"I wouldn't, not really but it is a skill that I don't possess. When we we're kids, my sister and I would put on these skits for our family every Easter holiday. Big catholic family... big family, lots of aunts and uncles and cousins," Callie had a smile on her face as she reminisced and Arizona saw affection and another emotion she couldn't read spread over Callie's face. Arizona saw something other than the hugely talented business woman.

"We did it for years and every year the same thing happened; I'd forget my lines or I'd get stage fright or, my personal favourite, I'd stare directly into the camera our dad was filming and walk straight off the stage." Callie chuckled at the memory, amused at Arizona's gasp.

"Yeah, I broke my wrist one year and Daddy convinced Aria that she didn't need me in her productions."

"Aria is your sister?" At Callie's nod, Arizona smiled again.

"Younger or older?

Callie smiled at the question.

"Aria's only 2 years younger than me but we've pretty different personalities, she's a little dramatic, really focused, you know ... driven, has a great 'take charge' attitude ..."

"There is someone in this universe that takes charge even more that you? That's a bit of a frightening thought."

Callie gaped at that and Arizona tilted her head.

"Come on. You must know how formidable you can be..."

"Nah, I'm a pussy cat," Callie refuted the very sound claim. She knew full well that she was often referred to as _bruja _behind her back.

Arizona, still conscious of her last faux pas, decided to make no comment on whether Callie was a pussy cat or not. The pitfalls were far too obvious.

"So what does Aria do?"

"She's an actress as it happens, I always said it was the best way of getting all the attention all the time."

"An actress, huh? Anything I might have seen?"

Callie reminded herself that as proud as she was of Aria accomplishments, boasting about them to her current boss, business partner, whatever wasn't her smartest course of action, considering how easy it would be to find out that Aria Santiago Torres was related to Callie T Rodrigo.

"When did you last go to the movies?" Callie prevaricated, electing not to reveal that her sister had been the lead in the last couple of romantic comedy blockbusters.

"Ok, it' been years..." Arizona admitted a little bashfully. It had been a long time she'd had the time or the inclination to do anything as light hearted and simple as going to the movies. As she tried to remember the last film she'd seen, her gaze fell on a man, a little unsteady on his feet, dishevelled and unkempt trying to negotiate his way into the restaurant. A waiter quickly made his way over to intercept him and Arizona felt a pang of sympathy for the guy, not fancying his chances at getting in. She swallowed down the emotion that threatened to rise up within her and turned her attention back to Callie.

"Aria does ok, she worked hard and got into Juilliard and made some good contacts while she was there." Callie chewed a mouthful of pasta and watched the interest and animation on Arizona's face. "She doubts she'll ever win an Oscar but she gets plenty of work and she loves it, which is the important thing, I guess."

"You wouldn't want to be an actress? Arizona asked with smile.

"In Hollywood? With the media and fans documenting your every move? I'd rather eat both my eyeballs." Callie's response was emphatic and Arizona laughed at her.

There was a slight pause as both women continued to eat, but it was a companionable silence. Callie couldn't help but notice how relaxed Arizona seemed, despite their slightly bumpy start, they might yet get used to each other a little better.

"How about you? Any siblings?"

Callie asked as she finished up her meal. If she hadn't been staring directly at Arizona's face, she might have missed it.

"I had a brother, a few years older than me. He ... died." The words were brief, almost clinical sounding, devoid of all feeling and her face was still, shuttered, the blue eyes opaque. Arizona wasn't inviting sympathy and she wasn't inviting questions.

"I'm sorry." Callie offered regardless and then looked around, trying to catch the attention of the waitress for the bill. For a second, the pain of loss and hurt and something that looked like bewilderment shone from Arizona's eyes as Callie asked about siblings and then, with a blink, it had gone.

"So, what was it you wanted me for, anyway?" Arizona asked calmly, firmly steering the conversation away from anything personal. Her expression had barely changed and yet Callie felt the rapport that had built in the last 30 minutes disappear and she sighed a little.

#

"I still have the company credit card, you should have let me put this on expense." Arizona said, perfunctorily. She was only half bothered that Callie had picked up the tab. She'd expected it based on the other woman's MO but right now she was more interested in trying to find the homeless guy who been kicked out of the restaurant. She folded all the cash she had on her into a tight little wad and wanted to urge him to find a place for the night or something. It was a knee-jerk reaction. Arizona knew this but right now she couldn't help herself. She didn't want to.

Callie indicated the the take away meal she had ordered.

"Didn't really want to put this on account," Callie responded briefly. The lunch idea had been a good one and seemed to be going well until she'd asked about Arizona's family. The question, innocuous enough, had caused the blonde to withdraw into herself but for once Callie could truly empathise. She couldn't begin to imagine what life would be like if she lost Aria.

Arizona turned and looked at the bag. Callie had ordered a huge double portion of lasagne to take away.

"Why didn't you just order a portion in the evening for dinner? That'll get cold and it's not as nice when you heat it up..."

Callie shrugged, her eyes scanning the road, clearly looking for something.

"Gimme a sec." She tossed over her shoulder and then broke into a brisk trot across the road and down a side street. Arizona stood, mystified and watched as Callie paused at recessed doorway of a building. Arizona slowly walked towards her watching as Callie spoke to the same man she had seen earlier, the same man that she herself had been seeking out.

The traffic was heavy and there was no chance of Arizona scampering through the cars the way Callie had to reach them so she watched as Callie shoved the bag of hot food into the guys hands and talk to him for a moment.

It was too far away for her to hear what was being said but it seemed from Callie's demeanour and from the guys response that she might have been given him a talking to, instructions, something.

She studied the tableau in front of her, wanting to intervene, wanting to offer more but seemingly unable to move.

Arizona couldn't hear the words that were being spoken, she couldn't really see their faces but she knew that Callie was offering the guy the extra large portion of food; she could see her pushing the package into his hands, speaking urgently to him, gesturing towards something. A debate ensued, the guy held his hand out, an unmistakable request, a beg for money and Callie's response was emphatic and equally unmistakable. She made no attempt to rifle through her pockets for change or dip into her wallet for cash. She simply shook her head. She said no.

The man was a rough sleeper, undoubtedly, his rolled up bedding visible in the doorway, mercifully he had no dogs with him but his clothing was dirty and worn, he looked unwashed and underfed. Arizona knew there was a strong chance that he might be on drugs. But he needed help. Surely he needed help. Resolved to give him the money still clutched in her fist, Arizona finally caught sight of what Callie had been gesturing to; a ubiquitous London Double Decker was pulling up close by and Callie was clearly urging the guy to go … somewhere.

Whatever debate they were having, the guy picked up his pathetic belongings and holding fast to his meal, he trundled up to the bus and after a moment's debate with the driver, Callie intervened and perhaps paid his fare. The bus moved on and Arizona stood, feeling stupid and impotent, watching as it took the guy away.

Callie darted across the road again, seemingly unbothered by the blaring horns or the potential of getting mowed down.

"What was that?" Arizona could feel her pulse thudding in her throat. She wondered if she looked as agitated as she felt.

"What?" Callie didn't meet her gaze and began walking towards the office.

"What did you do with that guy ….?"

"I saw him earlier, I guess you did to. I … thought he could use a hot meal." Callie seemed a little uncomfortable.

"A hot meal? Jesus, Calliope. He could have used more than a hot meal." There was an implicit criticism in her words and Arizona was aware of it.

Callie flushed slightly. So was she.

"Yeah, I guess he could but right now he at least he doesn't need to think about his next meal for a few hours. Rough sleepers and beggars can be a menace, Arizona …."

"And so … what? You provided a public service by bullying him out of his perch for the night with a meal?" Arizona felt her ire grow at Callie's indifference.

This time the other woman gave her a sidelong stare. Her jaw tightened for a moment.

"The police do regular sweeps here, Arizona …"

"At least he would have got a roof over his head for the night."

"And eventually a criminal record for being a public nuisance or vagrancy or whatever they call it here. I gave him the address of a shelter that he could go to."

"Without any money?"

"Arizona, I paid his fare to get there and the driver wouldn't dare kick him off the bus."

"Wow. You're a real philanthropist, aren't you?" Arizona was now fully aware that she was out of line but the image of the man wouldn't leave her.

This time Callie stopped in the middle of the road and turned to stare at Arizona, there were two perfect creases between her perfectly sculpted and furrowed brow. She was annoyed and this time not concerned about letting it show.

"Excuse me?"

"You could have at least given him some cash … something to get by. I did see him earlier and I wanted to give him something … and you … you just shooed him off like a bad smell."

Arizona wasn't a psychologist but she was reasonably self-aware. She knew that right now she was projecting. She hadn't done enough. She hadn't tried hard enough and now he was gone. And she was taking it out on Callie.

Callie blinked, her face going slack for a moment.

"Are you frigging kidding me?" She shot a quick look around them, hoping that they weren't attracting any attention. She took two careful steps closer to Arizona and looked down at her, their height difference quite marked as Callie was in heels and Arizona was in flats.

"This unholy outburst is because I didn't give a beggar money? Christ, Arizona, I know we don't know each other all that well but seriously, how naive are you?" Callie put a hand on one hip and leaned towards Arizona.

"If you want to help the homeless or the dispossessed, you to go to a charity, you help out at a shelter or a soup kitchen. Giving that guy money just makes you an enabler to his life style."

"His _life style_?" Arizona let out an incredulous laugh. "You make it sound like he chose this…."

"Sometimes people do choose this …. I can't understand it, you clearly can't but sometimes people make choices that no one gets but them. You do understand that he might be an addict, right? That ... that giving him money is the same as buying him his next hit? Is that what you want?"

Arizona was breathing hard. She was grinding her teeth and she was steaming mad.

At herself.

Callie was just in the firing line.

"No. Of course not." She licked her lips and looked into her business partner's face. Annoyance and obvious bewilderment were clearly etched on her features.

This wasn't how she wanted things to progress.

"Calliope, I'm sorry. I overreacted. "

She watched Callie open her mouth to say god only knew what but she interrupted.

"I've got to go get ready for my seminar. I'll …. see you later …" With that she walked briskly away, leaving Callie standing there.

#

_Did I just have a stand up fight with my boss in the middle of the street?_

Callie slowly made her way back to the office, she could see Arizona's blonde hair flowing in the wind not too far ahead of her but figured catching up to her and asking her _what the fuck?_ wouldn't really accomplish much.

Callie was always self-conscious about her wealth. Irrespective of all the hard work she put in, she knew how lucky and privileged she was and took her philanthropy very seriously. She had wanted to give the guy cash, she had wanted to do more and Arizona's dig made her feel guilty. It was a misplaced guilt, she was aware of that; she was in no position to help every needy person that she came across but hoped that the guy would go to the shelter she'd told him about.

Pulling out her phone she searched through her contacts and selected an entry.

"St Adolph's Shelter, can I help you?"

"Hi, this is Callie Torr ... This is Callie Rodrigo speaking ..."

"Oh. Oh. Oh gosh. Ummm Ms Rodrigo ... this is the front desk ... Did you want to speak to the director? I can put you through to his office..."

"No, that's ok. I just sent a guy to you. He said his name was Stephen ... are you able to help him out with a bed for a few nights, maybe a training placement or something?"

"Absolutely. Were you able to get any other details?"

"Just his name. I think he's in his late twenties, probably living rough for a few years, certainly begging as well. He seemed pretty placid, no visibly signs of mental health or drug use but I did only talk to him for a few minutes. He was fine though."

"OK. We'll look out for him."

"Thanks ..."

"Ms Rodrigo ...? Ummm. Your donations each year are almost the only thing that keeps us open ... ummm... thank you."

Callie looked down the busy street, seeing the cars and buses and people all going about their daily lives. School had finished and kids in black uniforms began to fill the streets. The woman on the other end of the phone sounded young, competent but young. She also sounded a little embarrassed at thanking Callie directly. Maybe it was the British reticence. Callie suddenly felt very small.

"What's your name?"

"It's ummm ... it's Louisa."

"Louisa, thank you. People like you keep the shelter open. Not me."

#

It was late.

The streets were still busy but this was a busy part of London and even though the shops and banks and businesses were all closed and the night had drawn in, it was still busy.

Arizona stood outside the university's main entrance and looked up and across the way. She could see her office from here, up on the 12th floor. Mostly it was shrouded in darkness, Martha would have long since gone home to her Alisdair and her dogs. So too would have Robbie, whom she found to be an asset to the team despite his lumbering presence and almost exclusive interest in video games. Everyone would have left for the night except Callie. Arizona knew that Callie often worked until midnight but was invariably back at her desk by 7 or 8 the following morning. The woman seemed to be indefatigable, following up leads and hounding contacts. Hounding _her_. Perhaps the Friday evening meeting might put an end to all that.

She'd treated Callie unfairly today. She'd been personal and rude. Once again, she'd been unprofessional and Arizona wondered at her lack of restraint when working with Calliope. She had always been good at managing, compartmentalising her feelings and suddenly it seemed she was losing that control.

It wasn't a cold night but Arizona felt a chill and pulled her coat tighter around her. She was procrastinating, avoiding going back to the office and doing what she knew had to be done.

#

The only light in the office came from a lamp on the desk and the glow of the computer screen. Callie's head was bent low and she was making notes, her hand scrawling quickly across the pad, the hum of the laptop and the sound of her writing the only things to challenge the silence of the office.

Arizona narrowed her eyes as she took in the scene, Callie's hair looked darker in the gloom of the office, as pitch black as a raven's wing and twice as shiny but she knew that it wasn't a true black, more of a deep, dark brown, with the faintest hints of red ochre, perhaps picked up from the sun, somewhere. She stood at the reception desk and watched Callie for a moment longer, wondering if she should just let the woman get on with her work. Arizona licked her lips and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Her satchel strap was in her hands, clammy and damp and she wiped her palms on her coat to dry them.

She stood there, unmoving, just watching Callie work for long minutes, very little thought being processed.

After, what felt like, forever Arizona squared her shoulders, swallowed the lump in her throat and walked over to Callie's glass fronted office door and knocked gently.

Callie jumped at the sound, her head snapping up, her dark eyes wide.

"Jeez, I didn't know you'd come back."

_Perfect start. Way to go, Arizona._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."

"Not a problem." Callie said.

"Calliope. I'm so sorry about my behaviour today. It was out of line, I had no cause to say those things to you." Arizona pushed the words out quickly. Not because the apology was a hard one to make but because of what might ... what would come after.

Neither woman spoke for a second and then Callie deliberately put her pen down, placed it precisely beside her note pad and very carefully interlaced her fingers on the desk.

"Not a problem." She said again, zero inflection in her voice.

Arizona swallowed hard, Callie had leaned back in her seat, her face now shrouded in darkness and she had no way of telling what was on Callie's mind. She could just leave it there. Apology made and accepted. Why go further? Why reopen barely healed wounds?

She moved quickly, striding fully into the room and taking a seat opposite Callie, pulling her wallet out of her satchel, placing it on the smooth, cold desk between them. Fumbling for a moment, Arizona pulled out a photograph and pushed it across the desk so that Callie could see it clearly.

It was worn, dog-eared and crumpled but it was easy to recognise a younger, laughing Arizona and a slighter older man, darkly blonde and beautiful in a masculine way, horsing around in what looked like an autumnal forest. Callie examined the picture closely, her eyes flitting from Arizona's face to the picture, not saying a word.

"Tim was only 3 years older than me but I idolised him, the way younger sisters idolise their older brothers, at least I did when we were both kids. When we got to adolescence we had the same fights and stand offs most teenaged siblings have." Arizona chanced a look into Callie's face and dropped her eyes quickly.

"It was just the 2 of us and we got on pretty well, we loved each other, we shared most things with each other, we supported one another's choices." Arizona could feel the beating of her heart. She wanted to turn it off, to make it stop beating but she knew she couldn't.

"Our Dad was a marine and there never was any question that Tim would follow in his footsteps. I think the only thing that stopped me from a life in the military was Mom putting her foot down. She felt that it would be especially hard for me ... I guess Dad agreed and maybe I got to dodge a bullet... I don't know."

Callie had leaned forward, her posture more relaxed, palms face down on the desk.

"Easier because you're a woman?"

Arizona's gaze flicked back to Callie's face and realised why she would have made that comment.

"Kind of..." Arizona agreed without elaborating.

"Anyway the time the second Gulf war came around, Tim was already a Captain, he had been stationed everywhere, seen a lot but he loved it. He loved his men, he loved that he was making a difference to the world. Tim loved being a Marine." Arizona pulled in a deep breath, and then another. She could see her hands were shaking and tried to pull them away, out of sight but Callie moved faster and held them in her large, warm hands. Merely a gentle press of flesh, nothing more, but it quietened Arizona, just a little.

"What happened?" Callie asked quietly.

Arizona shrugged afraid that if she looked up into the dark brown gaze of her colleague, she would start to cry.

"He's seen combat before but ... Afghanistan was different... so different. He knew the deal, knew what he signed up for but ..." her voice broke and Arizona paused and closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of Callie's fingers slowly stroke hers and once again behind her closed lids saw the rough, dishevelled man that had once been her brother.

"He did multiple tours but got injured so badly that he was honourably discharged." Arizona opened her eyes and looked up to the ceiling, determined not to let a single tear fall.

"It was hard on all of us but especially Tim. Dad ... Dad felt that Tim was a coward for not going back while there was still breath in him and Tim took it to heart. It ... it ... I think Dad's disappointment broke him. His injuries had been pretty severe, he was in traction for the better part of a year, his back and been broken and though he'd escaped paralysis, his recovery was hell. He became addicted to morphine." Arizona finally looked into Callie's face and saw the understanding, the sympathy and the urge to cry came back full fold.

"I hear it happens a lot." Callie offered quietly.

Arizona nodded almost thoughtfully. "Yeah, the military don't like to admit it but plenty of the troops coming back from war don't make it. I mean they _make_ it back, but everything good about them is left on the battlefield."

"When Tim finally came home, he just wanted to switch off, he disengaged from everything, from everyone. He ... kind of just went away." Arizona pulled in a shuddering breath, her hands clenching into fist within the warmth of Callie's loose grasp.

"Anyway, he began moving about, sleeping rough, I ... I guess scoring drugs where he could. We tried to help him, I tried everything I could think of. And then one day, I lost patience with him, told him to snap out of it. That marine's died all the time, it was heartbreaking and tragic but he was doing their memory a disservice by not trying to get back on his feet." Even though her head was tilted back, Arizona could feel the tears slide down her face. She snatched her hands out of Callie grasp and furiously scrubbed them across her face, trying and failing to obliterate the signs of her distress.

Callie made no move.

"It was the last time I saw him. It was nearly 6 years ago. I don't even remember what he said to me. I just remember that his beard was matted and shaggy, that he'd lost so much weight, all of his muscle mass had gone, his eyes uses to be so beautiful and bright... they were dulled ... he looked so lost and I was a bitch to him." Arizona pulled herself up straight and reached for the picture, smoothing it out, her fingers tracing the image of her brother.

"We actually don't know what happened to him, I know Dad has all the paperwork drawn up to declare him legally dead and I keep spending money on private investigators trying to track him down ..." She stopped speaking and quietly replaced the picture back in her wallet.

"Part of the reason I stayed here in the UK was because, we used to come here, spend time with an Aunt. Tim loved it here, that picture was taken at Hampstead Heath, where I

I live now. Aunt Ruby passed away a fair few years back and she left her place to both of us.I know it's stupid but I sometimes think that Tim might show up here... out of the blue ..." She trailed off and the silence and the sadness hung over both women like an invisible fog.

"I don't alway behave that way when I see a homeless person but today... I guess the guy just got under my skin." She looked up and this time held her gaze steady.

"I am sorry for my behaviour today, Calliope. Really."

Callie shook her head.

"I'm so, so sorry that you ... your family have gone through something that horrific. I can only imagine how you must feel." Callie paused for a moment and Arizona wondered what was going through her mind.

"I know how intensely personal that was ... you didn't need to ..." She paused again, trying to choose her words.

"Thank you for sharing that with me."

Arizona nodded and forced a small smile to her face. Perhaps she hadn't needed to share something so personal with Callie but it had felt right to do so and somehow, she felt a little better.

"I'm ... I'm going to go home now."

"Would you like me to take you home? Is there anything I can do...?" Callie quickly came to her feet but Arizona was already shaking her head.

"Thank you but no. Goodnight, Callie."

"Goodnight."

Arizona walked out of the dark office leaving standing alone staring after her.

###

Callie was loitering about the front desk of the university wrapped up in her long camel cashmere coat, scrolling through the hundreds of emails that had come though overnight. It had just gone 07:00 and though their offices were just right around the corner, Callie remained on watch, sipping from a travel mug of hot coffee, a twin mug sat beside a wrapped breakfast pastry on the ledge beside her.

She needed to give Arizona some news and though they were scheduled for their, now regular, Friday evening meeting in a couple of days, this wouldn't wait. She knew that Arizona got in early and would often spend an hour or two in the lab or prepping for classes before lectures and figured that this was the best way to catch before she disappeared for the day. Callie was still working on actually getting access to the rest of the uni, particularly Arizona's labs and office, but the blonde, with good reason, was resisting. Callie tended not to bug her with stuff during the week, but had shown up once or twice with developments that absolutely wouldn't wait, like today. With anyone else, an email marked Urgent would suffice, but Arizona had earnt herself a track record and Callie didn't trust her not to ignore her emails.

The coffee and pastry were a sweetener of sorts because the news Callie had wasn't great.

Callie knew full well that Robbie had access to the uni but he had quickly formed some weird bond with Arizona over some game they both played and now she was certain he was actively helping the blonde dodge her. She sighed, thinking back over the last few weeks. The work was both challenging and exhilarating, the reformation of the company, a precursor to going public was well in hand, Callie pulling 18 hour days on a regular basis, eating whilst on the move, dashing from one meeting to the next, working well into the night and making it to the office before first light. She barely had time to draw breath and she loved every minute it. Dr Arizona Robbins, however, was a different proposition entirely and Callie was still carefully navigating the enigma that was the other woman. Despite the evening that Arizona had talked about her family and her brother, she had remained a little distant with Callie. Things had since improved considerably but it had been touch and go for the first couple of weeks. Callie recalled their first Friday evening meeting.

It could have gone better.

#

"Are you even listening?"

Arizona didn't raise her head.

"Of course I'm listening, I'm here aren't I?"

Callie sighed and stared at the top of the blonde head. Arizona had a plain sheet of paper in front of her and she was either doodling or drawing some unrecognisable chemical formula or reaction or something that was currently beyond Callie's scope.

"Yes, you"re here physically and I'm glad about that, but I'd be frankly a little more relaxed about matters if I thought you were… I don't know …. a little more frigging engaged." Callie had quickly decided that there was little to be gained by being formal with Arizona.

Arizona looked up at Callie's comment, a faint crease between her brows, the expression in her blue eyes unreadable.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me just fine, Arizona." Callie quelled her rising frustration. She leaned back in her chair and scratched the back of her head rapidly, trying to come up with a solution that was palatable to the scientist.

"I know that this shit bores you but if you want to be involved, then you have to _be _involved and that means paying attention and contributing to what I'm doing here… on your behalf."

"Fine." Arizona's response was moody and it exasperated Callie.

"Don't just say fine like that … like you're some 14 year old who's been handed an unfair curfew. If you want to sit at the table with the big kids, then it's time to pull on your big kid pants, Arizona. These are the things that need to be done. Your involvement is at your request. You can't have it both ways …"

"I said fine. I get it; you've made your point, Calliope. Again." This time Arizona snapped, flicking her hair away from her face and holding her body stiffly.

Callie licked her lips and pushed the files in front of her to one side. There wasn't anything hugely urgent that wouldn't wait. What was needed right here was some … handling of the prickly scientist, with big giant soft, fluffy kids gloves. This had never been in her arsenal of skills, babying a business partner, at least not up close and personal like this but Callie knew it was worth it. She poured glass of water, playing for time and covertly assessed Arizona. The other woman was still holding herself stiffly and her jaw was so tight, Callie was surprised that she couldn't hear the grinding of her teeth. She placed a fresh glass of water in front of Arizona.

"Tell me what you want? I know that you're unhappy with the arrangements as they are, tell me how I can make things better."

Arizona looked over at her and if it were possible, the almost hostility that was aimed squarely at her increased.

"There is nothing you can do to make things better, Calliope." She bit the words out succinctly. "And you know what? Stop patronising me, I'm not a child…"

"Well then, stop frigging acting like one." Callie came out of her seat and began to pace, unable to contain her own frustration.

"I am doing all I can to try and make this transition easier for you. I do get that you hate your current predicament but I can't help what happened in the past, all I can do is make sure it doesn't happen in the future …." Callie stared over at Arizona, who's arms were folded tightly across her chest.

"Do you get that, Arizona?"

Arizona made no response, her gaze dropping and Callie ran both her hands through her hair.

She sat back down in her chair and took a deep breath.

"I know trust has to be earned, Arizona, but we all have to start somewhere. You don't absolutely have to be involved in anything but the really huge decisions and I can keep them short and pithy but to do that you've got to trust me. Maybe … just a little bit." Callie kept an eye on Arizona, trying to assess how her proposal was going down. Arizona was, in turn, watching her very closely, as if trying to solve a complex puzzle.

"Perhaps you want to call it a leap of faith to trust me but if you want to save the pair of us going completely insane then something has to give. I'm just saying you don't have to give it all." She held up her finger and thumb, indicating a small space between her digits. "Just a little bit of faith, Arizona and we can go all the way."

There was a beat. And then another and Callie felt the tension lessen, just a little.

"I'm not usually this difficult, you know." Arizona's words were quietly spoken and her gaze had dropped to her hands. "And I was never this … untrusting of other people…" She looked up a shrugged and for a second, Callie saw the vulnerability.

"I just had a … a thing that happened. Nothing traumatic or devastating just sordid and a little sad." She gave a humourless laugh. "I put my faith and trust, I suppose, in someone who didn't share my long term gaols." She looked up at Callie, her cheeks a little tinged with embarrassment.

"It's made me a little wary, Callie."

_A __**little**__ wary?_ Callie kept the thought to herself.

"OK. I hear you. I understand … or at least I'm trying to but we can't keep having the same fight. I don't want you to be unhappy and I know you are …" Callie paused, wondering if she was becoming too personal but decided to plough on.

"OK, what do we do here, Arizona? How do we overcome this …." She raised a hand as Arizona opened her mouth. "And don't you dare tell me I've an out if I want it. I'm not leaving despite your various hang ups." Callie ended that on a slightly harsher note than she intended but she meant every word. No way was she walking away from this.

"I was just going to say that this is all on me, I know that." Arizona offered meekly. "I'll work out my _hang ups_ and make sure that they don't interfere with work…"

"Arizona, you're missing the point. It's _not_ all on you. Or ...or ... at least it doesn't have to be. OK? So you've been let down in the past. I won't do that. It's just ... I can only say it so many times, you've got actually believe me and while I totally get that it'll take time …"

"I've got to start somewhere." Arizona finished the sentence for her.

"There you go." Callie tried to inject some humour, albeit mocking, into the tenseness. Arizona took a breath and then let it out, it was as if the action symbolised her thinking, her letting go of the bondage of the past.

"Then I start to trust you." She said simply. "Here and now. I trust you to do what you've promised; I won't second guess you and I'll pay attention when you need me to. I faithfully promise." Arizona was solemn and for the first time Callie felt a pang of disquiet. In the face of all Arizona's trust issues and general control-freakery, was concealing her identity, her real identity, a duplicitous act? Her intentions were utterly impeachable, there was no intent to defraud or deceive ... Callie had simply wanted to keep things clear and simple but now she wasn't so sure.

"Are you … would you tell me what went wrong before …. Who did this to you?" Even as she asked the question, Callie knew that she'd crossed an invisible line, Arizona stiffened, her face instantly became shuttered, distant.

"It doesn't really matter anymore," she responded cooly.

Callie begged to differ but didn't press the matter.

#

That had been more a month ago and things had improved exponentially since then with Arizona losing her air of resentment around Callie and becoming marginally more interested in the developments that were taking place outside of the lab. Callie wasn't entirely sure what the turning point had been, perhaps it was when Arizona had unexpectedly opened up about her brother or it might have been later and admitting her trust issues but somehow it almost seemed as if they'd turned a corner.

Callie was roused from her ruminations about Arizona Robbins by Arizona Robbins, decked out in running gear coming up to the main entrance at a decent canter.

Reaching the ornate wrought iron gates at the entrance, Callie watched Arizona check her large sports watch and press a few buttons. She seemed pleased with her progress and Callie couldn't help a small smile coming to her face at Arizona's exuberant fist pump. She hadn't spotted Callie and for a moment Callie just watched as Arizona began her post-run stretch.

Though Callie wasn't a great fan of running she knew enough to know that the kit Arizona wore would have kept her muscles warm and supple in the low temperature of the early morning. She took in the fact that despite not being particularly tall, Arizona was shapely and her well-toned physique was shown to particular advantage in her black outfit. Her blonde hair was tied back in a pony tail and was dark with sweat, her face rosy with the obvious exertion of her run but also from the stiff breeze that chilled the morning air. Arizona was glowing and Callie was once agin struck by how attractive the other woman was. Aware that her thoughts were taking her perilously close to creepy stalker territory, Callie cleared her throat loudly and smiled a little as Arizona looked over at her.

"Calliope?"

"Ummm …. I didn't know you ran…." She prevaricated, reluctant to be the bearer of not so good tidings. Arizona was flushed and sweaty and Callie could almost see the endorphins rushing through her. It would be a shame to cast a dampener on her first thing in the morning.

Arizona offered a rare and sunny smile oblivious that Callie had momentarily wondered what Arizona would look like if her endorphin rush was caused by activities other than running.

The smile caught Callie unawares and despite the myriad of random and inappropriate thoughts floating about in her brain, she smiled slowly in return, forgetting for a moment why she was even there.

It was the weirdest thing, as if the clouds had broken after a turbulent rainstorm and the sun, resplendent in all her glory had released a beam of warmth and light directly on Callie, heating her up all the way from the inside out, leaving even her fingers and toes tingling with an energy that she was at a loss to explain.

"I run when I can, it calms me down; gives me time to ….I don't know….be by myself….It's a magical feeling."

"Magical? In this weather? You find it magical to run around London at the ass end of morning, when it's damp, cold, grey and miserable?" Callie shoved her inexplicable thoughts all the way down and joked lightly with her colleague. Arizona was laughing at Callie's comments, wiping the dripping sweat from her chin.

She gestured towards the gates and allowed Callie precede her into the university grounds.

"Do I have to guess why you're here, Calliope or are you going to tell me?" She looked over at the coffee mug, her eyes gleaming. "And is that coffee for me, by any chance?"

Callie grinned and handed the coffee over.

"I'll tell you why I'm here in a minute, so what route do you run, how long for?"

Arizona took a sip of the coffee and pulled a face as she swallowed.

"No good? I forgot to ask Martha how you take it…."

"No… no it's fine ….nice and … and …hot," Arizona grimaced as she took another gulp, her attempt at feigning enjoyment of the beverage almost laughable. Callie reached over and plucked the mug out of her hands.

"Give that to me before you choke on it. …. So, where'd you run?"

Arizona looked over at her, pausing for a second to stare at the paper sack that was clearly containing some type of breakfast goodie.

Sighing at the plaintive look Arizona aimed at her; Callie handed over the Danish and watched the blonde take a huge bite.

"So, this morning, I ran from home, obviously, it's a short route, only about 4 miles and takes me about 30 minutes on a good day. Through Regents Park, it's really pretty." Arizona spoke around the pastry, one hand in front of her mouth to catch stray crumbs.

"Sometimes on the way home I run alongside the canal, it's really peaceful and scenic…."

"In winter? You run along the canal in the dark?" Callie interrupted. She had a good idea of the route Arizona was referring to and was more than a little incredulous.

"Yes, Calliope, I do sometimes run along the canal on winter mornings or evenings, it's pretty…"

"Oh, I'm sure it's pretty, I'm just wondering why you'd make it easy for the rapist-murderer to dispose of your body. The canal in the dark? Seriously?"

Arizona stopped at that.

"That's a horrible thought to put in my head, Calliope. Horrible." She pouted as she finished up her breakfast.

"Not as horrible as … well…. you know." Callie started to feel guilty again, this time for scaring Arizona.

Arizona shot her a look.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Look, why don't you go have your shower and change and I'll catch up with you later?"

"Oh no, Calliope. You've taken the trouble to come wait for me, with breakfast, clearly there's something you want to share that you don't think I'm going to like. You might as well lay it on me now as later." Arizona offered a cheery grin.

Callie squinted at her, working out how to break the news without it becoming a crushing blow.

"Oh god, Callie, how bad is it? Has the bank pulled the loan?" Arizona's face lost its grin and she paled slightly, snapping Callie out of her hesitation.

"No … oh no. Nothing like that." Callie rushed to respond. She knew that Arizona had put up the house that she'd inherited from Aunt Ruby as collateral, losing it to the bank would be almost as heartbreaking as the losing the business. She knew how much Arizona's home meant to her.

"But ... it's not great. It's Benjamin Grant. He's trying to place an injunction on your research, pending his release of a patent.

"He's doing ...? What…?" Arizona shook her head, incredulous. "He can't do that, can he?

He can't just … just try and claim that …. that…." Arizona looked like she was about to hyperventilate, one hand reaching out to steady herself.

"Ok. Ok. It's ok… just breathe. It's a frivolous lawsuit and it'll will be thrown out within minutes …."

"But?" Arizona's eyes were narrowed, she knew there was more coming.

"But it has to be defended," Callie watched her face closely. "We have to hire a lawyer and maybe even go to court. Solicitors cost money … barristers cost even more ..."

"Money he knows that I don't have." Arizona closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd been having such a good morning.

"He's trying squeeze my cash flow, he wants to force me into taking his offer of a buy out." Arizona shook her head slightly.

"I know, I figured as much but listen. I know a way we can sort this out without it costing too much," Callie smiled confidently, trying to still the concealed anger and panic she knew was hovering under the surface of Arizona's stoic expression.

"I've a friend, a good friend, she's a litigator and she's one of the best in the business. I can ask her to do us a favour by taking Grant on. She can sort this out in a couple of weeks. Promise."

Arizona visibly took a breath.

She licked her lips.

"Really?"

"I promise. And she won't even cost that much, maybe the offer of a few nights in London for a short vacation. I know that she's always wanted to come here but anytime she does, she just works, we could offered to show her the town or something. She could even stay with me …."

"Calliope, if your friend can get Grant off my back, she can have my place for a month in summer...or ... the whole of summer ... or during the Olympics, if she likes." Arizona offered wildly.

Callie had been about to shake her head but paused.

"You know, that might earn you some major brownie points, not a full month but maybe a couple of weeks during the Olympics." She gave Arizona a wide smile.

"That's a great idea, Arizona. I told you we make a good team."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Bailero (6/?)

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content

Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made.

_A/N: Thank you so much for your kind comments and reviews and interest.I really appreciate it. I do get that this is a long and slow-moving story and some of you are anxious for more ... let's call it ... interaction ... between the pair. It's coming, I promise. Also, I'm not certain if I should be proud or ashamed of the length of this "chapter". You may need an hour or two. _

_I hope you enjoy. goo._

**Chapter 6**

Arizona had finished for the day and was heading back to across the street to her offices, her mind occupied with events of earlier in the week.

She'd experienced a few moments of panic when she thought that perhaps her home was at stake and then again when Callie revealed Benjamin Grant's legal action, but all things considered, she found herself remarkably sanguine about things. It was an unusual state of affairs for her, completely used to stressing out about every little thing; it was a relief and even a novelty not to have to bear the weight of bad news on her own. True, Martha had always been supportive but the burden of finding a solution had always fallen to her.

Until now.

As much as she had utterly resisted letting go of the reigns, Callie appeared supremely capable of dealing with pretty much every obstacle that they had encountered in the last month or so meaning that she didn't have to. Arizona was well aware of her contradictory emotions. Initially she had been ecstatic about having Callie on board, then she felt threatened, fearful, probably even a little hostile and certainly uncooperative and now she was back to being ... almost ... happy. Certainly content.

Arizona paused at the traffic lights and looked up to the sky. It looked like it wanted to rain. It always looked like it wanted to rain, the heavens grey and the clouds bloated and sullen, lumbering along without purpose, filling the air with a heavy dampness.

As she waited for the lights to change, a woman with a baby in a buggy stood along side her. The infant, no more than 2 or 3 was snivelling and grousing, not best pleased about his lot. Arizona, not necessarily averse to children, would normally have been too preoccupied to have paid the child any mind. But as they waited, she looked down at the little chap and stuck her tongue out and bugged her eyes at him.

The boy was startled into silence for a moment, perhaps shocked at a grown up pulling a silly face and then he chortled delightedly before sticking his tongue at Arizona and waving his arms wildly. She laughed ruefully and murmured an apology the child's mother, who responded with resigned shrug.

"Came back from my brother's yesterday using the F-word. This, I can live with."

Arizona laughed out loud and then waggled her fingers goodbye as the lights finally changed and everyone made their way off. She could still feel the laughter at the boy's expression bubble up in her throat. She wanted to laugh some more, she wanted to laugh with someone.

Arizona was almost happy.

It had been so long since she felt this way that she barely recognised the emotion. It was disconcerting.

Calliope Torres had brought something with her when she joined RM Biomedical, something more than just business expertise, more than a breath of fresh air, something that Arizona didn't know how to quantify or name but whatever it was Arizona recognised the effect it had on the business ... and on her.

The woman was exuberant, dynamic, filled with a vibrancy that was quite remarkable to behold. She was also kind.

Kindness was perhaps not the first thing that came to mind when thinking about Callie, beauty perhaps, poise and confidence, certainly but Arizona found herself a little surprised at how kind, how patient Callie had been with her even when she probably should have run for the hills or something.

Like the day they'd run into the homeless guy. Arizona knew that the only reason she had told Callie about Tim was in part mitigation of her atrocious behaviour earlier, but Callie had made no judgement, offered no bland platitudes, she'd just quietly listened and held her hand. It had been so simple, even the fact that Arizona hadn't been able to hide her tears from Callie hadn't mortified the hell out of her they way it normally would have, had someone else observed her , Arizona had since acted like the incident never happened but there was a corner of her being that held close the memory that Callie had treated her with such compassion.

As for Callie's prowess in the boardroom, even she had been impressed. Arizona had attended a couple of meetings with her to woo potential investors and Callie had handled the meetings with a confidence and mastery that left her in awe. She had a boardroom full of hard-nosed business men and women eating out of her hand. She had been persuasive, knowledgable, marketing her product in a way that had been so compelling that almost everyone one present had made investment commitments for once the floatation took place. Arizona had laughingly accused Callie of putting something in the water, so thorough had her control of the boardroom been.

As Arizona took the lift up to her floor, she wondered if she also was under Calliope's spell.

Considering her history, the thought didn't disturb her as much as perhaps it ought. There really was something hypnotic about Callie, like the other morning. She'd been standing there, looking fabulous and polished as she always did, waiting, watching with that dark gaze that always seemed to see more than it should and rather than being irritated that her morning was being invaded by the business, she had been pleased to see Callie, surprised to find her pleasure spreading across her face, through her. Arizona had been touched that Callie had brought her breakfast, that she had worried enough about her to try and soften the blow of bad news. Arizona had been moved that morning by the warmth of Calliope's slow wide smile.

She had liked it.

Perhaps more than she should.

Walking through the lobby of her office, Arizona exchanged a few words with Robbie and picked up her mail when the object of her thoughts came striding up to the reception.

"Oh hey. You're back. Good day?" Callie shot Arizona a smile as she handed their ginger-haired receptionist a sheaf of paperwork.

"It was, actually. It was really good." Arizona smiled.

Callie shot her another look as she signed a few documents, shooting her cuff and taking a quick look at her watch.

"You skipped lunch again today, didn't you?"

Arizona narrowed her eyes at the question and had a quick look to see where Martha was.

"What's Martha been telling you?" She asked suspiciously.

Callie still had her head bowed as she scrawled, but Arizona could see the grin come to her face.

"Martha? Nothing, I wanted to have a word and I thought you were coming over after your midday class, no biggie." Callie completed her notes and straightened up and shot her another smile.

Arizona nodded and smiled back leaning against the reception desk, looking up at her business partner. Callie was always impeccably dressed. Today, she wore wide-legged trousers, in bitter chocolate and a forest green vee-necked jersey. The top moulded her torso perfectly and around her throat was a small silk scarf in brown and mustard. It complimented her outfit as did the dark brown heels she wore.

Suddenly aware that she was blatantly staring, Arizona scrambled for an excuse.

"You always wear the most amazing clothes, where do you shop?" As a save went it, wasn't too bad.

Callie _had_ noticed the long look and decided that she wasn't being checked out. But still ...

"I'd have _never_ pegged you as someone who had any interest in clothes or shopping."

There was a pause.

Both women looked aghast at that pronouncement.

"Gee, thanks." Arizona looked down at her fitted black trousers and blue silk shirt. She kind of guessed that Callie was probably _not_ making a fashion judgement but the look of sheer horror on her face meant that Arizona couldn't help but tease a little.

"No. No ... no ... no... That's not what I meant ..." Callie had gone bright red, her palms rapidly waving to negate her words.

"I mean, I know I'm no catwalk model or anything but I thought I look ok..."

"Noooo. You look lovely. Honestly, you always look lovely ..." Callie paused and drew breath, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Arizona could only hold her hurt expression for half a second before bursting out laughing.

Callie smiled grudgingly.

"Cute."

"You should have seen your face," Arizona giggled.

Callie grinned back until she caught Robbie chuckling as well and shot him a look that had the youth scuttling to find some place else to be.

Arizona was still chortling away.

"You done?" Callie shook her head, unable to stop the amused smile coming back to her face. This must be only be the second or third time she'd seen Arizona laugh.

It was ... intoxicating.

"Okay ... I'm done. I'm done." Arizona was clearly far from done as she started giggling again.

"All I meant was that I figured you'd find clothes and shopping too frivolous to bother with... that's all. Will you quit laughing at me, Arizona?" Callie tried to defend herself and was half-annoyed that she couldn't stop grinning at Arizona laughing at her.

Arizona wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled up at the still slightly embarrassed other woman.

"You make me sound so ... boring and serious, Calliope. I do lots of un-serious things. I can be frivolous." Arizona boasted.

"Yeah, right. I totally see you being frivolous," Callie mocked as she made her way to her office, looking over at Arizona who decided to follow her.

"I _can_ be frivolous." Arizona insisted, though she was scouring her brain for the last bit of fun, frivolous or otherwise that she'd had. She came up empty, it had been literally years since she'd had any fun.

"Arizona, in the 4 - 5 weeks I've been here, I don't think I've seen do anything that wasn't strictly work related. I bet you don't even know how to have fun." Callie challenged as she sat down at her desk.

"Do too." Arizona responded, even as she privately mourned how narrow her life had become. She used to have fun. Back when Peggy was around. Didn't she? Arizona pushed that memory firmly away and met Callie's challenge.

"And that's rich, coming from you. I bet you've not done a single non-work-related thing since you took this job."

"Have too." Callie responded in kind. She, likewise, lied through her teeth.

"Don't believe you. I know you come in here on the weekends." Arizona knew she had work to get on with. She knew Callie certainly did as well. But the fun that she'd been missing for so long, was cropping up right here and she was loath to end it just yet.

Callie opened her mouth to automatically refute Arizona's words but realised that she couldn't.

"I've an idea, each of us has to come up with one fun, enjoyable, frivolous thing to take the other on ... How's that?" Arizona grinned at Callie, her eyes bright and sparkling with laughter. "I bet your idea of fun is going to the Accountants Museum and looking at the ledgers..." Arizona started chortling again at her own wit.

"Funneeeeey" Callie mocked back.

"You have to admit, as great as you always look, you never have a hair out of place ... I'm guessing you wear a monogrammed negligee to bed, don't you?"

Callie shot her a look.

"Oh, so now I'm a Stepford Wife, is that it?"

Arizona giggled again and Callie found herself just staring at the blonde, drinking in the sight, the sound of her mirth, letting it wash over her ...

"So, what do you say ...? You think you can find a single fun thing to share with me?"

Callie, surprised but willing, was about to take Arizona up on her offer when her mobile phone rang.

It was on the desk between them and as Arizona glanced over at it she saw the picture of a well-groomed, good looking man flash up.

_Mark._

She watched as Callie grabbed the phone up, a huge smile spreading across her face. That she was happy to take this call wasn't in doubt.

"Hey Mark, you are just the man I wanted." She laughed out loud, her eyes flashing and Arizona wondered exactly who Mark was.

Clearly, he was someone special and as she stood up to give Callie her privacy, Arizona was aware of a few things. That she still knew very little of her business partner's private life. That she wanted to get to know her better and that Callie's happy response to Mark's call made her feel... just a little ... something.

Arizona instinctively responded to the huge beam on Callie's face, even though it wasn't aimed at her, with a smile of her own.

Arizona bobbed her head in the direction of the door, indicating to that she was leaving but paused when Callie raised a hand to detain her, mouthing the word _wait_.

"Your ears must be burning, I've been thinking about you all morning."

Arizona blinked, not entirely sure she actually wanted to be privy to this conversation.

Whatever Mark's response was, it caused Callie to let out an exasperated sigh and a strange, almost embarrassed glance in Arizona's direction.

"Sometime's I wonder how Nicole puts up with you...No, not like that, I need you to do me a favour." She paused and then smirked slightly. Arizona's eyebrows rose slightly at the ribald giggle that came from Callie's lips. "Thank you for that, Mark but I'm fully capable of …." She shot another half look in Arizona's direction, clearly revising what she was about to say.

"Work. Mark, it's about work. … Shut up and listen. I've got Dr Robbins here with me and we're running into a little legal trouble …you remember the competitor issue? Uhuh, well, he's playing hard ball …I'm thinking we need to send The Rottweiler in." She was nodding her head as she listened to the man at the other end of the phone and Arizona took a moment to observe her.

Callie had both elbows planted on the desk, the iPhone tucked between her shoulder and her ear, her hands were busy, constantly fidgeting, straightening the papers on her desk, making a few notes on the note pad in front of her. Arizona looked at Callie's hands and was surprised that she hadn't noticed how shapely they were or how strong they looked. The fingers were long and adorned with a number of heavy silver rings, large, bold and ornate in design and utterly fitting Callie's image. The nails were cut very close and buffed to a healthy shine. They looked firm, capable … they were nice hands and Arizona wondered what they would feel like running down her …..

_Whoa….. WHOA. Where the __**hell**__ did that thought come from?_

Arizona almost gasped out loud, stunned at her wayward thinking. Yes, fine, Callie was a beautiful and charismatic woman but seriously? Arizona didn't even know if she was gay. …. Not that it would matter because….. well there was no way she was going there….Not again.

Arizona nearly tripped over her own feet in her haste to get out of the office but was transfixed by the sight of Callie running one of those hands through her hair and the glint of the silver jewellery amongst the dark brown strands.

"Uhuh... yeah, yeah. Listen, from what I've been able to find out, Mark, this guy is well-connected, ambitious and has money to burn. We need someone tough, who isn't intimidated by wealth or power and who can fight dirty when the occasion calls for it… I agree…. I think Miranda Bailey would be the best person for the job…." Callie looked up at Arizona and for whatever reason dropped a slow wink at her. And then laughed at something Mark had said.

Arizona thought she was losing her mind for a second.

Her heart slowed and then sped up. She could feel the heat begin to rise up her throat.

Arizona began to tingle. And before things got completely out of hand she shook her head.

She was just overworked and tired. That was all. And perhaps it had been a while since she'd been on a date.

Arizona shot a small smile in Callie's direction and quietly left her office.

###

So, how does Arizona take her coffee, anyway?"

Callie was leaning in the doorway of Martha's office, having completed a marathon accounts meeting with her and an external fiscal analyst. They were well on their way to getting the registration done but it was long and labourious work. She now had to find out what Bailey had been up.

Martha looked up, a question on her face.

"Bought her a cup of coffee the other day and she acted like she was drinking poison. How does she take it… you know, for next time?"

Martha pursed her lips for a moment, as if considering her answer.

"She likes a triple shot of espresso or a rich, dark roast, Colombian or Kenyan, full-bodied coffee, no sugar with full cream."

"Full cream? Really?" Callie queried. "I didn't think anyone still took cream."

"Well, Arizona does and yes, she does like to pretend it's an affront to drink anything else. I mean, heaven forfend she drink a cup of Earl Grey or calm relaxing camomile once in a while."

Callie, not having the slightest intention of entering into what sounded like a long-standing debate between the two woman, offered a non-committal smile and began to edge out of the room, she still had to call Bailey despite the time difference. A random thought crossed her mind.

"Martha, who was Graham Alexander's predecessor?"

"A business analyst called Peggy O'Neil. She … left oh …4, 5 years ago." Martha responded evenly, her hazel eyes expressionless behind her glasses.

"And…?" Callie prompted.

"Yes?" Martha looked over the rim of her glasses, pinning Callie with a stare.

Callie inwardly smiled. She had stared down senior politicians, CEO's and some of the world's most influential people. Fierce as Martha might be, no way was Callie going to be intimidated.

"And … Arizona alluded to a major legal fight some years back. A little intel on the specifics might be useful to Bailey. Wouldn't you agree?"

Martha quit staring and dropped her gaze.

"Oh. Oh, I see. I thought you were asking because ….." She trailed off.

She held her hands tightly together and behind the sternness, Callie could tell that the older woman was struggling with something.

Callie moved back into the office and perched on the edge of Martha's desk, a little intrigued at the woman's behaviour.

"I suddenly feel like I'm missing part of the picture, here, Martha. Apart from the current legal and financial pickle that we find ourselves, is there anything else I should know?"

Martha removed her glasses and began to polish them vigorously.

"It really isn't my place to discuss Dr Robbin's personal affairs. You'll need to talk to her about that."

Callie frowned, a little taken aback at Martha's reply.

"Umm …. I'm not asking about Arizona's personal affairs, Martha, I was asking about a legal hiccup Arizona had a few years back…. Are we even talking about the same thing?"

Martha opened her mouth and then closed it and realisation dawned on both women.

"The legal issue that apparently nearly crippled the business and that involved her business analyst was also a personal matter …?" Callie raised her eyebrows but got no response other than a sigh from Martha.

"Jesus, are you telling me that Arizona lost half her business in a divorce settlement?" Callie blew a silent whistle; it kind of explained some of Arizona's trust issues.

"No. No … not like that. Not a divorce ... they were never ..." Martha pulled herself up. "I really don't want to discuss this anymore."

She was visibly upset and Callie stood quickly.

"Martha, I'm sorry. I wasn't asking you to betray a confidence and I genuinely didn't realise that the legal issue was a personal one as well. I didn't mean to pry … honestly." Callie had observed how close the two women were and could see how upset Martha was that she had revealed something clearly very personal to her employer.

"Look. I promise, I won't mention this again … I mean…. It's not likely to impact on our current legal or financial standing is it?" A flurry of thoughts buzzed into Callie's head. Personal or not, she might have to ask Arizona direct if there was any likelihood that this … thing, whatever it was, could impact on taking RM Biomedical public.

"No. No, of course not." Martha repudiated instantly. And then her shoulders sank. She sighed deeply.

"I really have no idea."

Callie sighed as she made her way back to her office.

They were just beginning to really get along.

Now this.

Callie knew that at some point and soon, she was going to have to ask Arizona some uncomfortable questions about her past. They would be personal questions, probably intrusives questions and Arizona would resent them. It would put her on the defensive again, make her retreat back behind that beautiful but cold and professional mask that she wore for the first month and Callie didn't want that. She liked this version of Arizona Robbins, the one that had a twinkle of mischief in her bright blue eyes, that skated about the place like a giddy teenager, that shared a warm smile and joke with her in the morning. She looked across the lobby to where the blonde scientist was in her office. She was standing in the middle of the room, intently reading something. Callie took in the exquisitely cut black dress that Arizona wore to her meeting that morning. The neck was round and quite high but showed off her delicate throat and the length stopped just of of her knees. At some point, she had discarded the matching jacket and now the sleeveless dress revealed her toned arms and her sleek form. She was was also, unusually, in heels, which displayed her toned calves off to perfection. Arizona had great legs in general and Callie, for a second, wondered what other benefits of running Arizona might enjoy. It was only when she caught herself almost tipping over in her executive leather chair, straining get a better look at those legs, that Callie realised that she was blatantly ogling.

_For God's sake, Torres, get a grip._

Callie blinked to rid herself of the image of Arizona's legs and when that didn't work she shrugged to herself and went back to work.

###

"Am I cheating?"

"What? You've got more than one girl on the go? I thought that you didn't have the time? Not that I'm not pleased to hear that you're finally getting to see some action ..."

"I meant using my contacts to support this venture, Mark." Callie interrupted quickly before the conversation and his lurid imagination got completely out of hand.

"What? Oh, right ... right." Mark's shoulders slumped when he realised that Callie was talking about work. Again.

"Cheating ...?"

"By not telling her who I really am, that I've got billions at my disposal ... that I could solve all of her financial problems in 5 easy moves?" Callie let her chin drop to her chest as she contemplated her predicament.

"From what you've told me about her, isn't she likely to see that as an offer with massive strings attached? You said she nearly went ballistic at your plans to go public."

Callie conceded that point but was still far from happy.

"It still feels like cheating or something," she mumbled.

"Torres, seriously, you're over-thinking things again. Cheating would be for you to just buy this business, move it to LA or New York and put your little scientist in charge of things. That would be cheating. What you're doing isn't cheating, frankly, it's exhausting." Mark feigned wiping sweat from his brow and grinned as Callie stuck her tongue out at him.

"I guess, it's just ... getting Bailey to deal with Benjamin Grant, not taking a salary ... I don't know. It just seems like I'm going out of my way to make things easier for Arizona ..."

Callie dropped her eyes from the computer screen and fiddled with the notes on her desk.

"Callie?"

"She needs a break, Mark. Honestly. She's taken so many knocks these last few years and refuses to give up. And ... and this thing with her brother. You should see how hard she works, she's been developing this technology for years and I swear she's on the cusp of something so ... so amazing, so inspiring that I can't ... not do everything I can to make it happen."

"Ok. So you're ... impressed by her. There's no crime in doing stuff for the people you ... admire." Mark shrugged. "I don't see the problem here, Callie."

"No?" Callie shot him a hopeful smile, feeling a little less tense about the potential duplicity in her interactions with her business partner.

"Sooooo," Mark drawled the short word longer than was strictly required, alerting Callie to something on horizon. "You found out yet if she's gay?"

Callie's head shot up so fast, whiplash wasn't out of the question.

"Why ...why would I want to know that?"

"Because you like her. Judging by the amount of time you talk about her, Callie, I'd say you like her, kind of a lot." Mark grinned a little at her reaction.

"Mark, I have to work with her, please don't put ideas in my head." Callie steadfastly ignored the fact that the ideas were already there. Had been there for a while. Germinating. Trying to take root and find the light, trying to burst into full bloom. Callie once again plucked at the budding emotion and quashed it.

"You know you've already pictured naked ... c'mon, admit it. You've imagined her naked and maybe all oiled up and ..."

"Whatever, Mark," Callie interrupted before he added to her repertoire of conjured up images. "She's a colleague and more importantly, there's the little matter of having to tell her who I really am." Callie straightened up and shut the conversation down.

"Ain't going to happen, so quit it."

"Torres, c'mon. You know you want her ..." Mark teased.

"Goodnight, Sloan." Callie ended to call before she actually got pissed at him.

After she had said goodnight to Mark, Callie wandered about her silent apartment for a few minutes, trying to find some excuse to not to go to bed before finally conceding that she needed sleep. Climbing into her kingsized and burrowing under the duvet Callie allowed herself to think about Arizona; for a moment or two she entertained the notion that her identity wasn't an obstacle, that _revealing_ her identity wouldn't be a problem, that Arizona didn't draw the line at dating work colleagues, that she actually harboured an interest in Callie.

_That's a whole lot of if's and but's right there, Torres._ Callie murmured out loud, her voice soft in the empty darkness.

It was a stupid thought, one she wouldn't have even dreamed of if it hadn't been for Mark's incessant innuendo ...

Not true.

Callie had been intrigued by Arizona Robbins from the get go, her scientific discovery and her sharp and incisive intellect blew Callie away, her prickly, sometimes downright hostile demeanour had perversely intrigued Callie and now after about 6 weeks working closely with the blonde Callie realised that she was skating on thin ice.

Aria told her to stop running but here surely wasn't a good place to stop. Was it?

Rolling over and tugging one of her pillows into her arms, Callie closed her eyes and tried to think of something other than a pair of bright blue eyes.

###

"And so I told her that a £100K couldn't just come out of my budget to prop up some cock-eyed scheme to keep a centre open when nobody used it any more."

Arizona smiled absently and took a sip of her drink. She had decided to meet a friend for drinks after work, something that she hadn't done in forever, but after her recent awareness of Callie's ... charms, getting out seemed like a good idea. She'd been out with Olivia a few times in the past and apart from that one time, for nothing more than dinner or drinks, usually just the two of them but occasionally with friends. She was intelligent, attractive and generally good company. Arizona smiled and swirled the ice in her drink, trying to shake off the memory of a pair of extremely capable-looking hands and a slow, wide smile.

"After that I took off my clothes and gave the leader of the council a lap dance. It was a good idea, don't you think?"

"Uhuh, sure, sounds good," Arizona agreed readily.

Olivia sighed and leaned back. She picked up her own drink and drained the glass, placing it firmly on the table between them. They were in a women-only members club, jazz playing quietly in the background, clusters of deep leather sofa's set around coffee tables or facing the roaring fireplace, creating a sense of intimacy, if that's what you were looking for. There was a hum of conversation from other patrons but it was by no means noisy. It was a great place for a date.

Arizona finally looked up and gave Olivia a half-hearted smile.

"You gave your boss a naked lap dance? Right."

Olivia just raised a blonde eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm a little distracted..." Arizona apologised.

"I was really pleased that you called, Zona ..." She paused at Arizona's expression. "What?"

"Please don't shorten my name." Arizona tried to keep the annoyance off her face. This wasn't the first time she'd asked Olivia not to call her that.

"Oh ... I forgot. But Zona is so cute... it suits you," Olivia moved closer, a flirtatious smile on her face.

"A puppy is cute, so's a kitten, a 6 year old playing dress up is cute. I'm really not cute." Arizona kept her own smile in place and wondered if tonight was a mistake after all.

"How about Ari, then? That's a little harder, has more edge, do you like that?"

Arizona twisted her lips to one side and felt her eye lashes flutter rapidly. Yup, tonight was a mistake. The fact that she could barely be bothered to hide her irritation showed how much of a mistake it was.

"Actually, I like Arizona, Olivia. I like my name the way it is just fine, thank you." Arizona's voice was slightly clipped and she took another sip of her bourbon to hide her emotions.

"Oh. OK." Olivia wasn't stupid and leaned back, all traces of flirtation gone. She pushed a hand through her short strawberry blonde hair and blew out a sigh.

"Listen, I was really pleased you called. I enjoy your company, I thought we had a really good time but...well, you seem pretty distracted tonight, on edge or something. Why'd you bother calling if you weren't ... interested?"

Arizona toyed with the idea of denying Olivia's observations. But it was true, partly. She _was_ completely distracted and had hoped that dinner in congenial company that wasn't Calliope Torres might take her mind off Calliope Torres. But suddenly, Olivia seemed vacuous and insipid in comparison to her dark haired business partner. Which was unfair.

She licked her lips and looked about the club, momentarily avoiding Olivia's gaze.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm kind of ... I don't know ... in a difficult space, I thought seeing you might help, we did have a good time before. My head is just somewhere else right now. I am sorry for dragging you out..." Arizona's irritation was forgotten and her apology was sincere.

"Do you want another drink or do you want to come back to mine for coffee ... or something?" Olivia asked without preamble.

"Or something?" Arizona raised her eyebrows, a little surprised.

Olivia shrugged. "I like you, Arizona. I did a few months ago and I do now. I think we could have fun together, if you let yourself. We can keep it simple, nothing too involved." She stood up and smiled at Arizona's expression.

"I'm ok with whatever decision you make, just let's not mess around like teenagers, ok?"

Arizona nodded and watched thoughtfully as Olivia walked away.

###

It was well past midnight and Callie had another full schedule the following morning. She'd been at the office for nearly 14 hours and right now she should be in bed. And yet, once again, she found herself wandering around her apartment barefoot, in a pair of shorts and vest, unable to sleep. She knew full well that she was once again falling into a cycle that would require time and effort to break but it seemed like too much hard work right now to combat her insomnia with yoga and mindfulness exercises and all the other crap, so she decided to occupy herself a little.

After her chat with Martha about Peggy O'Neil, Callie toyed with the idea of raising it with Arizona but they had started to get along really well, she didn't want to unnecessarily upset the blonde by asking loads of personal questions, especially if they weren't pertinent. Problem was, she had no way of telling what was personal and what was pertinent to the business.

Flinging a throw around her shoulders, Callie settled on her sofa and fired up her iPad. she wasted a half an hour reading about her sister on JustJared and chortled out loud at some candid pictures they had caught of Aria shoving her face into a massive burger. She'd only managed to speak to her sister a few times since their vacation and felt a sudden pang of loneliness. It took her a little by surprise but rather than dwelling on it, she opened up a search engine and began to look for information on Peggy O'Neil.

2 hours later Callie stretched and rubbed her eyes. Peggy O'Neil had apparently got her doctorate in Molecular Biology a fair few years ahead of Arizona and despite working in slightly separate disciplines, they had published a number of articles jointly. Peggy O'Neill had then got an MBA before she and Arizona had formed a private company in 2006 and created quite a buzz in the pharmaceutical world with some study to do with cells and DNA replication. Callie felt her eyes begin to glaze over at this point and skipped a few pages, looking for more information on what caused the dissolution of their company. The information available was scant and Callie had to rely on her knowledge of IP and patent laws to read between the lines and work out that, for some unknown reason, Peggy asserted her patent rights and apparently walked away from the company with everything, even though it seemed that the majority of the scientific endeavour had been undertaken by Arizona. At the best of times, this would have been a devastating blow for anyone. If, as Martha had unwittingly intimated, Arizona was actually in a relationship with this Peggy O'Neil, then the betrayal must have been all the more unbearable. Callie shut down her iPad and leaned back, snuggling under the throw. It put Arizona's trust issues into perspective, especially if her last business manager proved to be untrustworthy.

"_Mierda." _Callie muttered out loud, running her hands through her hair. Arizona's utter lack of trust made sense, it made total sense and the fact that Callie was still hiding her identity was fast becoming a problem. She hadn't actually lied to anyone, but she was concealing something, perhaps with good reason but...

"_MIERDA."_ She swore out loud again, wondering how she always seemed to mess things up.

###

Arizona looked at at tray of food that had been placed on her desk and then at the young man standing awkwardly in front of her.

"Hey Robbie."

"Hey Dr Robbins."

They considered each other for a moment, neither of them speaking. Robbie began to blush, something he was wont to do in her presence. She'd thought he'd got used to her by now but perhaps not. Despite the fact that the boy was both gorgeous, with his flame coloured hair and built like a line backer, he always managed to become awkward and clumsy in her presence.

"What's with the food, Robbie?" Arizona gestured to what appeared to be a freshly made salad, a tub of soup and a huge club sandwich along with a bottle of water.

"Ummm...Ms Torres said that I had to bring you your lunch everyday from now on."

Arizona looked at the food. She closed one eye and tried to work out if she was annoyed at Callie's interference or not. True, she had been skipping meals again and both Callie and Martha had made a few pointed comments, which she had blithely ignored. She looked at the tray of food again. There was a lot of it. But she suddenly realised that she was hungry, a little fuzzy on the last time she'd eaten. The aroma from the soup hinted at spices and wholesome goodness and her mouth began to water.

"Ok ...Thank you. But it's really not necessary. I can always go to the cafe in here for lunch, you don't need to do this."

The boy flushed a little harder.

"I think it's in my contract, Dr Robbins, but I really don't mind... It's just that Ms Torres has come over here a few times during your lunch breaks and she ... ummm... kind of got the idea that because you're giving extra classes during your lunch hour, that you're not actually eating... or something." Robbie's copper coloured hair clashed terribly with the bright red blush.

Arizona cocked her head at the youth. She found herself slightly amused.

"Robbie, did you rat me out to Callie?"

"I swear I didn't... it's just...she told me not to bother you when she came over and I didn't work out that she was checking up on you..." Robbie rushed to answer, practically wringing his massive meaty hands.

Arizona unwrapped the sandwich and gestured for Robbie to sit down opposite her.

"It's ok, I don't mind but it means you've got to join me... I can't finish this on my own."

###

Callie looked at her ringing phone and debated whether she wanted to answer it or not.

She knew what was coming.

Picking up the phone, she decided to go on defence.

"How was lunch?"

Clearly it worked and she was greeted by silence.

"That good, huh? I wasn't too sure about the soup but I figured you'd like the sandwich." She grinned at the breathy laughter that eventually came down the line. She ignored the shivers that the sound elicited.

"I really don't know whether I should be offended or flattered that you felt it necessary to feed me, Calliope. I can take care of myself you know…I've been doing it for some time now."

"Sure you have, Arizona and that's why the muffin and coffee I got you yesterday after you missed lunch are still sitting on your desk, untouched."

"I was busy; I was barely in the office for 5 minutes…."

"Nice try, you were here for 2 hours you had plenty of time to eat something. "

"Calliope…" Callie could hear both exasperation and amusement in Arizona's voice and she sighed, relieved that she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

"Arizona, I don't know what you want me to say. Martha's filled me in on your antics… Swooning during a lecture due to dehydration and exhaustion?" Her grin widened as Arizona groaned out loud.

"That was one time … and … and I was under extraordinary pressure at the time…"

There was a slight pause.

"I heard." Callie responded kindly. "It's ok, honestly, Arizona. I just think you need a little help with … you know… little, insignificant things."

"Like eating regular meals that don't come from a vending machine?" Arizona's mild sarcasm came through.

"Yup."

"So, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised when you show up to tuck me in at night, huh?"

The pause this time was ever so slightly longer as each woman wondered which direction the conversation was headed.

Deciding that no innuendo was intended Callie briskly moved on.

"You might want to send Robbie back; Martha's threatening to tan his hide if he misses the lunchtime post."

"Is it really a good idea to get Robbie to come over so often, he… he gets tongue-tied around me, I doubt he's spent very much time in adult female company. I think I make him nervous, which is a little unfair …. Kind of cute but unfair."

"The boy's besotted with you, Arizona, take full advantage while you can," Callie laughed.

"That's mean, Calliope Torres. You're mean."

"Yeah, yeah..." Callie sang back, looking at the files on her desk, she really should get back to work. But she didn't.

"Oh, I've got some good news," Arizona's began excitedly. "We can move on to the next phase of clinical trials. I was just talking to the labs in Hendon I'm getting a consignment next week."

"You're starting human trials? Already? Why didn't you tell me you were so close…. This is huge." Callie's mind started whirling, if Arizona was this far ahead then she was woefully behind.

"No, no…not human trials. We're not even close to that yet. No, we've been given approval by the UK equivalent of the FDA to trial the drug on pigs." Arizona explained.

"Oh."

"Hey…. Hey… Don't say oh, like that, like you're disappointed." Arizona chided her. "This is a huge deal. If this batch of experiments go well, we can start moving on getting a hospital on board. I have to go up there in a little while, perhaps…."

Callie could hear the sheer enthusiasm bubble up in the cadence of Arizona's voice. It was a stupid thing to do but Callie closed her eyes for just a moment and imagined the smile on her face.

In her mind's eye Callie could see that it started off slow, the dark pink lips pressed together as if to hold the smile in but then widening to reveal white teeth that were just faintly crooked and the creases in her cheeks deepening until those dimples appeared. Callie could see her blue eyes sparkle with a hint of mischief and the blonde head tilt to one side. Arizona's smile was like a ….

"...is that something you'd be interested in? Callie ... Calliope? You still there?"

Callie snapped her eyes open and sat up straight in her chair, blinking rapidly.

"Sorry. Sorry, I got distracted by an email, run that by me again?" Callie asked quickly.

"I was just wondering if you'd be interested in visiting the external labs … but it's ok if you don't. I know some people don't like the thought of animal testing …it's just that we're not treating the animals inhumanely at all …."

"No. That sounds like a good plan, sure, I'd love to come with you. Just give me a bit of notice so I can plan my week, ok?"

"Sure. Ok… ummm. Thank you for lunch, Calliope."

Despite her disquiet, Callie smiled.

"You're welcome, hon…" she coughed to cover her slip.

"And maybe next time you can join me."

_She is not flirting with you. She is not flirting with you. Stop being such a whore._

Callie smiled a little grimly to herself. It wasn't funny, but it was. Supposing Arizona _was_ flirting with her? That hadn't occurred to Callie before and for a moment her mind went blank. Was it such a stupid thought? Maybe not but it was still a bad idea. She remembered that Arizona was waiting on a response.

"Ahhh... I'm trying to cut down a little, my lunches now tend to consist of soups and smoothies... you need a bit more nutrition than that."

"What are you cutting down on...? Are you dieting?" The question sounded more like an accusation and Callie grimaced a little, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

"I could stand to lose 20lbs or so, I haven't been getting to the gym as much as I'd like and I've been eating a lot of crap..."

"You're dieting? Are you kidding me Calliope, don't you dare lose any weight, you have the most amazing curves."

Callie's eyebrows went skyward at that but Arizona didn't allow a pause and kept right on speaking.

"You're one of these lucky women, with that wonderful bone structure that can eat anything and the weight just goes to the right places. There's a chef on TV, Nigella Lawson, she's like that."

When she put it like that, Callie had to admit that it sounded less like a come on and more like a general observation that women friends would make to each other and she allowed herself to draw a breath. Being friends with Arizona, real friends not just work colleagues. That was something she could work towards, right? Being friends ...? Callie pulled her head out of her day dream and responded to Arizona's compliment.

"Easy for you to say, you're disciplined enough to go running, that must do wonders for your ... uh ... ah ... your ...metabolism. Me, on the other hand, seem to spend most of my time on my butt sat at a desk somewhere." For reasons that Callie couldn't quite figure, she had very nearly referred to Arizona's libido rather than her metabolism. Perhaps Sloan was right, maybe she did need to get laid.

"So?" Arizona was unimpressed.

"Listen, if you promise to eat more ... I'll try and exercise more, how's that?"

"How is that a fair deal? I'll eat lunch everyday but only if you join me..." Arizona reminded Callie of how stubborn she could be if she put her mind to it.

"Fine." Callie gave up quickly.

"Fine. I'll see you soon."

As she hung up Callie knew that lunch with Arizona on a regular basis was going become problematic for her pretty quickly.

###

Arizona heard a gentle knock on her door but kept right on grading papers. She didn't have any appointments scheduled and as accommodating as she often was with her students, allowing them to drop by willy nilly without an appointment was asking for all kinds of trouble. The knocking came again this time followed by the door opening. She didn't look up.

"You and I both know you don't have an appointment. Go to the faculty office and see Robbie. He'll schedule you a meeting for during my office hours."

"Well, Dr Robbins, I was kind of hoping you'd make a special exception for me."

Arizona's head snapped up and she smiled, a little mystified at Callie who had her head poked in through the open door. The hustle and flow of students milling about the corridors waiting on lectures or tutors could be heard clearly through the open door.

"Calliope. What brings you here?" She gestured for Callie to enter the room; her hand paused in its ruthless correction of a poorly executed paper.

Callie paused in the middle of the room.

"Well, you did say you wanted me to share your lunch with you…" Callie grinned widely at her.

"Lunch?" Arizona's eyes wandered back to the paper in front of her. This one looked like it had been turned in by someone with as much grasp of biochemistry as a stick of gum. Did her undergrads never listen?

"Lunch…. It's lunch time, Arizona. I thought you wanted me to join you. Oh… Or were you just joking about that?"

Arizona looked at Callie for a second and then her eyes went to the clock on her wall and finally back to Callie, taking in the large packages she was carrying, the aroma of hot food wafting from said package and the horribly embarrassed expression on Callie's face.

The penny dropped.

"Oh god…Callie, No. Please…forgive me, I've completely lost track of time and … and everything else." Arizona jumped up from her desk and hurried round to Callie, helping her out with the bags emblazoned with the name of a fantastic deli that Arizona frequented.

Callie looked like she was ready to bolt, her faced fixed with a smile that looked more like a grimace.

"You're sure? I really don't want to interrupt …"

"Calliope. Honestly. I want you to stay …please?" Arizona put on her most winning smile, hoping to put Callie at ease. Returning the smile slightly hesitantly Callie proffered one of the paper sacks.

"Did you want to stay here … or …or go to the cafeteria or something?"

"Here's good, come, pull up a chair." Arizona said, cheerfully, taking the bag and eagerly looking in. The aroma of hot soup hit her and her mouth began to water.

"Oooh, this smells good. "Arizona practically chortled with glee, rubbing her hands together before reaching for the cutlery in the bag. Realising that Callie was still standing she looked up at her.

"Come. Sit. Join me …. This looks amazing …"

She took a mouthful and then closed her eyes in delight.

"God, this is delicious." Arizona mumbled around a hot mouthful. Callie was still hovering and she gave the woman a pointed stare.

She watched as Callie cleared her throat and then sat down opposite her, perched on the edge of her seat, a polite smile on her face but not making much eye contact.

"I … err … I …. Martha mentioned that you sometimes get your meals from this deli…. They ... ummm… knew some of your favourites …. I hope that's ok?" She fiddled with a napkin for a second before smiling in Arizona's general direction.

Arizona stared at her, nonplussed.

The words almost came out of her mouth.

Almost.

She was about to point out that Callie hadn't been so shy ordering her meal yesterday, in fact, Arizona doubted that Callie was even remotely acquainted with the concept of shyness and then it hit her.

Callie's uncharacteristic embarrassment, her hesitancy.

She was nervous.

For whatever reason, Callie was nervous and it showed.

Arizona held out her tub of soup to Callie.

"Do you want to try this? You should … it's Sri Lankan spiced chicken with ginger."

Callie licked her lips, her wide dark eyes going from the tub to Arizona; she shook her head and smiled again. This time it was less strained, a little more natural.

"I'll pass but I'm glad you're enjoying it. I swore the guy at the deli was feeding me a line about knowing your lunch menu."

"No, Ali knows me alright. I used to practically live there a few years back but I started piling on the pounds …" Callie snorted at that and Arizona smiled, pleased to see Callie relaxing. She couldn't work out whether it was the embarrassment of showing up, unannounced or something else that had given Callie the jitters but it was a strange sight to behold. She'd thought Callie almost impervious to the vagaries of human frailties but perhaps she wasn't.

Callie finally seemed to settled and began rummaging around in her own bag, Arizona watched her from the corner of eye, ostensibly focused on her soup. Her eyes widened as Callie produced a large leafy salad.

"Calliope is that all you're having?" she asked.

"What? I've got more than just a salad." Callie had no compunction talking around a mouth of raw shoots and spinach and rocket and heaven knows what else. Arizona felt honour-bound to protest, but stilled as Callie closed her eyes in some kind of ecstasy and sank back in her chair.

"Mnnh."

Judging by the vaguely sexual moan, Arizona surmised that Callie was enjoying her salad. The sound Callie made was something _she _rather enjoyed.

"Good, huh?" she couldn't help but grin at the other woman.

"Mother of god, you have no idea." Callie barely looked up at Arizona's laugh and began to excavate in earnest.

The silence wasn't uncomfortable as each woman worked through the first course.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here you go."

Arizona looked up to see Callie handing her a door wedge of a sandwich.

There was granary bread and what looked like a dozen or so slices of off-the-bone ham and cheese and tomatoes and a whole truck load of yumminess.

Despite the soup, Arizona felt her mouth water again.

"Callie, come on, I can't eat all that," she protested.

"Fine, save some for later." Callie had finished her salad and had withdrawn a large sports bottle from her bag. It seemed to contain some thick, gloopy, deeply red fluid. Arizona considered it with suspicion.

Callie shook the bottle and the fluid within slunk about with an ominously heavy sound.

"Callie, what is that?"

Callie grinned at her.

"Lunchtime smoothie. How was your run today? Crush out a PB?"

She's started to pour the fluid into a glass and though it didn't actually have lumps, it ran slow and thick and Arizona hurriedly took a bite out her sandwich to distract herself. Callie's question slowly registered.

"I thought you were out at a meeting this morning, how did you know I ran in today?"

Callie was slowly sipping her lunch and gestured vaguely at Arizona.

"Your hair." She held up the glass. "This is delicious, you wanna try some?"

Arizona had been about to ask what her hair had to do with her running when she was again distracted. She couldn't quite keep the shudder down but was unrepentant.

"Callie, it looks like day-old congealed blood in a glass ... scratch that, it looks like bio-medical waste ... how can you drink that?"

Callie laughed out loud and Arizona smiled. She liked the sound of Callie laughter.

"It's beetroot, apple, cucumber, celery, pineapple all juiced and then blended with a handful of blueberries, a banana and a whole heap of spinach... and you know... stuff. You really should try it." She held out the glass again.

Arizona shook her head firmly.

"My hair?" Arizona changed the subject. At Callie's look she explained, "When I asked how you knew about my run, you said … my hair…?"

Callie took another long sip and then looked at her watch.

"Yeah, it's all wavy."

Arizona fingered a tendril wondering if she was going to have to beat the answer out of Callie.

Apparently realising that Arizona wasn't satisfied with her response, Callie expanded.

"Oh … I figured you only ever wear it wavy when you run because you don't have the time to straighten once you get here." Callie was off-hand. "So, did you crush a personal best or break a world record or something that justifies running in the dark?"

"It's wasn't that dark this morning and no, I didn't crush a PB. I was a little sore today, a bit off my pace." Arizona explained seriously. "Maybe next time."

"Sure." Callie grinned, slyly mocking Arizona's tone.

"Well what exercise are you getting then?" Arizona challenged.

"I'm giving my han … ha.. …. I'm giving ummm arm a workout just raising this glass to my mouth. This drink is heavy." Callie had gone slightly pink and Arizona wondered what faux pas she'd managed to extricate herself from.

"Come on, try this, just a sip."

"Oh no. You're not getting me anywhere near that stuff …"

"Don't be a wimp," Callie was openly laughing at her as she screwed up her face like a little girl confronted with a spoonful of castor oil.

"You'll like it … I promise you." Callie coaxed and despite herself Arizona reached out and took the offered glass.

She swirled the thick liquid about and stared into it, resisting the urge to sniff.

"I don't got cooties … if that's what you're worried about."

Arizona tilted her head and stuck her tongue out at Callie.

_Come on, Arizona, __**don't**__ be a wimp._ She chided herself along and brought the glass up to her lips.

"You're not allergic to raw liver are you?" Callie interjected seconds before she took a taste.

Arizona paused, her pursed lips mere millimetres from the glass .

"Just kidding." Callie was cackling to herself.

"Hahaha." Arizona responded sourly, her heart pounding. Taking a deep breath she took a small sip and mentally prepared for the end of the world.

It didn't come.

The smoothie was thick but sweet and juicy and and made her tongue tingle with the flavour and richness.

Her eyes opened wide in surprise and she took another longer sip.

"What did I tell you?" Callie leaned back, a totally satisfied smirk on her face.

"Oh my god, Calliope. Where did you get this?"

"Made it myself, fresh this morning."

"You made it? It's ... really, really good."

Arizona drained the glass and sneaking a peek under lashes silently debated how she might persuade Callie to give her another sample.

"After all that fuss you made, you're now trying to work out how you can gracefully ask for more. Am I right?"

"Don't be smug," Arizona quickly found a way out of her dilemma by taking the high ground. "And quit hogging the ambrosia, pour me another glass."

"Oh wow, look who's all demanding all of a sudden."

Arizona's smile widened as she watched Callie empty the contents from the

sports bottle and hand it over to her.

"You call this demanding? Aww, you poor sheltered child, you…" she mocked, eagerly accepted the drink.

Realising that she was drinking half of Callie's meagre lunch, Arizona only took a small sip this time before handing it back.

Seeing Callie hesitate, she repeated Callie's words back to her.

"What? I don't got cooties." Arizona smiled as Callie accepted the drink.

"Do you even know what a cooty is, Arizona?"

Arizona laughed but couldn't help but notice how Callie's eyes had dropped her mouth as they joked about germs. It couldn't have been for more than a fleeting second, but she'd caught the look and felt warm all over.

_You imagined it, Arizona. Stop being ridiculous. And let's not forget, __**Mark**__._ Arizona tried to be stern with herself but Callie was gazing at her with such an indulgent grin that she had to remind herself that this was a business colleague not someone altogether far more interesting.

"I enjoyed that, Callie. Not just the lunch. It's lovely to just hang out for a little while without worrying about work ..." Arizona said gently. She _had_ enjoyed Callie's company but noticed the suddenly still expression on Callie's face. It wasn't anything noticeable, just a rapid dissipation of the relaxed woman who was just having lunch with a friend. Suddenly Callie morphed back into the super-efficient, business woman Arizona was very familiar with. They slowly began to tidy away.

"It was." Callie quietly agreed, packing up the empty containers and used cutlery. "But I'm out at meetings for the next couple of days ... I won't always be able to make it."

Arizona tried not to be deflated by the thought that occurred to her.

"Calliope, I don't need to you to come to feed me, really..."

Callie shot her a look and laughed a little. It sounded a little forced.

"I know I don't _need_ to feed you, Arizona, you're a grown up... you know ... and all that. I'm sure you can take care of yourself. I just ... I wanted to have lunch with you ... is that ok?" Callie met Arizona's gaze for a second and then looked quickly away and her question was a cross between a challenge and a request and Arizona swallowed to keep her pleasure in check.

"Of course it's ok. It's more than ok ... it's ... it's ...

_Yes, Arizona, what is it?_ she taunted herself for being over-eager. This wasn't going to end well

"Nice?"Arizona said. She closed her eyes in mortification.

_Nice? Was that __**really**__ the best you could come up with?_

Callie raised one supercilious eyebrow.

"Let's get one thing straight, Arizona," Callie leaned her weight on one foot and raised an equally supercilious finger for emphasis.

"Nothing about me is merely _nice_. Not ever, not my clothes, not my hair and certainly not my company."

Arizona had a shame-faced grin on her face, relieved that Callie had a sense of humour.

"If you give me a moment, I'll just take my foot out of my mouth. Callie, I loved having you over here and for bringing lunch." She swung her hair over her shoulder and straightened her desk. There were papers still waiting to be graded but she wasn't letting Callie go just yet.

Callie merely raised that ever so eloquent eyebrow a little higher.

"And yes, this was fun."

"You better recognise, ..." Callie clearly swallowed the natural ending of that sentence and then they both burst into laughter, Arizona knowing full well what Callie had refrained from calling her.

Callie paused at the door and shot Arizona a quick look. It was assessing, almost questioning and then it was gone but Arizona caught it.

Becoming increasingly attuned to Callie's motivations she wondered what was going on behind that warm, dark gaze.

"Was there something you had to tell me, Calliope? I know that look."

Callie's lips twitched and Arizona's eyes fell to them.

The were full and plush and kind of juicy looking, like a ripe cherry, just asking to be nibbled on.

Realising that Callie might reasonably think that she was checking her out or something, Arizona dragged her eyes upwards.

Callie still had that look on her face. It was slight, almost imperceptible, but Arizona could read it, easily even.

"What is it, Calliope?"

"That's a nicely cut suit you've got yourself there, bespoke?" Callie ignored the question and ran her eyes down Arizona's length. The suit _was_ smart, she'd a meeting with some German and Nigerian counterparts that morning. The trousers were tapered and cut close to the ankle whilst the jacket stopped just below her waist. Teamed with a deeply violet blouse, Arizona knew she looked both professional and a little bit more. If she wasn't mistaken, she could almost swear that Callie was appreciating that little bit more.

Was she mistaken? Was Callie's perusal nothing more than … an appreciation of fine tailoring?

Mentally, Arizona rolled her eyes. This is she gay? Isn't she? was juvenile.

And she was getting distracted, Callie was either about to drop a bombshell or otherwise about to piss her off, they might as well do it now.

"Cal, don't change the subject, you're looking at me like you're about to bait a sleeping lion. I don't bite, just tell me."

Callie's eye's narrowed marginally and it looked like she was assessing some more.

"You're making me think that whatever it is will be devastating. We've done this dance before, remember? I'm not made of sugar." Arizona allowed a faint hint of exasperation creep in to her tone.

"Peggy O'Neill was your business manager a few years back, right?" Callie began in a straight forward fashion.

Arizona blinked. That wasn't what she'd been expecting.

"Right." She agreed slowly, wondering where the hell this was going.

"And … you guys were … _together_ during that time?" The emphasis on the word 'together' was completely unambiguous. Callie's face was impassive, her tone, even and her face betrayed not a single thought or emotion. Despite the 40 minutes that they had just shared, she was keeping this impersonal. Arizona decided to follow suit.

"That's correct." They both paused for a beat.

And then started speaking at the same time.

"I'm sorry to be so personal …"

"And the reason you're asking is?" Arizona's words were just this side of crisp.

There was another beat as each woman considered the other.

"I _am_ sorry to ask this but… is there anything else in your … separation that could impact on us now? Was the legal settlement complete and final? I only ask because Bailey has to know these things." Callie paused and her dispassion evaporated. She took a step into the office and looked at Arizona intently, compassionately, like she _got_ it.

"This is too important, Arizona. You know what you've created is far too important. I won't have anything ... anyone jeopardising this. You understand that, right?"

Arizona might have felt embarrassed.

She might have felt belittled.

After all, she'd allowed her personal relationship with to interfere with her business.

But Callie had kind of stripped away the need for any of those emotions. It was like she didn't care that Arizona, ostensibly brilliant and worldly, had allowed her personal life to vomit all over her professional life and ruin it.

She sat down in her chair and fiddled with the bracelet of her watch.

"There's nothing else that Peggy can do to influence anything with the company. Not now. I dissolved that company in it's entirety. She has no claim at all to anything any more." Callie was watching her closely. Leaning against the closed door, her expression…. curious.

"I promise you, Callie, Peggy O'Neil can't do anything to hurt me now." Arizona almost wanted to explain her past, but now probably wasn't the right time.

Callie nodded once and straightened up.

"I'm sorry I had to ask. I had no intention of prying or anything …"

"How did you even know about me and Peggy?"

Callie pulled on her outer coat and prepared to leave.

"I was asking Martha about the legal problems you had back then for Bailey but she thought that I was snooping and gave me pretty short shrift to be honest." Callie picked up the garbage, brining their little interlude to a close. It wasn't exactly how either woman would have wanted it to end but it was what it was.

Arizona tried to capture some of the lightness of before.

"Callie," she called out as the other woman opened the door.

"I might be persuaded to try another smoothie, next time you make one."

Callie turned, it seemed to Arizona, eagerly as if she too wanted to find a route back to their camaraderie of earlier.

"Well, you still owe me an outing ... remember? You show me you know how to have fun and I'll make you one of my world famous smoothies."

"World famous, huh? I love your blatant hyperbole, Callie and if I recall correctly we both have to take each other on an outing." Arizona smiled easily, pleased that Callie had remembered their silly conversation.

"Ok, then. Next free weekend. It's a date," Callie paused and looked over at Arizona and smiled. Was it wistful? "Well, not a date date ... but ... you know."

Arizona smiled back.

"I know."

###

"So, are you still a football widow?" Arizona asked Martha.

She felt a little self-conscious asking the question. She really should know the answer but she had been pretty self-involved for the last couple of years and somehow, she'd allowed her friendship with her long-time employee to wane. So much so, that she had lost track of the various major events of Martha's life. Like whether her husband still spent almost every weekend either at a football match or playing golf.

Martha looked up at her and smiled, her lined and somewhat dour face transformed at the thought of her beloved Alisdair.

"His devotion to Arsenal FC continues to be the one fly in my ointment. Unfortunately, as I'm certain he loves them more than he loves me, I can't compete. He is in a bit of a strop with them at the moment though."

"They lose an important match?" Arizona smiled, it was all coming back to her now.

"Worse, they're below Tottenham in the league, he's going around with a face like a slapped arse." Martha chortled, not entirely kindly, at her husband's woe.

"And you ask because?"

"I was thinking ..." Arizona paused trying to explain her lightness of mood. Everything felt different.

"I was thinking of starting up Sunday Brunch again ... I know I've neglected you and Alisdair and Tommy and my students ... for so long and ..." she paused again, feeling a little foolish but also a little sad that she'd allowed things to slide. She'd failed to maintain friendships, relationships, she'd neglected so much and now she had suddenly found space in her being for other things, for other people.

"I'm sorry I've been such a misery, Martha. I really appreciate you putting up with me ..." Arizona offered a slightly subdued smile.

"I should think so too." Martha was nothing if not blunt but she said the words kindly. "It's about time you pulled yourself out of that funk."

"So, if you're not busy... at the end of the month?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I'm not busy and even if Alisdair wasn't at football, you know I'd bring him along. I'd almost decided that I was going had to give you a nudge to get you started again." Martha said.

Once a month, Arizona would invite a few of her graduate students and her tiny workforce to a lavish meal that started slow around midday and went on for the better part of Sunday, often carrying on until dinner.

Arizona grinned a little and narrowed her gaze at Martha; she had a good idea what was coming next, Martha was nothing if not frank when it was just the pair of them.

"Well, now that it's _just_ you again, I'll imagine that we'll all have a good time, hmm?" Martha was pointed but didn't go overboard. They both knew that she was referring to Peggy's influence, which ultimately led to the demise of the monthly social. Peggy was brilliant at her job but didn't enjoy consorting with the help.

"Yes, Martha, we'll have a wonderful time." Arizona linked arms with her long-time colleague and smiled gratefully, glad not to have to defend the indefensible. Peggy had been an unbearable snob sometimes.

"I'll get a couple of bottles of champagne for the bucks fizz, shall I?"

"Oh Lord, we're not going to start drinking first thing again, are we?"

"You know how I love to see you merry and raucous, Martha. It's good for morale." Arizona said cheerfully as they both recalled the last time they'd all really got together for her, now, infamous brunches.

Martha shot Arizona a look, pleased to see a gradual re-emergence of the Arizona of old.

"Will you be inviting Callie?"

Arizona worked hard at not reacting.

"Of course. Robbie too. And …and … their partners as well, if they like." Her response was nonchalant.

"You obviously haven't been listening to Robbie moan on about his erstwhile girlfriend then, I take it?" At Arizona's shake of the head Martha rolled her eyes.

"Well don't ask him about it or he'll talk your ear off. The boy's only 19 for heaven's sake, you'd think he'll never find another love."

"Aww, Martha, don't be mean. He's young…."

"Hmm. He'll learn soon enough."

"And … Callie… do you know if she'll want to bring someone with her?" Arizona kept her question casual and avoided Martha's sharp look.

"I'd have thought you'd know the answer to that, thick as thieves the pair of you have been these last couple of weeks." Martha responded and Arizona willed the rush of warmth to stay away from her face.

"We've have lunch a couple of times…"

"And what do you talk about over … lunch?" Martha placed emphasis on the meal, making Arizona laugh.

"We talk about work, Martha, mostly. But I guess it would be good to get to know her a little better. She… she's nice." Arizona nodded, pleased with her measured assessment of Callie Torres.

"Nice?" Martha snorted. It was the least dignified of all the snorting family and Arizona gave the older woman a sideways look, electing to say nothing. She was likely to incriminate herself.

"You think she's … nice? That's what you really think of her, Arizona Robbins? That she's _nice_?"

This time the blush turned Arizona's cheeks pink and she decided that now would be a good time to take her leave before Martha made any other pithy observations.

"So, brunch at mine in 3 weeks time at 11:00. You can bring dessert." Arizona made her escape, dignity more or less intact despite Martha's cackling laughter following her from the reception to her office.

###

Callie placed the blame squarely on the Nike Fuel band she was wearing.

But since it was Aria that sent her the infernal thing, perhaps she should blame her sister.

Either way, Callie needed, desperately, to blame someone.

Other than herself.

This was not her fault.

She'd been sitting at her desk, hard at work when it occurred to her that she was going to miss her target again, if she didn't get her butt out of her chair and at least walk around the office for a few minutes. She had been at work since before sunrise and a stretch would do her good. At this time of the day, she had the place to herself, Martha and Robbie and the other staff not usually in for at least another couple of hours yet, Arizona likely to go straight to the university.

Walking over to the large window, she could see the large gates of UCL, she could even see the spot that she had stood waiting for Arizona a few weeks back.

And, as if by magic, the woman appeared.

Despite the distance, Callie could recognise Arizona easily, could even see that her running outfit was a little different today, the figure-hugging tights had a stripe of colour along the thigh and it matched the colour of the jacket.

She watched as Arizona bent over to stretch her calves and hamstrings and wished she was able to get a closer look at those glutes.

_Stop being a pervert._

Callie swallowed and returned to her desk, all thoughts of fuelpoints and calories gone. She could feel the warmth, just under her collar and wondered if she could just ignore the fact that Arizona Robbins turned her on.

Especially when she was wearing her running gear. And when she wore bespoke suits that made her look like a cover girl for Fortune 500. And crisp white baggy shirts with straight cut jeans, the ones that hinted at the athletic figure beneath, yeah ... Callie liked Arizona in them too.

She leaned forward and banged her forehead on her beautifully polished desk. And then yelped when she actually hurt herself.

"Ow."

Absorbing the faint pain, Callie stayed where she was for a moment and considered her predicament. It was only a matter of time before someone, before Arizona noticed her preoccupation. The last thing either one of them needed right now was her tawdry little infatuation making a mess of things.

"It's not tawdry," Callie muttered to herself.

"Well it sure as hell ain't all pristine and innocent," she responded out loud.

_Great, now I'm talking to myself._

Callie closed her eyes and was immediately assailed by the indelible image of Arizona's toned ass. What Callie couldn't do to get her hands on ...

"**STOP.** Stop this right now." Callie could actually feel her nature rise at the thought of getting her hands on Arizona. This _really _had to stop. Maybe she could renew her membership to that introduction agency she joined just after Europa ... Erica walked out on her. She hadn't been interested then but now ... now she had to do something before she ...

"Calliope, are you ok?"

Callie's head shot up so fast she heard her neck crack. Sure, the sounds of the small bones in her neck clashing together, that she heard. Arizona opening the door to her office, obviously she missed.

"Arizona..." Callie dried up. Arizona was still in her running gear, her face was flushed from her exertions and the sweat hadn't quite dried yet. She looked vibrant and healthy and sexy and beautiful... and Callie just want to gobble her up.

"Calliope ... are you ok?" Arizona repeated coming fully into the office and quietly closing the door behind her.

"Hmm, yup. Absolutely ... I just ... ummm." Callie could feel herself slowly going out of her mind. She needed to touch Arizona so badly she could taste it.

"Callie?" Arizona titled her head in that way she had, knowing and then she smiled, the corners of her eyes crinkling, her eyes filled with a sheer and secret devilry as if she could read Callie's mind.

Right now, right now, Callie forgot to care.

She stood up and walked slowly round her desk, intent.

"I was just thinking about how much you turn me on, Arizona."

Surprisingly Arizona didn't ask her what the fudge she was talking about. Instead her dimples got deeper and her smile wider, like she was in on some big joke.

"I do?" The question would have sounded innocent if it wasn't for that ... gleam in her eyes. Arizona knew Callie wanted her. She looked like the idea didn't displease her.

"You do." Callie confirmed as she reached Arizona and stood stock still, toe to toe with the woman.

Callie could feel the heat coming off Arizona's body, she could smell the faint tang of sweat and exertion, it went to her head like she'd taken a strong whiff of smelling salts. Perversely, it didn't clear her head, instead the scent of Arizona clouded Callie's mind, it befuddled her and without access to conscious thought, instinct took over.

She took a step closer. She could feel Arizona's breath, it quickened as did hers at their proximity. Arizona took in a deep breath and her breasts rose and fell and brushed against Callie's chest.

Callie gently cupped Arizona's face and stared down into her eyes, they were as deep and as blue and as beautiful as the Marlborough Sounds and Callie considered, albeit briefly, abstractly, that drowning in them wouldn't be a bad way to go but then Arizona took another breath and Callie bent down and buried her face in the space between Arizona's neck and shoulder. It was warm and damp and Callie tasted the firm skin beneath her open mouth. It was salty and sweet and tasted like heaven and Callie used her teeth to graze, just a little and then smiled at the quiet gasp that Arizona let out.

Raising her head, Callie looked at Arizona again, testing the water as it were. Arizona stood still, her arms hanging loosely at her sides but relaxed, watchful. Her eyes were darker than usual, the iris indicating that more was going on within her. The curve of her lips was both inviting and amused like she knew Callie didn't even know where to start.

Her hand still cupping the blonde's face, Callie tipped Arizona's head up and lowered her mouth, tasting the firm pink lips.

She meant to be gentle, she meant to be tender but somewhere between the taste of those soft lips and the puff of air released and the warm moistness of a seeking tongue, Callie intentions, her inhibitions, such that they were, fled. She crushed her body into Arizona's pushing her up against the closed door and thrust her tongue deeply into Arizona's mouth, intent on tasting every last thing she had to offer. She could feel Arizona's hands come up and sink into her hair, twisting in the dark locks, pulling her closer. Panting for air, Callie reached behind and cupped Arizona's derriere, the muscles firm but pliant under her hands, exactly how she imagined they would be. She flexed her fingers and dragged Arizona closer, inserting her thigh between Arizona's legs, pressing hard, making her presence felt, taking her lips again and smiling at the moan that came from the blonde.

It was hurried, it was fast but neither of them could have slowed down, even if they wanted to. Hands travelled and discovered, mouths tasted and nibbled and stroked and sucked and neither woman uttered a syllable, their actions speaking louder than any words.

Clothing seemed to magically disappear and without knowing how, they were naked, breathless, a sheen of perspiration now covering both of them, their scent musky, mingled and heavy in the air.

"You make me so fucking hot," Callie finally muttered as she bent low and took a puckered nipple into her mouth, feeling it tighten under her tongue. She could feel Arizona's hands in her hair again, holding Callie tight to her breast, arching towards the mouth that pleasured, tormented her. Switching to the other breast Callie allowed her hands to roam, sliding across the expanse of supple, firm flesh, encouraged by the wanton moans, discovering the taut muscles, the softness, the territory, as yet uncharted that Callie fully intended to claim as her own. No matter the cost.

Her hand wandered lower and her fingers teased the damps curls that guarded Arizona's burning hot centre. She fluttered her fingers against Arizona's vulva and smiled as Arizona's hips jerked in response to the aimless meandering of Callie's fingers. She pulled back from Arizona's breast and watched her face as she slowly trailed her fingers through Arizona's heat.

"You are so wet ..."

Arizona was leaning back against the door, her hips thrust out and her eyes dark and hooded, glued to Callie's face. At some point Callie had pulled Arizona's hair out of it's pony tail and now the soft blonde mane fell damply about her face, she pushed it away and Callie could see that her hand was trembling, she wanted this but it seemed she was determined not to beg. Callie began to stroke the wet turgid flesh beneath her fingers and then leaned in to Arizona's body and closed her eyes, slowly entering her with two strong fingers. Arizona tilted her head back against the door and began to pant out loud at the things Callie's fingers were doing to her, she pulled the larger woman closer and sighed as they began to glide against each other. Callie felt Arizona's thigh insert itself between hers and moaned out loud at the sensation. She could feel Arizona's hands gripping her, one hand digging into her back, holding her tightly in place the other ... the other hand replaced the slick thigh and found its mark quickly.

"Oh ... fuck... that feels so good," Callie's broken pant whispered in the silence of the empty office, Arizona intense and sexy and silently driving Callie insane, her fingers thrusting deeply into Callie, the curled digits grazing her with every thrust.

Their bodies began to to move faster, beautifully in synch as if they had been doing this together all their lives.

"I want you to come hard, Arizona. I want you to come so hard for me ..." Callie didn't give a crap about how possessive it sounded, she wanted to be the one to take Arizona to oblivion. She wanted to be the only one. Ever.

"Calliope, are you ok? Did you fall asleep or something?"

Callie's head snapped up so fast she felt the g-force hit her.

"Huh...huh?" Callie blinked rapidly and looked about the office in a blind panic. What the ...?

Arizona was standing in the doorway, still in her running gear, her face flushed from her morning run, hair dark and damp, up in a ragged pony-tail. She looked fresh and pink and sexy. Again.

"What the fuck ...?" Callie muttered out loud, pushing her hand through her hair and trying very hard not to look directly at Arizona.

"I think I must have dozed off ... or something... yeah ... something." Callie was still burning, unfulfilled and very, very aware that Arizona, in her running get up was scant meters from her. In her state, pouncing and ravishing Arizona wasn't entirely off the cards and as Callie had no desire to see the inside of Holloway Prison, she literally gripped the edge of her chair to keep herself seated.

"Oh, Callie, you're working way too hard, you're doing silly hours ..." Arizona sounded both concerned and sympathetic but Callie wasn't quite ready to chance a look, convinced that the rampaging arousal that kept her knees weak and her mouth dry was written all over her face.

Rubbing her forehead, Callie turned a quarter of her gaze in Arizona's general direction. She was acting like a loon but it was preferable to acting like a pervert or predator.

"What's up with you today, Cal? Seriously... do you need to go home?" The concern this time was even more apparent and not wanting to make things any worse, Callie forced a smile to her face and looked at Arizona head on.

She immediately saw her naked and flushed to her roots.

_So, that went well._ Callie ignored the conversational tone in her head.

"No, no. I'm good, a little warm and ... and distracted ... I guess I've not had my coffee yet."

Callie absolutely knew that, at that precise moment, Arizona would be looking directly at her travel mug that went almost everywhere with her. But, mercifully, she didn't comment, instead offering a slightly shy smile.

"So ...ummm... I'm inviting everyone round to mine for Sunday brunch in a few weeks. it's on the 29th ... I'd really love it if you could come ..."

Callie blinked at Arizona.

"I'd love to come," she replied in all sincerity, her bitterness buried under a wide smile.

Arizona beamed at Callie's response and Callie felt her body twitch and pulsate in desperation. She was going to be forced into the indignity of taking care of herself _**at work **_just so she could get through the day.

Callie sat up straight in alarm as Arizona approached her, coming round the desk and leaning over her.

"Wh... what?" Callie squeaked. This could not be happening ... again ... could it? Before Callie could determine if she was having an aneurysm or a brain tumour, Arizona placed her palm over Callie's forehead.

"Are you running a fever? You're being really weird and you're all flushed and sweaty. What's going on with you this morning?"

Callie closed her eyes and luxuriated in the cool, soft palm, it did nothing to ease her libido but still, it felt nice.

Eventually she opened her eyes to see Arizona's bright blue's staring back at her.

"I'm fine. I promise you, Arizona, I'm fine." There was no lie big enough to handle this and Callie would rather eat her Birkin than tell the truth so she did the best she could.

Arizona narrowed her eyes, clearly not entirely convinced but willing to let the matter go. She straightened up but instead of just taking her hand away, Arizona pushed a lock of hair off Callie's forehead. It was a simple yet intimate and utterly unconscious gesture and it almost made Callie want to tear her hair out.

_What the fuck have I got myself into?_

###

"Who's Mark and why does he know about our legal problems?"

Arizona made no pretence about the question. Or perhaps she did. But she did have a legitimate reason for wanting to know about the man that Callie had clearly discussed Benjamin Grant with and whom she was using to garner favours with cut throat litigators. Arizona had come to both rely on _and_ trust her business partner but she'd been here before and there was never any harm in being extra vigilant. The fact that she was also curious about what the man meant to Callie on a personal level wasn't something Arizona was about to share. She barely acknowledged it to herself brushing it aside as just healthy interest in the woman she worked with.

But it was a little more than that. And Arizona knew it.

Callie looked up and smiled, pushing her laptop to one side and stretching her arms way above her head and leaning back in her chair.

They had just about come to the end of their weekly Friday meeting and it had been a long one. Arizona watched as Callie closed her eyes for a second as she pushed upwards, her silk shirt coming free of the waist band of the skirt and riding up an inch or so. The band of smooth stomach that came into view transfixed Arizona and her mind went utterly blank. Callie twisted from side to side, her eyes still closed, stretching her obliques and back and Arizona had to swallow down the faint squeak that almost came out of her mouth.

_Arizona Robbins, for god's sake get a grip. If you're drooling over a sliver of skin belonging to a woman you barely know, then it's time to go get laid. _Arizona mentally took a hold of herself and dragged her eyes away from Callie's exposed stomach fixing her gaze on something less like to bring her out in a hot sweat ... like the polished mahogany desk between them.

"Arghh. Sorry about that." Callie composed herself and grinned at Arizona. "I feel like my butt has been welded to this chair today, I've barely moved in like, 6 hours... Mark Sloan? Sloan's my right hand man ...he manages all my ..." Callie paused for a moment and dropped her gaze, beginning to shuffle the paperwork on her desk. "Umm... we used to work together, years ago when I was at the New York Stock Exchange. We both worked in Futures and then Hedge funds. When I set up a consultancy a few years later he came with me." Callie smiled and Arizona noticed that she suddenly looked a little strained, the smile stretched across her lips but not quite reaching her eyes..

"When you spoke to him the other day, it seemed he already knew about Benjamin Grant ...?" Arizona probed, unable to get a handle on the slightly weird vibe coming off Callie.

"Oh, yeah, right. I talk to Mark about work all the time. He has lots of contacts and he does a lot of work managing my portfolio and stuff." Callie smiled again, this time a far more genuine, wide smile. "Mark's probably my best friend, he's known me like forever ..." She chuckled, almost to herself. "If things had been different..." She stopped and shook her head, this time laughing quietly to herself and despite a moment of disquiet, Arizona found herself smiling in response. There was something utterly infectious about Callie's laughter.

"If things had been different...?" Arizona prompted.

Callie shook her head as if to negate the comment and then decided to tell Arizona anyway.

"You ever watch Star Trek ...or ...or Back to the Future? You know the thing about there being an alternative universe where every decision you ever had to make actually comes to fruition, just in another universe?" At Arizona's slightly baffled nod Callie carried on, still smiling to herself.

"Well in some universe, a long, long way away from here, there's a version of me and Sloan, possibly married with a truckload of kids." She started laughing again, the mirth causing her shoulder to shake. Arizona was less amused this time, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Actually, scratch that, there is no universe, real or imagined, alternate or otherwise that I'd have ever married Sloan. I love the guy, he's my very best friend and all but I'd never be able to put up with his all his crap." Callie looked over at Arizona, who was trying to keep her smile in place.

"So... he's an ex-boyfriend as well?"

"Not even sure you could call it that," Callie shrugged. "We had a ... thing ... for a while..." She leaned over to her laptop, peering at it as it pinged, signalling the arrival of a new email. "Anyway, that was before I started playing for the ..." She paused for a second and then started speaking again.

"Excellent. Bailey's come through. Her firm has a branch here in London and they're responding to the writ as we speak, she's appointed a barrister and they've already got a court date." Callie looked up, her eyes shining. "This is good. We can get Grant off our backs pretty soon and not have to worry about his shenanigans."

Arizona found herself in a curious position. One the one hand she was relieved that Callie's contacts were panning out at little financial cost to the firm. On the other hand, she was desperate to know how Callie had been about to end her previous sentence. _That was before I started playing for the ...?_ Playing for the _**what?**_ The New York Yankees? The LA Lakers? Or possibly ... for the _other_ team?

Arizona forced yet another smile to her face.

"That's really good news."

"Hell, yeah, it's good news. It's celebration time good news... well maybe not celebration but it's definitely _let's get out of here and have dinner _good news. You game?" Callie was exuberant, rubbing her hands together with glee, her eyes sparkling.

Arizona just looked at her.

"Oh ... I'm sorry. Do you have plans? I wasn't trying to ... impose ..." Callie looked mildly embarrassed, misinterpreting Arizona's silence.

"No... No.. It's not that, I don't have plans... dinner sounds good." Arizona rushed to correct Callie. Dinner did sound good. Especially as it might shed some light on Callie's preferences.

_Arizona, it doesn't matter what Callie's preferences are. You cannot go there._

She tried to talk herself down but Arizona was beginning to develop an itch and it wasn't going away not matter how hard she tried to distract herself.

###

"So I had a thought."

Arizona looked up from her starter.

"OK."

"At some point, probably just before we go live, we're ... well you are going to have to do some media."

Arizona's head shot up.

"What?"

They had found a small Nepalese restaurant within walking distance of their offices and though it was a busy Friday night, they'd been able to get a table without a reservation. The lights were dim and a solitary candle flickered on the table between them, creating an intimacy that wasn't as uncomfortable as it should have been. They'd ordered their entree and mains and debated over wine, settling on a decent bottle of Pouilly-Fuissé to go with Callie's pork and Arizona's fish. There was the usual hum of conversation and the bustle of waiters ushering the evening masses and the pair of them felt almost easy in each other's company. If she'd given it any thought, Callie might have described the evening like a second date. The first awkward, jittery blind date was over and done with and all that was left was interest and a burgeoning friendship and the faint frisson of something else simmering just beneath the surface.

"It would be a great way of getting more exposure just before the flotation." Callie explained nonchalantly. She knew full well that this was going to be another tough sell but using the media was a good business tool.

"What type of media?" Arizona asked slowly.

"Print, radio, TV and on-line."

Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"So, all forms of media outlet, then?"

"No, I mean, it'd hardly make sense for us to put your imagine on the side of a bus or up on a hoarding like a realtor." Callie was tongue in cheek. "That would really be tacky."

"Callie."

"I know it's a chore, Arizona but I want you to think about it." Callie examined Arizona's face. She looked only mildly disgruntled, a far cry from the stone-faced resistance of the past. Callie was encouraged.

"Look, I'll be with you every step of the way, you won't have to do anything you really don't want to do, we can even try and get the TV segments pre-recorded so you don't have to do them live."

Arizona put her cutlery down. "You want me to do live TV?"

"We can talk details later," Callie said hurriedly before the full import sank in. "More wine?" she topped Arizona's glass and gave her a cheeky grin.

"Don't think I don't see what you're doing there, Ms Torres." Arizona took a sip from her glass and shot a Callie a narrow-eyed glare but the smile was still lurking about her mouth, her lipstick from earlier in the day now faded and eaten away but the absence somehow enhancing her fresh-faced charm rather than diminishing it.

"So ... we got as far as finding out that you have one sister, an actress, I had a brother, but there's where we ended. What other components make up the compound Calliope Torres?"

"Wow, who would have thought that you're chemistry professor?" Callie smiled her mind working on several different levels. Ask? Leave well alone? Ask?

She paused, pushing her meal about her plate for a second.

She decided to ask.

"_Had_ a brother? ... I thought you said..." She knew it would dampen the mood but she didn't want to gloss over something this important to Arizona.

Arizona bowed her head for a moment, the flickering candle light turning her hair into shimmering dark gold. She looked up and there was sadness but also acceptance in her gaze.

"Tim's gone. Tim's been gone a long time. I ... do know this. It's just... sometimes I forget, you know? I think that he's just missing, that he'll come back to us." She took a long sip of her wine, her eyes wandering about the busy restaurant but Callie doubted that she was seeing anything at all.

"It's ... it's a devastating loss, one that will always be with me but... life must go on."

She gave Callie a smile. It was a wide smile, forced and hard-fought for, a stretch of her denuded lips but she smiled.

Callie could see the steel in Arizona's backbone, could sense the resolve. For a moment Callie thought that she could understand Arizona's strength.

She reached out her hand and captured Arizona's wrist and simply held it but for a moment. There were never words adequate enough to express sympathy for such a loss and Callie didn't try.

Arizona's smile gentled into something real, genuine and thankful and they went back to their meal, silent for a bit.

"So, I don't have any other siblings, but Aria is more than enough, I can tell you."

Their mains had arrived and Callie started talking idly, responding to Arizona's earlier question.

Arizona smiled around her pork.

"I did always wonder what it'd be like to have a brother but Mama never obliged...Mark is kind of like a brother though."

Arizona raised her eyebrows at Callie.

"OK ... well ... kind of like a brother ...now he is... if you forget our ... ummm history and ... the fact that he makes crass personal jokes about it at the drop of a hat ..." Callie paused for breath, a faint blush filling her cheeks.

"OK. All of that was creepy. Mark isn't like a brother at all."

Arizona laughed out loud and it was genuine and musical and Callie didn't care that she was making a fool of herself.

"I'll just put some food in my mouth so I can stop speaking."

"How about your parents? What about them?" It was a natural question to ask but Callie felt herself stiffen a little.

"Yeah, they're ... good, I guess. Daddy does hotels and things. Mama is a corporate attorney ... They live in Miami." Callie gave a brief precis and then looked around for the waiter again. "You want so more water?"

She could feel Arizona watching her closely but didn't meet her eyes, enduring the silence for a few minutes.

"So, we're a little bit ... we're kind of estranged." Callie looked up at Arizona and then back at her plate.

"I'm sorry." Arizona offered softly.

"I mean we talk, sometimes ...on the phone or skype ... impersonal stuff ... but ... yeah." It was Callie's turn to look around the restaurant and see nothing.

"It's kind of a shame because I still love them ... I mean I hate the situation, I hate how they feel about things but ... I do still love them."

She wondered if Arizona would ask.

She wondered if it would even matter.

"They didn't take it particularly well when I came out to them." Callie finally explained. She watched Arizona's hands slow and her eyebrow raise.

"But I thought you and Mark ..."

Callie gave her a look.

"Oh. Oh!" Realisation dawned and Callie wondered what Arizona was thinking. She knew full well that some lesbians thought bisexuals as being inherently untrustworthy. Callie frowned, she hadn't thought about that before.

"That's incredibly tough, Callie. I'm .. sorry you've experienced that. I guess it's so much harder when it comes from people you've always loved and cherished."

"Right." Callie agreed, glad that Arizona got it.

"Your sister?"

Nah, Aria's has been amazing. Always trying to hook me up but amazing." Callie smiled as she thought about her sister.

She down looked at her plate and wondered if she should try and eat her fish. What a strange evening they were having.

She laughed humourlessly and looked up and stared into the compassion in Arizona's eyes.

"Jeez ... this is like some agony show or confessional or something."

"Sometimes it's easier to unburden yourself with someone who hasn't known you forever, who won't judge you too harshly, someone who will be kind to you." Arizona said softly.

Callie shrugged.

"I meant to ask, did you have a good Easter?" The celebration had recently come and gone Callie would have normally spent it it in Miami with hoards of relatives.

"Hmm." Arizona nodded enthusiastically. She'd spent most of the time in the lab or walking on the Heath.

"Yeah, I heard your students had a good time as well." Callie added slyly and watched Arizona slowly raise her head.

"Excuse me?"

"Shrove Tuesday? Pancakes in the lab?"

Arizona's eyes widened and she looked furtively about the restaurant.

"Shhhh. How did you even find out about that?"

Callie laughed out loud.

"I have my spies everywhere."

Arizona pouted and Callie almost ... almost reached across the table to kiss her. She looked child-like and adorable and incredibly sexy all at the same time.

"I poked my head in to see you and there you were, covered in flour, teaching a group of twenties somethings the best consistency for your pancake batter."

"It was a legitimate teaching aid," Arizona hissed, her voice low.

"Uhuh but?"

Arizona twisted her lips and looked guilty.

"We messed up one of the autoclaves. It was out of commission for weeks," she admitted, shame-faced and blushing.

_You're adorable._

The words hovered on her lips. They were true but also grossly inappropriate.

"I wish I had a teacher like you back in college. I might not have flunked the sciences."

"I seriously doubt you've ever flunked anything in your life."

"Took me 4 tries to get my drivers licence." Callie admitted.

"Noooo!" Arizona was exaggeratedly shocked, her eyes shining with laughter.

"I know, ridiculous, right? Was a major knock to my confidence as a teenager. That and failing Chem lab." Callie grinned as she rooted around for a final morsel of fish on her plate.

"The thought of you not being able to absolutely everything? Totally ridiculous." Arizona agreed, smirking at Callie's faint moue.

"So, you good with heights?" Callie changed the subject.

"I'm sorry ..what?" Arizona was nonplussed at the sudden change in conversation.

"I'm thinking of a fun thing to do with you... you ok with heights?" Callie asked casually.

"I am." Arizona agreed slowly, clearly trying to work out what on earth Callie might be planning.

"Cool. Perhaps in a few weeks, after your brunch, I might show you what _real_ fun is all about." Callie grinned and took a sip of her wine, pleased with herself. She'd been scouting for things to do and had come up with a plan that she thought Arizona might like.

"I do love confidence in a woman, Callie but I hope you're not setting yourself up for a fall." Arizona teased, taking a mouthful of rice.

Callie merely raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is the Queen of Fun you're taking on here, I'll have you know," Arizona laughed at Callie"s scornful expression.

"Yeah, yeah let's see how the brunch goes first before you start your coronation, missy." Callie tried to ignore how much she was enjoying the banter, she tried to remind herself that this was just a friendly dinner between work colleagues but Arizona was giggling at her jokes, was smiling at her with those eyes and that mouth ...

"Oh no, you can't include the brunch, that's for staff, I want to do something just for you." Arizona gave her an unconscious but beatific smile before turning back to her meal and Callie felt her heart thud.

_This is a nightmare. _

As she looked around for a waiter to order more wine Callie knew that it was a nightmare she wasn't quite ready to wake up from.

###

"Stop sulking."

Arizona's head shot up at the comment and despite herself, felt her lower lip jut a little.

"I am not sulking; I'm merely … arranging my thoughts." She affirmed, pleased with her response. "I'm mentally preparing myself for the job at hand."

"Well it looks like the job at hand has just kicked your puppy," Martha responded. She knew Arizona was sulking. Which was unusual for her. Over the years she had become accustomed to her American boss being severe, withdrawn, cold, playful, humorous ….. but she rarely, if ever, sulked.

Arizona tried to keep up the pretence, for about half a second and then slumped in her chair.

"Callie's got me reading resumes and documents and …and other stuff and I don't wanna."

"Whining from a woman your age is unbecoming, Arizona."

"There's no good reason I can see that requires me to do this."

Martha adjusted her glasses and peered at Arizona without comment.

"It's boring and unnecessary ….help me find a reason that means I don't have to do it," Arizona wheedled. She care didn't how unbecoming it was.

"Is this the short list for the Company Secretary post?"

"Yep," she agreed, a finger flipping over the pages, the words unread. "I mean how important can it be, really?"

Martha raised an eyebrow.

"No. I mean really … If Callie has got _me_ doing this, then it can't be that important can it?"

"Am I hearing correctly? Do mine ears deceive me? Arizona, for the last 4 years this place has been like Fort Knox, you've been overwhelmed with work because you had to be involved in everything."

Arizona dropped her gaze. She could guess where this was headed.

"So?"

"So? You gave Callie the hardest time when she started, insisting on being in the thick of everything, whether you understood it or not and now you've gone 180 degrees and aren't the slightest concerned about who'll be in charge of your company's finances?

Arizona twisted her lips. She'd had the same thought herself, not too long ago.

"Did Callie tell you I'd insisted on being involved in everything?"

"She didn't need to; I remember what things were like after Peggy, when we took on Mr Fancypants, who I still think we should sue, by the way."

Arizona swivelled round in her chair and looked out, she could see the university from where she sat, the huge redbrick building dominating the drab skyline. This really wasn't the prettiest part of London.

"I think …. I trust Callie. I trust _in _her." She said the words slowly as if speaking a foreign language, they felt strange on her tongue.

"Well, there's a surprise. " Martha's tone was dry.

Arizona turned back to Martha and frowned.

"Are you being sarcastic? I mean … I know what I've been like but I _am_ capable of changing, you know."

"I do know, Arizona and that's what I mean, in the last 5 months you've almost become that person I remember from years ago. You're almost you again."

The women considered each other for a moment.

"Do you know where she went?" Martha asked, cautiously.

"Peggy? No. I guess she's back in academia somewhere … or perhaps she took her ill gotten gains and made herself a fortune and is living on a beach somewhere." Arizona had a tight little smile on her face but the bitterness that previously alway accompanied any mention of Peggy O'Neil seemed to have gone, Martha noted.

"Am I being stupid to trust Callie? Am I letting history repeat itself?"

"Oh for god's sake, Arizona. Stop second guessing yourself. The situation is completely different. For one thing, you …." Martha's mildly irritated outburst petered off and she took off her glasses to polish them.

"For one thing … what? What were you about to say, Martha?" Arizona's eye's narrowed.

"For one thing you have a better grasp of the business now, back then you relied entirely on what Peggy fed you." Martha replaced her glasses, hoping that she hadn't just done something unspeakably cruel. She knew that Arizona didn't quite believe her but probably wouldn't push for another answer. Martha had known Arizona for a long time and knew that the woman didn't make a habit of falling for co-workers. In fact, she'd only done it once, with disastrous consequences. The last thing Martha wanted to do now was to unnecessarily put Arizona on her guard with Callie. She could see how well the pair of them were getting along, so much so that Martha began to harbour a fondness for the idea of the two woman together. Reminding Arizona that part of the reason Peggy was able to take advantage was because of their relationship would make her think twice about getting involved with Callie.

Arizona tilted her head and considered Martha carefully.

The old bird was lying to her.

"For one thing …. I'm not in love with Callie." She said the words simply, daring Martha to contradict her.

She didn't.

Arizona smiled again. This time it was tinged with a little bitterness.

"But I _do_ like her."

And therein lay the problem.

She couldn'tlike Callie and work with her. Could she?

She shook her head suddenly, the blonde strands falling about her shoulders.

"So, anyway, I have to read all this and let Callie know what I think of the candidates by Friday."

Martha cleared her throat and offered a piece of news that she knew would cheer Arizona up and take her mind off the fact that the first woman in years that she had the slightest bit of interest in, was someone she was determined _not_ to be interested in.

"Well, while you're reading up on all that good stuff, you can revel in the knowledge that the sample that Graham Alexander gave Benjamin Grant was a dud."

Arizona's eyes open wide. She and Callie had been scouring the scientific journals daily to see if there had been any other published articles on her area of work. There hadn't but she had been holding her breath.

"Tunde did an inventory yesterday and wanted to know if you still had any use for the test samples you created for your undergrad lectures."

"And …?" Arizona prompted eagerly. Tunde was one of her grad students that also worked on her project. The test samples were dummy versions of the real compound with a completely different chemical structure.

"And he wanted to know if you knew that Graham Alexander had signed out 3 vials a few months ago."

Arizona let out a whoop of laughter. She drummed dramatically on her desk with clenched fists and then jumped up and grabbed hold of Martha, waltzing her across the lobby and back again.

"Arizona." Martha protested, straightening her askew glasses, a reluctant smile forming on her face at Arizona's joyous antics.

Arizona clasped Martha's face in her hands, stood on tiptoe and planted a loud smacking kiss on the older woman's forehead.

"This is the best news …. The best…. I could kiss…. everyone…" Arizona looked about, clearly looking for someone else to kiss. Robbie was at reception, a hopeful expression on his face. He'd heard Arizona's declaration and was fully prepared to be her next recipient.

"You're in a good mood."

Arizona spun round and looked at Callie, who had come to the door of her office at the commotion. She had a small smile on her face, her dark eyes amused.

Arizona swallowed and her hands slowly dropped to her sides.

"Calliope."

She licked her lips and felt the adrenaline slowly rise. She forced her heart to slow down and ignored the proximity of her business partner.

"Sorry. We just found out that Ben Grant only got hold of a dummy version of the compound. He's got nothing that's of any use to anyone."

Callie's smiled broadened.

"That's excellent news, right?"

"Excellent."

Arizona's smile was still sunny but she felt a moment of apprehension. She shouldn't feel this way.

Callie turned away and Arizona called her back.

"Callie, don't forget I'm having brunch this Sunday, you still on?"

Callie's smile was wide and slow and it made Arizona pant and curse inside.

"Oh, most def. Looking forward to it. I've heard tales about these brunches of yours, Dr Robbins." She made it sound faintly suggestive and Arizona inwardly cursed some more. Did Callie _know_ what she was doing to her?

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Bailero (7/?)

Author: Googooplex100

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content

Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry …. I really am so very sorry. I just haven't had the time to write or edit etc. I'll being trying for shorter but more frequent chapters in the future. I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the comments and reviews._

**Chapter 7**

The pro's were easy.

She had absolutely no problem closing her eyes and coming up with a list as long as her arm in favour. She could and had luxuriated in every scenario that persuaded her that this course of action was a good idea. Or at least not the worse idea in the history of bad ideas. She ignored that it wasn't exactly a ringing endorsement.

The list of con's, on the other hand, was short but compelling.

It was never a good idea to get involved, romantically or otherwise, with a work colleague. It didn't matter how smart they were or how kindly they treated people or how delicious they looked. Very little good came out of a random work place hook up.

Even as she contemplated the thought of a work place hook up and felt her blood pressure rise, she knew it was more than just sex.

As much as the thought of their warms bodies, slick with perspiration, entwined and pulsating made her mouth water, she knew she wanted so much more.

"What's the worse that could happen?" she murmured out loud to herself but the darkness of her bedroom didn't respond.

The worse that could happen was obvious; if a fling went sour, their working relationship, the floatation of the company could be jeopardised and she couldn't allow that to happen. Nothing could get in the way of Compound CLT - X 9343 becoming widely produced and marketed to the world.

But what if it wasn't just a fling, was it so impossible to think of the potential of a long and rewarding relationship?

Intellectually, she knew that she was not unlovable. Despite her history, despite all the things that had gone wrong in her life; she was … worthy of someone's love, right? She had love to give, to lavish on someone. Why not …..

_Whoa there. Slow down, tiger. Love? There you go again, you Muppet. Bandying the word love about like …._

Callie sighed and rolled over, her eyes straining the dark, trying to find answers. Looking for love in all the wrong places. She wasn't looking for love. She hadn't been looking for anything other than to bury herself in the oblivion of work.

She wasn't looking for love.

But she couldn't deny the attraction that simmered between them.

Surely _she_ felt it too?

Trying to explore the concept of the best case scenario, Callie couldn't help but smile a little to herself. She was a pragmatist, she very rarely looked at things from the perspective of best case scenario. Now really wasn't the best time to start. But she could consider the possibility of something developing between them. There were obstacles, lots of them but….

That heat that sometimes sizzled along her nerve endings when Arizona was close or smiled at her in that way she had …

Surely _she_ felt it too?

_Start small, test the waters, and tell the truth. Tell the frikking truth._

Callie could manage that. She could start by coming clean about who she was, what her motives were.

If she did it simply, if she offered the unvarnished truth perhaps Arizona wouldn't take it too badly. If she could make her understand that the subterfuge wasn't aimed at her or at RM Biomedical, perhaps not too many bridges would be burnt.

Callie sat up and ran both her hands through her hair.

She was nervous just thinking about it and she didn't want to think why.

Falling too quickly, too hard and with the most inappropriate of people, men and women, had always been her MO. Unfortunately now was no different Callie understood that she was nervous because she was scared of things going wrong even before they had a chance to start.

She lay back down and pulled a pillow into her arms, holding it tight. She burrowed into the warmth of her duvet and heaved a sigh. Callie knew that she could be impulsive, she knew that about herself. She also knew that, as much as she wanted to deny it, the heat that burnt within her every time she thought about Arizona wasn't just going to go away on its own.

Surely, surely Arizona felt it too.

###

"Exactly how many more people are you expecting, Arizona?"

Martha and Arizona stood at the door to her dinning room and stared.

Martha mildly shocked and Arizona hugely pleased.

"This simply means that everyone gets a goodie bag and a free lunch tomorrow." Arizona didn't even bother trying to justify the amount of food she had on display.

"I got to try out a few new recipes; Nigella is a goddess." Arizona loved to cook but could never really be bothered to go all out just for herself. Finally having the opportunity to crack open a new recipe book by one of her favourite TV chef's had been a treat.

"Hmm, I'm sure she and her marketing team would agree with you," Martha reached out for a plate, her eyes scanning the laden table for what she wanted to try first.

Arizona grinned and then wandered over to talk to some of her other guests; a few colleagues from uni, almost her entire graduate student class and everyone from RM Biomedical. Robbie was here, as was Martha and all of the other staff that helped out from time to time.

"I thought Callie was coming, have you heard from her?" Martha's eyes were on her plate and she missed the quickly suppressed grin that came to Arizona's face at the mention of her colleague.

"She's already here, in the study." Arizona gestured vaguely behind her, indicating her study along the hall.

"She had to take some call, she's been in there for over 20 minutes. It sounded like a work thing."

"On a Sunday?" Martha queried and then closed her eyes as she took a mouthful of quinoa and feta salad.

Arizona shrugged, only partly mystified as who Callie might be talking to at the weekend.

To be truthful, she was just glad Callie was here, eager to get to know her better but particularly outside of work. Arizona knew full well she was skating close to the wind but decided that she could deal with her reservations later. Callie had bought her a huge bouquet of stargazer lilies and a bottle of wine and when she had met her at the door, for a moment it almost felt like Callie had come a' courting, to take her on an old fashioned date. The manner that Callie had offered the flowers had been both chivalrous and kind of sexy but her phone ringing insistently had kind of ruined the moment.

Arizona watched as Callie appeared at the doorway and stood for a moment, looking around. She had a smile on her face but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Despite outward appearances, she seemed a little troubled and Arizona wondered if it was related to the phone call she'd received or something else.

Callie's eyes met hers and suddenly her smile changed, it got deeper, warmer, it went all the way up to her dark brown eyes and it made Arizona tingle.

"All done?" she asked as Callie sauntered over to her.

"Hmm? Yeah." Callie's expression stilled for a second and then she waved her hand dismissively, the smile coming back as she took in the spread. "This looks amazing, how long did it take you to conjure up all this?"

Arizona ushered her closer to the table, her hand briefly skimming Callie's waist, picking out a large plate and pointing to a number of different food items.

"Some stuff I made last night but I guess I was up pretty early to get things going." Arizona watched as Callie debated on where to start.

Callie placed a spinach and ricotta tartlet and then gave Arizona a sideways look.

"I see that look, Arizona. I know I said it looks amazing but I am not trying everything here. I can feel my hips gaining pounds just standing this close to everything."

"It's all healthy, I'll have you know." Arizona responded haughtily, desperately trying not to sneak a peek at Callie's hips. She already knew they were gorgeous, perfectly shaped, that they swayed and jiggled to some private tune designed to distract her.

"OK, you choose for me then," Callie grinned at her, handing over her plate.

Arizona could feel Callie's eyes on her as she filled her plate with food.

"See, I trust you not to feed me poison."

"What?"

Callie accepted her filled plate and perched on one of the high stools, scattered about the kitchen and offered a smile to some of the other guests who were tucking in.

"You remember the smoothie incident, right?"

"Well, what do you expect… it looked like poison … it looked like it had its own nervous system."

Callie took a bite of the tartlet.

"And yet it tasted lovely ….Oh ... oh god, Arizona." Callie broke off and moaned in delight, sending shivers up Arizona's spine.

"Oh god…. Soooo good."

Arizona's eyes narrowed as she took in Callie's enjoyment of her food. Briefly she wondered if Callie would respond the same way to her touch. Feeling her face flush with colour, Arizona tipped her head forward and allowed her hair to obscure her face for a moment.

"You like?" It was an obvious question but it got her mouth moving rather than hanging open and drooling like a horny teenager.

Callie put her hand up in front of her full mouth.

"Oh. My. God."

Arizona giggled but turned as someone called her name.

"Go. You have other guests. I'll just be here, feeding my face, that ok?"

Arizona smiled and moved off.

#

At some point and soon, she really needed to have a stern talk with herself over this infantile attraction she had for Callie.

It was unseemly.

_Is not._

Arizona's inner teenager pouted and refuted the very sound claim her brain made. Ok, perhaps it wasn't exactly unseemly but it was distracting and a bad idea. Not the worst idea she'd ever come up with but it was close and that knowledge kept her hesitant.

Friendship.

That was what she really needed now, not a roll in the hay.

As delicious as Callie looked and undoubtedly would taste, the rational part of Arizona's brain, not currently going into a spasm at the thought of Callie's taste, told her that rushing into anything was a mistake; that history could and did repeat itself and that, more than anything, she needed Callie as a friend. She glanced casually in Callie's direction; she was listening intently to one of their colleagues, a half smile on her face and Arizona could tell that Callie was more amused and relaxed now than she had been earlier in the day especially when she took her phone call.

#

It had been a few hours since Arizona had spent any time with Callie and felt that she was now allowed some alone-time with her. She couldn't help sniggering to herself. Alone-time conjured up all manner of inappropriate images in her head; none of them helping to keep her infatuation in check. But if the aim was to get to know Callie better, then she had to push past the attraction and focus on the more mature route.

_At least for now._

She ignored the comment that whispered through her mind.

A few people had left after lunch and the rest had poured out into her 150ft garden to play a disorganised and highly amusing cricket match, with all the English on one team and The Rest of the World on the other. The rules of the game had been disputed on several occasions by both teams and though Arizona had pulled out her iPad to try and work out the difference between a leg bye and an LBW, eventually everyone had thrown the rule book out and the match disintegrated into a mash up of cricket, rounders and softball with team members frequently swapping sides. The sight of Callie kicking off her leather pumps, hiking up her summer dress and hightailing it between the stumps or around the bases had been one of the many highlights of the afternoon.

#

"Are you having fun?"

Arizona handed Callie a carton of coconut water and smiled as she hopped up onto one of the tall stools in the kitchen and leaned against the breakfast bar. It brought them up to the same height and Arizona liked looking directly into Callie's eyes.

"You weren't kidding when you said you threw a good party, were you?" Callie grinned and blew her hair out of her face.

"Glad to see you coming to my way of thinking." Arizona smiled, appreciating the healthy glow Callie's exertions had created. Despite her colouring, her cheeks were faintly blushed and her eyes were sparkling her amusement. Arizona had hoped that Callie would have taken the opportunity to dress down today but she had come, beautifully turned out as usual, in a full skirted, baby blue, shirtwaister dress and a navy cardigan, a narrow tan belt circling her waist and her hair up in sleek pony tail, which was different with a huge bouquet of flowers in her hands. The only thing missing was a pair of vintage Ray Bans and a red Corvette and Callie would have looked like she'd stepped off the pages of a 1950's edition of Vogue.

Arizona had worn her favourite pair of jeans and an old college sweat shirt with a beat up pair of red Chuck Taylors. She knew full well that she looked like one of her students but she didn't care. She was home and having fun. And there was more than a little glow within her because it was clear Callie was having fun too.

They were looking out of her kitchen from the huge French windows that opened out onto her garden, watching Robbie and a couple of her male grad students and one or two faculty colleagues, old enough to know better, playing a game that looked like a cross between rugby and Aussie Rules football.

"They are so going to rip up your lawn." Callie commented as she gulped down her drink. She gave Arizona a sideways glance. "You're going to have to go out there and yell at them to stop."

The blonde grinned merrily, her eyes still fixed on the game outside, even though she could feel Callie's appraisal.

"Nah, same thing happens almost every time I throw a party for work."

"What happens?"

Arizona wore a slightly cryptic smile even as the "game" became more rambunctious.

"Just wait, won't be long now."

Callie sat up straight and craned her neck, trying to figure out what was going to happen.

The football flew through the air like a poorly guided scud missile, sailed over a few heads and smacked into the doorframe, rattling the French windows, bounced off a ledge and smacked someone in the face.

There was a loud yelp, the sound of a shattered glass and raucous laughter.

A shrill whistle rent the air and everyone stood stock still, stunned into immobility by the shocking noise.

"DO YOU NEED TO BE REMINDED THAT THIS IS **NOT **A KEGGER? THIS IS **NOT** A FAT HOUSE? YOU **WILL** BEHAVE LIKE WELL-MANNERED GUESTS IN A RESPECTABLE RESIDENTIAL HOME OR I **WILL** COME OVER THERE AND PERSONALLY **TAN** YOUR GROWN UP HIDES. AM I MAKING MYSELF **CLEAR**?

A flushed and faintly weaving Martha stood up from her deck chair and addressed the shuffling part bashful, part smirking group.

Callie leaned over to Arizona, her mouth barely moving.

"She meant frat house, right?"

"Right," Arizona agreed with a poorly concealed snort of mirth.

They both watched silently as Martha made her way out to the middle of the garden and confiscate the football. She commiserated with the injured party and gave Robbie a thick ear as she meandered passed the mildly repentant players.

Someone put another glass of bubbly in her hand and her annoyance was quickly forgotten.

Callie eyed Arizona.

"How did you know that was going to happen?"

"Happens every time I have team sports in the back yard." Arizona responded blithely, smiling her thanks as someone tidied away the smashed glass. "As soon as it gets really rowdy, Martha steps in and takes charge. It's even funnier when she's wasted." Arizona shrugged. "She doesn't drink that much when she comes without Alisdair."

Callie gave Arizona a squinted look.

"I'm going to try and pretend that you don't sound disappointed at Martha not being wasted."

Arizona quirked an eyebrow in acknowledgement.

"But she's sooo much fun when she's drunk." She was unrepentant.

Callie shook her head, laughing. Arizona clearly wasn't drunk but was more relaxed than she had ever seen her, right down to the vintage jeans she was wearing and the huge LMH sweat shirt that looked equally ancient. It was clearly designed for a masculine frame and throughout the day, had hung off one shoulder, revealing Arizona's delicate collar bone and toned shoulder. Each and every time Arizona had straightened the neckline, Callie had resisted the urge to yank it back down … or simply pull it all the way off. She'd allowed herself only a few minutes of fantasy; imagining what it would be like to sink her teeth into the athletic shoulder or nibble on the porcelain-like clavicle. Callie's eyelashes fluttered downwards to hide her emotions as she recalled that she'd also been rather captivated by the massive rip in Arizona's jeans. The denim loosely hung open revealing a potion of thigh. Callie had amused herself with various ways she could widen the tear, enough to allow her hand through. She'd really like to clamp a hand on Arizona's firm quads. She'd like to clamp her hand around plenty of other parts of Arizona's anatomy.

A shriek from outside broke Callie's reverie and both she and Arizona watched as a sudden downpour caught everyone still in the garden unawares.

Smiling as people swarmed back in, Arizona wondered what Callie had been thinking of. For a moment she seemed preoccupied, a faint hint of colour in her cheeks.

"Come, give me a hand. I need to get a few towels." Arizona hopped off her stool and she held out her hand to Callie, inviting her to come along.

Callie, paused for a second, eyebrows slightly raised but quickly clasped Arizona's hand in hers and matched her stride as they went along the hallway and up the stairs.

"Mind your head at the top here, the house is a little crooked and certainly not built for anyone over 5'9"." Arizona let go of Callie's hand as they went up the staircase.

"How come your hands are so cold? You've been running about like a maniac all afternoon…"

"Like a maniac, huh? Gee, Arizona, thanks." She could hear the humour in Callie's voice from behind her. It shouldn't have happened but for a split second she wondered if Callie was checking her out.

Clearing her throat, she shook the thought off.

"No, seriously, do you have circulation problems?"

There was a snort of laughter.

"Errr. Not that I'm currently aware. You can blame the infernal weather for my cold hands."

They were at the top of the staircase and Arizona led them to an airing cupboard, stocked high with linen and fluffy looking towels. Grabbing an armful, Arizona dumped a few in Callie's arms and took a few more herself. She wondered if Callie was going to comment on what she was holding.

"Ahh, the weather. The eternal blight of the British garden party." She said idly as they made they're way back downstairs.

"You said it."

"But to be fair, New York weather can be unpredictable as well, you have to admit that."

"You know New York?" Arizona could hear the surprise in Callie's voice. She was kind of pleased that there were things about her that Callie had yet to learn.

"I did a few semesters of grad school at Columbia." They'd got back downstairs and began handing out towels to the slightly damp party who were now scattered throughout Arizona's home.

"So what happened? At Columbia? You didn't like it? " Callie asked. They'd meandered back to the hall, where a few people were chatting amiably. There were the very obvious sounds of a video game coming from the TV room.

"No, it wasn't that." Arizona shook her head vehemently, her blonde hair spilling over her bare shoulder. She steered them away from the noisy TV room and the kitchen to her empty study across the hall. The room resembled an old-fashioned library or smoking room with two comfortable wing-backed chairs facing each other, either side of an ornate fireplace. The was a bookshelf, lining one wall filled, from top to bottom with scientific journals and leather-bound tomes and some curious knick-knacks. The study was firmly ensconced in the 21st century however, with the huge Apple Mac that sat on the desk on the other side of the room.

"I loved Columbia, I adored New York, even the volatile weather … and people." Arizona sank into one of the chairs, pulling her feet up under her and smiling as Callie kicked of her shoes and followed suit.

"It just worked out that Harvard made me a better deal, jumpstarting my doctoral research, full scholarship, the works."

"Very impressive." Callie tilted her head in recognition. "Unsurprising but still damn impressive."

Arizona laughed at that.

"Why is that unsurprising?"

"That profile I read gave some indication of your genius, Arizona." Callie responded easily.

"Profile?" Arizona questioned. It was such a strange word to use in the context of their discussion and for a second, she thought…. she could have sworn that a stricken expression crossed Callie's face.

But she waved her hand, airily as if she hadn't said anything of import.

"You know, a bit of google-stalking and stuff. I told you I'd looked you up, right? Got some intel on your research?"

Arizona recalled their interview and nodded.

"Anyway, quit fishing for compliments, you already know how smart you are. So.. New York?"

Was she changing the conversation?

"I lived in a tiny apartment all the way uptown with 2 med students. It was mad and chaotic and I hardly ever got any sleep but I loved it. I loved the New York vibe." Arizona looked over at Callie who leaning forward, her dark eyes intent. She had a faint smile on her face as she listened to Arizona.

"It was so different from when I was at Dartmouth and by the time I got to Harvard, I could afford to live like a grown up. I do kind of miss New York."

"Did you ever think about going back there to live?"

"I did, as it happens, Mount Sanai have the most amazing teaching programme for biomedical sciences, I had been thinking about getting tenure there but then decided to come into the commercial sector …." She smiled ruefully; I guess you know the rest of that story, right?"

Callie opened her mouth but her phone began to ring. Even though she had only heard the ring tone a few times, Arizona recognised that the call was from Mark.

Callie's expression changed. She had been relaxed, interested, amused before. Now she just looked pissed. She disconnected the call and stared at her phone for a second.

"I'm sorry. I've really got to call Mark back."

"Is everything … ok?"

Callie sighed and played with her long ponytail, running the strands through her fingers, the glint of her sliver rings dramatic in the darkness of her hair.

"It's fine. It's … just work …"

"On a Sunday?"

Callie's head shot up at that and once again, Arizona was convinced that Callie was perturbed by something, either her question or maybe the answer.

"Not RM Biomedical work …. Just something ... stuff I have dealings with … in the States …. Nothing to do with us here …"

Arizona stared at Callie.

"Is there anything I ought to be aware of, Callie?" Arizona's voice was a little tight and Callie licked her lips, clearly trying to come up with a response.

"I'm not kidding, is there something going on that's going to jeopardise RM Biomedical?"

This time Callie's response was instant and emphatic.

"Absolutely not. Arizona, I promised you that I would bring everything and anything to do with the business to you, that we would discuss it and come to the best resolution for the business. That hasn't changed. I promise you."

Even if she wanted to, Arizona couldn't doubt the sincerity of Callie's declaration. She felt a little small at even questioning Callie's motives.

"I have other business concerns and unfortunately, right now there's a few things that need my attention. Nothing that will interfere with my commitment to you."

Arizona dropped her gaze.

She was conflicted and hoped it didn't show.

She liked the earnestness in Callie's voice, her entire demeanour exuded both her habitual confidence but also a sincerity that Arizona shouldn't … couldn't question. She also liked the way Callie had …almost pledged herself. _"Nothing will interfere with my commitment to you." _ It almost sounded like a vow.

Arizona didn't like to bury her head in the sand.

As much as it made her feel warm and tingly to hear Callie's words, Arizona knew her own nature, understood her instincts inside and out. There was no point in deluding herself; she had, for a moment, felt every single defence rise when she thought that Callie was keeping something from her. Self-preservation was a hard habit to break. Arizona knew that it was habit she had no intention of breaking, no matter how sweet Callie's expression had been.

Sure, she trusted her.

She trusted her a whole lot more now than she did when she first hired her.

But ...

"Sure ... of course, you just seem ... a little distracted ...?"

She wasn't certain if Callie was going to respond or not but the phone began ringing again.

"Look, I'll let you get that. Come find me when you're done?" Arizona smiled at Callie and began backing out the study.

As she closed the door she heard the exasperation in Callie's voice as she answered the insistent phone.

"Mark, what the fuck? Couldn't this wait?"

Arizona closed the door, swallowing a smirk. Seemed she wasn't the only one displeased at the interruption of their tête-à-tête.

She wouldn't like to be in Mark's shoes right now.

###

"I'm not exactly calling for my amusement, Callie. I like having Sunday off as well, you know."

Callie sighed; it wasn't Mark's fault that things were kicking off at one of her production plants.

"I'm sorry, Mark … I was just …." she pulled herself up and away from her chat and focused.

"I'm guessing there've been developments in the last few hours, what gives?"

"The rumblings are becoming a little more vocal. There's a strong chance that the plants in Queretaro and Chihuahua may join in with the Mexicali site."

"Is this just about the shift hours or is there more going on?"

"I'm in touch with the Site Manager to get a handle on this. It really has come out of nowhere."

"Mark, you know what the economy down there is like. Nothing comes out of nowhere. Are we going to have a wildcat strike on our hands?"

"Hard to tell. You want me to fly down?"

Callie pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking. Her company had several large aerospace contracts with the bulk of the manufacturing taking place in Mexico. She didn't need anything upsetting the apple cart right now. There was too much going on right here in London and she was irritated that her other life was intruding.

"Nah. Speak to Maria Alonzo first, get a better picture of what's up and then get the unions to the table. Be proactive, be seen to be reasonable." Callie rapidly decided on a course of action.

"You want to take point on this?"

"No, Mark. I don't want to take point on this; I've got a floatation here to worry

about…."

"Whoa… Callie. I get that you're dealing with … stuff right now but you've got to get your priorities straight. The aerospace contract is worth several billion dollars, this … this little scientific outfit you're propping up …. it's barely worth your time …."

"It's important to me, Mark. What I'm doing here is important to me." Callie felt her hackles rise, just a little, at his casual dismissal of what she was doing. "And this little scientific outfit is sitting on one of the most important medical breakthroughs this century. You really should read your own research. Your intern did the world a favour by bringing RM Biomedical to our attention. Make sure they get a decent bonus this year."

"Oh. We doing bonuses? Only, I thought …." Mark cheered up.

"Nooo. Not us. Not management. We don't get bonuses but the interns and the rest of the junior workforce do. I got HR to send out a letter months ago. Don't you read anything?"

Oh." Mark sounded a little deflated again.

"You can deal with this, right?" Callie ignored his subdued tone, though not a major stake holder, Mark was sitting on more than just a handful of shares, he wasn't short of a dollar or two.

"Sure, no problem," he responded easily and then paused. Callie could guess what was coming next, Mark was nothing if not predictable.

"So, you and Dr Robbins ….?" He left the comment hanging.

"What about me and Arizona?" Callie knew better than to bite, but she did anyway.

"Ya'll getting good and … acquainted are ya?" He couldn't have made the question sound any dirtier if he'd caked it in mud.

"Bite me, Mark. And maybe you _should_ pay a trip down south of the border," she added, just to annoy him.

"Aww Callie, you know I don't handle excessive heat well. And I told you, you need to work on that mean streak of yours, you know I'm only kidding."

"Well we were getting acquainted but you had to go and interrupt me, didn't you?"

"Acquainted…?" There was both amusement and a bit of excitement in his voice.

"We were getting to know each other, Mark. Try and get your head out of the gutter," she grinned, knowing it was just his way of both winding her up and checking on her welfare.

He was a man after all, she shouldn't really complain if he lacked the finesse or compassion of a female companion.

"What are you up to anyway?"

"She's throwing a party for her staff at the uni and colleagues, it's been lots of fun actually."

"That's cool, Torres, It's ... glad you're settling in." Mark was uncharacteristically serious for a moment and Callie bit her lip.

"I'm thinking of telling her who I am ... maybe today, before I leave ..." She waited for his reaction.

"If that's what you think is best."

Callie closed her eyes. _Great. No help there, then._

"We're in her own home, where she'll feel safe ... unthreatened. We've been having a really good day, I think. If...if I can just explain that it wasn't about her ... maybe she'll be alright with it...I mean ... she will be ok about this, won't she, Mark?"

"Cal, look at who you are, what you've achieved, you can make anything work. She'd be a fool not to be ok with who you are."

"Uhuh ... right."

Callie knew, to her cost, that being who she was, was never a guarantee of success. But she had to start somewhere, she wanted to make this ... thing with Arizona real. She had a chance at making it real, if she tried.

She looked over at the closed door, eager to rejoin the party, eager to spend more time with Arizona. She started to walk to the door intent on ending the call.

"So, I'll let you go….."

"Yeah, thanks, bye." Callie disconnected even before Mark had finished speaking, aware that she was being rude but not caring all that much. She and Mark went way back and they put up with each other's crap the way good friends often did.

Thinking about Mark and her friendship with him gave Callie pause.

They were good friends, best friends even. They had also once, briefly perhaps, ill-advisedly, also been lovers. That ended soon enough but without angst or acrimony. They had remained friends.

Why couldn't that happen here?

If the worst case scenario was initiating … something …. with Arizona that didn't work out, there was nothing to say that it would have the effect of ruining their working relationship.

Sure, Arizona might not see it that way.

Arizona might not even be interested in Callie.

But…

If she was…

If she was willing to take a chance …

Callie shut her ever-increasing imagination and libido down. She had promised herself small steps.

Thinking about the best case scenario was jumping the gun. Which was as tempting as was the idea of jumping Arizona's bones.

"Grow up." Callie muttered to herself and then left the study to look for the blonde.

Hovering in the hallway, Callie could hear laughter, the noise of some ultra-violent console game and, the now unmistakable peal of giggles coming from Arizona.

An instinctive smile coming to her face, Callie edged passed a few people chatting in the hallway and made her way into the TV room.

She stopped just inside the door and tried not to laugh at loud.

Arizona was seated on a footstool, looking mildly sheepish, surrounded by a handful of her students. They were cheering and clapping and as Callie looked on, they crowned her with a sparkly tiara and placed a makeshift wand in her hands.

Callie didn't think twice before taking a few candid shots with her iPhone, Arizona was faintly flushed but highly amused, her blue eyes crinkled with laughter.

"What's this in aid of?" Callie queried as she took a few more pictures.

"Oh Tinkerbell just decimated Michael's high score on Call of Duty, I mean she really wiped the floor with him, it was so good we had to crown her…"

"Tinkerbell?" Callie was a little amused but not sure that Arizona would be.

The grad student, whose name Callie had forgotten suddenly sobered up as he realised who he was talking to.

"Please don't tell her I called her Tinkerbell, she's usually so nice and all especially when she has us round but we all know what she can be like. She'll make my life hell if she knows we've got a nickname for her."

"Tinkerbell, huh? I like it." Callie murmured grinning but doing nothing to allay the student's fears.

She watched for a moment or two while Arizona fooled about before spying Callie watching her. The faint blush in her cheeks became more pronounced as Callie approached and she rolled her eyes at the dark haired woman, who was now openly laughing at her.

"I don't always let them get away with … with … this…"

"No …no … the tiara suits you perfectly, you should wear it to meetings or your lectures."

"Cute." Arizona stuck her tongue out and made to take off the offending headgear but was met with a chorus of disapproval, lead by Martha.

Heaving an exaggerated sigh, Arizona straightened the tiara and shrugged at a laughing Callie.

"What can I do? My subjects have spoken."

"Your subjects, huh? Yeah right."

"Look, I told you I was the queen of parties … you didn't believe me…"

"I thought your crown was because you whipped some teenager at some game .. Super Mario Bros or something?" Callie teased.

Arizona's eyes flashed at the comment.

"I'll have you know that I conquered all who came before me in that tournament …."

"To be fair Dr Robs, it was only the 5 of us…"

Callie grinned at the petite blonde who piped up and then laughed again at the mock glare Arizona shot in her direction.

"What I meant was that it was a fiercely contested competition and Dr Robbins, once again, proved her mastery of all…" the girl quickly amended, though she wasn't even able to keep a straight face as she lauded her professor. They both laughed at each other and Callie filed away her impressions of Arizona with her students. Despite the utter informality of the situation, the teasing and the banter, she could see they had genuine respect and affection for her.

"Wow, someone is really competitive," Callie mocked.

"Can I get you more alcohol or something, Calliope?" Arizona pointedly changed the conversation.

Callie looked at her watch, a response forming on her lips but she was surprised by Arizona gripping hold of her wrist.

"You can't leave yet. It's not even 15:00, we haven't finished catching up."

Callie blinked.

And a smile came to her face.

"Nah, I'm good for the rest of the day, if you like?"

"Yes, Callie. I do like."

#

It was early evening, dusk beginning to fall early and most of the guests had left. As it happened, Arizona hadn't managed to spend any more personal time with Callie; a game of scrabble had been initiated and after that, being one of the newest additions to the RM Biomedical team, everyone from her faculty had wanted to get to know her better. Arizona tried not to be overly perturbed by the number of singles, both male and female that seemed to gravitate towards her. And now her time had been taken up by the intricacies of Robbie's love life and the fact that his girlfriend had broken up with him to go travelling round the world.

"Is Robbie ok?" Callie asked a now slightly more sober Martha, helping her on with her coat. "He's been talking to Arizona for ages."

Callie had hoped to spend more time with Arizona but, in retrospect, the fact that she had been so busy meeting new people meant that she hadn't been wildly obsessing over how she was going to tell Arizona who she was. It's wasn't ... shouldn't have been such a big deal but somehow it had turned into a revelation of epic proportions in Callie's head. But Arizona had been monopolised by her intern for the last hour or so and even though she'd seen Martha try and pry the boy away, Arizona had stuck by his side.

Martha rolled her eyes, "I told her this would happen. She must have asked him about his girlfriend and opened the floodgates."

"Robbie's telling Arizona about his love life?" Callie found that quite touching.

Martha nodded. "And she's actually paying attention, giving him advice, it would seem."

"I really love how she has time for everyone, nothing is beneath her attention," Callie murmured, her eyes fixed on Arizona's face, unaware of her words or Martha's scrutiny.

"Robinson Moore, I need a ride home, if you wouldn't mind." Martha called out loudly, making Callie jump and Robbie scowl.

"Robinson?" Callie queried, watching Arizona ruffle the boy's head like a child and give him a gentle shove.

"Did you have to tell the whole world my name?" Robbie grumbled to Martha as he ambled over, sheepishly looking at an amused Callie.

"My mum loved Robinson Crusoe," he explained as he shrugged into his jacket. Callie looked over at Martha giving Arizona a goodbye hug.

"Hey, Robinson is a great name. " Callie responded absently, her brain working overtime.

Should she take her leave now? She was going to be the last person left. Maybe Arizona would want a break from entertaining, even though she looked liked she loved every minute of the day.

"You going to come with us, Callie? You want a lift anywhere?" Robbie offered.

"I think I'll stay and help Arizona clean up a little ..." Quickly coming to a decision, she smiled at the young man and then walked over to where Arizona was still chatting to Martha.

Hearing Callie's comment that she would stay to help out with the tidy up, Martha leaned in to whisper.

"Staying to help _clean up_, is she? I hope you've got fresh bed sheets on."

Arizona's jaw dropped and she flushed bright red but an approaching Callie prevented her from denying the sly comment.

"You're still drunk," was the only response she could make before Callie was upon them.

Barely able to meet Callie's interested gaze, Arizona muttered something about seeing the the rest of her guests off.

"Thanks for that, Martha. Really," Arizona said, giving her a hug at the front door.

"Anytime." Martha grinned. "I'll push both your morning meetings back a few hours, shall I?"

"Shut UP," Arizona hissed. "Someone will hear you." She looked round quickly to make sure they weren't overheard. "And besides, I have no intention of sleeping with her."

"Yet." Martha added wickedly.

"Goodnight, you guys. Thanks for coming today," Arizona steadfastly ignored the veracity of Martha's comment, calling out to the rest of her departing guests.

Callie was the only person left and for a moment she wondered if Callie was hoping for more from her tonight.

That made her pause on the threshold of her home. The thought that Callie might actually want to instigate something tonight unleashed a hot coil of arousal within her. It seeped through her bloodstream and into her bones and made her tremble, weak at the knees. The thought of a night of unfettered passion with Callie stole her breath and Arizona had to catch hold of her doorframe for long minutes until common sense reasserted itself.

That there was something ... some attraction between her and Callie was something of which she was almost certain. She was less certain of the sense in pursuing it; no matter how hot Callie was or how incredible being with her might be, Arizona was yet to convince herself that it she wasn't just storing up trouble for herself. She took a deep breath and reminded herself that perhaps ... perhaps they could let something build between them, slowly. Slowly. Friendship first, hot, passionate, mind blowing sex, later. Much later. If she was very good and if the stars aligned or something.

Taking another deep breath, Arizona shook off her desire, as best she could and made her way back to the living room where Callie was waiting.

#

Callie had a pile of discarded towels in her arms when Arizona returned to her living room.

The scattered glasses and bottles had already been tidied away and the living room was almost back to its normal pristine state. It seemed Callie's motives for staying behind were indeed innocent.

Arizona shoved down her disappointment.

"So, I was wondering, was there like a buy-as-much-as-you-can-carry sale on a ToyRus or do you just have a boatload of kids I don't know about?"

Every last towel that she and Callie had brought down earlier had a cartoon character of some sort on it. There were Batman's and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Barney's and Buzz's and Jessie's. Callie had even spotted a couple with Wilma Flintstone, a fact she secretly kind of liked.

Arizona merely grinned merrily, she'd been wondering when Callie was going to bring it up.

"I do have adult towels … I just like brightly coloured children's one as well."

Callie blinked as though she was trying to decipher Arizona's logic.

"Don't look at me like that. There's nothing wrong in having a little colour in your life." Arizona said firmly, gathering up some more towels.

"C'mon, the utility room is this way."

#

"So I stood there for something like 15 minutes, getting more and more pissed, it was starting to rain and I was just like _where the fuck were they?"_

Arizona had a grin on her face as she listened to Callie's anecdotes about backpacking with her sister. Between the pair of them, the living room, kitchen, dining room and hall had been cleaned up, the food had all been packaged away and the dishwasher was on its final load. Despite everything, the last 90 minutes had passed companionably, the pair of them chatting away amiably about everything and anything. Arizona surprised herself by dragging her libido away from the precipice and focused on just being with Callie for a few hours. She was kind of impressed with her fortitude.

"So what happened?"

"So, I just stood there, about 6 feet away from the car, they had the keys and they were no where to be found." Callie was animated as she recounted the story, her dark eyes gleaming with amusement, her smile wide with laughter. "You know, it got to be to hell with being on good behaviour for her friend, I just wanted to get out of the cold, so I call her on her cell. Of course, no response. I'm looking up the street and down the street, thinking where the hell have they got to, right? So, I call again and I swear I can hear the ringtone, really close by. I'm looking and I'm looking and, man, I am PISSED ..."

Arizona's shoulders were shaking by this point.

"You have no idea how mad I was, I was cussing and you know, looking like the woman escaped from the mental asylum and I look at the car again and I swear, as god is my witness, I see Louisa lean forward in the front seat like she was coming out of a cloud or a stargate or something."

"They were in the car the whole time?"

"Right. They were in the car the whole time and I tell you, when Louisa did her materialising thing I jumped like 10 feet in the air. I promise you, if I squint a little, I can still see St Peter and the pearly gates." Callie laughed at herself.

Arizona laughed at her.

"Yeah, they thought it was pretty funny too, me standing yards from the car and not seeing them sitting inside, all nice and snug..."

"So,why ..."

"Why did they just watch me? Louisa couldn't believe that I hadn't seen them sitting there so Aria bet her a dollar that I'd stand out there for at least 10 minutes."

"Callie ... no?"

Callie shrugged.

"Let's just say that my senses aren't exactly finely honed, I'll never be ninja."

Arizona wiped the tears from her eyes and then giggled again as Callie took a sip of her coffee and rolled her eyes.

They'd been swapping stories for the last 30 minutes and though aware that the evening would to come to an end soon, Arizona had enjoyed every minute of Callie's company. She hadn't once felt that Callie had set out to charm her or be especially attentive but in the short space of time since the rest of the guest had left, she'd shared more with Callie than she had with anyone for a long time. And, for once, she barely felt worried about it.

After sharing a story of how Tim had once scared the bejesus out of her, Callie had promised to go one better and recounted her story.

"Ninja, huh? Was that an ambition of yours at one point?"

Callie had placed her mug back on the coffee table and was slowly rubbing her hands together. There was a small smile still playing about her lips but Arizona thought that there was something suddenly a little serious about her demeanour.

"Ha. I don't really have the finesse to be a ninja. I'm kind of like Kung Fu Panda only without the transformation at the end."

Arizona grinned.

"So …" Callie began.

"Do you have to go now? Why not stay for dinner?" The minute the words were out of her mouth, Arizona regretted them, not because she didn't want Callie to stay but because they made her sound lonely or desperate. Or both. She was also aware of the fact that, magnificent though her fortitude had been, it wouldn't hold out forever. Callie was hot and Arizona wanted her in her bed. Asking her to stay longer was equivalent to dangling juicy, voluptuous bait right under her nose.

"Oh … umm…" Callie stuttered, clearly surprised by the invite.

"No. Don't worry about it, if you can't …. I'm just trying to work out the best way to feed people all the left overs." Arizona temporised. It wasn't the best deflection in the world but it wasn't the worst. Arizona was also a little more than aware that Callie hadn't rushed to say yes.

_Is it all in my mind?_ Arizona asked herself.

"No. No … I'd love to stay … it's … umm … I … umm … I … I just wanted to ummm … to … to share something with you. It's something … errr …. errr … kind of … umm kind of personal."

Arizona blinked. She had only ever seen Callie this inarticulate once or twice before and it been because she had been embarrassed or nervous about something.

"OK …" Arizona drawled out, smiling and bobbing her head encouragingly.

"It's ….ummm …. It's something …. I've wanted to raise with you but….ummm…."

"Callie … hey …. I'm sure it's ok ….you seem so nervous all of a sudden.." Arizona looked at Callie closely, noting the faint lines of stress between her sculpted brows and a sheen of sweat on her upper lip.

_Wow ... she really is nervous._

Instinctively, Arizona reached over and clasped one of Callie's hands in hers.

Callie nodded and swallowed once, twice before sitting up straight and staring at Arizona in the eye.

She opened her mouth and then closed it. And then she laughed lightly. It was faint and a little uneven, but it was clear she was forcing herself to relax.

"Jeez, just look at me, I'm sweating over you like a Thanksgiving Turkey …. George always said I had terrible interpersonal skills," Callie half muttered. "So … you know I said that I had some other business concerns … you know earlier, that phone call from Mark …?"

Arizona didn't know why she didn't just let Callie finish. She was clearly in a pickle over something. How hard would it have been to give her 30 seconds to finish her sentence? But Arizona asked the first thing that came to her mind.

"Who's George?"

Callie blinked at the question, the crease between her brows becoming more pronounced. She waved a hand in the air, dismissive.

"Oh, right. Sorry, don't know why I even mentioned him …. George is my ex-husband."

"You were married? You never mentioned it."

Arizona knew that Callie was bisexual. Callie had told her that she'd had a relationship with the ubiquitous Mark. But the off-hand comment blindsided Arizona. She had no idea what she was expecting, but it wasn't that.

Just as instinctively, she let go of Callie's hand and almost imperceptibly moved away. She made a deal out of reaching for her empty coffee mug, her eyes falling from Callie's face.

"Yeah …. But that's long over and by the bye …" Callie said slowly. There was a change in atmosphere and they both felt it, cooling the air, quickly evaporating all the warmth that had built up between them. Arizona plastered a bright smile on her face and turned back to Callie.

"I'm sorry … you were saying?"

Callie licked her lips and the then dropped her gaze from Arizona's face.

"Yeah, well it turns out that there's … a …. a strike likely to take place …. In … in Mexico? Ummm I might need to fly out there …."

Arizona frowned, nonplussed.

"You need to go to Mexico? Because there's a … strike?"

"Uhuh … yeah … I may need to …. uh …. negotiate … something…."

Arizona blinked. Callie was now close to incoherent.

"Callie, I don't understand what it is you're saying, do you need to leave?" Her voice went up in a little panic at the thought.

"No… no.. no. I …" Callie stopped, cleared her throat and started again, this time looking at Arizona with that business-like façade that Arizona hadn't seen in a while.

"Sorry, I wasn't making myself clear. I've a few dealings with a company in Mexico and I have a little influence with one of the union members there. Mark phoned to let me know about a possible strike … it just … I might need to fly out for a few days to … you know… help smooth some ruffled feathers or something." Callie drew a breath, her smart, efficient smile still in place. "It shouldn't be for more than a few days but I wanted you to know …."

Oh." Arizona found herself both baffled and conflicted.

She had been weird just then about Callie being married and they both knew it. Callie's apparent need to travel to Mexico was hardly newsworthy, yet she had almost gone into a spasm trying to tell her.

"Yeah … so, I hope you don't mind. It might not happen but … what with everything here I really wanted to give you a heads up ASAP, right?" Callie spoke quickly, her eyes looking briefly at Arizona's face before darting away. She was clasping her hands together in what looked like a vice grip and Arizona felt a wave of regret.

"Callie …" she sighed, trying to work out what to say but the other woman pre-empted her.

"Wow … is that the time? I better go. Early start tomorrow…. I've got that meeting … you know … that meeting with the media company … I told you about that, right?" Callie jumped up off the couch and looked wildly around and she continued speaking, the words tumbling out her mouth rapidly, each one forcing a little more distance between them, Arizona opened her mouth but Callie rushed on, locating her coat and pushing her feet into her shoes.

"Anyway, it was really great tonight …. I had so much fun …"

Arizona had no choice but to stand up and see Callie to the door.

"Yeah…I can see why this brunch thing was so popular with everyone… and … and the food … divine. You'll have no problem getting people to eat the left overs… I can see Michael and Tunde and even Maya wrestling over that quinoa salad dish …or …or the ricotta tartlet thing…and those brownies ... I sorry they went so quickly ... you'll have to give me the recipe or something. You're an amazing chef." Callie hurried along the hall to the front door, barely pausing for a breath and making sure that there was no break in conversation.

"Which is good, right? 'cos ..well at least you've got a plan B if everything with the compound goes to hell …" Callie trailed off and for the first time in about 5 minutes looked directly at Arizona, a horrified expression on her face.

"Sorry …. Don't know why I just said that …. I didn't mean …." She twisted her lips and then shook her head slightly, her shoulders slumping a little.

"I'm … I'm just going to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Arizona." Callie opened the wide front door and walked out into the early evening.

Arizona stood staring at her closed door.

_Arizona Robbins, what the hell was that all about? Since when did you become hetero-phobic? So what if she's been married before?… she's not married now and you KNOW she's interested._

She leaned her forehead against the cool wood, trying to understand her behaviour. She knew she was both scared about her reaction to Callie but also … excited…almost willing to … explore it.

Was this an attempt at self-sabotage?

Cursing under her breath, Arizona yanked open the door and watched for a second as Callie reached her front gate at the end of the path.

She had been so anxious about telling her about this Mexico thing, uncharacteristically so and _she_ had just gone made her feel terrible about something that she had no right to feel anything about.

"Callie …"

Arizona lightly ran down her garden path and reached Callie as she stepped onto the pavement.

"Hmmm?" Callie half turned and sent a fixed smile in Arizona's general direction.

Arizona considered the taller woman for a moment, aware that she had no idea what she was doing.

Stepping right up to her, Arizona rested a hand on Callie's shoulder to steady herself and placed a gentle kiss on Callie's cheek.

She heard the faintest inhalation of breath, signalling surprise and could feel Callie's searching dark gaze on her face as she moved away.

"I'm really ..." She paused and tilted her head, allowing a faintly nervous smile come to her lips.

"I'm gad you came today, Calliope. I really, _really_ enjoyed your company tonight." As far as an actual apology went, it was pretty pathetic but Arizona trailed her hand down Callie's arm until their fingers met. It was a childish gesture but she wrapped her entire hand around one of Callie's long, tapered fingers and held it tight for a second, trying to convey … something. Callie looked down at her, her face mostly in shadow. She didn't say anything for a moment but Arizona could feel Callie's thumb slowly stroke the back of her hand.

It could almost be considered a comforting, maternal gesture.

And yet it wasn't.

For a slow second, Callie leaned towards her, Arizona thought. It was imperceptible, perhaps even an imaginary movement but in that second Arizona almost closed her eyes in waiting for the kiss that she felt was going to come.

But the second passed and the kiss didn't come.

"Hmm. I … enjoyed your company as well, Arizona." Callie responded gravely.

They stood in silence and considered each other.

Arizona cleared her throat and released Callie's finger. "You're ok, getting home?" she asked aimlessly.

Callie gestured down the street in the general direction of the High Road.

"40 minutes on the tube."

"OK. …Goodnight Callie."

Callie offered her the most gentle of smiles, it was barely there and then it was gone.

"Goodnight, Arizona."

###

"How'd it go?"

"It went weird, that's how it went."

Sloan was a rotten gossip and Callie knew there was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to get all the details of Callie's spluttering love life.

_Love life. Ha … I wish._ She thought sourly.

"Huh? She didn't take it well ..Cal, forget her then. Listen, I know this girl …."

Callie laughed, out loud this time, the sound humourless and a little dejected.

"I didn't even get to tell her ….God, I am such an idiot sometimes." She pushed her hands through her hair and then sat with her face buried in her open palms.

Mark, on the other side of Skype tried to peer through her fingers.

"Okay….?"

"Yeah, we were having such a good time, you know. We were both relaxed and having fun and we were both sober and I figure this is the best time to tell her, right? She's on her own turf, she …. She seems like she really likes me so I go for it…"

Callie recounted the evening and groaned.

"What happened?"

"I was …. kind of .. nervous. I mean … I was crapping myself, I could barely get the words out and I make this stupid… stupid comment about George …"

"O'Malley? What the hell would make you think about him?"

Callie sat up straight and waved her hands to the universe

"Who the hell knows? Who does that? Who mentions their scumbag ex-husband when they're trying to …." Callie's indignation at her herself waned. She didn't have the energy to be pissed off at her herself right now.

"So … anyway?" Sloan prompts.

"So anyway, before I actually get round to … spilling my beans … or my guts or whatever, she wants to know who George is and goes a little bit cool when I tell her."

"Cool?"

"Yeah, like I waved a funny smell under her nose."

"Oh."

"She knows I'm bisexual … jeez, I even told her about us…"

"What? You told her about us? About me?"

"Whatever…. this is my drama, Sloan. This isn't about you." Callie sighed. "The thing is I totally lose my nerve and I just make to leave, you know, I need to get out of there as fast I my frikking body can move and she pulls this weird as shit stunt…"

"What? … What'd she do?" Mark is agog.

"She runs after me and … and kisses me on the cheek and basically tells me ….."

Callie slumped back on her sofa and peered into space.

"What …. Torres, talk to me, she tells you what? C'mon, how'd the story end?"

His comment snapped her out of her introspection.

She gave him a look.

"I swear to god, you are such a girl, sometimes, Sloan."

He grimaced at the slur.

"Casting aspersions at my masculinity isn't going to help you process, is it? So, what happened?"

She gave him a black look. She _was_ trying to process the evening.

Callie thought back to the kiss, to the incredibly light and tender brush of soft warm lips against her cheek. The impression lasted but a nanosecond but she could still feel the nearness of Arizona's body as it brushed against hers, she could still feel the tightness of the grip around her finger. Her perfume was light and kind of citrusy …

"Torres!"

"She kissed me on the cheek and basically told me that she liked me … I mean … in a non-platonic liking way … I think….I mean… Jesus. This is a mess." Callie dropped her chin to her chest and closed her eyes.

"I like her …. I like her a whole fucking lot but I'm not sure about her… she is sooo skittish … about so many things …"

"Look, the way I see it is she found out a bit more about you, overreacted and then tried to make amends and let you know that she thought you were attractive at the same time."

Callie squinted at her laptop.

"You have _never_ once shown one tenth of that level of insight into any of your relationships. Seriously, Sloan, you're turning into a woman."

"Just relax, take it easy and you'll be banging her senseless before the week is out."

"Aaaand, we're back." Callie muttered, half amused.

"Callie, when last have you given this much thought to anyone? Like you said … you like her … so just go with it. See where it takes you."

Callie closed her eyes again. It was barely night and suddenly she felt tired, weary.

"I want to, Mark , I really want to." Callie was plaintive. "But every time I think I'm getting close to ... just knowing her, understanding her, something else crops up. It's like I take a step forward in the right direction and then another two back again. It's exhausting. Maybe this was a mistake."

Callie felt a slow weight settle in her chest. She didn't want it to be a mistake.

"Hey ... don't be so defeatist, give it ... give her time." Mark, surprisingly went out to bat for Arizona.

"You sounded like you were having fun today. Just give some time before you throw in the towel. You never know, she might actually be worth it."

###

Arizona became aware of a presence even before she looked from her microscope and was unsurprised by the figure standing casually in the doorway.

Arizona held her peace and waited, trying hard no to fidget under the intense stare. She swallowed once, twice and became aware of her heart, thudding in her chest. There was no reason to feel ... what? She couldn't articulate the emotion that began to spread through her being under that dark, intent gaze.

"Why ... why are you here?" Arizona cursed at how uncertain her voice sounded, it showed a weakness that she despised.

"You know why I'm here, Arizona, you know exactly what I've come for." The words we spoken in low, almost conversational tone but as Callie's gaze burnt a trail of awareness along her nerve endings, Arizona shivered in anticipation. Callie was leaning in the door frame, her hands sunk into the pockets of her tailored trousers, which accentuated the curve of her hips.

"I don't know what you're talking about." This time her voice was firmer, she held her head up and met Callie's gaze head on, unwilling to be cowed by the other woman.

Arizona was surprised by the rich, velvety laughter that came from Callie's lips, she shivered again at the sound; it feathered along her spine like a physical caress.

"Don't be coy, Arizona, it doesn't suit you. You want me." The smile on Callie's lips was slight, the arch of her eyebrow knowing.

"And we both know it."

Callie's statement was bold and unapologetic, the curve of her smile intimate and sensual and Arizona found her eyes glued to those plush, full, berry-red lips. Reflectively, unaware that she was staring, Arizona moistened her own lips, her pink tongue flicking out for a moment.

"But it's all good, Arizona, because I can't stop thinking about you."

Callie took a slow deliberate step into the lab, her gaze unwavering, Arizona could almost feel the heat of that dark gaze and she revelled in its intensity.

"When I see you after your morning run, all flushed and sweaty the only thing I can think of is how much I want to peel those clothes off you and make you sweat some more. I want to be the one to bring that flush to your cheeks, but that's not all I want, Arizona." Callie let out a breathy laugh and suddenly she was standing in front of Arizona, close enough to touch, close enough for the blonde to luxuriate in the fragrant scent that was uniquely Callie's. She could feel her warmth, there was barely any polite space between them and Arizona itched for them to get closer.

"But you knew that, didn't you, Arizona?" Callie picked up a strand of Arizona's hair and ran it through her fingers as she looked down on the silent blonde.

"You knew that seeing you in that tight little running get up always made me wild and hot for you." Callie leaned in, close, so close and buried her face in a handful of Arizona's hair taking a deep breath like a drowning man gulps for life-giving air.

"You smell delectable; Arizona and it makes me want to taste you. Would you like that?" Arizona looked up at Callie, her mouth totally dry and then gasped as Callie pulled Arizona in, their bodies crushed together. Arizona could feel Callie's heart beat, it was slow, deep and steady and a flash of anger seized her.

How could Callie be so unaffected by their proximity? She was a hot, melting mess and Callie was serene.

She shoved Callie away from her, her breath coming in harsh gasps.

"Is this just a game to you? Are you just toying with me?"

Callie's expression was surprised but for a moment and then it evened out, that slow sexy smile curling her lips. There was a glint of amusement in her dark eyes. Just a trace and then it was gone.

She unbuttoned her suit jacket and took it off, tossing it carelessly to one side. Calmly, methodically, she loosened her cufflinks, dropping them on the work bench, the clinking of the solid silver against the surface loud in the silent laboratories. She never once took her eyes off Arizona.

"Do I look like I'm playing?" The question was quiet but there was an intensity to it the amusement gone and Arizona's heart rate picked up right where it left off.

"Why … how can you be so calm?"

"Appearances can be deceptive, Arizona." Callie bit the words out succinctly. She continued to unbutton her shirt and Arizona caught a glimpse of a tanned bosom encased in burgundy satin and her heart skipped a beat. And then another. Arizona found it hard to catch her breath.

"What?" Callie's comment faintly scraped Arizona's consciousness.

"Just so you know, I'm anything but calm…. I'm... I ….just don't want to hurt you."

Callie's words ignited the simmering desire into a raging inferno within Arizona, crumbling whatever doubt or reticence she might have experienced.

"Come here." Arizona's command wouldn't allow for dissent but Callie cocked her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't make me ask twice, Calliope."

"My, my, my. The little kitten has claws," Callie mocked as she sauntered over.

Arizona sunk her hands into Callie's rich dark hair and pulled her in.

"I'll show you claws," Arizona muttered as she took Callie's lips. She had always imagined that their first kiss would be gentle.

She was wrong.

Standing on tip-toe Arizona plunged her tongue deep into Callie's mouth, out of her mind with the need to taste, to devour, to possess. Their teeth clashed and their tongues slid over each other and explored. Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist and pulled her impossibly close. Backing off, just slightly, Arizona sucked Callie's tongue into her mouth and they moaned in unison, the sensations evoked by the erotic contact heating up the fire that had been ignited the moment Callie had walked into the lab.

Callie sucked Arizona's lower lip and then nipped at it, a little more than gently.

"Your mouth drives me wild …" Callie murmured, dipping her head and plunging her tongue into the warm depths of Arizona's mouth.

Aware that this could never be enough, Arizona wriggled against Callie and pushed her hand into the open shirt, clasping one breast.

Take it off… take off your shirt, your bra. Do it for me now….please."

Neither could tell if it was a command or a plea but Callie took a step back and allowed her shirt to drop from her shoulders. She gazed intently at Arizona as her hands went behind her to unclasp her bra but Arizona couldn't wait and crushed Callie to her again, her hand now roaming the smooth, unencumbered back.

Callie's head went back and her eyes closed as Arizona took a rock hard nipple in her mouth.

"Your mouth drives me wild …." Callie repeated.

Arizona was ….. lost.

The softness of Callie's breast was mashed against her face and as she sucked on the nipple and listened to Callie's moans her own arousal grew.

Swapping sides Arizona became aware of Callie tugging at her clothes and the need for skin contact suddenly became imperative.

A loud squeal came out of Arizona's mouth and she couldn't help but giggle when Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's butt and hiked her up onto the work bench.

"That's better," Callie hummed, fitting herself between Arizona's thighs and then renewed her assault on Arizona's lips, but this time it was gentle, each kiss melting into the next, soft, sensual and sweet, Callie's lips touching, tasting, feeling Arizona's. She worked her way from Arizona's mouth to her ear, sucking the fleshly lobe before moving slowly along her neck, her open wet mouth leaving a trail of mindless pleasure in its wake.

Arizona could feel Callie's fingers rapidly dealing with the buttons on her shirt, so assured was her progress that she barely raised her head from Arizona's shoulder, where she began to nibble at the prominent collar bone.

"You're still too thin," she muttered into Arizona's throat, making her squirm and giggle again.

"And I going to have to start feeding you myself?"

Arizona had her head flung back and right now would have agreed to anything that Callie asked of her; the sensations wrought within her just from Callie's mouth were driving her right out of her mind.

Without really knowing how it happened, Arizona found herself topless, Callie expertly ridding the blonde of her blouse and bra.

Arizona shivered under Callie's heavy-lidded gaze; it meandered slowly all over Arizona's exposed torso, from her puckered, rose-tipped nipples along her ribcage and stomach down to her navel and then back again. She made no attempt to touch Arizona, merely leaned back to get a better look. Filled with an urge to show off, Arizona propped herself on her hands stretched out behind her and thrust her chest out and watched Callie watch her.

She could feel the heat pounding through her body, feel the tingle of arousal deep in her veins and smiled a small smile.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Arizona mocked, not at all impatient at Callie's oh so thorough inspection.

"When you view a work of art, Arizona, you savour it, you imbibe it and you enjoy it." Callie's eyes met Arizona's for a second before returning to the acclaimed view.

"I'm just enjoying the view ….. and I mean to take my goddamn time." The smile was slight, a mere curve of her lips but her eyes. Callie's eyes were a pair of burning hot embers and Arizona swallowed hard and tried not to fidget.

Belying her words, Callie surged forward and latched on to a soft, pliant breast her mouth sucking hard and Arizona wrapped her legs around Callie's body desperate for more contact.

"Please…. more …. Calliope more …"

Callie muttered something, Arizona couldn't be certain what, the sensation of Callie's bare breasts rubbing against her stomach was driving her to distraction; her mind unable to comprehend anything other than Callie, her mouth, her tongue, her fingers.

A strong hand gripped her upper thigh and Arizona thrust upwards.

"Now, Calliope. Take me now… you must ….now." Patience spent, Arizona wanted those strong fingers to fill her, she wanted that soft, wet mouth to taste her and she wanted it now.

Callie raised her head and bared her teeth.

"Your wish is my command." And her hands went straight to Arizona's waistband, flipping open the button, lowering the zip, she slipped her hand into Arizona'a molten heat and it felt ... it felt ...

Arizona's eyes snapped open as she half rose from her bed.

Her breathing was a hard, jagged pant, loud in the silence of the night. Blinking rapidly, she tried to get her bearings and as her surroundings became familiar, she scrunched her eyes closed again, fingers restlessly gripping her duvet.

"Shit." Arizona whispered the word quietly in the darkness of her bedroom, where she slumped back down, alone, her body still pulsating with arousal and want.

It felt so real that she ran the tips of her fingers across her lips, almost believing that they would be tender and bruised from the passion that she had shared with Callie.

How could a dream feel so real, so true? How could a dream feel so right?

The moist heat between her legs attested how right she had felt, where her mind, her subconscious had taken her. And Arizona groaned out loud, unable to determine if she was desperately sorry or desperately happy that the vivid, erotic encounter was a mere figment of her imagination.

Her eyes slowly closed as she remembered where the dream had ended, how Callie's nipples had felt in her mouth, her lush full body crushed up against her own. Arizona's hand slipped into her damp panties and she stroked herself, her fingers easily sliding through the wetness that covered her engorged lips.

She was still so close.

Arizona knew that she wanted it to be real. Right now she wanted Callie in her bed, damn the all consequences to hell. Every one. She wanted Callie's hot, luscious body, she wanted to taste her and as Arizona brought herself a little relief, the only thought she could hold was of how it felt to have Callie's mouth on her skin.

She wished it were real.

###

Callie was composing a few emails in her head when she finally got to the to the office on the Monday after the brunch. She'd been at a meeting for most of the morning and was hoping to catch Arizona at some point during the week before their regular Friday meeting to update on some media testing that she'd signed Arizona up for. It was likely to be a slightly difficult conversation as she knew Arizona wasn't overly enamoured of the idea of being in front of the camera. Despite her long and involved debrief with Mark the previous night, Callie still had no idea how to deal with her attraction to Arizona. She still hadn't told Arizona who she was, she was still in the same damn spot as she had been more than a month ago.

"Go directly to jail, do not pass Go, do not collect $200.00." Callie quoted to herself as she walked through the main lobby. She felt stuck in some kind of limbo and couldn't quite work out how to go about breaking free.

"Oh cool. Ms Torres, you're here." Robbie chimed as she approached the reception desk.

"Did you have a good meeting? Here's your mail, I've dealt with the non-urgent stuff ... Can I get you a coffee?"

Callie gave the boy a smile as she accepted her mail and messages.

""Morning Robbie, you're ... perky today. What's up?" Whilst not exactly morose, Robbie could often be the quintessential laconic teenager. It usually took him until after lunch or a visit from Arizona to get him this talkative before noon.

Arizona.

"Is Dr Robbins around?"

"Yup, she's just come back from the lab, think she might have just gone into your office, actually."

Callie had started to walk away but slowed at Robbie's words.

Robbie gave a shrug response to her unspoken question.

"Is it ... umm ... your birthday, Ms Torres?"

Callie frowned slightly, wondering where the question came from. Robbie wasn't usually this weird.

"No, Robbie, it's not. Why?"

"Oh. Ummm." He stuttered and then he blushed.

"Robinson, what going on?"

"I ...I..." He stuttered some more and then, seeing Martha approach made like a road runner and took off. "I'll just get you your coffee."

Callie watched him scuttle off and then turned to Martha.

"Anything going on that I should be aware of, Martha? Robbie's acting like the Duracell Bunny."

"He's a teenager, Callie. No other explanation required. Did he give you the message from the bank?" Martha dismissed Robbie's antics.

Casting a cursory lance over her paperwork, Callie hesitated for a minute or two. She wanted to mentally prepared herself for ... For what? There was nothing to be so anxious about, not really, if she set aside her identity issue, there was no drama, just a frisson of attraction that they were both navigating... Callie knew she was over-simplifying things but maybe that was a better approach than over-complicating everything.

She looked over at Martha, who appeared to be watching _her_ closely.

Making sure Robbie was still out of earshot, she gave the older woman an cheeky grin.

"You seem remarkably upbeat after yesterday. No blinding headaches?"

"I have Celtic blood running through my veins, Callie. Yesterday was just a kiddie party. Wait until Christmas, that's when I really unleash."

Callie laughed out loud, amused at Martha's robust defence.

"Off you go, then. Arizona want to see you...I believe."

Callie looked at Martha, who returned the gaze blandly.

Callie open her office door a little cautiously. She had been known to be completely oblivious a lot of the time but something was definitely going on. Martha's face might have been blank but Callie could have sworn that there was laughter behind her glasses.

"Good Morning, Calliope." Arizona's greeting was bright and cheery, she had a wide infectious grin on her face, like she secretly pleased about something and Callie's responding smile was automatic.

She had been seated on Callie's bright red couch in the office, grading papers but she jumped up when Callie walked in. Unusually, her hair was up in a slightly tousled pony tail, loose tendrils curling about her face. She was wearing a knee-length A-Line skirt black denim skirt over dark tights and a fitted dark navy denim shirt that she wore unbuttoned at the throat and cuffs. Callie took in the battered mid-calf tan cowboy boots and swallowed hard. All that was missing was a stetson and a lasso

_Fuck. Who knew I had cowgirl fetish._

"Hey ... umm, morning."

Callie cleared her throat and walked towards her desk. She wanted to be cool and professional with Arizona, friendly but nothing more, at least not until she got her head straight.

Suddenly picturing Arizona doing a reverse cowgirl on her wasn't helping.

As she reached her desk she belated noticed the out of place Tupperware container sat in he middle of her polished desk.

Dropping her papers and bag, she turned to stare at a grinning Arizona.

"What's this?"

"Sooo, I decided that since I'd never officially thanked you for swooping in and turning this company around, I make up for my appalling manners and offer a gesture in thanks of all your hard work over the last ... 5 and three-quarter months."

"Huh?" Callie was nonplussed.

Arizona drew a breath and walked over to the desk and picked up the container, peeling off the cover.

Callie leaned over and was assaulted by the heavenly aroma of fresh baked goods. Her mouth immediately began to water.

"We have some of my, now with the Torres seal of approval, mini-brownies and as an added bonus, some red velvet cupcakes and some peanut butter cupcakes."

Callie's eyes went from the delicious-looking snacks to Arizona's face and back again.

She was actually a little speechless.

"I made them fresh this morning..."

"Arizona ... you're crazy, you know that? You shouldn't have ..."

"Yeah, we both know I have my moments but ... you being here is something I wouldn't ever change. I'm glad you're here, Callie."

Callie looked into Arizona's face and despite the twinkle in her eye, could sense the seriousness behind the playful antics. Or at least she thought she could.

_Damn it Arizona, You make it so hard to even think._

"Here, you got to try one of these cupcakes, they're to die for, even if I do say so myself."

She broke off a small piece of cupcake and fed it to Callie, who could have been chewing glass for all she knew. The tips of Arizona's fingers brushed her lower lip as she placed the treat in her mouth and Callie closed her eyes for split second.

"_Usted es irresistible."_

"What ... what did you say?" Arizona asked and Callie snapped her eyes open, suddenly aware that she had actually spoken out loud. Her face was still full of merriment but she tilted her head at Callie, her eyes thoughtful.

She gestured to the container, her eyes dropping from Arizona's face.

"They look ... they taste irresistible. They're ... Thank you. It's a crazy but lovely gesture, Arizona." Callie physically dragged herself away and moved to a safe distance. Her heart was jumping.

"I'm not sure I deserve it but thank you. I only ask that you let me share them with the rest of the office ... I guess this is why Robbie was so keen when he saw me just now."

Arizona laughed and pushed the container towards Callie.

"They're yours, you may share them as you please. And yes, they were still hot when I first got in, I think Martha had to send him to the faculty office early because he kept on bugging her about when you were due back."

Callie shook her head and laughed but as Arizona threw her a half smile and made to leave she called out to her.

"Stay... stay and share a coffee and brownie with me ... and we can put Robbie out of his misery."

Arizona's smile widened and she sat down in the seat opposite her.

###

"I keep meaning to ask, what does the RM in RM Biomedical stand for?" Callie was flipping through a folder, leaning in the doorway of Arizona's office. The rest of their floor was darkened and empty, Martha, Robbie and the others had long since gone home.

Arizona looked up at the question and smiled.

"It stands for Rainbow Magic, Calliope."

Callie looked at Arizona with an inscrutable expression.

"Of course it does," she responded evenly.

Arizona refused to be abashed under Callie's steady gaze and merely grinned back at her.

"So pancakes, tiara's, wheelie sneakers ..."

"Heelys," Arizona corrected.

"Heelys and now rainbows ... or magic in rainbows," Callie smiled at Arizona. "I can see why your students call you Tinkerbell." She returned to her folder and made to walk off but looked up at the gasp of laughter coming from the other woman.

"They do _not_ call me Tinkerbell... do they?" She had quizzical expression on her face like she was trying out a new hat and wasn't quite sure if it suited.

"C'mon, it fits perfectly. You're a... you're a ... what is it again?" Callie looked skyward, a finger tapping her pursed lips thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed as she tried to recall something and Arizona leaned forward intrigued at what Callie might come up with.

"A flibbertigibbet, a will o' the wisp ..." Callie sang.

"I am _not_ a clown." Arizona interrupted indignantly.

Callie took a look at Arizona's annoyed expression and burst out laughing.

She had her arms folded across her chest and her chin stuck all the way out, but it was the pout that got Callie.The amusement left her and was replaced by an unexpected rush of affection.

"No, Arizona, you're not a clown. A clever ... brilliant, funny, kind ... fairy perhaps. But not a clown."

They stared at each other in the darkened office and they both felt something shift. And like every other time, they ignored it.

For now.

"What exactly is a will o' the wisp, anyway?" Arizona fiddled with her watch, retreated a little from what had been left unspoken but unwilling to let Callie leave entirely.

A strange expression came over Callie's face, it was almost a smile but somehow looked a little sad.

"It's a magical, beautiful but unearthly light that can never be captured," she said softly and then walked away.

###

Arizona was sitting close to the desk, her fingers drumming on the polished surface. Her lips were twisted in some agitation. She stared at Callie, trying … willing her to react.

Callie was, unusually, slouched in her seat, her long legs stretched out in front of her, immaculately shod feet crossed crossed at the ankles, her hands light resting on the arms of her chair. Her gaze was half-lidded and amused and, as far as Arizona was concerned, infuriatingly calm.

"It's an unreasonable request."

"Actually, if you read the brochure I gave you last month, you'd realise that it's standard practice."

"It's intrusive."

The amusement on Callie's face grew.

"What are they intruding into, Arizona? They're planning to interview you in the lab and one other setting. They can interview you here, if you like."

"No, I don't like." Arizona sounded like an infant.

"I'm shy…"

This time Callie had the temerity to laugh, which clearly annoyed Arizona even more.

"Do not laugh at me."

"Arizona, we've been through this."

Callie had arranged for Arizona to appear on a prominent science programme as well as for a media testing company to come in to give Arizona some pointers to working with the media and live TV. She hadn't minded that much when it was something that she'd have to do at some point in the indistinct future but Callie liked to be 2 or 3 steps ahead of the game on though they were still many months away from floatation, she was determined that they were all fully prepared. Arizona liked the idea a whole lot less now that it was actually upon her.

"I don't want to have a makeover. I like how I look and … and they'll make me look ridiculous." Arizona practically wailed.

"Arizona, take a breath." Callie instructed, swallowing her laughter.

The blonde eyed her.

"No, I'm being serious. Take a deep breath." Callie insisted.

Rolling her eyes, Arizona complied.

"And again."

"Callie!"

"Do it, Arizona. Like your favourite logo says, just do it."

Arizona took an exaggeratedly deep breath and made a big deal out of blowing a raspberry at Callie.

"This is going to be simple, I promise you. No fuss …. Very little fuss. They won't do a makeover, even if that's what they said they were going to do." Callie didn't move from her lazy pose but the confidence and authority simply emanated from her, daring anyone to defy her.

"They've not met you yet, Arizona. Once they see you …. " she released a small, strangely breathy laugh.

"There's nothing _to_ make over. You're ….you … Believe me, they won't want to change a thing.

Arizona blinked, chewing her lip.

"The other thing, Arizona, you're not shy. Not even a little bit. If you were, you wouldn't be such an amazing teacher. You're warm and compassionate, firm, instructive, funny, patient. I've sat in on dozens of your lectures and people … they just want to learn from you, they hang on to your every word. If you were shy, you wouldn't have that ability, that gift. You're not shy, you're just very private and I get that. Totally." Callie still hadn't moved a muscle and yet her sincerity rang through.

"This will be about the science, Arizona. The media … they don't get to have you."

###

Arizona could sense her presence.

She didn't need to turn round to know that Callie was close by. So close.

She could feel her warmth just behind her and tried not to fidget or react. She tried not to shy away. Arizona tried very hard not to sink into that warmth.

She felt Callie place her hand on her shoulder and almost squeaked as Callie then bent low, her dark hair tickling Arizona's neck and cheek.

"What you want to do is only look directly into the camera when you're on your own, during the lab sequence. Once you're in the studio, talking to Al-Khalili, you can forget about the camera and just focus on him." She heard the words, vaguely, but her focus was on the warm hand on her shoulder, squeezing. She could feel the heat through her thin silk top and wondered if her increasing heart rate could be heard.

"Arizona … you're so tense. This is going to be a piece of cake for you. All you need to do is flutter those baby blues at the camera and you'll have everyone eating out of your hand." Callie, still bent low, started to massage Arizona's taut shoulders and her mind went completely blank.

She could feel the tips of Callie's strong fingers work her shoulders and then her neck, the blunt tips stroking up the cords just below her ears.

There was an explosion.

Soundless, almost indiscernible and devastating.

Within her, Arizona felt the force of her arousal rip through her, eviscerating, decimating … everything.

It robbed her of her speech and any sense she might have had.

At that moment, it was all Arizona could do to keep her lips sealed tight to hold back the sounds of her desire. She wanted to sink into Callie and savour the sheer mastery of her touch, but she wanted so much more. Her head sank low as desire stormed through in waves; she could feel it in her fingertips, in her chest and in the very core of her being.

Her limbs felt weak and electrified at the same time and she knew that there was no strength in her legs; she was almost panting.

She was finished.

Callie's touch slayed her and Arizona knew it.

This was like nothing she'd experienced before; Callie's simple touch had turned her into a mindless being greedily intent on soaking up every last bit of contact.

The dream she had was like a poor, pale imitation of the real thing, and all Callie was doing right now, was massaging her neck and shoulders. Her mind shied away from what would happen when they had sex for real.

For there was now not a single doubt in her mind, for good or ill.

She had to have Callie.

###

Callie stared at Arizona's intern curiously.

He was leaning limply against the reception counter, his expression pained and his face a pale shade of green.

"Hey Robbie. What's up?" Callie asked him, keeping her distance.

The boy looked up at her and gulped, hiccupping a little.

"I …. uh …. I think I ate something that wasn't quite … uh …. right." He blew out his cheeks and took another breath to settle himself. It didn't work and he turned a darker shade of green.

Callie sighed and reached out to pass him the waste paper bin from under the desk. She made sure that she was well out of range.

"What did you have for lunch, Robbie?"

"Errr, I got us some sushi from the petrol station." He lowered his head into the bin and waited.

Callie glared at the intern for a second. And then took a step backwards as he heaved a little.

"That really wasn't your greatest idea, now, was it?"

Callie looked at her watch as she asked the question; she had a meeting with a potential investor soon. Nursing her dumbass intern wasn't how she wanted to spend her time prepping.

"Look, I'll call you a cab; you're going to have to go home. Or do you need an ambulance?" Robbie heaved again, though without any visible result. "Though you might want to go to the men's and put your fingers down your throat, you'll feel a whole lot better."

Picking up the phone from reception she began dialling a number and then looked over at the youth, a thought slowly materialising in her brain.

"Who got Dr Robbins's lunch today, Robbie?" The copper coloured head shot up, guilt written all over his paler than usual face. His blinked rapidly, the urge to hurl warring with an attempt to come up with a response that was less likely to result in him getting his ass kicked.

Apprehension skittering down her spine, Callie dropped the phone, primed to move.

"Do not tell me you got her crap sushi from a gas station for lunch?"

"She said she'd eat whatever I was having," Robbie said, plaintively and then quickly dropped his head back in the bin.

Quelling her urge to smack the boy about the head, Callie spun round and began at a half run towards the doors, working out that it would take at least 10 minutes to get to the labs.

She yelled out to Martha as she ran passed the older woman.

"Robbie's got food poisoning, can you see to him, please? I need to check on Arizona…." She didn't wait on a response and dashed through the hall and down the stairs, electing not to wait for the lift.

Running in high heels along a cobbled street was simply begging for a broken ankle but with a hop, skip and a couple of precarious jumps, Callie was able to traverse the short ancient path and into the main science building.

Under normal circumstances, she would have spent a moment or two to chat with the security guards, who had instructions from Arizona to keep Callie out but this time she flashed a smile and indicated her urgent desire to get in to the building.

"All good, Ms Torres?" the guard asked as he released the turnstile.

"Dr Robbins might have been taken ill ….." she called out as she hurried passed.

Heading straight to the lab Callie burst through the heavy wooden door and called out for Arizona.

There was no response. Nor any sign that the blonde scientist was even there.

Her dark hair was flying all over the place, she was matted with sweat and she had just run headlong across the street and down a few corridors of the university She probably looked like a muppet. If Arizona had, as per her usual MO, neglected to eat her lunch, then Callie was going to look pretty silly right about now. She could live with that. But the thoughts were fleeting and she barely registered them. Heading to the tiny office that Arizona sometimes shared with a colleague, Callie tried to keep her anxiety in check, but she knew what food poisoning felt like and Arizona was too busy to be sick right now. Not to mention the fact that Callie was certain she was still a little underweight.

Reaching the office, Callie felt her frustration grow as she rattled the handle on the locked door.

"Arizona, where the hell are you?" Callie muttered out loud, a completely at a loss. She fiddled with her cell and decided to call anyway, despite knowing that Arizona still routinely ignored her calls or turned her phone off.

Listening to the ringing tone, Callie looked up and down the hallway, trying to think of where Arizona might be. She wasn't scheduled to be in class right now, she never visited the university's cafeteria or its gym.

Just as Callie was going find the nearest lavatory to see if Arizona was there, the woman herself showed up, strolling down the hallway, happy as Larry. She had a companion with her and they appeared to be in deep conversation. Callie watched as Arizona fumbled about in her satchel for her ringing phone.

It was playing O Fortuna and for a split second Callie was distracted from her relief at Arizona's apparent good health by the ringtone.

"Calliope." Arizona spotted Callie outside her office as her phone stopped ringing.

"O Fortuna? That's my ring tone? Really?" Callie could feel sweat running down her back and was uncomfortably aware that she probably looked dishevelled and a little wild-eyed.

Arizona blinked, clearly trying to come up with an out but then just offered up a sunny, slightly mischievous smile, only mildly repentant.

"I know, but in my defence I set it up ages ago, when you just started and I hadn't got round to changing it ... What ... what are you doing here?" She took in Callie's state, her expression rapidly changing to one of concern.

"Are you ... is everything ok?" Her hand reached out to rest on Callie's shoulder.

Callie's eyes shot to the woman standing quietly at Arizona's side. She was smartly dressed, attractive in a slightly androgynous way, with short strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes. She offered a slight smile and took half a step backwards.

"Everything's fine ... I just ..." Callie started.

"Arizona, why don't we catch up later ..." The woman spoke up, her voice betraying a gentle Welsh lilt.

"I'm sorry ..." Arizona shook her head and half turned to Olivia.

"Callie, this is a friend of mine, Olivia Jones. Olivia, Callie Torres." She conducted the introductions briefly, her eyes still scanning Callie's face.

Friend?

Callie reached out and shook the smaller woman's hand, resisting the temptation to crush her bones to dust.

"No. I didn't mean to interrupt, Arizona. I did need to see you about something but it's not as urgent as I thought. Honest. You guys carry on, I'll ... ummm ... I'll catch up with you later." Callie could feel the sweat beads on her upper lip and figured that her nose was probably shining and her make up and hair in total disarray. Perfect. Just perfect.

She smiled briefly at both women and spun away.

"Callie ... wait ..." Arizona quickly unlocked her office and hustled Olivia in.

Callie turned and watched as Arizona said something to her friend and then hurry towards her.

"What's happened? You look like somethings happened and I need you to tell me ... Is everything ... are you ok?" Her concern was palpable and Callie was aware that she had exposed herself, right now she was wide open and there was nothing she could do about it. She used the tips of her fingers to try and blot the sweat on her face, playing for time.

"Umm... Robbie took sick... food poisoning. Since you probably ate what he did, I just wanted to make sure that you were ok and not ... I don't know ... stuck with your head down a toilet bowl somewhere."

Arizona raised her eyebrows.

"Robbie got sick from the sushi? We ate from the same couple of packets, I feel fine. Is he going to be ok? How bad is he?"

"I've asked Martha to send him home, he was looking a little rough ... I'll just head back there now ..."

Arizona cocked her head and examined Callie closely, who could feel the blood slowly rise to her face. She had to get out of here, she couldn't take that look that she was getting from those thoughtful blue eyes.

"I've got to go."

"Calliope." Arizona took half a step towards Callie. It brought her very close.

"Thank you for coming to check on me," she said simply.

"Uhuh. No problem." Callie smiled in Arizona's general direction and made good her escape.

#

Arizona walked slowly back to her office, her mind filled with the image of Callie looking all worried and windswept and all on her account. The woman had clearly run from their offices, without a coat or scarf and in those heels, just because she was worried that she might have taken ill. Despite everything that Callie had done previously, this... this took her breath away. Everything else ... that had been work. Even the feeding lark. Arizona had convinced herself that there wasn't anything personal about Callie being obsessed with her eating habits. But this. This was something completely different. This had been personal concern for her well-being ... and it made Arizona feel ...

"So who is Callie Torres and is she the reason you won't sleep with me?"

Olivia's question broke Arizona out of her introspection and she stared at the other woman for a moment, having forgotten her presence. She dropped her gaze, even as she felt herself flush hard.

"OK. So you've answered the second part of my question." Olivia said at Arizona's silence, a wry smile on her face. "I can't honestly blame you, she's looks amazing, is she a lecturer here?"

"Ah... ummm..." Arizona fumbled and shook her head, trying to deny Olivia's words.

But they're true though, aren't they? You can't stop thinking about her. The words whispered in her head.

"Don't even try and deny it ... you've actually forgotten that I was here, haven't you?" Considering the circumstances, there was surprisingly no rancour to Olivia's words.

"Ahem... I thought we agreed that we'd just be friends ..." Arizona tried to deflect.

"Sure we did. Doesn't mean I'd given up, though. I really enjoyed our time together, whenever it was... 8 months ago...I had thought that you might change your mind. I don't see that happening now though, do you?"

"Olivia..." Arizona scratched her head, uncertain of what to say.

"It's ok. I get it. She's hot. How long have you been together?" Olivia picked up her things.

"Callie works with me, not here. And we're not ... together." Arizona dropped her eyes, unwilling to consider what it might be like to be with Callie.

"Is she ok? she looked a little upset or something just then."

"She ... she thought that I might have got food poisoning and came to check if I was ok ..."

Saying it out loud made it sound even more ...chivalrous ... caring ... intimate.

Olivia looked at her.

"And you're not together? I'm not sure what you're waiting for but if you're not interested, can I have her number?"

That broke Arizona out of her thoughts.

"I thought you were interested in me?" The humour helped take her mind off the fact that maybe ... Callie was as interested in her as she was in Callie.

"I did but now that I've met her ..." Olivia laughed at Arizona who poked her tongue out at her.

"Give me a call, we'll do lunch again in a while, ok?"

Arizona nodded and bent down and gave Olivia a peck on the cheek her mind wandering back to the image of Callie standing before her, slightly out of breath, windswept and flushed.

Arizona was uncomfortably aware of the fact that she could have taken Callie there and then, in the hallway, on the floor, up against the wall, anywhere. And that was even before she knew of the reason for Callie's presence.

She was in so much trouble.

They both were.

###

Arizona giggled.

And then she shoved Robbie to one side and lunged for the iPad.

"My go….. my go," she chortled like a little girl.

"This is soooo unfair." Robbie whined. It was a common refrain.

"Suck it up, Mister. And bow to your Queen and Mistress."

"I bet you wouldn't be this cocky if we were playing Halo."

"Maybe, maybe not but we're not playing Halo, Robbie. We're playing Angry Birds and I totally own you right now." Arizona had an expression of intense concentration on her face, her lips pursed as she rapidly swiped her fingers across the glowing screen.

She'd come back from the lab early and though she knew she had a stack of documents to read or sign that Callie had been bugging her all week about, she was taking advantage of the fact that her business partner was out at a meeting and not about to berate her procrastination. Being silly with her intern was generally frowned upon by both Callie and Martha but Arizona didn't see the harm in it and besides, playing lightened her mood and put her in a better frame of mind to deal with the drudgery that awaited her.

"Yes. Yes!" Picking up a massive score and putting her in an unassailable lead, Arizona raised her arms aloft like a boxing champ and danced about the foyer, smirking at Robbie.

"Loser. Loooooooser." Arizona crowed, giggling and pointing at his crestfallen face, her back to the main entrance.

If she'd given it even the most cursory of thoughts, Arizona would have realised that what happened next was inevitable but by the time it occurred to her that Robbie wasn't actually pulling facing at her but trying to alert her to another presence, it was far too late.

The sound of a throat being loudly cleared caused her to spin around, her blonde hair, wavy today and unbound, flying about her face, her mouth open wide.

"Oh. Oh. Calliope. You're back." Arizona pushed her hair out of her face and blinked at the bemused smirk on Callie's face. Her eyes then travelled to the tall woman standing at Callie's side.

"And you brought a guest."

Crap. Arizona couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Callie cleared her throat again and Arizona was certain that it was to swallow down her laughter. At least she hoped it was.

"Arizona, this is Heather D'Souza, she's an analyst from the FTSE," Callie began her introductions, shooting a glance at the woman at her side. "Heather, this is Dr Arizona Robbins, the eminent scientist who's spear-heading some of the worlds most cutting edge developments in biomedical science." Callie actually kept a straight face as she spoke and Arizona shot her a dirty look.

Heather, for her part smiled politely as they shook hands, though there was a slight glance in Callie's direction that Arizona swore she could read as meaning This chick? For reals?

Callie carried on, blithely ignoring Arizona's embarrassment.

"Heather's here conducting a series of meetings and audits to approve our floatation, hopefully before the year is out."

Crap. CRAP. This time Arizona closed her eyes in mortification.

"If it helps at all, Dr Robbins, I only assess the financial viability and potential feasibility of proposed flotation's not the mental status or maturity of the proprietors."

Heather kept a straight face but Arizona caught the humour in her eyes and smiled in return.

"Just as well." Arizona murmured, now focused on getting the hell out of dodge. Callie might be amused right now but Arizona knew that she was still going to get her assed kicked at some point before sundown.

She chanced another glance at Callie who was giving her a very narrow gaze.

"How much time do you have, Arizona? I'd like a quick word." The question was asked silkily and Arizona swallowed. She might be in a little more trouble than she anticipated.

Heather interjected before Arizona could respond.

"Our reservation isn't for a while yet, Callie. We have plenty of time. I just need to make some calls…"

Arizona blinked and looked between the two women. Callie was ushering Heather D'Souza to her office but turned to look at Arizona.

"Be with you in a minute or two, ok?"

Arizona nodded dumbly and walked slowly to her office.

Heather D'Souza was a statuesque, striking woman, as tall as Callie with hazel eyes and a complexion that heralded her dual ethnicity. She had a scattering of freckles that were barely visible across her nose, which was more rounded than it was straight and she had full lips. Her brown hair was cropped very closely to a well shaped head and she work a dress that somehow looked suitable for a business meeting but wouldn't be out of place at a cocktail party. She was the last word in understated elegance. Much like Callie.

Arizona swallowed. It was one thing to be discomfited by seeing Callie's reaction to her "good friend", Mark but now there was Heather. Who was very attractive.

Arizona for god's sake, get a grip. Did it never occur to you that Callie might be dating?

But perhaps she was running away with herself, they might be friends, Heather might be married … Heather might be straight. But Arizona dismissed the last thought. Heather wasn't straight.

And Callie might be dating her.

Which she had every right to do, especially as, whatever it was she and Callie had between them, had barely even been acknowledged it, let alone anything else.

She had no business feeling… whatever it was she was feeling at the sight of her beautiful, sexy, intense business partner with another woman.

"There are reasons you're not supposed to spend your afternoons playing video games with Robbie, Arizona. This was one of them." Callie had walked into her office and closed the door behind her, leaning back against it, her arms folded across her chest. She had taken off her outer coat and was now just in her bespoke suit. It was navy blue with a very fine lilac pinstripe and it fitted Callie like a glove. Despite the almost masculine cut, it somehow enhanced her femininity.

Arizona blinked.

"Huh?"

"You …. Messing about with Robbie….. You're not even playing attention, are you Arizona?" Callie pushed herself off the door and moved further into the office, pulling out a chair to sit, crossing one elegant leg over the other. She looked up at Arizona, who was leaning on her desk and grinned up at the quiet blonde.

"I am … I am …. I'm so sorry …. It won't make a difference will it ….."

"That you were prancing about the office like a loon?" Callie asked pointedly.

"Yes, that," Arizona owned up.

"No. It's fine. Heather is pretty straightforward, she won't hold it against you. Although I might." Callie warned.

"I'm sorry." Arizona wailed plaintively. She felt a little stupid, not for playing with Robbie, that was their thing but for getting caught. Especially by Callie and her friend.

Arizona mentally put air quotes around the word friend and then told herself to be a grown up. Maybe she was spending too much time around Robbie.

"I'm kidding…. You did look like a deranged tinkerbell on crack though. It was kind of funny when you turned round and saw us." Callie grinned as she stood up.

"You're not going to give Robbie a hard time are you …because….."

"I know it wasn't his fault. Despite being the teenager in this outfit, you're the one that's the bad influence on the boy." Callie made her way to the door.

"Is it …. I don't know …. ethical …. to date someone whose approval is needed for our floatation?" It was a ham-fisted attempt but Arizona needed to know.

Callie raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"Oh no, it's not a date. I've known Heather for years, she was at the Dow with me and Mark for a few years, we're just catching up." Callie tilted her head and smirked, just a little. Lighthearted. Teasing.

"Why? You jealous?"

"Yes. Yes I am." Arizona responded baldly.

Neither one of them was prepared for that.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Bailero (8/?)

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content

Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?

Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made.

**So, it took me 5 weeks instead of 8 … an improvement of sorts. I will continue to try for a least 1 update each calendar month or thereabouts. Thanks, once again for the kind comments and reviews, they really are appreciated, they also sometimes make me smile and occasionally laugh. **

**I hope you enjoy. goo xx**

**Chapter 8**

The only thing that stopped Callie's open jaw hitting the deck was the look of, what must have been, sheer blind panic on Arizona's face.

"What?" Callie croaked out.

What?" Arizona replied, her eyes darting rapidly about the office, anywhere but at Callie's shocked face.

"Whaddya mean _what?_ You just said you were jealous…" Callie frowned. Did she just frigging hallucinate?

"I … I take it back. I want to take you hiking for our fun date … event …thing." Arizona's words rushed out like the steam from a locomotive; hot, billowing, blustering.

Callie blinked. _What the hell just happened? Am I really losing my mind?_

"What are you talking about? Arizona, you're kidding, right?"

"I'd like to take you out on a hike. The weather's getting better and the countryside can be beautiful this time of year." The words practically tumbled out of her mouth, high-pitched and rapid, her hands were almost flapping and she looked like she wanted be anywhere but there. She still wouldn't look Callie in the face.

"Arizona … you just said …"

"I know what I said but …. I take it back."

Arizona took a huge breath in, her chest rising and then relaxing as she slowly, quietly blow the air out of her lungs.

"I take it back." This time her words were less frantic, he voice more subdued.

Callie stared at her for a second; she could feel her heart beating fast. She couldn't quite work out if she was pissed at Arizona or not. The blonde looked both scared and defiant all at the same time.

_Excited utterance. _The term suddenly presented itself to Callie, from some corner of her brain, no doubt from some evidence lecture she attended years ago.

Arizona clearly hadn't thought this through.

Callie walked a few steps towards Arizona but paused at the look that crossed the other woman's face. She looked like she was about to lay a brick.

"Permission denied, soldier. You're going to tell me exactly what you meant." Callie's words were low, gentle even but firm. She was not letting Arizona off the hook with this one.

Arizona swallowed hard and Callie could see the defiance melt away.

"I …I can't. … I mean …I don't ..." She paused and ran both her hands through her hair, her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, losing their habitual upright, daughter-of-a-marine's pose.

"I can't deal with ... with this right now….I need to … to…" Her voice broke and for a moment she looked lost. Completely.

"Hey ... hey ... It's ok. Arizona, it's ... totally ok." Callie interrupted her. She couldn't recall Arizona ever looking, sounding so vulnerable, not even when they first met and the company was in serious trouble. Shoving her hands deep into her pockets and clenching her fist, Callie looked down at her feet.

Every fibre in her being was straining to take Arizona and just hold her in her arms, to rock her slowly, to kiss her mouth in comfort …

But now wasn't the time.

"So…" She cleared her throat, looking up at Arizona, who had just about lost her rabbit-about-to-bolt look.

"Hiking, huh? I guess I almost could cope with hiking but it's my turn next. I've got something planned, but I just haven't sorted out a day yet."

Arizona seized on Callie's offer of a change of subject with almost unseemly alacrity.

"You want to go next? You get that it means that if your little "fun" jaunt doesn't live up to the wonder of my hike, then I win?" Arizona had a slightly forced half-smile on her face and put air quotes around the word fun in mock sarcasm.

"Oh … so now it's a competition? OK, bring it." Callie smiled, content for the moment to give Arizona a chance to collect herself.

"But be prepared to have your ass handed to you." Callie joked and then stopped. Making any reference to any part of anyone's anatomy wasn't a good idea right now. She cleared her throat and took her hands out of her pockets, remembering that it always looked a little unfeminine.

"In your dreams, I'll give you plenty of time to think of what you're going to give me as a winner's prize." Arizona resolutely ignored the earlier comment.

The slightly forced banter dried up and Callie could almost hear Arizona's brain working on an escape plan.

She looked over Arizona's shoulder and, through the glass partition wall, could see Heather chatting to Martha at the reception desk.

Callie offered a small smile to Arizona, who hadn't moved a muscle, her fleetingly glance stopping on Callie's face before looking away again.

"You know Arizona, I totally get that this is … kind of complicated," she shrugged slightly and looked at the tip of her boot and then up at Arizona. She kept her words gentle. "But I'm not going to pretend that this didn't happen. A few months back, when you told me about Tim, you were hurting, you were sad and vulnerable and for whatever reason, you opened up and told me about one of the most heartbreaking things that had ever happened to you." Callie studied Arizona as she spoke, at the mention of her brother, the blonde folded her arms tightly across her chest, but said nothing. Callie pursed her lips, wishing that Arizona would just look at her, if only for a moment.

"And the next day, you pretended like nothing had happened, as if you hadn't cried in front of me and it was … ok that you ignored what had happened because it was your story, it was your heartbreak." Arizona turned her face away, and stared at the wall, unable to meet Callie's gaze.

"Even though you'd kind of showed me a chink in your amour, you wanted to act like it never happened and it was kind of ok… then." Callie took one, two deliberate steps towards Arizona, her hands back in her pockets, she looked relaxed but there was an intensity to her, she leaned forward, just a little and her eyes narrowed.

"This … this isn't just about you, now Arizona. It's about both of us and even though you're a little bit scared that's fine because…. because I am too. But I'm not going to let you pretend that this didn't happen. Not this time. You can't take it back …." Callie paused and took another step closer. There was less than a foot of space between them. Arizona's long, dark eyelashes fluttered as she looked in Callie's face for a moment and then dropped her gaze. Her hands fell to her sides and then she fiddled with the bracelet of her watch.

"We don't have to deal with anything right now, not this very minute but you can't take it back. I don't want you to. OK, Arizona?"

Arizona pulled in a breath and nodded, quickly, just once and looked away again. There was a faint blush to her cheeks.

"And just so we're clear, you _were_ saying that you're jealous of Heather being with me and _not_ the other way round, right?" Callie gave Arizona a slightly cheeky grin, softened her words with a little humour.

Arizona tilted her head, exasperated, relieved, scared witless.

"Are you really going to make me say it again?"

###

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. . Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

Arizona paused her sports watch as she waited for the lights to change at the traffic crossing, hopping from one foot to the other to keep her muscles warm. Despite her earphones blasting out an up beat tempo to motivate her and mask the pain and exertion of her run, the music faded into the background of her mind, drowned out by her litany of self-abuse. She didn't often run home but today she had a need to try and burn off all the nervous energy that was coursing through her body.

_Arizona, get over yourself, you're not stupid ... you're just ... _The lights changed from red to green and she re-started her watch and took off before she was able to come up with a suitable response.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

_Stop calling your self stupid, it might actually stick._

Arizona couldn't even find it in her to smile at her, admittedly, lame joke.

She knew that it was nothing more than nerves that were affecting her right now. OK, so she hadn't planned to blurt out ... what she'd blurted out to Callie today. She hadn't meant to say anything at all to Callie today but she had.

It had happened and now she had to deal with. Callie had a lot of kindness and grace. She'd been compassionate, almost tender with her, almost made her want to believe that everything could be alright.

Everything _could_ be alright.

All she had to do was settle down and may be just ... go with it.

Arizona knew it wasn't in her nature to just _go_ with anything but ... Callie was attractive. Arizona rolled her eyes and then nearly tripped over her own feet. Callie wasn't merely attractive, Arizona knew that she found Callie extremely hot, she wanted Callie in her bed. She found Callie intelligent and knowledgeable, she was taking the company in a direction that Arizona would never have been able to do on her own. She had an amazing smile, she challenged Arizona all the time but made her feel good about what they were doing for the company and about herself... Callie had the most amazing curves. She wanted Callie in her bed. And now she told her that she was jealous of Heather D'Souza.

_Stupid._

Not stupid. Clearly Freudian or ... maybe it was Jungian but not stupid.

Perhaps if she just left it alone for a few weeks, they ... she could start over and it wouldn't be awkward or difficult... Or maybe she should just call Olivia and get a good ...

Arizona hadn't even completed the thought before she rejected it. She didn't want Olivia in her bed. She wanted Callie.

She was supposed to being working on being friends with Callie, what the sam hill happened to that idea?

Maybe if she just left it for a week ... just a week ...

An image of a ostrich with it's head buried in the sand popped up into her mind.

_Damn._

Arizona turned her music up and pounded the pavement a little harder and ignored all the images crowding in her head.

_###_

"Oh yeah and I saw that picture of you stuffing your face with the most ridiculously sized burger, I'm surprised you didn't dislocate your jaw eating that thing.

Aria gasped in indignation.

"_Merida_, Cal. How the hell did you see that?"

"On-line somewhere," Callie laughed at her sister.

They'd both finally got some time in their schedules to have a chat on Facetime.

"I hate those long lenses; I can't scratch my butt in public without it showing up on some shitty website or mag."

"I know hon, but at least you weren't caught doing the nasty with Juan."

"Jesus, can you imagine? Daddy would blow both fuses and Juan's mama would kill me with her bare hands." Aria mock shuddered and Callie laughed out loud. Whilst not hugely problematic, Juan's mother wasn't entirely pleased with his choice of bride.

"So …?"

Callie raised an eyebrow, waiting to see what was coming next.

"So?"

"So, you've barely mentioned anything at all about this scientist you're working with. What's she like?"

Callie rolled her eyes.

"The only reason you're asking me that is because Mark Sloan has, once again proved what a big mouth he has and told you about her."

"Hey, I had to hear from him that my sister is in love with someone…."

"Whoa…. I did not tell him I was in love with her …. I just like her …. That's all." Callie's initial explosion petered away into a bashful declaration.

Aria took a sip of the drink in front of her to give herself a minute, she hadn't really expected Callie to flat out admit she liked anyone.

"That's cool, what's she like, Augusta, is it?" Aria asked casually.

"It's Arizona, Aria. Do not make me regret telling you about her." Callie's eyes flashed and Aria took note.

"You know I'm just teasing you, Callie. Tell me about her, seriously." Aria smiled gently, knowing her sister was going to pissed at herself for taking the bait.

"Cute, Aria," Callie smiled sourly, knowing that by jumping madly to Arizona's defence she had revealed how much she actually liked the other woman.

"What's she like?"

"Very, very bright ... brilliant, in fact. Both incredibly reserved and insanely …. effervescent ... perky, if you can believe it." Callie smiled as she thought about Arizona.

"Perky? You're into perky and effervescent now?" Aria queried, trying not to laugh.

"I know, right?" Callie agreed, shaking her head a little.

"She's had a few knocks, business-wise … and with family and shit but she is so fucking independent, it's unreal. And stubborn … headstrong, she knows exactly what she wants when it comes to her work. Trying to change her mind about stuff is like … trying to turn a tanker on a dime. She can be hard work." Callie paused and smiled, her eyes had a faraway expression and Aria didn't want to interrupt.

"But she's an outstanding teacher .. person, so .. patient, she really wants her students to learn and do well … she's …. she's…." Callie ran out of words. She rolled her eyes at her sister.

"OK, so I like her."

"Honey, it's great , it really is but does she like you though?"

Callie sat back and noisily blew the air out of her lungs.

"The billion dollar question, right?" She scratched her scalp and recalled their last conversation …

"I think she does … she's done … stuff to make me thinks she does but sometimes … sometimes I think she fights it. I still haven't told her about my net worth, which is a problem and even without that she sometimes blows hot and cold."

Callie looked up to the ceiling.

"It's like she's having some kind of internal battle with herself, like she's trying to work out what her heart wants versus want her head is telling her to do … and I get it. " Callie looked down and played with the rings on her fingers. "I mean I really get it, mixing business work and …."

"Hey, quit that. You cannot keep thinking back to what happened in the past, George was a scumbag anomaly. No everyone you work with is going to turn out to be …"

"What about Europa …. damnit … Erica?" Callie corrected herself with an irritated sigh, ignoring the smirk her sister sent her way at the slip.

"I met Erica through work; you saw how well that turned out." Callie finished moodily, suddenly wondering again if dating Arizona was actually a really bad idea.

"Callie, come on … you like this woman. Give it a shot, what have you got to lose?"

"Errr, everything."

"OK, what have you got to gain?"

"Huh?"

"You said you like her, right? So if you genuinely think that you've got everything to lose by being with, just imagine what you have to gain." Aria was leaning forward, almost entreating her sister to take another chance.

Callie stared at her hands, unwilling to meet her sister's gaze. She briefly wondered if Aria and Sloan had come up with the idea of a double-pronged attack.

"I … think …. I really think I could fall for her in a big way, Aria. And I don't know if I want to do that again. I don't know that I want to keep taking a chance on my …. my emotions and losing. Again. I can't keep doing that."

"Well, you can't keep running. We've had this talk already, remember? Then I was scared that you were doing everything to shut people out. Now you've found someone who could be … I don't know … someone you think you could love. You haven't said that in years, _querida_ and now what ... you're too scared to explore this? C'mon Calliope. Grow a pair. You've always been willing to gamble…."

"No, I've always been willing to take a calculated risk. They're not the same thing."

"OK, so what are the odds?"

Callie screwed up her face at the question.

"What?"

"You were _egregia cum laude_ in Economics and Law at Georgetown, right? You did game theory and probability and all that jazz? So, taking into account all factors at your disposal, what are the odds of you and Arizona having a relationship that works?"

Callie spent a minute or two, picking her jaw off the ground.

"Very funny, I do pay attention to more than the ratings of my latest movie, you know." Aria clocked Callie's reaction.

"So, I see….I'm very impressed." She played for time not knowing how seriously to treat the question.

"And …?"

"Aria, it's not that simple …"

"Of course it's not, if it were simple, we wouldn't be having this discussion." She gave her older sister a sly look. "I know you've already done your pro's and cons … just apply some mathematical formula if that'll make you see sense."

Callie cocked her head.

"A mathematical formula, really, Aria?"

"Yeah, you know, something like how much she makes you laugh multiplied by your shared interests multiplied by how hot you think she is divided by how many fights you've had plus … I don't know, the number of times you've made out in a public place," Aria finished breezily. "Something like that."

Callie was laughing.

"You know you're insane, right? Something's gone wrong up in your brain."

"Yeah, well, you're my sister, if I've got something wrong with me, you got it too."

###

"So I read up on the candidates for the Company Secretary thingy …. You really need to explain to me again why Martha can't do this." Arizona smiled up at Callie, her face bright and cheery and pretty and her eyes completely shuttered.

They hadn't seen each other for a couple of days, meetings and lectures serving to keep them out of the office and away from each other until now.

"I mean, do we really need to get someone else in…. it's not like they're going to do very much, based on this job spec." She was holding a sheaf of resumes and had approached Callie at the main reception desk on her way back to the university.

Callie looked down at her, a small smile on her face. She was well aware that, despite the fact that she really had tried hard, Arizona still found most of the business aspects of her company a chore.

"Having a Company Secretary who has legal training is a requirement of going public, as is having a Chief Finance Officer. If you read any of the paperwork I gave you, you'd know that already." She grinned as she signed some documents and handed them over to Robbie.

"Hey, that stuff was like a hundred pages long, I didn't think you were actually serious about wanting me to read it." Arizona quipped, a wide smile firmly pinned to her face.

"Really?" Callie raised an eyebrow at looked at Arizona's profile. The blonde still hadn't met her eyes.

"You could at least give me the Cliff Notes for all this flotation stuff …"

"I did. It's still on your desk, apparently unopened."

"Oh." Arizona shuffled and then patted the paperwork.

"OK. Looks like I've got some more reading to do."

Callie drew a silent sigh and shot a glance at Robbie, who was grinning at Arizona.

"Robinson, go find something constructive to do, please."

"Uh… I am being constructive … I'm doing your documents."

"OK. Go be constructive somewhere else." She gave him a look and he picked up his paperwork and went immediately.

Arizona made a move to escape and Callie caught hold of her arm, her fingers gentle around Arizona's bicep.

"You stay here."

"Wha….at's up?" Arizona stuttered, aiming for nonchalance and failing, her eyes darting across the empty lobby.

Callie sighed again and let go of her arm.

"You won't even look at me, Arizona. Will you?"

"I don't know what you mean…" This time, Arizona shot a half glance at Callie's face before looking away. She folded her arms across her chest and shuffled on her feet, examining the dark carpet underfoot.

"No, Arizona. Just ... no. We're not playing that game."

Callie leaned forward and gently grasped Arizona's chin, raising the blonde's face up towards her own.

"I said you couldn't take it back and I meant it. I really did."

Arizona's dark eyelashes fluttered and she swallowed but said nothing.

"So … you said you liked me…."

"I didn't _actually_ say that I liked you …" Arizona interrupted, sounding almost desperate.

Callie tilted her head slightly, reproving.

"Honey, hush." Callie's thumb was gently stroking Arizona's chin as she spoke, the movement soothing.

"You said you liked me and the world didn't come to an end. I told you, I like you too, Arizona." Callie allowed a small laugh escape her. It was high and breathy and for the first time, Arizona's eyes voluntarily went to Callie's face. Her colour was a little high, a subtle warmth in her cheeks but her dark eyes were shining and not a little determined.

"I … I like you a lot and I kind of want to see where this thing takes us. Don't you want that too?"

Arizona's jaw was clenched tight but she stared hard at Callie, clearly trying to weigh up her options. Her blue gaze examined Callie's face, taking in the dark hair and eyes, the pale olive skin and the smile that curved her lips. She blinked a few times and then took a breath, allowing the mere hint of a smile to come to her own mouth. Arizona sucked her lips in for a second, almost as if she wanted to hide the smile and the released them, leaving them moist and pink and curved.

"I … I do." Hesitatingly, she eventually replied to Callie's question.

Callie sighed gently, as if releasing a breath that neither of them realised that she was holding.

"Good. " She said simply, straightening up and releasing Arizona's chin. She tapped the paperwork that Arizona had placed on the reception desk.

"Read the Cliff Notes and we'll talk about it on Friday, we've some wriggle room for the Comp Sec, if you're dead set against it." She started to walk away and then stopped and looked at Arizona.

"Arizona."

"Hmm?"

"You got to do some of the work as well, ok?"

Arizona sighed, long and exaggerated.

"Fine. OK. I promise to read the notes and make an informed choice. OK?"

Callie grinned at her.

"OK, but that's not what I'm talking about. I mean us. You've got to do some of the work as well, sweetie." Callie then cocked her head, curious.

"Unless … you … like this …. You like to be chased? Is that what this is? You playing hard to get?"

Arizona's eyes opened wide.

"Noooo." She exclaimed, a little louder than necessary. Looking about her, to see if anyone had heard, she took a few steps towards Callie and grabbed hold of her wrist, as if to prevent her from leaving, even though she hadn't moved.

"No." Arizona repeated in a normal speaking voice. "I'm not playing hard to get, I wouldn't be that unkind. I'm just … I … I like to be cautious about … things." She nodded her head emphatically, as if pleased with her rationalisation.

Callie looked down at her and then at the small hand that was wrapped about her wrist.

"You like to be cautious about things?" Callie repeated, neither her tone or expression revealing her thoughts on Arizona's comment. "OK. That's cool. But now… it's your move, Dr Robbins."

They stood there for a moment, considering each other, acknowledging that they were taking their hitherto strictly business relationship down a totally different path.

Game on.

###

"Which one? I'm actually serious about your input right now, Sloan. Which one do you think she'll enjoy more?"

Mark didn't look up from the sports magazine he was flipping through he did crack a wide yawn before Callie had even finished her sentence and she frowned at him, not that he noticed. Mark was doing a piss poor job of hiding his boredom.

"For the third time, Torres, I don't know. I don't know the woman, never met her, don't know what she she likes and most importantly, don't really care." He flipped another page and then made a small sound of interest at a car ad he liked.

"I will remember this the next time you piss off Nicole and want advice on how to talk her down." Callie promised with a sly smile.

"Pshht. Nicole and I are solid now. No more drama." Mark gave a hugely smug grin.

"Yeah, right, this is you we're talking about, Sloan. You have infinite capacity to fuck things up. And we both know it."

"Unfair. And a low and unsportsman-like comment. I'm hurt."

"I'm sure you'll get over it. Which one?" She waved her iPad at him.

Mark peered at his laptop, clicking through the links that she'd sent him.

"Your first idea. It ... could be considered romantic, I guess, if she's good with heights. She good with heights?"

"She said she was, but it's not really about the height though, is it?" Callie had her iPad on her lap and her laptop on the low coffee table in front of her, where she was Skyping with Mark.

"It's kind of unusual for a first date, though, both of them are. Why not play it safe and take her to dinner? You're far more likely to get laid with a traditional dinner, dancing and wine combo."

Callie restrained herself from rolling her eyes at Mark's comment.

"Don't be crass, Mark. And I'm not looking to get her into bed."

"You don't want to get her into bed? Why the hell not, what's wrong with her?"

"Oh. My. God." Callie squeezed her eyes tight for a second, wishing she had never brought up the conversation. She should have called Aria instead. Aria would have been helpful. Aria wouldn't have made her want to eat her own arm in frustration.

"I don't want to get her into bed, not right this minute, Mark. We need to get used to each other, become friends and not just colleagues ..."

"Jesus, how long is that going to take?" Mark was aghast and unafraid to show it.

"There isn't a time limit on building a friendship ... one that we both hope will turn into a relationship. Jeez, don't you know anything about relationships?" Callie knew her superior tone would annoy Mark.

"Have you even kissed her yet?"

Callie narrowed her eyes.

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"And whose idea was it to do this friendship first crap?" He carried on as if she hadn't spoken.

"Mine actually. Mark, I've still got to tell her that I own one of the world's most lucrative companies in the financial and industrial world. There's no way I'm going to bed with her without letting her know that at least." Callie drew a breath and then gave Mark a hard stare.

"Why?"

He picked at a nail and shrugged.

"Oh, hell no, Sloan. You can't drop that and back away. Why?"

"It's been a few months and I figured that by now, if you really liked her that much, you'd have sealed the deal already." Mark gave her a lopsided smile.

"You're a ... very physical woman, Callie. It's not like you to lay on eyes on someone you want and not go all out to get him or her...I just wonder if perhaps you really like her, you know, _that_ way."

Callie stared at him.

"I mean ... or have you got ... stage fright .. you know, performance anxiety? I hear women can get that too."

If it wasn't for the fact that he sounded so sincere and not a little concerned, Callie would have just terminated the connection there and then.

She scratched her head, not entirely certain where to start.

Callie opened her mouth and then closed it again. Taking another breath, she began to count off the points on her fingers.

"One. I'm deliberately taking this slow... we both are because we both have ... stuff ... baggage ... whatever and slow is probably the best thing for us. I'm not looking for a quick hook up, Mark. Two. I do not get stage fright. Ever. And three ..." Callie paused for a moment and ran her tongue across her teeth, she almost smacked her lips, allowing just a single thought of Arizona to push to the fore front of her mind. Her libido responded instantaneously.

"And three ... I definitely like her ... _that _way."

Mark gaped at her.

"Did you just give yourself ... a ... a treat ... right in front of me?" For all his crassness, Mark sounded outraged and Callie laughed at him.

"Don't be disgusting. As if I'd let you watch," she hedged. She hadn't given herself a treat, merely the aroma of one.

"Anyway... and does she like you ... _that_ way?"

"Well considering the fact that we're going to start dating, I'm going to say ...errr yeah. She does."

"Got any proof of that? She might just be looking for a buddy or ... or a knight in shining armour." He cocked his head. "What's the female equivalent of a knight?"

"A dame. And she's says she enjoys my company and she's physically affectionate with me. Sometimes." Callie responded briskly, her dark eyes taking on gleam.

"Mark, what the hell? First you encourage me now you sound like you want me to second guess myself... again."

"No. No. Just making sure that you're sure. Have at it, Romeo." He frowned again. "That's doesn't quite work but calling you Juliet would be even worse."

Callie glared at him.

"Whatever. I don't need you making me jittery, Mark. I can do that all on my own. I have plenty I need to focus on right now without you making me insane."

"Talking about your focus, you thinking of swinging by here anytime soon?"

Callie raised her eyebrows.

"What for? You planning to run off into the sunset?"

"Nooo. I love being in charge but I'm not the person the shareholders want to see. This Mexico thing is making people nervous about the aerospace deal."

"Mark? I thought you said it was in hand?"

"It is in hand but there are still a lot of disgruntled chatter and rhetoric ..."

"Fine. Split the shifts."

"Huh?"

"Shorten each of the existing shifts by 2 hours, create a 4th shift and hire a new 4th shift delivery team. Hire managers and the rest to manage the additional work load." Callie pinched the bridge of her nose and thought rapidly of a way of dealing with the issue.

"Cal, are you sure about this? It's not just the additional staff that we'll need to manage ... the staff quarters for the new intake ..." He paused, " You need to consider the cost of this, whatever we save by reducing their salaries ..."

"Leave the salaries exactly as they are ... yes I know they'll be working fewer hours for the same pay but they'll have less to complain about now, right?"

"Right, but the board will not like this at all."

"We're getting an extra shift, which means that we are creating jobs, boosting the economy and our factories will be running 24/7, literally. What's not to like?"

"Callie ... We'll be boosting the Mexican economy not ours. " Mark stared at her for a moment. He loved filling Callie's boots in her absence but there were parts of his job that he hated. Being the board's mouth piece was one.

"Callie, preparing to take on an extra shift in each of the 3 sites is a reasonably big undertaking. We're adding an inexperienced labour force to an incredibly important piece of work. We're better off, just trying to appease the workers some more, throw some concessions their way, maybe build another leisure centre in the staff quarters at each of the 3 sites or something. This is too much."

"You mean the board will begrudge the short term expense despite the long term gain of improving our trade relationship with Mexico, getting the contract in early and paving the way for more contracts down the line?" Callie leaned forward and gave Mark a hard stare.

"We both know that I always play the long game, Sloan. CalTech doesn't have a liquidity problem, we can afford this without losing sleep, In fact, I'm certain the added investment will probably give the share price a couple of percentage points. Make it happen, Mark." Callie sat back, allowing a tight smile come to her lips.

Mark smiled at her, recognising that his boss had gone and his pal was back.

"If you love it so much, why aren't you here?"

She shrugged, looking back at her iPad, her mind already moving away from her old world of high stakes negotiations.

"Maybe I just don't love it enough, Mark. Or maybe what I have right here, I love more, who knows, right? I'll come to the next board meeting but only if it's really, really necessary. Now, tell me again, why you didn't like the other one?"

###

Callie shouldered her way through the heavy swing doors and wandered up to reception, dumped her folders on the high counter and going round to the other side, simply slumped into the vacant seat. It had been a very long day. She'd been out to see the bank yet again, with new projections on the direction of the business and the proposed share price for the floatation.

"Callie, you're back. How did the meeting go?"

Martha came from her small office and noticed Callie half hidden by the high counter. Callie merely offered grimace.

"That bad?" The older woman looked worried and Callie recalled that she had as much riding on their success as anyone.

"Not that bad, just not great. It just ... everything takes time and the bank is so short-sighted, they want to see a return on their investment, like immediately and when they don't get it they threaten to pull the loan every 5 minutes..." She sighed and played with her silver rings on her fingers, the solid heavy metal clinking gently in the quiet of the lobby.

"I'm hoping that all the publicity in the coming months helps raise our profile. I know Arizona's got a bunch of really positive results about to be published as well, that should get the pharmaceutical companies talking..." Callie sighed and pulling herself to her feet, smiled at Martha.

"We're moving in the right direction, Martha. Dealing with the bank ... it's frustrating sometimes, that's all. Nothing I can't handle."

Martha nodded slowly and then, unusually for her, she hesitated for a moment.

"You've needed to see Sharpe a few times this month ... Arizona always felt that he was a little incompetent ...He's asked to speak to her recently but I've always directed his calls back to you." She referred to their loan manager.

"I think I challenge him on the bank's commitment to us a little more than Arizona did. It does go both ways and the fact that they've got her home as collateral should allay their fears but everyone's a little jumpy right now. He's just putting me through my paces but it'll be fine." Callie started to sort through her files, intending to go to her office.

Martha nodded. "Benjamin Grant has been on the phone a couple of time today as well. I think he tried Arizona at the university but couldn't get hold of her."

Callie narrowed her eyes and stifled a deep sigh.

"Well, if he calls again, he gets to speak with me. Arizona's got enough to deal with right now, she doesn't need him in her face as well." Callie instructions were succinct.

"It's been months since the court case, why on earth would he be trying to contact Arizona now?"

"Arizona published again this week, her results are getting some attention. And even though none of the programmes she's recorded will go out for months, people in the industry talk. He knows that she is close to blowing up in a major way." Callie straightened her files and gave Martha a tight smile. "Benjamin Grant is a greedy little troll who's trying to muscle in on something he didn't work for. I know it's just business but I've no intention of allowing him anywhere near Arizona's work."

Martha nodded and concealed a small smile. It was refreshing to see someone other than herself be so committed to Arizona's welfare.

"Speaking of publicity, Arizona was a little ... perturbed to find out that she was to be on the front cover of the New Scientist magazine."

Callie's head shot up.

"How ... how do you know that?" She looked round desperately.

Martha smirked at Callie's almost panicked expression. "They had to move the shoot up so that it could make the next edition. I told them they could come today. They're over at the uni shooting now."

"Now? I mean .. like right now?" Callie had negotiated the photo shoot, figuring that she had a week or two to convince Arizona to do some more publicity.

She gave Martha a calculating look.

"Maybe I should just ... umm ... work from home for the rest of the day..."

"Ha! You'll still have to come in and face her tomorrow." Martha was full of mirth.

"Was she really mad?"

"Well, they wanted to cram several days worth of shooting into one day, so they made her change into a couple of different outfits ... did you tell them that she's a runner? I think they got pictures of her running as well..." Callie dropped her head on the surface of the counter and mumbled under her breath.

"I was supposed to be here to ... talk her through everything ... why didn't you call me?" Callie wailed.

"Callie you don't need to do everything, you know, we can all pitch in. And I have been managing Arizona for quite a while, you know."

Callie half raised her head. She opened one eye and peered at Martha.

"Did she need much ... handling?"

"Not at all, she was as good as gold, even flirted with the photographer."

"Oh?" Callie started to brighten up. Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

"She did say something about having your guts for garters, though." Martha chortled.

"Aww, Martha, come on, quit toying with me, how did she take it?"

Callie grimaced again. She'd hoped to have a least a week to soften Arizona up to the idea of being on the front cover of an internationally renowned scientific magazine. She was well aware that this wouldn't have gone down well with the blonde. Ignoring the issue of her privacy being somewhat invaded, instinctively, Callie knew that Arizona shunned the lime light. She wanted … needed to do the work that mattered, to teach and train and discover. All of the other trappings were just a distraction for the scientist. For Callie, they were invaluable publicity.

Martha cocked an eye at Callie and offered a slightly wicked smile.

"Honestly? I'd give the lass a wide berth for a week or two. She'll calm right down after that."

"What?" Callie asked faintly. Apart from anything else Callie was hoping to keep dissent between them to a minimum, she wanted as little as possible to interfere with their burgeoning relationship, even if it had only been a few days since they acknowledged that there was something that they both wanted to pursue.

"I'm just kidding …. a little… she will still want to kill you at some point, though."

Callie closed one eye and considered the office manager. She'd gathered that Martha had a sense of humour.

The main lobby doors started to swing open, as if violently pushed from the other side and a sense of self preservation that she hadn't realised she possessed caused Callie to drop to her haunches, below the sight line of the high reception desk.

"Is she here?" The was no doubting Arizona's voice.

Callie squeezed her eyes shut in utter mortification.

There was no good explanation for her behaviour right now. She was a grown-assed woman, worth more than she could count. She'd stood up to and stared down some of the world's most influential people, hell, she _was_ one of the world's most influential people. And yet, here she was, cowering under a table, scared silly of a slender-boned, beautiful scientist. There was no real indication that Arizona would do more than complain a little. But Callie knew, somewhere in her bones or her medulla oblongata or wherever it was that gave the mind it's sixth sense, that Arizona was going to be spitting mad.

"Is she back yet?" Arizona's voice wasn't cool, as it often had been with her, back in the beginning. It wasn't ice cold the way it had been during several of their earlier arguments. Callie couldn't describe Arizona's tone right now because it sounded like she had pushed the words out through gritted teeth.

Callie opened one eye and looked up at Martha, silently pleading for a reprieve of any sort.

"I take it you're still after Callie?"

"No Martha, I was thinking of having a chat with the Queen of Sheba. Has she come back yet?" Her voice wasn't merely heated, Arizona sounded like she was on fire.

"Well, do you see her?" Martha was nothing, if not adroit.

"I'm going to …. to …. When I get hold of her … I'm going to …." Arizona apparently couldn't get her words out and Callie didn't get to hear what Arizona intended for her.

Whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

"Arizona, stop complaining, you look lovely. You know you do." Martha was soothing.

"I look like dolled up harlot."

"Don't exaggerate."

"Your prescription clearly needs changing. Are you seeing me?"

Callie could image Arizona's arms tightly folded across her chest and her bright blue eyes flashing.

"The make up artist probably works as a bricklayer in her spare time because she used a shovel to apply all this make up. Look at me."

"It's because it's a photo shoot and you still look lovely." Martha insisted, ignoring Arizona's outburst.

"And you've got a meeting with the Dean in 20 minutes."

There was silence from above and Callie looked up.

"Noooo. Why isn't it in my diary?" The fire dissipated and panic took over.

"Robbie called over and mumbled something or the other. You've got plenty of time." Martha was strangely nonchalant.

"I can't go to a meeting looking like this, they'll think I've taken leave of my senses, they'll never renew my contract or allow me to publish ever again. They'll close my labs ..."

Callie frowned, she'd never really heard Arizona in this mode before. It might have been endearing if it wasn't for the fact that she was sure Martha was sending her off to a mythical meeting.

"Breathe. You can wash you face here and I've got a change of clothing for you, though there's nothing wrong with you attending a meeting looking like that."

"I'm not Callie; I can't carry off this colour. They'll think I'm going to the Grand National or something." Arizona had stood down from Red Alert and now merely sounded a little sulky.

"You've obviously never seen what they wear to the Grand National, Arizona. You're wearing a lovely business suit; it's beautifully cut in a nice, vibrant colour. It's precisely the kind of thing that would make people pay attention to you but also listen to what you've got to say."

There was another silence.

"You've been spending way too much time with Callie. That's something she would say."

"Because she's right. And we all know it."

Callie heard the very distinct sound of a raspberry being blown and smothered her laughter. Martha coughed and gave Callie a little kick to shut her up.

"Off you go, you've got 15 minutes, shall I ring and let them know that you'll be late?"

Clever move. Arizona couldn't stand tardiness.

"Don't you dare, I'll be over there in 10 minutes." Arizona's words faded as she obviously hurried off to change.

Callie remained in her position.

"I'm not sure whether I should reprimand you for lying, thank you for saving my butt or merely bow to your evil genius," she stage whispered up to the office manager.

"You've 3 options. You can stay where you are though I wouldn't like to be in your position if she decides to look back here for any reason …."

"I can't go to my office, she'll see me …"

"Well, she's in her bathroom right now, you could chance it and hope that she doesn't look directly into your office when she comes out, though there's no guarantee that she won't …"

"Or ….?" Callie realised that she was being slightly ridiculous but right now, kind of wanted to avoid Arizona's freshly milled wrath.

"Or you make a run for it now either back out the building and hope that she doesn't bump into you in the lobby or you can go to the communal loos in the lobby, she won't go there."

"The stairwell .. she's in a hurry she won't take the stairs…." Callie didn't bother to try and finish her sentence; she poked her head up above the parapet and, seeing that the coast was clear, performed a half-crouched scamper to the main doors.

Forgetting that she was on a mission, Callie paused for a second and looked back at Martha.

"This can never be spoken of again, right?"

Martha laughed out loud.

"In your dreams."

Stung, Callie straightened up.

"Really?"

"Really." Martha confirmed, tapping her watch and nodding her head in the direction of Arizona's office. "Tick Tock."

"Fine. I owe you." Callie relented and made good her escape.

#

Callie strode down the corridor, her nose buried in the file she was reading. It had been a few hours since her humiliating little display with Martha but thoughts of clinical trials, share prices and floatations, competing with strikes in Mexico and board meetings in New York all served to push the incident and her need to avoid Arizona clear out of her head. Which was unfortunate for her as the good doctor stood, hands on hips, at the end of corridor watching her closely.

Callie's newly found sixth sense or radar alerted her to a hostile presence and she looked up and caught the bright blue glare, sharp as a phaser, directed squarely at her.

"Oh ... hey." Briefly Callie closed her eyes and wondered if she could have been more lame. She already knew she was in trouble. That was not the way to go on offence.

"Calliope ..." There was an extended pause, Arizona's eyes darted about for a moment, as if she was trying to recall something. Then she dismissed whatever it was that distracted her and tried again. "Calliope Torres ... don't you dare try and skip off. I have a bone to pick with you." Arizona's voice was tight and hard but Callie decided to go on defence instead. It usually worked.

"Whoa there .. don't take my name in vain." She was pretty sure someone had used that line on _Friends_ and she was hoping that it amused Arizona or at least disarmed her long enough for Callie to either escape or calm her down.

Arizona blinked for all of half a second, Callie could see it in her face, she was almost distracted by the facetious comment.

Almost.

And then Arizona gave her a look.

It spoke volumes and Callie figured she might have to take her punishment like a woman before she made matters any worse.

"The front cover, Callie? The _front_ cover?"

Callie had prepared the perfect response to this question. She knew it would probably be one of many that Arizona would require.

"Arizona, look, I know this isn't what we initially agreed but …"

"And they had a film crew and photographers AND make up people." Arizona's arms were flapping about, her eyes bright and animated. Callie could swear that there might have been a half smile hovering around the blonde's lips but it was hard to tell, she didn't stop to draw breath.

"And they were at the faculty, in the offices ..." Unfortunately, it seemed Callie wasn't going to get the chance to find out if her explanation would have worked or not.

Arizona continued without pause.

"They took pictures AND filmed me during lectures." Arizona poked a finger into Callie's shoulder.

"They came into my lectures, Callie. My lectures. Do you know what my students will think? Do you know what my colleagues will think?"

"They'll think the same as everyone else, Arizona; that you're a force to be reckoned with." Callie tried to get her to look on the bright side of life.

"They brought the entire faculty to a standstill," Arizona wasn't quite having it.

"_You_ brought the entire faculty to a standstill, Arizona." Callie defended robustly. "Not only can you stop traffic, you generate enough interest that one of the world's most influential scientific magazines came to you, to document your working week for the world. Not just the scientific community but for everyone. That's just how important you are, Arizona."

Arizona's eyelashes fluttered and the stream of words coming from her lips paused.

She then pouted a little, folding her arms and swaying her shoulders a little.

"I'm mad at you Callie, you're supposed to be chastised. You're not supposed to stroke my ego. That's cheating."

Callie laughed out loud and reached out a tweaked Arizona's ear, she could feel the hard edges of the crystal stud, slightly cool against the tips of her fingers. It was a weird gesture, she knew but it seemed to fit. And she had an almost desperate need to touch Arizona.

"Oh, consider me totally chastised, Arizona. I'm all a-tremble at your awesome chastisement."

Arizona dropped her arms and looked up at Callie.

"And now you're just making fun of me."

Callie laughed again. And then her eyes dropped for a second. She was gritting her teeth hard.

She so wanted to kiss Arizona.

In that minute, the half-plaintive, pouting and slightly annoyed blonde was the most endearing, alluring and utterly captivating thing Callie had ever encountered.

And she wanted to kiss her so very badly.

"Hon, I know this isn't what we agreed but I had a conversation with a few people, I didn't even have to sell you, I just talked a little bit about the compound." Callie forced her mind away from her desires and focused on what she was supposed to be focusing on.

"And that reminds me, you need to give me some bio-chemistry lessons or something; I need a better handle on some of the other applications."

Arizona's face took on a thoughtful expression.

"You want to take some advanced Bio-Chem? Because you do have more than a rudimentary grasp ... no ... stop... wait a minute. I'm not done being mad at you Callie..."

Callie laughed again.

"Ok, that's cool. I kind of like how you're being mad at me right now, Arizona, it tickles."

Arizona opened her mouth and then closed it. She pulled her lips in tight, as if trying to fight the giggle that was attempting to free itself.

Callie could tell that she _was_ actually annoying the blonde on some level but there was something else about their interaction that clearly amused the scientist as much as it amused her.

"What's your middle name?"

Callie blinked at the non-sequitur, a smile still on her face.

"_No hay forma en el infierno que te voy a decir_," Callie murmured, her grin widening. There was no way in hell that she was giving Arizona that kind of ammunition.

Arizona looked at a her, her eyes narrowing a little.

"I kind of feel that as exotic as all that sounds, your middle name can't be that long. Tell me," she demanded.

"Why? So you can yell at me some more. Nah, I don't think so, Arizona." Callie couldn't help herself and her hand reached out again and stroked the curve of Arizona's ear, her finger tracing the firm cartilage until she reached the fleshy lobe, which she tugged very gently.

"You know you're not really mad at me anymore. You're just pouting a little because you were caught unawares." As Arizona opened her mouth Callie pulled on her ear a little more.

"And I _am_ sorry about that, it wasn't supposed to happen this way and I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable at work. That was never my intention. Ok?" Another tiny little tug for emphasis and Arizona's head, almost imperceptibly leaned into Callie's hand, her dark lashes fluttering. Callie imagined that she could hear a gentle purr.

"You know you're too smooth for your own good, Calliope Torres," Arizona grudgingly conceded.

"Only if you say so, Dr Robbins." Callie grinned, her hand finally dropping to her side.

"Anyway you look fantastic in that outfit, I thought you were going to change?"

Callie knew that she was probably being a little too obvious but she gave Arizona a thorough once over, taking in the exquisitely cut violet dress. Seemingly unable to help herself, she straightened a strand of blonde hair that rested on Arizona's shoulder and allowed her fingers to play with the edge of the neckline of the dress. It was slightly scooped and there was a mere hint of pale bosom on display. Callie was doing all she could to keep her eyes up on Arizona's place and not travel southwards.

Arizona's eyes narrowed and she cocked her head.

"How would you know I was going to change?"

_Whoops._

Arizona considered Callie'e expression.

She looked like a kid who'd been caught with their fist in the cookie jar. She tried not to laugh out loud. Arizona _was_ kind of irked that she'd been unable to hold on her annoyance at the disruption of her day. She did, on some level, understand the need for all the hoopla, she just hadn't been expecting this much hoopla and certainly not at the university. Despite her student's enjoyment of the filming process, she'd found it embarrassing to have so much attention on her. She had been fully prepared to unleash her fury on her business partner but, without knowing exactly how she'd done it, Callie had disarmed her. Not with her blatant flattery but with a steadfast refusal engage with her anger. Callie had never once really been angry with her not even at the beginning when she had given her plenty of cause. Arizona had a sneaking suspicion that Callie was merely handling her, but it didn't feel like she was being handled or managed. She felt like she was being cared for with with an amused and indulgent tolerance. She knew she should still be mad but she couldn't hold on to her annoyance, especially when Callie started playing with her ear. That was another cheap trick. Perhaps Callie already knew how susceptible she was to her touch. She frowned slightly, Callie still had that look on her face.

"So ... how _did_ you know I was supposed to change?"

"Martha mentioned something ..." Callie's reply was so slow in coming that Arizona knew that she and her office manage had been up to something.

"She did, did she?"Arizona queried. "And when she was telling you all about me changing, she didn't happen to mention why she sent me on a wild goose chase to a non-existent meeting?"

She watched as Callie's eyes opened wild and a neutral expression became fixed in place. The other woman shook her head slowly.

"No ... no I don't think she said anything to me about a meeting."

Arizona leaned back and pursed her lips, giving Callie a close stare.

"I know the pair of you are playing me somehow, but I can't figure out how."

Callie blinked innocently.

"I really don't know what you mean, Arizona."

Arizona giggled out loud. She couldn't help it. Callie might have been in a pantomime performance, so patently false was her declaration of innocence.

"Don't give up your day job, Callie, you'd make a dreadful actress."

"Not true, you're only saying that because I told you about acting with my sister. I'm sure I'd make a great Inspector Clouseau."

Her response was so ridiculous that they both started laughing at each other.

And then Arizona's laughter dried up.

Arizona stared at Callie, really stared at her. She could still feel the imprint of her fingers on her shoulder and ear.

Somehow, they were very close, close enough for her to see the very fine lines on Callie's face, the thickness of her eyelashes, the gentle curve of her mouth. Arizona's focus narrowed to Callie's mouth. Her lips were full, dark berry red and slightly moist. They were juicy, plush and ever so inviting and Arizona wanted to taste them.

The desire gripped her suddenly and hard.

To press her lips against Callie's, to feel the warm pressure of the other woman's lips against her own. Arizona's desire didn't stop there, she wanted to taste Callie, her mouth, her tongue; she wanted to suck hard on that firm, full lower lip, to graze it between her teeth until Callie moaned into her mouth and then she wanted her tongue to caress Callie's, she wanted the squirm and wriggle and tussle of their tongues, she wanted ….

"Just so you know, Arizona …" Callie's voice was low and throaty and it broke her concentration. Slowly her eyes blinked and made their way back to Callie's gaze. It was dark and heated and intent.

"Hmmm?" Arizona could feel the heat spreading through her entire body.

"Just so you know, Arizona, I really, really want to kiss you too." Callie made it clear that Arizona's preoccupation hadn't gone unnoticed.

She swallowed hard, her hands clenched tightly into fists. She was almost trembling, fighting within herself against the need to grab hold of Callie and shove her up against the wall and kiss her senseless.

Callie raised her hand and gently tweaked her ear again and then carefully took two steps back. She gave a strange high giggle and, looking a little mortified, cleared her throat.

"I … ummm … I really want to kiss you too, Arizona. Right here in the corridor, where anyone can walk up on us but we're not going to do that. We're going to take our time, right?"

"Right," Arizona breathed the word, her eyes eating Callie up. "Actually, no. I don't want us to take our time. I want to take you on a date ... soon … a proper date, with wine and music and ... and stuff." Arizona didn't need to think or perhaps she did and didn't care. She also didn't define to herself what _stuff_ actually meant. She needed more of Callie than she was currently getting and had to up her dosage.

"I'm pretty sure there was music and wine and stuff the last time we had dinner, besides, what about your hike?" Callie's smile was light and amused, indulgent almost, as if she were trying to cool the heat that was slowly rising between them.

Arizona looked down at her feet for a second and then looked up into Callie's eyes, taking three carefully steps towards her. Callie took a step backwards and Arizona followed, closely, intent. They were now practically toe to toe, the backs of their hands brushing, if either of them dared to take a deep breath, they would touch. She could see Callie's throat move as she swallowed hard, she could feel the tension within her body. She could see the passion, barely banked, in her darkened gaze. Arizona looked at Callie's mouth again.

"You might be right about that Calliope, but that was business and the hike is about fun. This is going to be a date and it's going to be all pleasure, I promise you." Her blue gaze flicked between Callie's dark gaze and her lips and then, audaciously, she leaned into her, rising up on her tiptoes and nuzzled, her lips a mere whisper away from where they both wanted them to be. Arizona could feel the warmth of Callie's breath graze her face and she almost …. almost gave into her desire.

"This is going to be all about the pleasure, Callie."

Callie blinked slowly and merely nodded her head mutely as if Arizona's closeness had robbed her of the ability to speak.

Arizona smiled again and lowered herself away from Callie; she'd maintained her balance by holding on to a bicep. It had felt extremely firm and strong beneath her fingers, she could feel the sinew and muscle and wondered if the rest of Callie's body would feel the same under her touch.

_Walk away. Walk away right now._

Arizona's brain was firing instructions but she knew that it was already too late, being this close to Callie even for a mere handful of seconds had clouded her senses, made her forget that they were both trying to be sensible.

Leaning up again she brushed her lips against Callie's, a barely there kiss that was strangely tender and sweet. It belied the passion that was simmering between them. Arizona's hand was still wrapped about Callie's arm and she felt the muscle flex as Callie's hand rose to grasp her elbow.

"Your lips are so soft, Arizona," Callie murmured quietly.

Arizona smiled against Callie's lips and took advantage to run the tip of her tongue along the inside of Callie's lower lip before sucking it into her mouth.

Slowly releasing Callie's lip, Arizona leaned back a fraction to look into her dark brown eyes. They were watching her closely, thoughtfully and then Arizona watched as Callie's eyes dropped to her lips.

They moved towards each other instinctively as if pulled together by a silken thread, this time open mouths and questing tongues meeting and preparing the way for some else, something momentous. There was no hesitation or awkwardness, no need to adjust or fidget. But there was also no urgency, it was as if they both knew that this was merely the beginning, that they had all the time in the mouths fit together as if they had been designed solely for the other and Arizona felt her eye lids sink closed and a deep sigh left her body.

And it was as if some intangible, mystical force was released as they kissed, that wrapped around them like a cloak. A slow sigh, a gentle moan, trembling hands and thudding hearts almost heralding the moment like they had found something that they had been forever seeking. Callie's hands came round Arizona's waist and settled low on her hips, pulling her closer into her own body. Arizona's hands moved up from Callie biceps and curled around her neck, her fingers tangling in the long dark hair. It felt like silk and subconsciously, her hand tightened in the strands, holding Callie more firmly in place, not wanting to let her go. Arizona teased Callie's tongue with hers, slowly stroking the moist warmth of her mouth, teasing gently. She tilted her head to the other side and playfully nibbled on Callie's lips before capturing Callie's seeking tongue and sucking it into her mouth. And that simple sensual act seemed to be a catalyst for Callie. Her hands tightened on Arizona's hips and she widened her stance just a little but enough bring her down to Arizona's level, she deepened the kiss, suddenly becoming the aggressor, her mouth voracious and firm.

Pulling away for a second to catch her breath, chest heaving, Callie stared into her eyes. Arizona wondered what she could see in their depths. Her passion? Her fear? Her hunger? She pulled Callie's head back down to hers and thrust her tongue deep into Callie's mouth, unable to disguise the shudder that went through her at Callie's almost carnal moan. The heat that burnt between them rose and Arizona pushed herself into Callie's body, their chests, thighs, stomachs pressed into each other. She could feel the hardness of Callie's nipples through her silk shirt and then Callie's hand slipped from her hip to cup a buttock, the fingers squeezing the muscle as if testing it's firmness.

And the cloud that descended on her cleared for about half a second. They were at work, in a corridor where anyone could walk up on them.

She slowed the kiss and gradually pulled away enough to be able to focus clearly on Callie's face. She was flushed and panting a little, her lips bruised and moist but it was her eyes that had Arizona transfixed. They were heavy-lidded and as dark as night, the passion simmering, brooding. She looked sexy and a little dangerous and Arizona felt another shudder go through her.

She had meant for it to be a gentle teasing kiss. Instead she'd unleashed something she had no idea of how to control.

"Is that what you meant when you said the date would be all about pleasure?" Callie's voice was low and raspy.

Arizona forced a smile to her face. Her hands were still buried in Callie's hair, Callie hands were still cupping her derrière. Their hearts were still pounding.

This wasn't a gentle teasing kiss, this was so much more.

"I guess you'll just have to find out, won't you?"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Bailero (9/?)

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content

Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?

**Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made.**

_Thanks for all the kind comments and reviews and pm's. I genuinely appreciate them. I'm always trying to improve as a writer and though I already have this story plotted out, please feel free to tell what it you enjoy about it or where you think it lags. Is the sex too graphic? Do you get a sense of place or setting? Is the plot too contrived? I'm thinking about potential future writing objectives and this information might help my decisions. Anyway I hope you enjoy this instalment. goo x_

**Chapter 9**

Callie stared unseeing at the columns of information on her screen, the figures blurring into a amorphous black blob, again. Shaking her head slightly, to disperse the images crowding her mind, she sat up straighter, refreshed the page and tried, really hard, to concentrate on the share price of a number of pharmaceutical companies. She was supposed to working on setting a provisional share price for when RM Biomedical went public. It was still a way off, but she needed to be familiar with the data. This was important, except, each and every time she blinked, all Callie could see, all she could feel, was Arizona pressing up against her, all she could taste was Arizona kissing her her with a determination and passion that clean took her breathe away. In every sense of the word. She had known, instinctively, that Arizona would be delectable, she just hadn't been prepared for exactly how the woman's touch would affect her. Even now, hours after Arizona had stroked her cheek and sauntered off, leaving her weak-kneed and breathless in that corridor, Callie felt a kick of arousal, curling deep in her pit of her stomach at the memory of Arizona sucking on her tongue.

"_Estoy en un gran problema," _she murmured out loud, suddenly both terrified and exhilarated. She had been telling Arizona the complete truth when she said that she was a little bit scared about their attraction. She'd known that there was a strong pull, but this... this left her stunned and yearning for more. She wanted to take it slow, she _needed_ to to take it slow but Arizona had just decimated her resolve with a single kiss. She hadn't the faintest idea of how to regain any kind of control over the situation.

"I am in so much trouble" Callie repeated out loud, refreshing the page yet again and trying to ignore the scent of Arizona that somehow still lingered.

###

Arizona sat perfectly still, her eyes closed and he hands folded serenely on her desk. Her dark eyelashes cast a faint shadow on her cheeks, fluttering slightly and it seemed like she was barely awake.

There were a thousand images rushing through her head, fragments of light and colour and sound.

It was an almost overwhelming sensory assault, she could almost taste and feel the images in her mind but long experience had taught her to simply absorb the information as best she could and try and decipher it later. Strange and almost mystical, were these bursts of inspiration that visited her in this manner once in a while; she never relied on on them, preferring to work the old fashioned way of hypothesis, experimentation and result but sporadically, ideas that had been laying fallow for months would suddenly fit together like a beautiful strand of DNA.

Arizona opened her eyes, her crystal blues glinting and and giggled quietly to herself. She'd just worked out a puzzle that she hadn't even realised had been bothering her. Pulling her laptop towards her and resolutely ignoring the files that Callie had left for her to read, Arizona's fingers began to fly over the keys; her head was bowed, hair falling over the place but she didn't stop until she had finished typing up several pages of information. The minute she finished she slumped back in her chair, she was so excited she was actually trembling a little. This was big.

Grabbing her phone she dialled a number.

"Calliope, you're going to love me," she chortled out. It didn't occur to her that her words might cause a ripple of consternation.

There was a pause at the other end. She heard Callie clear her throat slowly.

"Okay ...?" The slightly hesitant response came but Arizona barely noticed.

"You remember me telling you about some of the limitations of the compound? Specifically the inability of the mitochondrial process to effectively bond with inorganic matter?" she began excitedly.

"Uhuh, yeah, you said that it couldn't be done." Callie voice now came through clear and strong.

"Well, I've just found a clever little work around ... I'll have to test in the lab of course and then do some more experiments but this is huge." Arizona was almost bouncing in her chair, a wide smile on her face.

"You have to promise to remember all us little people when you go pick up your Nobel prize." Arizona could hear the laughter in Callie's voice and a corresponding smile split her face again. Her cheeks actually ached a little.

"I wish you were her so that I could have a mini waltz with you." Her grin widened at the spluttering laugh that came through.

"A mini waltz?"

"Yes, a 30-second waltz up and down the corridor in celebration, what you don't do that?" Arizona let mock surprise colour her tone and then laughed again.

"You have no idea how psyched up I am about this, Callie, really. It's going to be amazing ... it opens up so many other options to how we can use the compound….we'll be able to market it more widely and that means that we should be able to keep production costs down …right?" Arizona paused for a breath and then laughed softly. She could almost hear Callie's smile come through.

"I know I'm going on and on and you probably have no clue what I'm babbling on about … but trust me …. This is amazing stuff."

"You know something, Arizona?" Callie's words were low, kind of intimate and Arizona felt a gear change. Her excitement was tempered into something else, something solely linked to the timbre of Callie's voice. Her mind meandered its way back to their kiss of a few hours ago.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Everything that _you_ do, Arizona, is amazing. I told you this already. You need to start trusting me." Arizona shivered at the warmth in Callie's voice, it reminded of thick, warm molasses ….

"Are you free this Saturday? I'm going to take you to this place I know, they do really good food, do you like Moroccan?" Arizona made the invitation without even thinking about it, single-minded in her desire to spend more time with the other woman.

"I like all types of food, as you well know, where is this place anyway?"

Arizona couldn't help but smirk to herself a little, Callie sounded eager.

"It's near Covent Garden, email me your address, I'll come pick you up."

Callie laughed lightly.

"You don't need to come pick me up, chivalrous as all that sounds, tell me what time you've got the reservation for and I'll ….. oh …oh shoot. Oh CRAP." There was a brief pause on the line.

"I can't do this weekend at all … I've a … I've a thing I've got to do …I'm sorry …." Callie practically wailed. Her disappointment was palpable.

So was Arizona's.

She swallowed and forced a smile to her face.

"Hey, it's no big deal, we can do it next weekend, right?"

"I guess… but I'd … ummm… I'd kind of got all excited about seeing you out of work … and stuff." Callie's voice was strangely subdued. It shouldn't have but Callie's admission made Arizona feel a little bit better.

"We've done stuff out of work before, are you forgetting my awesome brunch?" she teased, hoping to hear Callie's laugh.

"That was different; I had to be on my best behaviour then."

The sound of a smile was absent but the disgruntled tone came though loud and clear and Arizona laughed.

"You mean you _don't_ plan on being on your best behaviour with me from now on?"

"I plan on having my wicked way with you every chance I can get."

There was a pause, Arizona's mouth going dry at the thought.

Callie cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry … I didn't mean that … I mean …I kinda did but … ummm… I didn't mean to sound … so … so …forward."

Despite the fact that her office suddenly felt 20 degrees warmer, Arizona decided to address Callie's discomfiture. It was kind of cute when Callie got flustered, which was pretty much never.

"What makes you think that I don't like forward in a woman, Callie? Perhaps being forward might get you places." Arizona then rolled her eyes. That was both cheesy and unhelpful.

"Third .. third ... date rule …or...or something …" Callie blurted out, her voice suddenly sounding panicked.

"Third date rule?" Arizona drawled, both amused and intrigued. There was something, way, way in the back of her mind that insisted that she be insulted or at least suspicious of the comment, but she ignored it.

"Uhuh … yeah. Yup." Callie affirmed incoherently.

"What are we, 16 year old blushing virgins?" Arizona didn't mind waiting but she was going to make Callie sweat a little.

"No, but we _are_ mature adults not rooting, horny teenagers, despite what happened a few hours ago…" Callie's habitual self-possession reasserted itself and Arizona leaned back in her creaky leather chair. Callie always gave as good as she got, never backing down, never dismissing a challenge. Arizona had never once given it any thought, but she realised that she liked sparring with Callie.

"Well, that's no fun," she drawled provocatively.

"I can show you plenty of fun, Arizona, we just have to keep our clothes on and our hands to ourselves, that all."

"That's all? You realise you might be asking for the impossible." Arizona deliberately taunted, wanting to make Callie blush, even if she wasn't there to enjoy the sight of lightly tanned skin being suffused with warm colour.

Callie paused for a second.

"You're being a tease, Arizona." Callie said calmly.

"I am, aren't I?" Arizona affirmed with a slight giggle.

"Do you … do you want to spend Saturday … the weekend with me?" Arizona could hear the hesitation in Callie's voice. Before she could answer Callie rushed on.

"I'm … I'm helping some … some friends out with renovating this massive old house … it's being …. Well … It's going to be a whole load of carrying crap and stripping wall paper and…and … you know what, never mind. That's a stupid idea. We can do dinner sometime soon." Callie trailed off

"No, wait a minute, why is it a stupid idea?"

"You don't want to spend your weekend doing hard labour."

"Maybe not but I do want to spend more time with you, Callie. I'll take you any which way you come." Arizona said earnestly and then closed her eyes.

"And that, honestly, wasn't meant to be a double entendre."

She could almost hear the cogs turning.

"Setting aside your last comment … I'd really like to spend more time with you, too. So, Saturday, I'll pick you up a 05:00."

"05:00?" Arizona asked faintly. What the hell had she just signed up to?

"Kidding, I'll pick you up at 08:00 take you to breakfast and then we'll head off to Kings Cross."

"Yes ma'am."

Maybe it wasn't exactly the hot date she envisaged but Arizona was suddenly anxious for the weekend to come.

###

Arizona made a few annotations to the paper she was writing and then swung round in her chair to look out and stare off into the distance, the vista of London outside her window, for once bright and sunny.

"You're looking pleased with yourself," Martha commented from the doorway.

Arizona swung back round and gave her a cheeky smile.

"I am very pleased with myself, since you ask."

"And ...?" Martha prompted, an amused expression on her face.

"I've just worked out that problem I was having with the bonding to synthetic matter ... it's to do with the covalent chains ..."

"Arizona you know I can't follow the minute you start talking about the science. I take it you've resolved a problem to your satisfaction?"

Arizona nodded eagerly.

"It means we can widen the scope of the applications, possibly do some additional trials ..." Arizona all but clapped her hands in glee.

"Things are really looking up, Martha. Callie seemed to be pleased with the progress of the floatation, she's got me doing enough publicity for the company but everything seems like it's on track. I really think we're turning a corner."

Martha considered Arizona's happiness. Because that's what it was, Arizona was actually happy, for the first time in a long time and so she decided to keep Callie frustrations with the their bank manager to herself.

"Well, you've worked hard enough for it, wouldn't you say?" Martha pushed her glasses up and approached Arizona's desk.

"We all have worked hard for this, Martha, you and Callie especially. I could never have go this far without you."

Uncharacteristically, Martha blushed at the complement.

"Yes, well." She cleared her throat and shuffled for a moment before getting back down to business.

"Speaking of Callie, you're going to need to get her to extend her contract."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and Martha sighed.

"I knew you weren't paying attention back then, Callie is on a 9 month contract, which expires pretty soon, you need to persuade her to stay permanently or at least through to next year or something.

Arizona's head shot up at that.

She hadn't thought about the fact that Callie had never indicated that she was planning to stay in London indefinitely.

Looking through her glass wall she could see the reception counter where a huge crystal bowl half full of brightly coloured Skittles stood.

Martha followed her gaze.

"I'm going to have to move that bowl in here at some point. Robbie won't stop eating them and I swear his teeth are going to rot or those E numbers will ruin his kidneys." The older woman wrinkled her brow for a second."I'll need to find out if that's covered by Health & Safety or not."

Arizona smiled faintly even as she thought about Callie and her payment. Despite the colourful reminder that greeted her everyday, somehow she had forgotten all about the stake Callie owned in RM Biomedical. The thought no longer filled her with dread the way it had in the past.

"I'll talk to her about it. It shouldn't be a problem."

###

Callie looked at the list and then back at Arizona, making no move to pick up the sheet of paper that the blonde had pushed over to her.

"This is your idea of fun?"

"It will be fun, I promise." Arizona had a sunny grin on her face, enjoying the disgruntled expression on Callie's.

"Your idea of fun requires a kit list? Are you kidding? This is some kind of joke, right?"

"I told you, we're going on a hike and we need to be properly prepared."

Callie gave her a long look.

"Being properly prepared does not sound like fun to me." She looked over at the list.

"I mean, what the hell is a gaiter and why do I need one?"

"You need a pair and if there's mud on the hike, you'll be thanking me for my foresight."

Callie looked up.

"Mud?"

"Mmmm." Arizona nodded happily and then, catching Callie's disgusted glare, quickly averted her gaze, looking around the coffee shop.

"You use the word fun and mud in the same sentence and expect me to take you seriously?"

Arizona leaned towards Callie and gave her a huge grin.

"Calliope, where's your sense of adventure? I'm promising you a great time here. Get on board."

Callie waved a hand, gesturing to herself.

"Is there anything that you see right here before you that makes you think that I can get on board with mud?"

Arizona leaned back and since Callie invited it, settled in to thoroughly check the other woman out. She had yet to see Callie dress casually but as always, she was beautifully attired. Coincidentally, they had both worn tailored black dresses that day and looked like a pair of extremely hot barristers.

Arizona took her time about it and allowed her smile to become slightly wolfish as Callie's colour began to rise in acknowledgement of Arizona's appraisal.

"No. You're right. You don't look like you'd get on board with mud but I do think that you'd like the idea of us spending some … quality time together, in beautiful, peaceful countryside, away from the distraction of work and the city." Her voice lowered, just a little and her eyes took on a vaguely suggestive glint.

They considered each other for a moment.

Callie blinked first.

"OK, fine. You'll have to take me shopping then."

Arizona nodded and gave her a cheeky winkand Callie swallowed and tried to keep cool.

She took a huge sip of her coffee then pulled an expression like a blowfish, her cheeks puffed out, her eyes bugged and watering and slammed her open palm on the table a couple of times.

Arizona leaned back and regarded her for a moment.

"Callie, you know you really have to wait at least a minute or two to let the coffee cool down."

Callie wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Arizona. No, really." She took a smaller sip of her coffee, eyeing Arizona over the rim.

"We've been here 3 times for coffee this week and you've done the same thing every time. Are you really that impatient?" Arizona took a bite of her apple crumble and frowned at her plate.

"They do really good coffee." Callie mumbled, a little shame-faced. She had spluttered coffee all over Arizona once already. She really wasn't doing much to enhance her rep.

"Their desserts are just as good. It's almost a shame that their portions are so big." She looked over at Callie, a sly grin coming to her face.

"You want to share?"

Callie gave her a look.

"You do that every time."

"Do what?" Arizona looked down, knowing full well that she wasn't going to fool Callie with an innocent look.

"You order a dessert, knowing full well that you only want half and then try and get me to eat the rest." Callie gave her a knowing nod.

"I'm on to your tricks, young lady."

Arizona screwed her face up, trying to dispute Callie's claim. She couldn't.

"You know I'm older than you, right? Not so young." She offered Callie a forkful of the apple crumble.

"Have a bite, look; I've even kept the custard off."

Squinting a little, Callie sighed and then leaned forward to take the proffered dessert.

Arizona moved the fork out of reach as Callie opened her mouth.

"You might want to blow …"

Callie gave her a look and tried again, half convinced that she was going to move the fork again.

Arizona moved the fork out of reach again and then giggled at the long-suffering sigh Callie sent her way.

"OK, OK ... I'll stop. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't worry about it. You can eat your dessert all by yourself." Callie straightened up.

"Don't be like that, you promised to help."

Callie spluttered, this time missing Arizona.

"When, exactly, did I promise to help eat your dessert?"

Arizona fluttered her dark lashes at Callie and gave her a sunny smile.

"It was implied, Callie, when you bought me lunch." She waved the laden fork under Callie's nose.

"Go on, Callie, just a taste, it's really good."

Squinting again Callie looked at Arizona for a second and was treated to another wink. As she leaned forward, she did wonder if Arizona was going move the fork out of reach again. Pre-empting any more teasing, Callie reached out and wrapped her hand around Arizona's wrist, holding her in place as she leaned in to take a bite. She could feel the delicate bones under her finger tips and decided that this wasn't the most appropriate place to explore the exquisite sensation and let go, fairly convinced that the blonde was going to behave.

She did but as Callie's mouth closed over the prongs her eyes caught Arizona's gaze. They were fixated on her mouth and as she straightened up, slowly chewing the baked product, Arizona's tongue poked out for a second, wetting her own lips. Callie continued watching as the blue gaze flickered from her mouth to her dark eyes and back again. They stared at each other for a moment, unspeaking but in perfect understanding.

Arizona scooped up another forkful.

"Have some more."

Callie leaned over and slowly closed her lips over the hot, sweet dessert, her darkened gaze meeting Arizona's head on.

The hustle and flow of the busy coffee shop seemed to fade away, the other customers and staff almost invisible to Callie and Arizona, so totally focused they were on each other.

Without saying a word, Arizona fed Callie another mouthful but this time leaned closer and used her thumb to brush away some crumbs from Callie's lips. Her digit paused longer than was strictly required for the task at hand but neither woman seemed to notice.

Forgetting or perhaps not caring that they were in a public space Callie swallowed and then sucked Arizona's thumb into her mouth and nipped hard on the fleshy pad, before releasing it, smiling at the faint squeal that came from Arizona's mouth.

They slowly allowed the moment to end, Callie's narrowed gaze on Arizona's face, her fingers trailing across her lower lip as if re-tracing Arizona's touch. The blonde sucked on her thumb for a second, looking at Callie through her lashes and smiling faintly. She leaned backed in her seat, her lips still closed about her thumb, her blue eyes darkly amused and intent. She pulled her thumb out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow. "That hurt, you know."

"That's for being an enabler, Arizona. I'm meant to be watching my food intake."

Arizona blinked at the comment and then sat up straight.

"Callie, I already told you, you have the most amazing curves."

Callie sipped on her coffee, giving Arizona a slightly tart look.

"Easy for you to say Ms I-Run-Marathons; Bikram and squash every couple of weeks don't really cut it when it comes to weight management."

"You have no reason to watch your weight ..." Arizona started and then hesitated as if trying to choose her words carefully.

"I ... ummm ... I like your curves, Callie. I mean, I _really_ like them. I'm not trying to negate or dismiss any health or fitness objectives that you have but, in the interest of full disclosure, you should know; I really like your body the way it is, right now." Arizona licked her lips and casting a quick glance about her, leaned towards Callie, lowering her tone. "Sometimes, all I can think about is how it will feel to sink into you, you're so utterly lush and full and ... and sensual and I cannot wait to feel your body under mine. I can't wait to hold you... to taste you. I want to hold you down and watch as I drive you clean out of your mind. And then I want to do it again and again and again." Her blue eyes turned almost violet and Callie could feel the intensity coming off the other woman in waves. She tried hard not to squirm in her seat at Arizona's words. Callie was so turned on right now that she was genuinely lost for words. Arizona had a slight smile on her face, but her eyes were still burning hot.

"I have a meeting in 15 minutes, Arizona. You know that right?" Callie's voice was a little hoarse.

"Right."

"And yet, you just did ... said ... those things ... knowing full well that I can't do anything about it ...I can't drag you off to the nearest ... anywhere ... and have my way with you."

"Oh, you probably wouldn't have done that anyway." Arizona said, conversationally as she sat back and sipped her cooling coffee.

"No? Really? After raising my blood pressure like that, you think there's much that's keeping me from ravishing you here and now? Really?"

"Well, we did agree to take it slow, not rush into things." Arizona smiled wickedly.

Callie opened her mouth and then closed it. It seemed Arizona was totally over whatever reticence or caution that had been plaguing her a few weeks earlier.

She leaned towards Arizona and smiled. It was a slow and sexy smile, knowing and just a little saucy.

"I promise you, Arizona, you keep teasing me like that and we're not going to rush things, we're going to leap in at warp 9. You ready for that?"

Arizona tilted her head to one side and did a sexy little one shoulder half shrug.

"Make it so."

Callie leaned back, a smile still playing about her lips, she'd been bluffing, just a little. As hard as this was going to be, she still had no intention of making their relationship a physical one just.

"OK. Uncle ... I give up... for now." Callie retreated wisely.

"Chicken."

Callie looked at her, sorely wanting to take the reigns but deciding to err on the side of caution.

"Whatever. I've a meeting to get to." She stood up and then looked at Arizona who was taking her time. "Do you have a pair of steel toe-caps?"

"Yes, Callie, actually I do. They're incredibly useful in the lab, along with my pick axe and shovel." Bright blue eyes twinkled up at her.

Callie gave her a look.

"You need some sturdy boots for the renovations tomorrow. You still up for it?"

Arizona seemed to have a smile permanently fixed to her face these days. She grinned and nodded her head.

"I can't quite work out why, but I'm actually looking forward to it. I've a pair of old Doc Martens, will that do?"

Callie's smile faded just a little as she considered the blonde. Her chest felt tight and she was feeling things ... that she shouldn't be feeling. She stood and began getting her things together

"They'll do just fine, Arizona."

Arizona tilted her head and then stood up, she was close to Callie and they smiled at each other.

There was something that passed between them, unspoken and silent but perfectly understood.

###

Arizona was brushing her hair when her phone buzzed loudly. Instinctively, she felt a smile coming to her lips. Callie was a few minutes early. Pulling an old hoodie over her hastily pulled up pony-tail, Arizona skipped downstairs, grabbed a small rucksack, an old jacket and ran out through the back door.

Skipping along the small path that led from her back garden to the front of the house Arizona spied an old, somewhat battered, yellow flat-bed truck idling out front.

Whatever she'd been expecting, it wasn't that and a slight giggle escaped her as she saw Callie's dark head craning up at her front path. Despite her scant knowledge of their activities today, she had kind of expected Callie to show up in a chauffeur driven limo or something.

Pausing for a moment, unseen, Arizona watched as Callie switched off the engine and came out of the driver's side. She made no attempt to come up the garden path, instead leaned against the passenger door and pulled out her iPhone.

Arizona took a breath to steady herself.

And then another.

To the casual observer, there was very little that was remarkable about the scene. A casually dressed woman was sending an email while she waited for someone. No big deal, some might say. But Arizona could feel a strange kind of tightness in her chest at the sight of Callie, nonchalantly leaning against the truck, one ankle crossed over the other, scuffed yellow Timberlands on her feet. Her hair was a cascading riot of soft, loose waves, partially obscuring her face, which was bare of all but the most neutral and natural of make up. She was wearing a pair of loose khaki cargo pants that had clearly seen better days, the knees worn and the hems badly frayed. Callie had on a long-sleeved, black cotton granddad T- shirt and a short sleeved faded red Gap T over it. She looked young and casual and slightly rumpled and Arizona simply couldn't take her eyes off her.

Wetting her lips slightly, Arizona tried to recall all of the reasons why it was a good idea for them to take their burgeoning relationship slow. She tried but in that moment, she couldn't come up with a single reason why she shouldn't grab Callie by the hand and drag her into bed. She couldn't even figure out what it was that was so alluring … well she could but it barely made sense that, simply seeing Callie out of her habitual killer heels and bespoke tailoring, had Arizona experiencing a case of Ladywood of epic proportions. It was going to be a long day.

Straightening up, Arizona mentally took herself by shoulders and gave herself a firm shake.

"Pull it together kid," she murmured to herself and closed her eyes for a second, trying to push the desire down. Way, way down.

At least for now.

When she opened her eyes, she was startled for a second, Callie was no longer visible.

Quickly walking to the front of the house, she caught sight of Callie a few houses down, hopping over a low gate, looking like she owned the place. She saw Arizona standing by the truck and a smile like a sun beam spread across her face and Arizona once again felt her heart go through its paces.

Callie sauntered up and gave Arizona a thorough once over.

"Good morning," she greeted simply, not commenting on Arizona's decrepit baggy jeans, green hoodie and battered purple Doc Martens. Between her fingers, Callie twirled the stem of a tiny but perfectly formed jasmine and after offering it to her, leaned down to give Arizona a very soft kiss on her cheek.

"Good .. Good morning." Arizona smiled up at Callie and then allowed her eyes to drop to the flower. She raised it to her nose to breathe in the scent. It was heavy and sweet and a little musky.

"Dare I ask what you were doing in my neighbour's garden?" she asked.

"Clearly I was up to no good," Callie admitted cheerfully, gesturing to the flower.

Arizona smiled.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

Callie was staring down at her.

"So are you."

For a moment they just stood there, the morning air a little cool and the faint sounds of birds chirping in the trees filling the quiet of the day. And then Callie leaned passed Arizona and opened the passenger door.

"In you get, we've time for a quick breakfast."

As they buckled themselves in, Arizona caught the aroma of freshly brewed coffee and her eye went straight to the dash. There were two travel mugs in the cup holders and her hands almost reached out.

"Grab one, I just made it. I know you need your early morning coffee as much as I do."

Arizona reached her hand out slowly, her need for caffeine warring with her fastidious taste buds.

She could feel Callie's eyes on her and waited for the sarcastic comment. It appeared none was forth coming.

"Or you can just stare at it and imagine the rich aromatic flavour."

_There you you go._ Arizona smirked to herself but ignored the jibe, reaching out and picking up the mug. She took a cautious sip.

"Oh yes. Oooh yes." She breathed her approval quietly and then took a deep gulp. It was exactly the right temperature, really hot but not scalding and tasted perfect. Her precise blend.

"Oh god, that's sooo good, Callie." She took another long sip and then turned to look at Callie who had started the engine but hadn't moved off.

Callie was staring at her, her eyes slightly hooded and a faint flush tingeing her cheeks.

"What?"

Callie swallowed and then looked away, checking her mirrors and driving off.

"Nothing."

Arizona frowned.

"No, seriously, what was that look?" She looked over at Callie who was keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the quiet road.

She watched as Callie blinked a few times and then sat up a little straighter, her eyes flicking Arizona's direction for a second and then away again.

"So, about today…." Callie seemed like she was going to ignore Arizona's question altogether.

"Calliope. You just gave me the weirdest look. Please tell me why?" Arizona wasn't quite sure why she was so insistent on knowing but there had been something about Callie's expression that she almost recognised but not quite and now she was intrigued.

"Do you always make … sex noises when someone makes you a decent coffee, because if you do …." Callie grinned as Arizona almost choked on her mouthful.

DO. NOT. I did not make sex noises." She was outraged.

Again, whatever it was that she'd been expecting from Callie, it wasn't that.

"No?" Callie asked mildly, her expression was neutral but Arizona could hear the mirth in her voice.

"Those were not…. sex noises….I was just… appreciating the fact that you got me the perfect cup of coffee." Arizona stuttered, her cheeks pink.

"Well, I … ahem …. really appreciated your appreciation, Arizona." This time Callie didn't bother to hide her amusement.

"Stop being mean to me, it's too early and I've not even finished my coffee yet." Arizona grumbled unable to defend herself. It really was good coffee. She couldn't stop the silly grin coming to her face when Callie leaned over and squeezed her knee, the large hand warm even through her thick jeans.

"So, tell me about today," Arizona took another sip and settled back in her seat, looking out. The London streets were still a little quiet this time of morning and the traffic was light.

"So we're going to this huge old building not too far off Kings Cross, it's being converted in to a shelter for the homeless." Callie explained as she pulled up at a set of lights and looked over at Arizona.

"I'm friends with the guy who manages the charity that runs a few of these shelters and I like to help out from time to time, you know, when I can."

Arizona suddenly felt a whole lot better at Callie blowing off her dinner plans. She squinted out of the windows, not really taking in the slightly hazy morning light, thinking.

Perhaps there might still be time for a romantic dinner once they were done.

"I know this was so not what you had in mind for today but … thanks for coming anyway." Callie leaned over and opened up the glove compartment.

"I got these for you, make sure you wear them, ok?"

She pulled out a pair of work mans gloves and laid them on Arizona's lap before driving off again.

Arizona released a small laugh.

"You think of everything, don't you?" She pulled one glove on, not really surprised that it fit perfectly.

"I try."

Arizona let Callie drive for a moment, looking over at the brunette as she handled the slightly unwieldy vehicle.

Watching those very able hands manage the gear stick, she noted that Callie wasn't wearing her silver rings today.

Somehow their absence didn't detract from the strong elegant beauty of her hands. Arizona frowned to herself, she'd never paid that much attention to the appearance of a woman's hands before but Callie's hands got her attention. She chewed the inside of her lip. Everything about Callie got her attention.

"Tell me about who else is going to be there today?" she forcibly moved her brain away from Callie's charms and concentrated on something else less likely to give her another raging case of …

"My pal, Maj runs the charity. I met him years back when he did a fundraiser for a similar charity in New York. Well, actually we met at Georgetown but weren't really close then but after New York, we hit it off just fine. We've kept in touch ever since." Callie had a smile on her face as she spoke about her friend.

"Maj?"

"Yeah, it's some weird British humour thing. It's short for Majesty … or I guess, Your Majesty."

"Is he a royalty or something?" Arizona raised her eyebrows. After all the things that Callie had done over the last few months, her being friends with royalty wouldn't really come as a surprise.

Callie laughed as she pulled into a small side street.

"More like something….his family are West African, Nigerian I think … or maybe it's Ghanaian … anyway, they had tribal … feudal rulers throughout their history for centuries before colonisation. His family are, apparently the head of one of these tribes. Maj is apparently a Crown Prince of something so everyone calls him that." She switched off the engine and gestured towards a small bakery with a few tables crammed into the front. The aroma of freshly baked bread filled the air and Arizona felt her mouth water.

"Breakfast. What'dya fancy? They have a really small menu but everything is wholesome and delicious."

Arizona looked over at Callie and raised her eyebrows.

"I thought that we agreed that I was a grown up and that you wouldn't keep feeding me."

"Haha. I didn't agree to squat. Certainly not when it comes to your welfare. You know you need someone to take care of you." Callie's words were casual, she wasn't even looking at Arizona as she spoke, preparing to get out of the truck but Arizona felt something within her catch and stutter at the import of her words.

Whether Callie actually meant it or not, this was so not something she could handle right now.

"Toast would be nice," she responded mildly instead as she got out and closed the door. She looked over the hood and grinned slightly, knowing that Callie wouldn't be satisfied with something as simple as toast.

Callie gave her a look.

"I know full well that you're trying to get a rise out of me. But suit yourself, despite my health objectives, I'm having a massive bacon buttie with scrambled eggs and grilled mushrooms and tomatoes. You can sit there and watch me with your sad, dried toast." She held out her hand to Arizona and tugged her slightly, a grin on her face.

Arizona rolled her eyes.

"That's unfair. You've just woken up my resting appetite; I'm going to have to have what you're having now."

Callie winked at her.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

###

Arizona took a moment to catch her breath, pushing her damp fringe off her sweaty forehead. They'd been working in the garden all morning and she was seriously winded. It wasn't that she was out of shape, far from it, but the pace of the work was relentless. She'd been charged with ferrying wheelbarrows filled with rubble from the back to a skip in the front and she was really going to feel her back and shoulders in the morning. Callie clearly had talents with a pick axe and had been put to work with some other guys and gals knocking down some walls. If she'd had any time to dwell on it, Arizona might have been disappointed that she had yet to spend much time with Callie since their breakfast. But she had got talking to Maj, who was probably one of the biggest men she had ever met. Callie had mentioned that he was built like a brick outhouse and she hadn't been kidding.

He had swung Callie clear off her feet when they'd arrived at the derelict building, a huge smile splitting his face, and Arizona had smiled at the surprised giggle that had come from Callie.

"You came!"

"I told you I would."

"Yeah but with all your jet setting and high-powered meetings across the globe … I'm never sure where you're going to be next." Maj placed Callie back on her feet and, his spade like hands resting on her shoulders, stood back and peered into her face.

"I know you don't like me saying anything but what you do … your endow…."

Callie cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know how much you love to make a fuss of everyone who gives a little bit of their time but you'll make me blush and anyway, I want to introduce someone to you."

Callie looked over at Arizona who had been watching their interaction with a smile. She could see the affection they had for one another and wondered how much of her very limited time Callie had been able offer. Sometimes she wondered whether the woman ever got any rest at all, she was always busy, always doing something, never still.

"Maj, this is my …. this is Arizona Robbins. Arizona, this is one of my madcap but amazing friends, Maj Akintunde. He's the CEO of This Safe Place. He does the most amazing work for the homeless."

Arizona smiled up at the giant of a man and held out her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you, Maj. Callie's told me so many wonderful things about you. You work sounds so fulfilling." Callie had spent most of their breakfast break extolling Maj's boundless energy and enthusiasm for his work.

"You can't tell but all these complements are making be blush like a teenager," He ignored her outstretched hand and leaned over and gave Arizona a loose hug, his thick, long dreadlocks and bushy beard brushing her face.

"Anyway, I'm really excited to meet you. It's the first time Cal has ever brought anyone with her. You're going to have to tell me everything about yourself."

Arizona's smile widened as she saw Callie's expression. She put her hands on Arizona's shoulders and manoeuvred her away from her friend.

"Oh no. No time for tales out of school or any of that crap, Maj. I like Arizona, you're not allowed to scare her off." She left one arm draped casually across Arizona's shoulder and kind of pulled the smaller woman into her side.

"So who else is here and what's the plan for today?"

Arizona leaned a little of her weight into Callie's warmth and felt the arm tighten, just a little. It felt comfortable like this, tucked into Callie's curves. It felt right, they seemed to fit together without even trying and as she listened to the pair begin planning the logistics of the day she felt something settle within her.

#

That had been hours ago and now she was tired, sweaty and achy. But even though she'd barely spent any time with Callie, Maj or one of the other volunteers had kept her company, telling amusing anecdotes about some of the people he had met during the course of his work.

"You doing ok?" A deep voice coming from way up high made her jump a little. She nodded and swiped the sweat away.

He handed a bottle of water and relieved her of the heavy barrow, setting it down beside them.

"Not too heavy, no?" He indicated the full barrow and his smiled widened in his face at her vehement shake of the head.

"Callie's right. You are stubborn."

Arizona opened her mouth and then closed it.

"She didn't really tell you that, did she?"

"Not in so many words but she did insist that I check up on you to make sure you didn't go overboard."

"What?" Arizona felt mildly dismayed that Callie thought her such a pathetic weakling.

"She said that you're a hot-shot scientist, right?"

"Not exactly a hot shot but I am a scientist." Arizona grinned at Callie's description of her.

At Arizona's response Maj, carried on blithely, looking about as other volunteers scurried about, the air filled with music and dust and laughter.

"She said that you were too hardworking for your own good and that unless someone told you to take a break it wouldn't occur to you to stop until you dropped. Apparently you've got something coming up on Monday? Some international conference? She wants you all nice and fresh for it and not all tuckered out."

That gave Arizona pause. She _did_ have a conference the following week and it was kind of an important one, but she'd no idea that Callie was even aware of it.

She could feel a warm tingling in her depths and then blushed a little at Maj's close scrutiny.

"I don't even know how she found out about that." Arizona shrugged and picked up the wheelbarrow, slowly pushing it along the track, Maj slowly keeping pace beside her.

"I know I'm embarrassing you a little but Callie … Callie's a strange one. It's the first time she's ever brought anyone to help out. She's been coming to of our events or fundraisers for nearly 8 years and despite all the … despite everything, you're the first person she brought here. It makes me think that you're kind of special."

Arizona pondered that.

"She never brought George or … or Mark?" As soon as she asked the question, Arizona felt a little guilty; here she was snooping about Callie's private life when she kept almost everything abut herself under wraps. But she was interested in Maj's answer.

"Sloan? That pretty boy? He'd be far too scared of breaking a nail to do any real work. Though Callie does make him put his hand in his pocket every now and again." There was an amused contempt in his voice as he talked about one of Callie's other best friends.

"And … George?" Even as she berated herself for keeping up with the snooping, she wanted to know.

"You must not know about George O'Malley if you're asking that question." Maj looked down on her for a second, his expression thoughtful.

Arizona came clean.

"No… no I don't. Callie and I haven't … I mean we are …."

"New?" Maj asked and she nodded her head, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut, feeling a little shy and perhaps a little silly.

It wasn't in her nature to expose her insecurities to a perfect stranger and she wasn't about to start now. But she kind of liked Callie's friend, he clearly was protective of her and getting a little perspective of the woman wouldn't do her any harm.

"Well, new is good. New is exciting and different and stuff ..." Arizona raised an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, which he caught. "Yes, I know I sound like a 14 year old girl, my wife tells me all the time but I promise you, Callie is an open book. Ask her anything, she'll tell you. Even when it might make her seems foolish, she'll always be honest with you."

"I never imaged otherwise," Arizona murmured, feeling the tips of her ears go red.

"She makes the time almost every other month to help out at a fundraiser or a house renovation like this. Doesn't matter what part of the world she's in, she'll find one of my charities or something and she'll give up some of her time. You know how amazing I find that?" Maj chuckled softly.

"Look at who I'm telling, you must know how difficult it is for Callie to get a minute to herself, what with her work and everything and yet she does this. The money, obviously, is invaluable but it's just how much she cares that gets me every time."

Arizona remembered the time that Callie had brought lunch for the homeless guy, of the numerous occasions she'd talked Arizona down from one tantrum or another.

"Callie does have such a big heart, sometimes she hides it behind that super-efficient business woman thing she's got going on," Arizona mused thoughtfully as she upended the barrow of bricks into the skip. "She has such extraordinary reserves of patience for pretty much everyone. But you're right, she cares so much for people. It's kind of special to see, you know?" She looked up at Maj who was staring at her as she spoke.

"Yeah," he replied, still looking at her.

"Special."

###

"So where did you disappear off to earlier?"

"Hmm?"

Callie was driving them back to Hampstead after a pretty full on day, it was already dark and being a weekend in the city, the streets were busy. Had it been under different circumstances, Arizona might have wished that she and Callie were amongst the hoards of people out enjoying the weekend but she couldn't bring herself to regret the day that they had spent. It had been worthwhile and fun and she'd got to see yet another facet of the woman who was beginning to invade her thoughts in ways that were quite possibly unhealthy.

"When the TV crew showed up for local news segment, that pushy reporter was shoving his mic into everyone's face, how did you manage to avoid him?"

Callie kept her eyes on the road.

"Great timing, I guess. I got the truck so that me and Lenny could pick up the timber. Maybe I left before they showed up?"

Arizona screwed up her face as she tried to remember the events of the day.

"No, I think it was about the time that Maj gave you his cap, I think they showed up then, probably just after lunch."

"Yeah? I think because it's taken Maj years to get planning permission from the council to renovate the site, there's been quite a bit of local interest." Callie responded casually, looking over at Arizona and smiling.

"Maj really likes you. He said that you were pretty amazing today with some of the kids...I didn't know you had carpentry as one of your skills."

Arizona leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She hadn't used her woodworking skills in years. It had been so long.

She was quiet for a moment and felt Callie glance in her direction.

"Something I picked up off Tim, he loved wood work as a young man, made all sorts of things, chests, ornate rocking chairs and he did a lot of joinery as well. It infuriated my dad but I used to tag along and learnt quite a bit." Arizona felt the sadness shiver through her as she thought of her brother.

She could feel Callie's eyes on her again and waited for the inevitable questions.

"It ... must be kind of nice to be able to use those skills you learnt from him on a project like today, I guess?" Callie offered quietly, her eyes once again back on the road.

The sadness never went away, Arizona knew that it probably never would but Callie words eased the ache in her heart.

She turned in her seat and stared the Callie's profile, her eyes taking in the soft features that were shrouded in darkness. Her hair was now up in a ponytail, pulled through the back of the Arsenal baseball cap Maj had given her.

"How is it that you're always able to say the exact right thing? I mean, have you ever considered being a diplomat or something?"

Callie snorted.

"Aww hon, you wouldn't say that if you seen me after a few vodka's or when Aria and I are really getting into it."

Arizona felt a bubble of laughter rise up.

"What, you mean to say that you really _have_ been on your best behaviour with me this whole time?

Callie pulled outside Arizona's home and cut the engine off. As Arizona looked on it seemed that Callie was taking the question seriously. She released her seatbelt and turned in her seat to consider Arizona.

"I know that we're ... getting to know each other a bit better and ... stuff but no, I've never felt the need to be anyone other than myself with you Arizona." She licked her lips and then looked away, seemingly embarrassed by her admission.

Arizona released her seatbelt and reached across, catching Callie by her chin and raising her face. She searched for the dark brown eyes and waited until Callie met her gaze.

"I absolutely adore the fact that you shared that with me, Callie." Arizona said softly. In truth, this hint of vulnerability had the strange effect of both touching Arizona and turning her on. This, on top of the sadness evoked by memories of her brother made for a slightly bizarre emotional mix.

It also didn't change the fact that she wanted Callie to come home with her.

"Come in with me?" She invited, her words gentle. She knew that Callie would probably refuse but she would kick herself all night if she didn't at least try. There was a part of her that kind of deplored the fact that she was putting pressure on Callie; albeit light and innocuous pressure but pressure nonetheless. And there was another part of her that was screaming in her ear, with a frog horn, that Callie needed to be in her bed, naked and screaming her name, like right this very minute.

She sighed.

"Come in for a coffee at least," she added quickly, watching Callie's eyes narrow slightly and then drop to her lips. Arizona consoled herself with the notion that Callie was probably having equally impure thoughts about her.

Callie smiled at her, that slow, sweet and oh so sexy smile that turned her insides to mush.

"Coffee, huh? Is that what we're calling it?"

Arizona flushed slightly, hoping that the darkness of the car would cover her blushes.

"What? I just thought that you could unwind a little or something," she bluffed.

"Or something." Callie gave her a knowing look and made to open her door. "Let's go princess, you've had a long day and you should get some rest."

"Was that a no?" Arizona jumped out of the truck and watched as Callie walked round the hood of the vehicle.

"Yes, Arizona, that was indeed a no." She leaned up against the truck in much the same fashion as she had that morning, her legs outstretched and hands shoved into the pockets of her trousers.

"You're not even going to see me to my front door?" Arizona didn't really get off on old-fashioned chivalry but she did get a kick out of baiting Callie.

"Nope." Callie responded with a smile, refusing to rise to the bait. "Off you go then."

Arizona cocked her head slightly and pulled her hair out of its pony tail, running her fingers through the long strands.

"You scared that if you get anywhere near the threshold that you won't be able to control yourself? Is that it?"

Callie smile widened.

"Yep. Exactly that."

Arizona stood and stared for a second, a small smirk on her face. Callie really wasn't playing.

"Fine. Goodnight, Calliope." She started to turn away but Callie spoke up.

"I'm glad you came today, Arizona. You were such a good sport about it. Thank you."

Arizona grinned. "I genuinely enjoyed it, Callie, Maj and the others... they clearly do amazing work and I'm so happy I could help out." She gave Callie a wide smile. "Thank you." She started to walk away.

"Arizona."

She turned to look back at Callie, who hadn't moved a muscle, still leaning casually against the truck.

"Hmm?"

"Get over here and say goodnight properly."

Thud.

For a second Arizona thought that her heart had beat its way right out of her chest. Callie's command, because that's exactly what it had been, took her breath away. Her voice was low, calm, controlled and totally intent. This time she _really_ wasn't playing. But Arizona had no intention of allowing Callie to have the upper hand.

Unable to keep the slightly triumphant grin off her face, she sauntered back over to where Callie stood but in order to get up close, she knew that she would have to almost straddle Callie's outstretched legs.

She opted for something else.

Kicking one of Callie's boots, once, twice until Callie got the message, she forced the taller woman to spread her legs wide and then stepped between her thighs, leaning her entire weight on the brunette, bringing her hands up to lightly rest on Callie's shoulders.

It was the most intimate that they had ever been with each other and Arizona could feel a thousand different things as her body simply moulded itself to Callie's. She could feel the beating of Callie's heart, each rapid, solid thump that seemed almost synchronised with her heart. She could feel the softness of Callie's breasts, mashed into her own chest and she could feel the the strength of Callie's thighs as they cradled her hips. Arizona swallowed the moan that came to her mouth and tried to hold fast to her sanity. This was almost exactly where she wanted to be. Callie's breath was warm on her face and Arizona sucked on her lower lip for a second in anticipation.

Because the of the angle that Callie was leaning, her face was level with Arizona's and there was an amused gleam in her eyes as she stared at the blonde but she didn't say a word.

"You want me to say goodnight, properly. Is that it?" Arizona wiggled her hips very, very slightly and allowed her smile to widened at Callie's quick inhalation at the provocative movement.

"If it's not too much bother," Callie drawled nonchalantly as if unaffected by their proximity.

"Oh no bother at all," Arizona murmured as she leaned in a placed a gentle kiss on Callie's lower lip and they both sighed at the contact; it was sweet and gentle and tender and utterly belied the carnal heat that was raging between them.

Arizona leaned back slightly, allowing her hips to press into Callie a little more.

"Is that what you meant?" Arizona breathed the question out as she watched Callie's face.

Despite the darkness of the evening, Arizona could see Callie's face flush with colour but yet she remained as she was; still, her hands shoved deep into her pockets and her legs deliciously spread. If it wasn't for the faint thrum of tension that Arizona could feel running through Callie's body, a tension that matched her own, she could have been fooled into thinking that Callie was unaffected.

But the convulsive swallow, the hooded gaze, that increased thudding of a heartbeat let Arizona know that Callie was feeling this every bit as deeply as she.

"You think that counts as a proper goodnight?" Callie raised an eyebrow, not giving an inch.

Arizona couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

She leaned in a little bit harder and sucked lightly on Callie's upper lip, allowing her tongue to flick against Callie's lip as she withdrew. She felt Callie's hard abs contract slightly and knew that beads of sweat were forming on her forehead. Being this close, this close but not actually _doing_ anything was driving her insane.

"How about that?"

Arizona's mouth went dry at the slow smile that curled Callie's lips. It was barely there, but the expression that went with it, the lowering of her brows, the narrowed gave, had moisture flooding Arizona's sweet spot.

Callie withdrew one hand from her pocket and somewhat roughly thrust it into Arizona's tangled hair, the fingers almost cupping the back of her skull. She brought Arizona's face close to hers.

"_This_ is what I meant by a proper goodnight," Callie whispered into her and then unceremoniously thrust her tongue deep into the warmth of Arizona's open mouth. It was hard and searching and erotic and exactly what Arizona had been aching for ever since she saw Callie first thing that morning.

This kiss was rough and dirty, all combative tongues and biting teeth and a quest to dominate and possess. Arizona, never one to submit, found herself moaning wantonly into Callie's mouth as the brunette tightened her hold on the back of her head and wrapped her other arm around Arizona's waist, sealing their bodies closer. She had no idea that Callie was so physically strong but having the breath crushed out of her this way was something she could seriously get used to. Callie's hips thrust up, firmly into her own and her hands itched to find bare skin, settling for the sweaty warmth of Callie's neck. She could feel every single nerve ending tingle as if alight with pure energy and Arizona felt alive like never before.

It was just a kiss. But it was too much. It was too much.

It wasn't nearly enough.

Callie closed a fist in her hair and tugged hard, pulling Arizona slightly away from her but then dropped her face into the hollow between her shoulder and neck and actually sunk her teeth into the muscle, her tongue stroking the spot before sucking hard.

Arizona let out a sound that was a a cross between and yelp and a groan, her nails digging into Callie's flesh, reflectively yanking at the dark hair held between her hands.

"Are you trying to brand me?" she panted out, wondering if Callie had drawn blood, wondering if _she_ had.

Callie's head came up slowly and whatever comment Arizona had been about to make dried up in her throat.

Callie had an almost feral expression on her face, her beautifully mobile mouth was closed, her lips pressed together and Arizona could see her jaw working as she literally ground her teeth. Her eyes were hooded and a fluid, molten darkness swirled in their depths. She loosened her grip on Arizona'a hair but still held her tight to her body.

"I'm not going to see you to your door, Arizona, because, sometimes, sometimes it's almost impossible to control myself around you. Do you understand?" Her voice was deep and gravelly and Arizona felt the goosebumps rise again and deep-seated shiver rushed through her at the words. She was this close to coming on the spot.

"Calliope." Arizona practically whimpered and in the back of her mind she rolled her eyes at herself for being _such_ a swooning girl.

But damn.

What Callie had just done to her was completely swoon-worthy.

Callie finally loosened her bear hug and stroked Arizona's back, her fingers carefully picking out Arizona's vertebrae, as if numbering, memorising each individual bone.

"I honestly don't mean to tease and I am serious about taking it slow but Arizona ..." Callie trailed off and leaned back a little to stare into Arizona's face. It was as if she were searching for something.

"Hmm?" Arizona still hadn't quite mastered the use of her words.

"You'll have to excuse my profanity but fuck girl, you drive me out of my mind."

Arizona licked her lips, unsurprised to taste a faint hint of blood.

A smile curved her lips.

"The feeling is mutual."

###

Callie leaned back in her chair and grinned as Arizona bounded into her office. She was still in her outer coat and was carrying her laptop case and leather folio, obviously coming straight to Callie's office from the university.

It seemed Arizona's conference had gone well.

The blonde's blue eyes were almost luminous and her smile was so wide that her shallow dimples were on display. She sat down opposite Callie, barely perched on the edge of her seat and tilted her head, her smile getting wider, if that were possible.

"Hey." There was a wealth of meaning in that short word and Callie could feel herself respond to Arizona's infectious charm.

"Good conference, was it?" Callie grinned.

"Callie, it went really well, it was oversubscribed and we had some of the most amazing scientists discuss their work. My grad students were like kids at a candy store, there was so much information available, so much goodwill from the professors. Some of these old guys never leave their little enclaves and we were able to get them to London." She paused for a second, practically bouncing in her chair and Callie could almost see the energy and enthusiasm radiate from her. Arizona exuded happiness and a sense of achievement and Callie felt her own heart swell with pride for the woman.

"You've been working hard for this, you deserve for it to go well. I wish I could have been there." Callie had just come back from yet another meeting with the bank about their loan.

"I have to say, I was blown away with the quality of some of the presentations, the uni is going to get so much good press out of this, so will some of students …."

She trailed off as Robbie, carrying an armful of brochures, glossy folders and fliers burst into the office, his face flushed with colour.

"Did you tell her?" he burst out, his bright green eyes darting from Arizona's face to Callie's and back again.

"Did she tell you what a total uber- babe she is?" His normally laconic, slightly mournful face was animated as he spoke.

"Robbie…" Arizona tried to interrupt.

"Her presentation on Compound – X CLT got a 10 minute standing ovation from all of the visiting lecturers. They were queuing up for her autograph and offering her places at their universities and everything." He stopped and drew a breath, staring at Arizona as if some sort of revelation was coming to him.

"Robbie … you're exaggerating…." Arizona was stilling grinning but there was a faint blush of embarrassment colouring her cheeks at his effusive praise.

"I didn't realise that this conference was going to be such a major event. I wish I'd put off my meeting now…." Callie swallowed and hoped her disappointment didn't show. She would have loved to have been able to see a moment of triumph for Arizona, it was time that she reaped some of the rewards of her hard work.

"It wasn't… they were only preliminary results, we can't go full on until all the clinical and medical trials have been completed and published, this was just an intro…"

"And everyone totally loved it, Ms Torres. Dr Robs was like a… like a …a film star."

Robbie paused again and then almost gulped.

"You're like the Angelina Jolie of the science world…"

At that Callie started laughing and Arizona got up and ushered Robbie out of the office, her cheeks still pink.

"It sounds like you kicked some serious butt today, Arizona." Callie stood up and came round her desk, perching on the edge, her hands resting on either side of her hips.

"Oh, he's just a little excited, that's all," Arizona ducked her head a little, trying to dismiss her intern's enthusiasm. She pulled off her coat and dropped it to the floor and watched as Callie's eyes monitored her every move. In the back of her mind Callie filed away the elegant shrug that dislodged the coat and the way it slipped down her arms and was discarded. There was an understated sensuality to the simple gesture and Callie wanted to remember it.

"Arizona, take a complement. I think you know that you did good today. I just wish that I had been there to see it." Callie hesitated for a moment and then stood up and walked over to Arizona, a hand coming up to cup the blonde's cheek, her thumb brushing against the corner of her mouth. Arizona kept still but tilted her head up as if she knew exactly what was coming.

Leaning down Callie dropped a gentle kiss on the soft pink lips and then another. She could feel her lashes flutter closed at the sensations that gripped her. It felt so damned good to be this close to Arizona. She could smell her light citrus perfume, she could feel her warmth.

Callie opened her eyes, placed another, carefully chaste, kiss on those lips and took a step back. She could not allow a repeat of last night's kiss, spectacularly spine-tingling, though it had been.

"You are such a fucking rock star, Arizona."

The blonde laughed out loud at Callie's declaration.

"I'd like to do more than offer you a little peck in congratulation but I'm thinking that going all French on you right now at work is a little gross."

Arizona's smile widened.

"Kissing you can never be considered gross, Calliope, believe me." Arizona wandered up closer and caught up Callie's hand in hers, playing with the long fingers.

"But I guess we haven't really talked about public displays of affection, have we? What's your take on that?"

"After last night, you're asking that now?" Callie teased.

She blinked a little at the change in topic, Arizona really didn't like being the centre of attention, even when she totally deserved it.

"In principle, as long as it wouldn't shock a 4 year old, I'm cool with it, hand-holding, I guess, a peck on the cheek or the lips." Callie shrugged and then blushed, "I mean, you know, discounting ..."

"Discounting our lewd display yesterday, is that what you mean?" Arizona was totally unrepentant, no amount of curtain-twitchers could make her regret that show-stopping kiss she'd experienced the night before.

Arizona tugged on Callie's fingers and then sat down.

"In principle? What? You never had to think about this before?"

Callie felt a faint blush come to her face. Were they going to have the chat about their respective exes now? Here?

"Ummm … it never really came up with my other partners .. I mean serious partners not .. not when I was a kid or at college." Callie could see a faint gleam in Arizona's eyes and knew that the conversation wasn't going to end there.

"I've only ever had one and a half serious relationships." Callie started, quirking her lips at Arizona's expression. She had no reason to feel embarrassed by this but she was, a little.

"I just … things never seemed to go right for me in that department, I always seemed to choose wrong."

The gleam left Arizona's eyes and mellowed to something else. Something sweet and kind and tender.

"I'm kind of with you when it comes to showing my affection in public. I don't know that the whole world needs to know whom I'm with or whatever. It's unnecessary. Except when I totally lose control, that is," she joked. Sort of.

There was a moment's silence and they just looked at each other.

"One and a half?"

"Yeah I know…. " Callie sighed dramatically.

_Let's just get this over with._

"So George O'Malley. I met him when I was doing a lot of reflection about myself, my values, my sexuality, my work ethics … everything. I was kind of on a downward spiral, pretty self-destructive in some ways and then I met George. We got married with unseemly haste. Unsurprisingly, he was a mistake. An expensive mistake. We divorced almost as quickly as we married. Sordid, costly, unpleasant and over." Callie could feel her jaw tighten as she gave a clipped précis of her stupid mistake. It wasn't too hard to read between the lines.

Arizona's face was compassionate, she was leaning over the table towards Callie and reached out and held her hands, entwining their fingers together.

"And the half?"

Callie sighed and shook her head.

"Before I go on … I need… I need … to tell you … you need to know that there's a lot of distance between the person I was back then and the person I am now. I _am_ capable of having a healthy adult relationship. I'm … I'm not a flake."

She looked up at Arizona's unexpected giggle.

"There are a thousand and one things that I might describe you as, Callie. A flake is certainly not one of them." Arizona tightened her grip on Callie's fingers. "Look, we all make mistakes in life, it's what separates us from the robots. I don't care that you failed in the past. Just as long as you try in the future." She dipped her head and gave Callie a look from under her lashes. "Perhaps that should be a as long as you try in the present."

Callie felt a smile slowly spread across her face at Arizona's easy acceptance.

"So the ... half was Europa ….I mean Erica Hahn. She's a brilliant economist, works for the Department of Trade and we met through work." Callie paused and shot a glance in Arizona's direction. "She was my first woman and she … it was nice …. " Callie said cautiously and then laughed.

"That's not even a little bit true. Erica wasn't nice, at all. She was brash and abrasive and brilliant and funny and in your face and after George, even though I had no business being with anyone at that time, she was what I needed… or what I thought I needed." Callie had been trying to hedge a little, she didn't, for one minute, want Arizona thinking that she was still carrying a torch for Europa but didn't want to lie. Arizona had a slightly thoughtful expression on her face, a faint smile playing about her lips as she listened intently.

"We were both working through multiple personal issues and we were juuuust about getting to a place where we were ok with each other and being … you know … all liking women and everything and then a work issue ..a…a fucking fundamental difference of opinion with work just blew up and she walked out on me. Just walked away. No phone call, no text, no email. Nothing." Callie sat back in her chair and offered Arizona a crooked smile.

"Oh my god. Really? You couldn't get in touch with her at all?"

"She left the country as far as I could find out back then. Bitch couldn't even write me a Dear John letter"

"What?" Callie's crooked smile widened a little at Arizona's gasp.

"Yeah…. It kind of sucked at the time." Callie downplayed the spiral that took place after, that was caused, not because of her attachment to Europa but her total loss of control over her life. It hadn't been pretty but Callie was determined never to let herself get in that position again.

"Anyway, enough about me ..." But before she could finish, Arizona jumped up and gathered her coat and things. Callie paused and raised her eyebrows at the woman, unable to keep an amused grin off her face.

"Wow. You don't do subtlety do you?"

Arizona flushed and avoided Callie's gaze but stood still for second. Her expression had gone from concerned to conflicted in the space of 20 seconds.

"Arizona, I was going to find out if you wanted to take me to dinner this Saturday?"

The sunny smile came back.

"Oh. Yes. Calliope, are you free for dinner this Saturday?"

"I am totally free this Saturday," Callie grinned, unperturbed by Arizona's tight grip on her past and her previous relationships. She knew learning the full depth of the other woman would be a long process, one that she was looking forward to. As much she knew she had to learn and understand about Arizona was as much as _she_ had to share with her. They both had a ways to go yet and despite their undoubted physical connection, their emotional one was still slowly being formed.

As far as Callie was concerned, she had all the time in the world to get to know Arizona better.

###

"No, that's not what meant at all. The situation is ..."

"The situation is intolerable, totally untenable. The withdrawal can't happened soon enough ..."

"Agreed. I agree. We can agree on that, right? That a withdrawal is needed?" Arizona was leaning forward in her seat and took a quick sip of her wine.

"Not so fast, the question of the drones ..." Callie pushed her starter to one side but waved the waiter away as he tried to take her plate. She was still eating but wanted to focus on Arizona's comments.

"The drones ... appear to be a necessary part of the strategic defence ..." Arizona felt she was on shaky ground here.

"Uh what about the all the "collateral damage"..." Callie put air quotes around the term she clearly found distasteful.

"Our strategic defence is at the expense of innocent bystanders? You find that acceptable?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course not," Arizona snapped and quickly took a mouthful of food before it went cold, she swallowed without chewing so she could carry on her debate.

"Then what's the alternative?" Callie shot back.

"You ask that like you imagine there's a simple answer."

"You know, it's just occurred to me that you're a Republican, aren't you?" Callie leaned back and grinned as if she'd made a brilliant discovery.

"And you're clearly a Liberal."

"Ooooh, easy now. No call for that kind of language," Callie mocked and then laughed at Arizona, who rolled her eyes at her.

Callie picked up her knife and fork and finally resumed eating her starter.

"I suppose I should be thankful that you didn't call me a _bleeding heart_ Liberal."

"A step too far?" Arizona grinned.

They had started to talk about the forthcoming elections back home, both women with a little more than a passing interest in the outcome of the next presidential race. The subject of America's continued War on Terror came up and they found that they had differing views. It had been a lively and slightly contentious debate and as Callie took a sip of water she realised that even though they hadn't quite seen eye to eye with their politics, she had found their debate exhilarating. The amusement that was still hovering about Arizona's mouth led her to believe that the blonde shared that sentiment.

"Cute." Callie bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh out loud at the insult as she looked at Arizona through her lashes.

She did that insanely sexy one shoulder half shrug thing and Callie took another sip of water to cool down.

"Behave," she murmured and then shook her head slightly at Arizona's amused moue.

Arizona had brought her to Souk Medina, a small Moroccan restaurant, though in the heart of the West End, offered an authentic North African charm; peaceful Sufi music shutting out the mad bustle of a Saturday night. The tasteful decor was relaxed and intimate, plush silk cushions, oil lamps and the scent of exotic spices all serving to heighten their awareness of each other.

Callie had, for the first time in forever, agonised over what to wear; on the one hand, wanting to blow Arizona's mind but on the other, mindful of her need to keep things as simple as possible for a little while longer.

After their last kiss, Callie had spent the entire week trying to contrive a means of letting Arizona know who she was, for no other reason than it would allow her, conscience-free, to take the blonde to bed and keep her there all month long. But once she'd talked herself down, she realised that there was more that they had to address with each other, learn about each other than the fact that she was a billionaire, depending on the Dow on any given day of the week. Callie had to remind herself that Arizona had initially not even wanted to acknowledge their attraction, _she'd _been the one to force the issue. And even though that reluctance had gone, dissipated by their combined physical attraction, Callie knew that there had a reason behind that reluctance. It would be stupid to ignore it. She lowered he eyes and tried not to dwell on the fact that, apart from anything else, she wanted to give Arizona more than just her body; she wanted Arizona to experience more than just her lust. She wanted so much more than just Arizona's sweet flesh in her arms and under her mouth. And she wasn't sure either one of them was quite ready for that yet.

Eventually she'd decided on a simple blood red dress jersey dress, it was flowing, stopped at mid calf and had a modest oval neck. Simple perhaps but certainly not totally without merit. Callie knew it showed off her curves to their fullest and teamed with knee-high leather boots and a leather biker's jacket she had an edgy vibe to her. Arizona, perversely had no compunction about flaunting her assets. Her form-fitting black dress left Callie's mouth watering.

It stopped at mid-thigh and allowed Callie the most extraordinary view of Arizona's runners thighs. The neck, though not plunging, was wide and displayed Arizona's pale and delicate clavicle. Despite their heated discussion, Callie simply couldn't take her eyes off Arizona.

"You have freckles on your shoulders." Callie blurted out and then laughed at herself.

Seriously. Some times she really couldn't control herself when Arizona was near.

"And your curves are even more impressive than I first thought." Arizona responded calmly as she ate her Moroccan salad.

Callie gaped for a second and then snapped her open mouth closed.

"Well, that was unexpected," she eventually commented.

"I aim to keep you on your toes." Arizona then blinked deliberately at Callie.

"What was that? You fluttering your eyelashes as me?"

"No, that was a double-eyed wink."

Callie let out a laugh.

"A .. what?"

"A double-eyed wink. Twice the charm." She did it again and Callie giggled.

"You're ... you're ..."

"Enchanting? Adorable? Loveable?" Arizona supplied.

_All of the above._

"It was going to say a loon." Callie said out loud instead and watched the blonde's mouth open wide in laughter. To Callie, in that moment, Arizona's laughter sounded like birdsong in a lush green forest, where the sun shone down and where clear fresh water rushed along a stream.

Suddenly her heart was racing so hard it hurt.

"Arizona ... there are things about me that you need to know ..."

Arizona's smile began to fade as she caught Callie's suddenly serious expression.

A shadow fell over their table and Callie looked up impatiently, intending to wave the waiter away. She couldn't tell if now was the best time or not but she _had_ to let Arizona know.

"Well, well, well. Callie Torres Rodrigo. I thought I recognised you. So this is where you're hiding out?"

Callie felt her heart plummet as she took in the woman who stood at their table.

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

Callie shot a look at Arizona and tried not to react as Arizona looked up with interest at the tall, darkly blonde woman with sharp blue eyes who looked down at them with a hard smile.

The tall blonde peered down at them and then gave Arizona a look. Flicking another glance at Callie, she held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Erica Hahn."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Bailero (10/?)

Pairing: Callie / Arizona

Rating: NC17 / M / Explicit Adult Content

Summary: Dr Arizona Robbins is close to desperate; she needs a business analyst to help manage her tiny biomedical company before the bank takes everything she's ever worked for. The one person that seems capable of taking control is Callie Torres. But is Callie interested in taking control of more than just Arizona's finances?

**Disclaimer: The recognisable characters portrayed in this story belong to ABC Studio & Shonda Rhimes etc. No infringement intended etc etc. No profit being made.**

_Thank you so much for the reviews and feedback, as always, it's much appreciated. I am aware that the long gaps between chapters can be frustrating and I'm grateful for your patience. I'll try to write faster! Please enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think. goo. xx_

**Chapter 10**

Arizona gaped for a moment and then closed her mouth with a snap. Whatever joke the universe was playing, Callie didn't look like she was enjoying it. The brunette had a weird expression on her face, something Arizona couldn't quite identify but whatever it was, one thing was certain. She was none too happy about the unexpected arrival of Erica Hahn.

Without thinking, she shook the outstretched hand, grasping the other blonde firmly, her patented bright smile fixed in place. She knew it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm Arizona Robbins ..." she tailed off, having zero intention of uttering any of the usual pleasantries upon meeting someone new.

There was a brief silence with the 3 women simply staring at each other.

Callie broke the deadlock, her face now a blank mask of indifference.

"Well, Erica ... glad to see that you're healthy and ... whatever..." Arizona could tell that Callie was trying to politely dismiss the other woman.

"Callie, we need to talk." Erica interrupted baldly and Callie's mouth firmed up. Her expression went cold and blank.

"I really don't think so," Callie responded succinctly and then frowned as her phone, on the table began to flash and vibrate. Without checking the caller, she rejected the call and dropped the phone on the table and looked back up at the hovering blonde as if surprised to find her still there.

"No, Callie, I'm being serious. We need to talk about what happened ..."

Arizona watched as Callie's eyes flashed, the indifference wiped away by something else.

She leaned forward, capturing the other woman's attention.

"Calliope and I are on a date," she gave a meaningful nod in the brunette's direction.

"You're kind of ruining the mood. Send her a text or something?" Arizona sent another double-eyed wink in Callie's direction, pleased to see a strained smile come to her face.

The next two things to happen were both unwelcome.

Callie's phone began vibrating again and Erica looked around her and pulled up a stuffed leather pouffee and sank down beside their low table.

Callie ignored the phone and glared at the waiter who miraculously appeared out of the shadows and asked if they wanted another place set.

Erica grinned, shark-like but waved the waiter away. She cast her steely blue eyes over Arizona and showed some teeth.

"A date? Really? I see that blonde hair and blue eyes have become your thing, Callie. I can't say that I'm surprised. We were always brilliant together."

Arizona snorted out loud.

"Oh please, is that supposed to make me jealous? I already know about the pair of you." She leaned towards Erica so that she could look into the older woman's face properly.

"Hard though it was, Callie's managed to get over you. I suggest you do the same." Arizona picked up her wine glass and took a deep sip of her Chardonnay, determined not to let this woman see her rattled.

Callie opened her mouth and her phone began it's 3rd ... or maybe 4th attempt to get her attention. She rejected the call again and took a breath.

"Erica, I recall that you've never given too much of a crap about manners or decorum but you're being utterly inappropriate, right now. I have no desire to have a talk with you. The time for talking was several years ago and you weren't interested then." Callie's dark eyes were narrow and her mouth was pulled tight as she spoke. Arizona watched carefully, it wasn't unexpected that Callie would be upset at Erica's sudden appearance, but exactly how upset was she?

"The time for talking is kind of over. We're over, Erica. We're done."

For the first time, Erica Hahn seemed to lose a little of her cocksure attitude, she dropped her gaze and fiddled with the embroidered tassels of the table cloth.

"I know that, Callie. I ... I wanted to apologise."

"Mail it to me." Callie bit out and then swore as her phone rang again.

"Answer it." Arizona and Erica burst out, simultaneously and then studiously avoided eye contact.

Callie looked down at the phone properly for the first time and sighed.

All 3 women could see the image of a well groomed man smiling and the name Mark flashing up.

"Sloan? Is that whore still sniffing about you like a dog in heat?" Erica's lip curled and Arizona surmised that there might have been a little tension with regards to Callie's best friend slash sex-friend and her erstwhile ex. She drank some more of her wine, considering the two women.

Callie straightened up in her seat and for a split second Arizona saw a glimpse of something in her eyes that gave her pause.

It clearly brought Erica to her senses as she waved a hand in the hair.

"Sorry. White flag. I just want to talk to you for a minute or two."

Callie was still holding the phone in her hand but that look in her eyes had receded.

"Erica, I need you to get up and leave. I need you to do it now. OK?"

"Callie ..." Erica tried to object.

"Would you prefer I called for security?"

Erica barked out a burst of laughter.

"This is a tiny little place in Covent Garden, not the Savoy and besides, you and I both know that you'll do anything to avoid making a scene. Call your little fuck-buddy back and then give me 10 minutes of your time. I'm sure your ... friend here won't mind."

Callie opened her mouth again but Arizona beat her to the punch.

"I know it might be hard for someone like you to tell, but I'm her _girlfriend_, there's a subtle but important difference." Without sparing Erica another glance, she leaned towards Callie and spoke in an intimate undertone as if they were the only two people present.

"Calliope, Mark wouldn't call this often if it wasn't important. Call him back and then you can finish up matters here and we can enjoy the rest of the evening. What do you say?" She offered her trademark one shoulder half shrug, knowing how much Callie loved the gesture. In truth, they had barely spoken about Mark and whilst she was aware of their history, had no real understanding of what business it was that kept him in touch with Callie. She could see the doubt and concern in Callie's dark eyes but gave her an encouraging smile and nod. A memory flickered at the edge of her mind.

"Go, Europa and I can get better acquainted." She kept a bland smile on her face as she saw the fury bubble up behind the steel blue eyes of the other woman.

No bothering to suppress her sudden grin, Callie gracefully got to her feet and stared down at Arizona. There was affection, possibly pride and something else that Arizona couldn't determine in that dark gaze but it warmed her up all the way from her toes to the top of her head.

#

Callie resisted the urge to look back at the table as she walked away and prayed to all the olds gods and the new that Arizona would still be waiting for her when she got back. Her beautiful blonde girl had been magnificent though, completely unmoved by Erica's typical brashness and quite happily staking her claim to Callie but for how long?

Finding a quiet alcove near the front of the restaurant, she quickly called Sloan back.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Mark. You called?"

It suddenly dawned that he'd called several times and a little more panic, now from a different source seeped in.

"Is everything ok?"

"I called 7 times. You blanked me 7 times, Torres, what the hell? If everything were ok, would I call 7 times?"

"Mark, what is it? Is it Nicole ...? Are you ...?" Callie's voice caught in her throat.

"It's CalTech business, Callie," Mark snapped and Callie drew a deep breath, her heart pounding.

"For fuck's sake, Mark, you scared me just then. What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it sound ... like that. But this is important. Some of the members of the board are pulling some stunt or the other. There's a full board meeting scheduled, maybe in a couple weeks time, certainly before next month."

"OK ... and?" Callie asked impatiently.

"You really need to be here for it, Callie ... listen to me," he stopped her interrupting.

"I can't be your proxy for this, you need to be here yourself. I think they want to try for a vote of no confidence."

"What?"

That pulled Callie up short, all thoughts of Erica and the havoc she might be wreaking temporarily forgotten.

"Sorry, come again ... what?"

"Look, as long as you hold on to your 53% of the shares, you'll be fine but a vote of no confidence can take you out of the Chairperson's position. You'll lose control of your own company. As long as you're here for the meeting, you definitely get enough support, enough votes to reject the motion. But you need to take this seriously."

"Where the hell is all this coming from?" Callie burst out, her mind working furiously, trying to add things up. She was too close to getting all of her ducks in a row here with RM Biomedical and Arizona to want to even contemplate having to deal with issues in New York.

"Callie, the board want your attention. I told you this already."

"They have you..."

"It's not my name on the front door and it's not my credentials that made CalTech a Fortune 500 company." Mark paused for a second to let his words sink in.

"I know that you're having a ball in London and you and Arizona are getting closer and whatnot but this is business, Callie." He waited a second to let his words sink in.

Callie closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. What else could possibly go wrong tonight? Mark started speaking again and she forced herself to pay attention and not descend into a panic over what Erica Hahn might be telling Arizona.

"Now, I've made a few preliminary enquires, there's an easy fix, you can buy RM Biomedical, bring it under the CalTech banner and move the particulars over here, we already have an R and D subsidiary, this will fit right in. You can do the IPO here on the Dow without breaking a sweat."

Callie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to drown out the ringing in her ears. This was 50 shades of wrong and she didn't even know where to start.

"Mark, I say this with love but if it ever gets out that CalTech was looking to take over RM BioMedical, I will have you hung, drawn and quartered. I absolutely swear it." Her voice was tight, low and furious. "Those queries had better have been discreet and whatever you might have found, I'm telling you right now to bury it. I will not rip Arizona's hard work away from her. Can you even hear what you're saying? Have you not been listening to me about her?" Callie could hear her voice rise and saw at least one waiter look curiously in her direction. She half turned to face the wall and lowered her voice.

"Callie ..."

"Mark no. Just no. I don't care what it sounds like, I don't care if it's good business sense or not. This is Arizona's deal, Mark. Hers. All of it. I will not swoop in and take it over. I wouldn't do that to her." Callie paused and drew a breath, trying to gather her thoughts. Everything about the evening was turning into a bona fide disaster.

"So ... what? You're going to stay in London and play with nickels and dimes and test tubes while your real work is in jeopardy? Callie, listen to yourself."

"Mark, RM BioMedical is her whole life. I will not take it away from her." Callie's response was quick and furious but she knew Mark was right about so many things. She rested her forehead against the exposed brickwork of the alcove and closed her eyes. Could this evening get any worse?

" Look, I'll come for the board meeting, I promise. If necessary, I'll schmooze them, placate them somehow but I'm not leaving Arizona or and I'm not leaving London. Not right now."

There was silence from the other end.

"Mark?"

"Callie this is obviously your call, but I'm not sure it's the right one. I'll keep you updated, you might need to come out a few days before the meeting, just to butter up a few of the old stalwarts."

Callie nodded and sighed.

"Ok. I can do that," she agreed softly.

"Callie ... I know you said that you weren't leaving London but can we at least look into getting some kind of replacement for you ... even if it's on a short term basis or something to help lighten the load, free up a little of your time there in London so that you can commute? The board need to see you more often ... they want to know that you're still in charge."

Callie paused. It wasn't what she wanted, not even a little bit. But it wasn't fair to make Mark bear the brunt of what was an emotional decision rather than a business one.

"Fine, whatever. Let's look into it," she agreed, her response non-committal.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?" she could tell from his tone that he was still worried. Mark Sloan didn't do worried. Callie knew she should take heed.

"Is she worth it? Arizona? Is she really worth all this?"

"Mark, I'm ... I'm ..." Callie paused, not wanting to say the words that were hovering on her lips, swirling in her heart. She could almost feel them. But it was too soon. It was way too soon and neither one of them was ready. Not yet.

"She's worth everything, Mark."

#

Arizona watched Callie walk away and half turned her head and realised that Erica was doing the same thing.

She took a sip of her wine to swallow down whatever it was rising up in her throat and gave the other woman a casual glance.

"Would you like a glass of wine, while you wait?"

Erica narrowed her eyes and hesitated.

"It's not a trick question, I promise you. You know, just good manners." She couldn't help but smirk a little to herself as Erica looked marginally uncomfortable at the comparison of their manners.

At Erica's curt nod, Arizona poured a fresh glass of the crisp wine and leaned back against the plush cushions.

"So why are you called Europa anyway? Some sort of nickname?" Arizona was well aware that she was baiting the other woman.

Erica shot her a glance and settled down, taking a sip of her wine, she gave Arizona a closer look.

"Aria thought that she was being a wit ... Aria ... Callie's sister?" Erica added.

"The actress, I know." Arizona responded mildly, unabashedly staring at Erica. The woman was probably only a few years older than she, which would make her perhaps 5 years older than Callie. Her blonde hair was darker than hers and though they both had blue eyes, there was little comparison. Physically, they were also quite different, though now seated, Arizona had been able to tell that Erica was tall, close to 5' 10" much closer in height to Callie but more muscular in build. At 5' 4", though not exactly petite, Arizona was considerably different from Callie's ex-whatever. Even if Callie did have a type, she was content in the knowledge that she wasn't some clone of the other woman.

"You don't seem overly perturbed by my presence." Erica's voice interrupted her musings and she blinked in the dim lighting and shrugged lightly.

"I'm not. I've no reason to be."

Erica leaned in a little and smiled that shark-like smile of hers, all teeth and a narrowed glare, her eyes flickering across Arizona's face.

"Well you're certainly a confident little thing, I'll give you that. But I'd have a moment's anxiety, a little frisson of nerves at a situation like this, and yet, there you sit, as cool as some ice maiden smirking at me."

"Clearly you and I are different."

"Hmm, clearly you and Callie are different as well. She's all heart and volatility and emotion but I do wonder if all this indifference of yours is real or feigned."

"Oh, my indifference is completely real..."

"Your indifference to Callie, was what I meant," Erica interrupted.

"I'm not indifferent Callie," Arizona instantly responded and then mentally kicked herself for rising to the bait.

"Oh I can guess that you're physically attracted to her, who wouldn't be? But emotionally?" Erica planted an elbow on the low table and really stared into Arizona's face.

"Emotionally? No way would you be sitting here, with me, this placid and ... and relaxed if you were even the remotest bit in love with her." Erica flashed another grin at Arizona who flicked her hair away from her face and gave her a cold smile.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

Erica took another sip of her wine and murmured appreciatively. "This is a lovely Pinot, isn't it? But perhaps you're not the possessive kind or maybe you and Callie have one of those polygamous things going on?"

Arizona blinked very slowly at Erica and then looked around the restaurant, waiters and patrons milling about, people enjoying their Saturday evening. She suddenly wanted Callie back as buffer.

"You must be high if you think I'm going to discuss my feelings for Callie with you."

Erica laughed, clearly delighted to have struck a nerve.

"I mean, I could understand it a bit more if you were English; all that reserve and stiff upper lip but you're from the good old US of A. I'd have expected a bit more red blood flowing through your veins."

Arizona turned and gave her a look.

"You really haven't got any manners, have you?"

Erica laughed again and reached out to top up her glass, pouring more into Arizona's glass as well.

"So, seeing as we're here, being all polite and civilised, why don't you tell me what it is you do for a living, hmm? That's nice and uncomplicated?"

Arizona took a long sip and ran resisted the urge to play with her hair or show any outward sign of nerves.

"I'm a scientist, I work in BioTech."

"Interesting," Erica yawned, belying her response. "Anything I might of heard of?"

"Seeing as you're an economist, I doubt it." Arizona's response was clipped. She wanted this evening over or this woman out of her sight; she didn't care which came first. There was something unsettling about Erica's comments and she didn't want to examine them too closely. Erica knew nothing about what she felt for Callie. This was just malicious posturing, nothing else.

She turned on the woman, allowing her annoyance to creep into her voice.

"Honestly, though, what do you hope to accomplish here, anyway? You treated Callie in a totally callous way, at a time when she was vulnerable. Why would she ever want to give you the time of day again?"

It seemed she hit the right nerve and Erica's slightly smug expression vanished. She straightened her shoulders and then lightly shrugged.

"I'm sorry for treating her that way ... I just want her to know that."

"Don't you think it's a little too late for that?"Arizona scoffed lightly and then felt mildly ashamed at her reaction to the other woman's apparent pain.

"It's never too late to say sorry, to express regret." Erica snapped. "Unlike you, I actually don't mind showing my feelings, having feelings for Callie ... I treated her badly and it hurts to know that she's out there in the world, thinking poorly of me. All I can do is atone for what I did and then move on."

Arizona stared at Erica, her words sounded sincere, almost moving but this ex-lover of Callie's with her smooth predatory smile and steely blue eyes wasn't to be trusted and she dampened down any sympathy she might have for her.

"As long as you're crystal clear on the moving on bit, then you and I shouldn't have any problems." Arizona took another sip of her wine and she and Erica Hahn simply considered each other in silence.

#

When Callie finally returned to their table her face was a bland but closed mask and Arizona felt her heart drop but couldn't exactly work out why.

She had sent a smile, an almost skittish half smile in her direction before looking down at Erica.

"Erica, why don't I see you out?" Callie offered, like a gracious hostess seeing the final, annoying and inebriated stragglers to the door.

Erica got to her feet quickly.

"I'm with a party of colleagues just over there," she indicated the far side of the restaurant where a large group was ensconced.

"Right." Callie nodded and raised her eyebrows at Erica making it clear that she was just about done.

Flicking a glance in Arizona's direction, Erica took a breath.

"Look, I'll send you an email or something but for what it's worth I recognise and accept that I treated you badly, unfairly. I could have handled matters better and I'm ... I'm really, truly sorry."

Callie had been looking down at her patent leather boots during Erica's apology, her lips pursed and her thumb sliding slowly back and forth over the iphone.

"Ok?" Callie queried, finally looking up into Erica's face. Hers remained cool and blank, revealing nothing of her emotions. The taller woman pushed on, a seemingly uncharacteristic nervousness colouring her tone.

"I did try to find you ... some months after ... I mean, I got in touch with Mark at CalTech and he did his annoying gatekeeper thing, so I gave up. But I promised myself that if I ever got the opportunity to be with you again, I'd handle things ... better ... in a more mature fashion.

Callie's eyes narrowed a little during Erica's little speech, flicking to Arizona's face once or twice but she said nothing for a second.

"That it?" She asked, making sure that Erica was finished. Despite the implied question she didn't leave any room for dissent or further conversation.

"Umm, yes." Erica had no choice but to agree.

"Thank you for seeking me out and letting me know your feelings on the matter. I appreciate it."

Arizona winced. Callie was the epitome of exceedingly distant formality, it was hard to imagine that the two women had once been lovers.

Erica nodded, it seemed, a little sadly and despite Callie's body language, leaned into her a placed a kiss on her cheek.

Callie stiffened but made no other movement.

"Goodbye, Callie."

"Goodbye, Erica."

The two blondes, having previously decided upon a mutual and ever-lasting loathing, pointed their gazes elsewhere and took no leave of each other.

#

Callie watched Erica for a second and then sank down into her chair, her hands resting against the table, phone still tightly grasped, her face shadowed.

"Arizona. I am so sorry about that ..."

Arizona interrupted immediately, "Hey, there's no way you could have predicted that she would show up." She cocked her head curiously at Callie.

"Are you ok ... I mean, seeing her like this ... out of the blue?" The feeling of disquiet that had lingered all the while during Erica's short interruption came back, ten-fold. Callie was avoiding her gaze.

Callie frowned slightly and picked up her wine glass, draining the contents. She looked about for a waiter.

"Do you want to order your mains? You must be ravenous by now."

"To be honest, Callie I've kind of lost my appetite." Arizona realised that her tone had an edge to it and tried to reign it in. It wasn't Callie's fault that the other woman had made her nervous, had made her question her feelings for Callie. The truth of the matter was that they were at the very beginning of a relationship, they barely knew each other. It wasn't obligatory that she be truly, madly, deeply in love with Callie at this early stage. Callie certainly wasn't in love with her. They were just starting. They were building a foundation. They were taking it slow.

Callie looked up into her eyes and they stared at each other for a moment. Arizona couldn't for the life of her read Callie's expression and it unsettled her even more.

"Would you like to leave? We can get a drink somewhere else, if you want or just call it a night. It's up to you." Callie voice was expressionless, not cold and distant the way it had been with Erica but with every emotion totally under control. Arizona realised that she was used to seeing, working with a voluble, energetic and vivacious Callie, she didn't like this version of the woman she'd earlier called her girlfriend.

"No." Arizona shook her head, vehemently, the blonde strands falling over her shoulders.

"_She's _still here. If we leave now it will look like she's ruined our evening."

A forced smile came to Callie's lips, her gaze moved to the other side of the restaurant where Erica's party were seated.

"I couldn't care less about what Erica Hahn thinks about our evening, Arizona. I care about what you want. I don't want you to be any more uncomfortable than you already are. Look ... I'm sorry I had to leave you with her, ok? I know she what a total bitch she can be." Callie leaned forward, the flickering light from the lamp briefly lighting up her face. There was concern and something else in her gaze as she stared at Arizona.

"Was she ... a bitch to you?"

Arizona waved her hand dismissively, having no intention of sharing her confusion over Erica's assessment of their relationship. The fact that Callie had been so contemptuous of the other woman was somewhat of a salve to her ego. It seemed there was no torch-carrying that she needed to be worried about. Arizona pushed away the thought that there were others things that she could be worried about. She took a long sip from her wine glass.

"I imagine that I got off lightly. Is everything ok, though? What did Mark want?" Arizona wasn't entirely certain that there were at that stage yet; where she could ask these types of questions. But Callie was sitting there, tense and withdrawn and Arizona wanted to know why.

"Just business. So, do you want some more wine then, if you don't want to leave yet?"

Arizona blinked. And then decided to press.

"More wine is fine. What business?"

Callie licked her lips and for a moment, Arizona felt a frisson of something that felt a lot like fear at an expression she could see in Callie's eyes.

"You know how I said I had some dealings with Mark?" At Arizona's hesitant nod, Callie carried on, her words coming quickly.

"Well, this is just more of the same. Arizona, a lot of the business is in the financial markets, hedge fund management, acquisitions and mergers. I ... I ... manage one of ... "

"So this is another strike in Mexico or something?" Arizona wasn't sure what she had been expecting Callie to say but a surprising wave of relief flooded her as Callie started talking about things that would send her to sleep in a heartbeat.

Callie opened her mouth and then closed it. She swallowed a few times and then, catching the attention of a passing waiter, ordered another glass of Gevrey-Chambertin Pinot for herself and a New Zealand Felton Road Block 2 Chardonnay for Arizona.

"It's ... a meeting in New York." Callie said slowly, her dark eyes travelling over Arizona's face.

Arizona nodded, a meeting in New York didn't sound threatening, it didn't sound like anything she needed to be particularly worried about. Looking at Callie right now, the brunette didn't appear overly enthused by the prospect of a trip across the pond.

"You know what, maybe we should order ... if you're still up for it?"

Callie shook her head slightly, a frown marring the smoothness of her brow.

"Arizona ... I need ..."

"Callie, I'm not bothered by you going to a meeting in New York, as long as you're coming back, ok?" Before Callie could respond, Arizona rushed on. "I know we haven't discussed this yet but Martha reminded me that your contract needs to be renewed at some point. you will be staying for ..."

"Of course I'll be here for the floatation. Right now, it's my raison d'être. But we've got months yet, we'll work something out later." Callie kept her back upright but wanted to sink under the table and just surrender. Her contract? She needed to deal with _that_ now?

Arizona was kind of fidgety, her eyes darting back and forth, her hands busy with her wine glass. They were both uncomfortable.

Callie's shoulders slumped a little and she looked like she wanted to say more but her lashes lowered, shielding her eyes and Arizona got the attention of the waiter.

They ordered their mains and aimed slightly stiff smiles at each other.

"Arizona…What did Erica say to you? You … seem …. a little distracted or something." Callie's question came very slowly, almost as if she was scared of what she might be told. Arizona drained her wine glass and looked about the restaurant. She'd been having such a good time a scant 45 minutes ago. They both had been.

She sighed and brought her gaze back to Callie's face.

"It's like you said, she's a bit of a bitch. I guess she was just being a bitter scorned ex or something. It must have annoyed me more than I thought." Arizona shrugged and forced a wide smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, it's forgotten already." A thought occurred to her.

"She called you Callie Torres Rodrigo. Is that your full name?"

Callie looked up as if startled by the question.

"I must have been so stunned to see her that I didn't even hear her call me that." Callie looked down at her wine and then shrugged lightly. "Rodrigo is my grandmother's maiden name. I took it when I went into business for myself, Torres is inextricably linked to my Dad and his hotels and businesses, I didn't want that pressure weighing me down." Arizona watched as Callie chewed her lip, still staring at her glass of wine, the rich dark fluid seemingly fascinating to her.

"Right." Arizona nodded, her mind wondering slightly.

And now they sat there, both a little miserable, barely looking at each other.

As she reached for her wine again she reflected on the fact that Callie looked wonderful tonight. Wasn't that a boring Chris de Burgh song or was it Eric Clapton? Or did she mean Lady in Red? Both songs applied to Callie, she did look wonderful and she looked wonderful in red. Someone should write a song about that. A song about Callie looking wonderful tonight in red. She'd pay good money to listen to that. Tonight had been shaping up to be a lovely evening and even though she knew that Callie was holding fast, she had every reason to suspect that she'd have been invited back to Callie's apartment for a late nightcap. A nightcap practically guaranteed that they share a least a kiss. A long, deeply satisfying, earth shattering, weak-knee inducing kiss or even two. Arizona felt her body hum in response to the memory of their last proper, honest to goodness kiss. The little chaste pecks, bestowed here and there since last weekend didn't count. Arizona stared moodily at Callie's full lips. They weren't smiling at her, which was a shame and they weren't fastened to her either, which, as far as she was concerned, was a crime. Now, there was no chance of a nightcap, no chance of lovely yummy kisses, and certainly no nookie. Arizona sniggered to herself for a second. Martha used the word nookie once. It was a ridiculous term for any grown adult. Nookie. She wasn't going to get any of that either. Arizona gulped a mouthful of her Chardonnay and considered the spectre of Erica also-known-as-Europa Hahn. She'd had nookie with Callie. Possibly lots of nookie. That thought made Arizona a little mad.

#

Callie looked at Arizona through her lashes and wanted to scream.

Why did things always turn to tarnished-frigging-lead every time she opened her mouth to come clean to Arizona?

She swallowed and opened her mouth and then closed it again.

Pasting a clearly fake smile on her face she forced some food down her throat.

_You are such a coward, Torres._

Callie felt slightly sick, her stomach churned with nerves and acid reflux.

Whatever her reasons might have been and as innocent or even honourable as they were, keeping her identity secret from Arizona for this long was only going to end up hurting the blonde. Would … could Arizona understand Callie's motivations?

Callie knew that Arizona being hurt was the least of her worries, Arizona might decide that she wanted nothing to do with Callie, to jettison their relationship; she could return her to her cold and distant persona of before. She could even sack Callie, though that was a long shot, at least Callie still had her contract to protect her.

"Arizona, look …" She started again, no thought to how she was going to say it … just that it needed saying.

"Exactly how long were you and Erica together?"

"What?" Callie's eye twitched in frustration.

"Does it matter? Listen…."

Arizona had half turned to look across the restaurant, an assessing, almost challenging glint in her eyes.

"How long were you guys together …as a couple? I'm trying to understand something, why she would come up to you this way." Arizona spoke very precisely, her words succinct.

Callie drew a breath, perhaps now wasn't the best time after all; they were both on edge, trying to get past it sure, but there was still a slight tension in the air.

"We were friends for … I don't know … 6 or 7 months before we became … more than friends." Callie frowned, a little more than slightly.

"Why? Arizona, did she upset you?"

The blonde had turned back to Callie was fiddled with her food, seemingly avoiding Callie's gaze.

Eventually she looked up and shrugged.

"It's not that she upset me, exactly. I'm suddenly a little curious about your relationship with her … " Arizona leaned forward a little.

"She didn't seem too keen on Mark …"

Callie closed her eyes and groaned out loud, unsure what emotions were flitting through her right now. Rather than confessing to one thing, it seemed she now had to own up to another.

"What else is it that you'd like to know about my previous relationships, Arizona?" Callie leaned back in her chair and considered Arizona. She should be annoyed with everything but she wasn't, not quite. She wasn't exactly amused either and her question was crisp.

Arizona, not in the least bit shy shrugged again, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever you think is pertinent, Callie," she replied, placing the ball firmly back in Callie's court.

"Hmm. Cute. Let's forget for a moment that you have been pretty tight-lipped about your past, shall we? Erica and I grew to be more than friends and we slept together. It was, you know ... great, I guess but I was a little … I don't know … I didn't feel what she felt aaaaand … to cut a long story short I fucked up." Callie gave her a meaningful stare.

"Specifically, I fucked up with Mark Sloan."

Arizona blinked slowly a few times but there was no other reaction.

"And that's when she left you?"

"Nope."

Arizona raised her eyebrows as if indicating that Callie should continue and Callie gave her a tight smile and took a sip of her wine. Deciding to keep her sarcasm under wraps for now, she decided to continue.

"No, we didn't break up then. We discussed my freak out, which is what it was, what led to it and whether we had the basis for something more. We felt we did and for a few months we …. seemed solid. And then a situation at work blew up, we disagreed over the fundamental principles of tax payments via subsidiary companies. What I thought was good business sense, she thought was unethical. We fought about it, well, we had a blazing screaming match about it, one evening before she was due to fly off to some conference and that was the last time I saw her." Callie drained her glass and looked about for the waiter. She didn't know what she wanted, she really didn't want any more alcohol but if Arizona was about to try and break up with her over Erica fucking Hahn she was going to need a stiff drink to dull her senses. She felt slightly sick.

"Actually, no. Fuck that shit."

"Excuse me?"

Callie half closed one eye.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to say that out loud but Arizona whatever you think about my relationship with Erica Hahn, there's no way I'm letting you go over it. We are not breaking up over this. I won't allow it." Callie leaned over the table and grasped both of Arizona's hands in hers. She wanted to smile and be reassuring and even loving. As much as she shied away from the thought of actually loving Arizona this early on, Callie knew that the emotion was there just lurking under the surface. She wanted to show that emotion right now but all she could muster was an indescribable feeling of determination. She was not going out like this.

Arizona sat back slightly, her mouth had gone slack.

Callie tightened her grip for emphasis.

"I'm serious about this Arizona; I'm not letting you break up with me without giving us a chance."

"I wasn't planning to break up with you, Callie." Arizona replied meekly, her blue eyes wide.

"Oh." Callie was too nonplussed to even be relieved.

"Then why the hell …."

"Why won't you sleep with me?"

It was Callie's turn to let her jaw hang open.

"What?"

Arizona flushed brick red but stuck her chin out, her own determination showing.

"I don't care how vain or petty this is but as far as I'm concerned, I'm way hotter than Ms Europa over there, if you were happy to sleep with her why the hell won't you sleep with me?"

Callie blinked and Arizona added.

"And I don't care what this sounds like. I want to know."

"Arizona, what are you, 16?"

"Yes. For the purposes of this conversation I'm an insecure, immature, horny 16 year old. Why won't you sleep with me?"

Callie's eyes flitted over the table taking in the wine glasses and empty bottles; there were only 2 of them. She didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"More than usual, why the hell do you think I'm asking such asinine questions? I still want an answer though."

Callie laughed softly, almost guiltily.

"Oh honey. You know I want to." Callie's eyes darted about the room for a moment and she leaned forward, lowering her voice.

"I mean, you should know that I really want to."

"Yes, and?" Arizona snapped impatiently.

"But that's what I'm good at, Arizona. I'm good at sex and I mean, I'm _really_ good at sex but making it stick, making it last? Making it _worthwhile?_ Not so good. Every significant relationship that I've ever had has revolved around sex. That's all, nothing else, there's no foundation, no communication, no real intimacy, nothing." Callie bit her lip and looked at Arizona through her lashes, suddenly shy.

"I want more for us Arizona; I want _more_ than just sex with you. Is ... is that ok?"

Arizona's eyes had glazed over slightly.

"You're really good as sex? I don't recall that on your resume."

Callie breathed out a burst of relieved laughter.

The last 10 minutes had been fraught and tense and just a little bit ridiculous. And things were _still_ unresolved. But they could get better.

"Arizona, I really am sorry about this evening…"

"And I'm sorry that I'm a little bit drunk. " Arizona waved her hand "As for the rest?

None of this is your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Are you … are you free tomorrow? Please tell me you're free. We're having a do over." Callie's words tumbled out and her face became animated, a natural smile gradually replacing the rigid curve of her lips.

"What?" Arizona's brow wrinkled.

"I've been checking the weather conditions and tomorrow is going to be perfect but … I didn't think we'd have the chance for a few weeks and we've both been so busy… will you come?" Callie looked at her expectantly, like a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel puppy; all liquid, melting brown eyes and hopeful expression and Arizona felt a genuine grin tug at the corners of her mouth. Sometimes all Callie had to do was smile at her and suddenly everything felt better.

"Sure." She said simply. "I haven't got a clue what you're asking of me but you seem enthused so it must be something fun." Arizona leaned forward and felt her smile deepen in response to Callie's slight giggle.

"You promise you're good with heights?"

Arizona's smile dropped off her face.

"I am not going bungee-jumping," she stated flatly. "I am a grown up."

Callie snorted.

"Despite my earlier behaviour, I am still a grown up," she conceded with grave dignity.

"It's not bungee-jumping. I swear it … but I kind of wanted it to be a surprise."

Callie was grinning, her head tilted to one side, dark eyes glinting in the light. She was still holding on to Arizona's hand, her thumb stroking her knuckles.

Arizona twisted her lips, unsure.

"I'll tell what it is you if you really hate surprises …."

"I really hate surprises." Arizona interrupted and then reached for a glass of water. She felt that she needed her wits about her.

"... but, even though I don't know everything about you, yet, I know that this is something you'll love. Don't ask me why but I do." Callie finished up, ignoring Arizona's interruption.

The blonde narrowed her eyes, trying to decide if she trusted Callie enough or not.

"How much alcohol am I going to need for _this_ surprise?"

Callie gave her a lopsided grin.

"Haha, Arizona. Real funny."

###

Good weekend, was it?"

Arizona looked up at Martha's comment, the smile on her face growing wider. She was back at the office on Monday afternoon after her morning lectures.

"What gave me away?" She could feel her face start to ache from all the smiling like a loon and realised that she would have to get herself under control before Callie came back from her meeting. It wouldn't do for her to look like a smitten little girl.

Martha deposited a stack of files on Arizona's desk and leaned back to examine Arizona a little more closely.

"What gave you away? Well for starters that silly grin you've got on your face is a big indication and if that wasn't enough, you're humming, Arizona. You look as giddy as a child with free reign in a sweet shop. I take it that the date went well?"

Arizona chuckled as she flipped through the mountain of paperwork on her desk.

"Actually the date itself was mostly a disaster." At Martha's raised eyebrows she waved her hand, almost dismissively.

"The food was nice though."

Martha stared and Arizona giggled.

She reflected that it was kind of nice to be so sanguine about the date now. At the time she'd felt uncomfortable, pissed and generally deflated. Being slightly drunk hadn't helped.

Now?

Now was a totally different kettle of fish.

"The food was nice? Oh no, young lady, you'll have to do better than that." Martha perched on the desk and straightened her glasses.

Her relationship with Arizona was a mix of friend, employee, confidant and sometimes boss. In that she often had to boss Arizona about, especially when it came to all things administrative or otherwise unrelated to the scientific arena. They respected each other's boundaries but frequently shared intimate details. Arizona had no problem trusting Martha's discretion.

"Callie's ex showed up. And then she got some urgent call from the States that seemed to distract her … annoy her … something. And then we were a little snippy with each other. All in all, it was a pretty uncomfortable hour."

Martha wasn't prone to much way of outward expression, but her grey bushy eyebrow inched up slightly at Arizona's throwaway comment.

"Callie's ex …. girlfriend?" Martha asked carefully.

"Yes, Martha, Callie's ex-girlfriend."

"And?"

But there were some things that Arizona wasn't prepared to share.

"And it was awkward and uncomfortable but we got over it. The next day, however was so much more fun." Arizona brushed over everything that happened on Saturday night including the slightly subdued dinner and self-conscious end of the evening and fast-forwarded to Sunday.

"The next day?" Martha asked dryly, amused at Arizona stringing the story out.

"We had a blast." Arizona nodded enthusiastically.

#

Callie had picked up early, handed over a mug of hot coffee and a door wedge of a breakfast sandwich and then kept up a running commentary on what she was doing with setting the share price, completely refusing to engage with Arizona's demands to know where they were going.

Arizona finally leaned forward and stared hard at the GPS, annoyed that it hadn't occurred to her to do so earlier. She swung to stare at Callie.

"Dover? Why are we going to Dover?"

Callie flicked a glance in Arizona's direction but merely grinned.

"So, Heather tells me that once the rest of the results for the clinical trials and peer reviews are published, we'll be in a much better position to set a provisional share price. Things are gong well, Arizona."

"That's great, Callie. Why are we going to Dover?" Arizona persisted; for once less than bothered about the flotation. In truth, she was totally relaxed about Callie dealing with all of the boring stuff.

"We're already in Dover," Was Callie only response as she directed the Range Rover she was driving off the highway and along a narrow path between two seemingly empty fields.

"Not helping." Arizona grumbled as she craned her neck to look out and about, trying to find some clue as to what on earth Callie was up to. It was a beautifully clear and sunny day, unusually warm for the normally squally wet Spring. But today seemed perfect for a picnic and Arizona wondered if that was what Callie had in store. Kind of a long way to come for a picnic though.

She turned to Callie, a thought entering her head.

"We're going sailing? I'm right, aren't I? We're in Dover, near the Channel, we're going sailing?" she asked excitedly, more pleased with cracking the secret than anything else.

Callie smirked a little.

"Coast is like 12 miles in that direction, we're in the middle of a hella lot a fields, Arizona. We're not going sailing."

"Oh."

"Do you want to go sailing sometime? I'm sure we can hire a boat somewhere, we don't really need to leave London for that."

Arizona shrugged and chewed her nail, her blue eyes bright and inquisitive as they darted about the vista, looking for clues.

"Dover. Dover. The White Cliffs of Dover…. Has that got anything to do with today?"

"Might do." Callie was enigmatic, much to Arizona's annoyance.

"Oh come on. I've been good the whole trip and not bugged you once. Tell me."

Callie laughed at her, the sound of her amusement filling the jeep and making Arizona, against her will, smile at her self.

"You're mean."

"Maybe but we'll be there in a few minutes."

"We will?" Arizona sat up straight and strained her eyes to see ….. anything.

"Callie, I can't see anything, are you sure you've come to the right place?"

Callie slowed the vehicle and then turned onto a small rutted path in one of the fields, cropped grass on either side. Ahead Arizona could finally see something.

She could see the figure of a person leaning against a small car and something else that she still couldn't quite make out.

"What is it? What is it?"

"Patience, my dear is a virtue."

Arizona quit her straining for a moment to glare at Callie.

"You are being soooo unhelpful."

"And virtue is a grace." Callie continued, as if deaf to Arizona's frustrations. "Put them both together and you get a pretty face."

Arizona was momentarily distracted and glared at Callie again.

"That's a terrible poem or …. whatever."

Callie grinned at her, unrepentant. "We're here."

Arizona brightened up immediately and jumped out of the jeep the minute Callie turned off the engine.

Callie got out of the drivers side and throwing a devilish grin in Arizona's direction, headed off towards the man in the middle of the field.

Arizona had never realised what long strides Callie took and and found herself having to scurry to keep up. They were both dressed casually in jeans and flats.

Callie looked down at her and grinned.

"Don't slip on the grass, it's still a little wet with dew." She held her hand out.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

Arizona grasped her hand, hoping it would slow her down a little, while she tried to stand on tip toe to see a little further.

"I still can't see anything. What is that thing of the floor?"

Arizona finally spotted something bright red and glossy and stood stock still, pulling Callie to a stop.

"Is that a ... is that a plane?" she asked in an awed hush.

"Nope." Callie blithely responded.

"It's too small to be a plane, it's not a microlight ...Oh my gosh... are we going gliding?" Arizona actually clapped her hands and bounced on the spot.

Callie tilted her head, questioning, a smile on her face.

"This ok?"

Arizona beamed up at her, nodding her head vigorously.

"Oh my gosh ... I don't know what to say." Arizona's eyes were shining.

Callie tightened her grip around Arizona's hand.

"Let's go meet Michael, he's the instructor."

#

"We went gliding. Callie took me gliding. It was amazing."

This time Martha allowed her surprise to show.

"You went gliding? You've never done that before have you?"

"Never. Not something I ever even considered but Callie loves gliding and thought that it was something I'd enjoy."

"Seems she was right about that, you like the cat's that got the cream."

"It was sooo much fun." Arizona laughed out loud like a little girl.

She had literally been like a kid at a candy store. There had been about a 10 second adrenaline rush as the tiny craft was catapulted into the sky on a bungee rope, she had later found out and then a sensation of lightness and total serenity overwhelmed her as the instructor took her higher and higher above the English coastline. It was so quiet and peaceful, it felt like floating on a bed of pure tranquility, if there was such a thing. All of the residual tension that lingered from the previous evening, tension that Arizona was barely aware of or willing to acknowledge just floated away. She could have stayed up there forever and her only disappointment was that Callie wasn't up there with her.

"So, is Callie a pilot?" Martha broke into her reverie

"No, unfortunately not. We each went up with an instructor, I even got to pilot myself for a little bit," Arizona added proudly.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not pleased that you and Callie are having fun." Martha stood to take her leave. "She's good for you, Arizona, I hope you can see that."

"Yes, Martha, thank you, Martha. Now shoo, I've work to do." Arizona accepted the advice with good grace, a smile still on her face as she settled in for the afternoon.

Martha smiled at the gentle sarcasm and made her way the the door.

"You've some P&C letters there, Arizona. they've been on your desk since last week. Don't forget to deal with them."

Arizona looked up at Martha and Martha, unblinking, stared right back.

The silence held for a beat.

And then they both started talking at once.

"Martha, you know you can deal with this stuff..."

"I am not opening your private correspondence ..."

"Martha, you know it's almost always going to be work related stuff... why can't you deal with it." Arizona knew that she was whining. She also knew that whining was guaranteed to result in her _not_ getting her own way.

"Almost always, Arizona. Not always...Do I really need to remind of the reasons why I no longer open your private and confidential mail? Do I?"

Arizona blushed. And so did Martha, which was quite a feat.

"That was a long time ago, it's not likely to happen again." Arizona mumbled, her eyes anywhere but on Martha's face.

"Yes, well. You're in a relationship again and who knows what ... peculiarities or fetishes you might want to introduce to Callie." Martha came back, tartly.

Arizona's head shot up at that.

"I said I was sorry," Arizona wailed. A sudden thought occurred to her. "You can't mention this to Callie, meeting her ex was bad enough. I don't need her wondering about what I got up to with ..." Arizona sucked in her breath.

"No, Martha, you're absolutely right, I'll deal with my private and confidential mail; that's something you don't need to worry about." Her volte-face was swift and decisive. Anyone could have been persuaded to believe it had been her idea all along.

"I'm glad that we're in agreement." Martha straightened shoulders and with a dignified sniff, walked out. Bumping into Callie who was just making her way to Arizona's office, she said to the brunette, "You might want to remind Arizona that the offices should be considered inviolate, much like her laboratory."

Callie threw Martha a look over her shoulder and then raised an eyebrow at Arizona as she came into her office.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't ask." Arizona said firmly, no way she was sharing _that_ little titbit with Callie.

"OK."

She watched as Callie came round her desk and gave her a sunny smile, raising her face for the gentle peck that they sometimes shared during the day. Placing a palm on her cheek to tilt her head a little higher, Callie smiled down at her and pressed her cool lips against hers.

Callie brought with her the fresh, cool scent of outdoors, that faint hint of Jasmine that always seemed to linger about her and that something, that pheromone, that sequence of elements and chemicals that belonged solely to Callie that clouded her mind every time. Arizona took a deep breath, imbibing Callie's essence, pressing back against the brunette, lingering in the kiss a little longer.

"Hey, sweetie," she smiled against Callie's lips.

"Sweetie, huh? That's new."

"Well you are a sweetheart, aren't you?"

"You'll get no argument from me." She felt Callie run the tip of her tongue along the inside edge of her lower lip and Arizona opened her mouth wider, sighing as Callie's warm moist tongue slowly, sensuously, began to stroke hers. It was a lazy and languid type of kiss, neither woman in a rush, merely enjoying the taste of each other, the closeness, the intimacy. Callie's hand slipped from Arizona's cheek, to curl around her neck and then into her loose blonde hair, her hand grasping a fistful of the strands and somehow, the tension just got turned up to 11, taking them both by surprise, a curl of desire stabbing deep within. Arizona thrust her tongue further into Callie's mouth, exploring the warmth, feeling Callie's teeth capture and gently rake across her seeking tongue. She heard a moan, low, deep and desperate, signalling a need, deep-seated and wanton, she heard it, just above the pounding of her heart and couldn't tell from whom the sound was wrenched. But Arizona needed to hear it again and she sank her teeth into Callie's full, succulent lower lip and Callie moaned again, into her mouth; her longing for more, unfiltered, unfettered and totally undeniable. That sound would drive her to distraction, the thought whispered vaguely in Arizona's mind but it was a madness that she would gladly embrace. They were at work, where Robbie or Martha or the new CFO could walk in on them at any time and yet they couldn't stop. Arizona traced the tips of her fingers along Callie's exposed clavicle and then gripped the material at the open collar of the shirt, dragging the taller woman closer. They both needed to break for air and yet neither woman could seem to stop.

Finally, panting, trembling and flushed they pulled apart and stared at each other. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the heavy-lidded stare. The dark eyes were now more black than brown, the inky, liquid depths heralding the intensity of her desire.

"I want you so much." The admission from Callie was hoarse and ragged as if the words had been ripped from deep within her. And then she blinked and straightened up, as if waking from a dream.

Arizona felt her core flutter and then clench, hard at the declaration and something sparked within her. It wasn't anger but more like frustration.

"Then have me, Callie. You can take me any time, any place. You can have me and you know it and yet you wait." Arizona felt the shift in her emotions and tried to catch up. She was enjoying her time with Callie, but she wanted more and wasn't shy about making it clear. But she wanted to respect Callie's decision, she just needed to understand it better.

Callie touched the tips of her fingers to her lips and wiped away some stray moisture from Arizona's mouth and closed her eyes for second.

"I know you were mildly tipsy but I thought that you understood what I was trying to say on Saturday, Arizona. This isn't about me being ... precious or histrionic. I kind of I hoped you'd get that ..." she trailed off and shrugged and looked directly at Arizona. For a second she looked lost and hurt and sad. And then it was gone.

She shrugged again. And then a dreadfully strange, choked laugh left her lips.

"I guess I have a flair for the dramatic. I mean, it's just sex were talking about, right? No big deal, really?"

Arizona felt her stomach drop.

"No. No, Calliope, don't... I'm not trying to put pressure on you for more physical intimacy and I did understand your explanation the other night." Arizona took a breath and for a second or two, tried to take a leaf out of Callie's book.

"It's just .. it's easier not to be so involved and I look at you, all brave and dashing and sometimes... it scares me." It was as much as she could admit out loud and she jumped up from her seat and placed a quick kiss on Callie's chin. She gave the watchful woman a slightly sultry smile, throwing in a sexy wink, for good measure.

"Fact is, Callie, you're like some highly addictive substance, a single dose of you goes straight to my head and then nothing else seems to make sense beyond my total need to have you in my bed."

Arizona watched Callie's face carefully needing to know that she hadn't actually upset her. Callie's rigid pose softened and a look came into her eyes, there was a hint of a smile on her lips and Arizona felt a moment's relief.

"So, I'll need to be in New York for 2 or 3 days, a week at max, probably the week after next."

Arizona blinked at the non-sequitur, Callie's voice was even, her posture had relaxed but she was looking at Arizona nervously.

"OK?"

"When I come back ... I'd like to talk to you ... about my past ... about the things that brought me to yo... to London. I'd like to tell you more about the work I do with Mark." She was fiddling with her silver rings, twisting them round and round as she spoke.

"Is ... is that ok? Would that be ok?"

Arizona had never seen Callie so hesitant over anything.

"Of course it is, Callie but why now, what has that got to do with ... us?"

Callie threw her a slightly mocking smile.

"Probably nothing at all. But I always take the hardest path possible. I'm incapable of making life easy for myself and I obsess over things I probably shouldn't need to obsess over." She gave Arizona a crooked smile.

"Arizona, I ... ummm... I really want you. Sometimes so much it hurts, I want you in my bed, under me, on top of me. I want to make love to you hard... and then soft and in every permutation you can possibly think of. Can you understand that?"

The fluttering started up again and Arizona swallowed carefully and gripped the edge of her desk as pure, unadulterated lust raged through her. She cleared her throat and nodded, not trusting her voice.

"I want that intimacy and more but my brain won't switch off, so I want to tell you of my past, things I've done, things I'd like to forget ... you know ... before we ..." Callie stared at her, earnest and searching and despite the heat still rising from her core, Arizona forced a smile to her face.

"Callie, it's fine. We have all the time in the world, and you're right, not jumping into bed first chance we get, is a good idea, even if my body is in a raging fury with you right now for your scruples."

Callie's eyes dropped and colour came to her cheeks.

"I said I wasn't a flake but now I've made everything weird and intense."

"Oh honey, please don't say that, you haven't." Arizona stood up and cupped Callie's cheek raising her head so that she could look into those hypnotic dark eyes.

"It's amazing that you feel this way and ... you're so completely amazing."

#

Callie licked her lips and tried to meet Arizona's blue gaze.

_How did I let things get so messed up? How the fuck am I going to tell her?_

Callie clenched her jaw and closed her eyes for a second feeling a wave of self-pity flood her.

Why was it so hard for her to do things right?

"Calliope, hey? You're not being intense or weird, you're being …. thoughtful and kind and adult and I …. I understand that this is important for you…."

"But … _not for you_." Callie started to speak and then allowed the words to die on her lips, unable to complete the sentence.

"But … what? Callie talk to me…"

Callie looked deep into Arizona's eyes and saw the affection and concern in their depths and she saw the darkness, just around the edges of the brightness; what was it that lurked there behind the glorious sunny beauty of those eyes? The remnants of her passion? Frustration? Was it something else?

Callie pulled in a deep breath and then smiled, wide and reassuring, offering a self-deprecating quirk of her lips. It wasn't quite her game face but it was a good enough approximation.

"You know what, I'm just pmsing or something, I sound like I'm about to suggest U-Hauling or something equally dramatic," she joked, watching Arizona out of the corner of her eye, gauging.

Arizona flicked her hair to one side.

"I didn't think that at all," she laughed and Callie smiled back at her, watching the tips of Arizona's ears turn slightly pink.

"Anyway, so we're clear, I'm not about to ask you to have my babies and when I get back from my meeting, we'll have a nice dinner and we'll talk about stuff and between then and now we take how we take it, fast, slow or anything in between that works for both of us. Sound like a plan?" Callie watched Arizona's face relax into a gentle smile, she watched as the blonde brought up her delicate, fine-boned hands up to clasp her face and she closed her eyes as Arizona brought her face close and bestowed a slightly less than chaste kiss on her mouth, a warm and agile tongue stroking, soothing and inflaming in one easy, seductive move.

"Calliope, I'm being serious. As much as I do want to take you to bed, I _do_ want what you want. I know you don't plan to make us wait forever, so we can take our time. You know the anticipation only heightens the awareness though, right?" Arizona leaned forward and dropped a smacker on Callie's lips and grinned up at her.

"Every time you come near me I either go up in flames or I melt into a puddle, I hope you're proficient with either a hose or a mop and bucket because you're going to need both."

Callie had a fleeting image of a melted wax figure with blonde hair floating in the puddle and snorted out a laugh. She clapped her hand over her mouth at the inelegant sound.

"I'm going to be thinking of a cross between the scene in Terminator 2 where the T1000 melts into a puddle and Who Framed Roger Rabbit where the mad guy melts."

Arizona gave her a gentle shove.

"Hey, that's mean, they were both bad guys."

Callie giggled at Arizona's feeble swat and toyed with the idea of tickling her when Martha came back in.

With being too obvious about moving apart, Arizona resumed her seat and Callie sat back down on the edge of the desk.

"Arizona, a courier just brought this in for you."

She was holding up a large envelope and waved it at Arizona.

"Thanks, toss it on the pile," Arizona responded cheerfully, waving an airy hand at her over flowing in-tray.

Callie blinked at the stack of documents waiting to be read.

"Arizona … when I give you stuff to read or sign, you know it's not for the benefit of my health, right? You actually have to action that shit."

"I've been busy." Arizona tried to keep the wail out of her voice. She really didn't need both Callie and Martha on her case at the same time.

"Arizona, this looks important, you should open it up now." Martha was staring at the envelope closely. She looked up at the pair who were grinning at each other.

"Who do you know in the Royal House of Al Sharifi?"

Callie's head shot up at Martha's question.

"Al Sharifi, that's the ruling family of Abu Dhabi, umm ... United Arab Emirates, right?" Arizona asked, slightly mystified, reaching out her hand for the large envelope. She examined the crest on the corner of the letter.

"Bhutaq," Callie supplied looking down at Arizona curiously. "You know someone in the Bhutaqi royal family? You've been holding out on me."

"I wish," Arizona muttered, looking over the envelope and then ripping it open. Bhutaq was a tiny but powerful, oil-rich nation on a peninsular in the Persian Gulf. Arizona's total knowledge of the country, or indeed the family was gleaned from the news of them buying up Greek Islands or football clubs.

She spilled the contents out and they all peered at the glossy brochure and sheaf of documents.

"Oh, I know what this is… the top Bhutaqi universities are holding a week-long biotechnology symposium soon, I wasn't sure if the uni were sending some one from my department or not."

"But why would that be sent to you, here at your offices and why would the Al Bhutaqi family be involved," Martha peered over her glasses and asked a pretty pertinent question.

Arizona blinked.

Martha had a point there. She shuffled through the paperwork, her eyes quickly scanning the documentation. As she began to take in the information, Arizona could hear a faint buzzing somewhere. The sound gradually got louder and louder until it almost reached a crescendo. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and then actually picked up the main letter to read it again. To read it properly.

"Arizona, what is it?"

She could, very faintly hear Callie talking to hear, asking a question, but it was almost like white noise.

She could feel her hand trembling, the letter shaking slightly and then looked up at Callie and Martha.

What she was reading barely made sense.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Martha and Callie were staring down at her.

They had twin expressions of concern stamped on their faces.

Arizona could feel a rushing inside her and she looked down at the letter again. Making sure.

Callie leaned towards her.

"Honey, you've gone white, tell me, what is it?"

Arizona licked her lips and opened her mouth but no words came out.

Silently she offered the letter to Callie to read for herself.

Callie snatched the letter up and straightening, quickly scanned the contents.

"Callie … did I … did I read it right?" she croaked out and then pinched wrist, hard, just to make sure that she wasn't in the midst of a dream.

She looked up into Callie's face, watching as her dark eyes ran across the page rapidly, a frown forming between her beautifully sculptured eyebrows. Despite the frown, a smile gradually appeared, curving her full, plush lips in to a thing of wonder.

_She really is quite beautiful_.

Callie's eyes slowly rose from the page to meet hers.

They were shining, almost brimming over with an emotion that Arizona hadn't allowed herself to experience.

"Arizona, oh my god."

Arizona folded her hands on the desk in front of her and tried to breathe. She was shaking all over, her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

"What is it? What is it?" Martha was practically hopping on the spot, her pale grey eyes snapping from Arizona's face to Callie's and back again.

Arizona felt Callie's hands gripping her, pulling her up into an embrace and everything burst forth like a primed bottle of Krug, effervescent, excitable and explosive.

If she had the space, she would have jumped straight into Callie open arms, wrapped her legs about her waist and screamed out loud.

As it was wrapped her arms tight about Callie's back and buried her face into the warm space between her shoulder and neck and laughed out loud with pure joy.

"Congratulations. Arizona … I am so fucking happy for you." Callie whispered in her ear

"Will someone please tell me what's going on…" Martha asked plaintively and then took matters into her own hands and plucked up the discarded letter.

Arizona held tight to Callie.

It was almost as if she was anchoring herself to the other woman, drawing warmth, strength, and comfort from her. She closed her eyes and held on even tighter, hoping that she wouldn't cry.

Callie leaned back on her heels and spun Arizona around, laughing out loud. Almost in the back of her mind, Arizona listened to the sound, absorbed it, luxuriated in the melody. It was like music to her. It was a sound of joy and it was all for her. Callie's laughter was like magic to her, Callie was like magic.

Clamping down on the emotions that threatened to burst forth, Arizona concentrated on the here and now.

Pulling back slightly, she let Callie place her back on her feet and accepted the totally indiscreet but completely warranted kiss from the taller woman.

Martha was still reading the letter.

"It seems I'm being presented with a rather grand award, Martha, it's being sponsored by the Al Sharifi family. They were writing to congratulate me and update me about the ceremony." Arizona said the words and they almost sounded mundane, even her voice sounded totally normal. But this was something else, something other than normal. This was truly extraordinary; an event that she never expected in her career.

"Martha, she is totally downplaying it." Callie had placed her hands on her shoulders and her eyes were shining, overflowing with sheer pride and happiness. It almost brought a lump to Arizona's throat.

This is what Callie felt for her.

"This is one of the biggest, most prestigious international awards ever, barring the Nobel prize, this is like the Holy freaking Grail of awards for scientific achievement." Callie laughed again, "I mean ... jesus Arizona, the Lasker Award? Even I've heard of it." She looked back and Arizona and as if unable to help herself, once again dropped her head and pressed her lips against Arizona's.

It was a fleeting caress, barely there but filled with emotion, filled with ….

Arizona kissed back and refused to complete the thought.

Callie was pleased for her, proud of her. That was all. That was enough. She shouldn't expect more, she didn't need more.

"I said you were a fucking rock star, didn't I?" Callie was still grinning at her.

"Language," Martha chided instinctively and then acknowledged Callie's arch look.

"If the pair of you are going to be a couple, I'm quite sure you're going to pick up all of Arizona's bad habits. I'm just nipping one of them in the bud." Martha didn't quite apologise, in fact, she defended her position stoutly but Arizona just smiled up into Callie's face, her heart blooming with pleasure.

"Who nominated you for this?" Callie asked, her face interested.

"It doesn't quite work that way, there's a committee that reviews significant developments in the medical and scientific arena and they draw up a shortlist," Arizona trailed off, laughing. "That's as much as I know, I never, ever thought I'd be up for the Lasker."

She felt the gurgle in her belly, in her chest, in her throat and threw her head back and let the laughter burst forth. It was a laugh of relief and happiness and sheer giddy joy. But it was also cathartic, a cleansing delight. Right here and now, no matter what else happened, no matter what miracles Callie was about to perform with the company, here was validation of all the hard work that she and Martha and her staff had put in over the years. Despite the heartbreak and fury and sheer disappointment of the past, this was total validation.

Still giggling like a little girl, Arizona grabbed hold of Callie and waltzed her around her office and into the lobby and back again.

"I'm sure that was more of a foxtrot than a waltz," Callie gasped out, laughing at Arizona's antics.

"It's my party, I'll foxtrot if I want to," Arizona mis-quoted, singing out of tune.

They stood there, in the office, arms loosely held about each other and just smiled.

"I am so, so proud of you, Arizona. You're … you're just so …" Callie paused for a second and as Arizona watched, her dark eyes, seriously considering her, slowly turned black, the pupil taking over the entire iris.

Arizona swallowed, feeling her heart race even faster than before at the arousal she could plainly see in Callie's eyes. It was like being bathed in rich, dark chocolate and Arizona reminded herself to stay calm; that they were in a public place.

"You take my breath away." Callie muttered quietly, almost to herself as her dark eyes roamed Arizona's face, apparently taking in every detail of her ecstatic joy.

"Is that right?" Arizona twinkled up at Callie, basking in the heat of that gaze. She felt like a hugely satisfied cat, practically purring under the attentions of a devoted mistress.

"Uhuh and I thought that even before you became a superstar." Callie grinned down at her, teasing.

"Arizona, did you read the bit about the $1million research grant that goes with the award?" Martha was still reading the documents and turned to the two.

Arizona's head spun round.

"The what … what?"

"That's where the sponsorship comes in, honey. You didn't know that?" Callie smiled at her.

Arizona's head was whirling. Of course she knew that prizes and awards of this magnitude generally had prize money attached to them but in the euphoric excitement of being one of the few women ever to have been nominated for the award, she had forgotten about the cherry on icing on the cake.

She grabbed Callie's arms in excitement, her fingers tightly grasped around each bicep.

"Do you know what this means? I can extend the clinical trials, we can do more testing, it'll help enormously with the peer review, oh Callie this is outstanding."

Callie was still grinning at her.

"_You're_ outstanding. What do you want to do to celebrate? The whole team out for dinner?"

Arizona was practically hopping with glee.

You might even be able to give yourself a rise for once," Martha said, smiling at the pair.

"Ahh, no. I don't think so." Arizona was shaking her head. "If I remember correctly, this award is strictly for research and development nothing else." She was still holding on to Callie's arms and squeezed her fingers a little as she spoke, feeling the muscle under her fingertips. She started to say something else but found herself distracted.

"Wow, you've … ahh … you've really firm biceps." She squeezed again, liking how the muscle flexed under her finger tips.

She felt Callie's warm breath on her face, a puff of laughter that gently ruffled her hair.

"Focus." Callie admonished, laughing softly.

"If the pair of you are going to start canoodling, I'm going back to work." Martha reminded them of her presence and Arizona reluctantly took a step back and let go of Callie.

"So, I'll inform the university and get Robbie to cancel or postpone your lectures and meetings. Callie, would you like me to do the same for you? The ceremony's not for a week or two but I think we can shuffle your meetings around… you are going with Arizona, I assume?"

"Of course she's coming with me," Arizona turned to Callie, her face animated, eyes shining. For a second, she completely buried her internal conflict, her questions, her doubt. Arizona wanted Callie at this event.

Callie's face was a wide beam.

"You want me there?" she asked, clearly pleased.

"Of course I do, you've been instrumental …."

"Nah. I haven't done a thing." Callie disavowed instantly. She moved quickly, almost closing the space between them and then stopped, perhaps remembering that they were not alone.

"Arizona, this is the culmination of years and year's worth of work, for everything you have done over the last 4 years. Probably your entire career. This is a celebration of _your_ success, yours and Martha's and everyone else who's contributed. Me? I'm just happy to hold on to your coattails."

"But you're still coming, right?" Arizona ignored the praise and concentrated on what was important to her at this moment in time.

Callie smiled down at her, reaching out and cupping her cheek, Arizona leant into the warmth and again, felt like purring.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything."

#

"NO. Absolutely not."

"Callie …."

"I said no, and I totally mean it." Her words came out in a heated, aggravated rush.

"Callie," her name was spoken evenly, patiently but firmly.

"I'm not available." Her response was equally firm.

"Callie. The meeting takes place on Friday, 22nd June. If you choose not to attend, barring your being in hospital for major brain surgery, I can guarantee that you will lose the vote of no confidence and the control of your company. The company that you founded 11 years ago." Mark paused, he understood were Callie was coming from, kind of, but now he really had to put his foot down. It wasn't just her control of the company he was worried about.

He waited a second and listened to the sound of her silence. It was filled with impotent fury.

"Cal, I need you to breathe and stay calm."

"I am breathing and I am calm," Callie snapped at him. "And shut up. I'm not angry about this; I'm frustrated and annoyed. Can you really not reschedule?"

"Do you know how long it took to get this together?" It was clearly a rhetorical question.

"No, Callie, I cannot get 17 busy, influential board members to reschedule on short notice and besides, this gives you enough time to come have dinner with some of the people whose support you'll be relying on." Mark paused again, wondering what Callie was going to say.

"Mark? Can we really not reschedule?" If he didn't know better, Sloan would have sworn that Callie sounded as if she were pleading, her voice small, subdued.

"Torres, you know I would if I could." Mark gentled his tone, surprised at Callie's voice. She was a trooper, always had been, willing to sacrifice pretty much everything in pursuit of her business aims. This was a side to her that he had never seen.

"You know how much is riding on this meeting."

"She was so happy when she read that letter, Mark; you should have seen her face." Callie recounted, her voice soft and reflective. "At first she went white and looked like she was in shock, you know and then, I think when it dawned on her what she'd achieved, she …. she just lit up, she was incandescent … I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy, so beautiful …" Callie's voice trailed away for a second and Mark decided not to break the silence, curious to know if Callie understood what she was revealing.

"It's such an incredibly big boost to everything for her…. I kind of … I just wanted to share it with her, you know?"

"Cal, she'll understand how important this is, she wont hold it against you for not being there but…. You've kind of got to tell her why this meeting is a big deal, why you can't be there for her." He said the words gently but knew what to expect.

"I promised myself I'd tell her when I got back … I kind of made this deal with myself that I'd sort the board meeting out, so that my mind could be clear and like focused and then I'd tell her." Callie said.

"Okay but circumstances have changed now. Now you need to be someplace else and if you want her to understand why you can't be there, tell her now."

"Mark, as it stands, Arizona may well put her foot in my face when I tell her. She might believe that I've been playing her all this time or making a fool of her or even making an inside bid for her company. There is no option that gets me coming up smelling of roses, Mark. She's _going_ to be mad at me. And I get that ... I mean, I'll deserve it, right? I just hope…." Callie closed her eyes for a second, feeling the hope and the fear rush through her. "I just hope that somehow I can convince her that I wasn't trying to do any of those things, that I wasn't trying to hurt her."

"OK…?" Mark knew that there was more to come.

"She's going to be so pissed. I know that, I'm …. I'm trying to be prepared for that but what I don't want is to taint her award ceremony. I'm not going to do that just so that I can feel better about myself….."

"But Callie, surely telling her sooner …."

" …. rather than later would be better? Yeah well, that ship has sailed and I'm still frigging standing on the shore." She drew in a deep breathe, squaring her shoulders.

"She deserves to enjoy this, all of it and even though I won't be there, that's fine. I don't want her there all angry and not enjoying the moment." Callie fiddled with her rings twisting them around and around.

"She deserves to enjoy this without a Callie Torres-shaped black cloud hanging over her."

#

Arizona looked over at Callie and realised that she'd lost her appetite.

They were at their favourite coffee shop and Callie had just told her that she wouldn't be attending the award ceremony in Bhutaq after all. It seemed her big meeting in New York coincided with the gala dinner and presentation.

It wasn't a big deal, she told herself, fiercely. It wasn't. She looked down at the lunch, allowing her hair to shield her face for a second. There was nothing wrong with wanting Callie there, she _was_ her girlfriend, after all. But it was stupid and dangerous to have this insipid reliance on her. It would be nice to have her there, sure but it wasn't necessary for her to be there. It wasn't vital. She didn't _need_ Callie there, she repeated staunchly to herself.

She looked up a directed a wide smile at Callie.

"Oh. Ok, no worries, I'll have to fill you in on what happens. Sometimes they video these events, I'll have to get a copy. It's a shame, because I hear they do these amazing dinners and sometimes they put on top performances, you know, fly entire orchestra's in." Arizona filled the silence after Callie's news with words, because she didn't want there to be enough time for her to think.

She looked into Callie's face and watched as her smile became slightly fixed in place, the rapidly fluttering of her eye lashes, her dark eyes becoming even cloudier than before. Arizona could read the disappointment clearly.

"You're not mad?" Callie asked her softly, perhaps a little taken aback at Arizona's seemingly equable acceptance.

"Why would I be mad? Callie, I know you'd be there if you could. And, of course, it would be lovely for you to come but don't worry about it." Arizona reached over and patted Callie's hand, smiling at her.

"My folks are going to be there, or at least Mom is and there'll be a few people from my department at the symposium, I won't be on my own."

Callie nodded, fiddling with the remnants of her lunch.

"That's good," she nodded, her eyes roaming the room before resting on Arizona's face. "It's good you'll have people there with you. I ... ummm ... I guess I'm disappointed that I can't be there to share the day with you. Her eyes dropped to her plate again.

"Me too, Callie. Me too."

There was a brief silence and Arizona reflected on the fact that her attempt to project her total independence from Callie had made her seem disinterested. Which hadn't been her intention. Not exactly.

She looked into Callie's face and allowed a genuine smile to cross her face. There was no way she could ever be as open as Callie about her needs, Arizona was well aware that she could barely acknowledge them to herself but showing that she felt some disappointment wasn't a bad thing.

"Callie, I _am_ bummed by you not being able to make it but these things happen..."

"But it's the Al Sharifi Special Achievement Award in Medical Science ... you're never going to be awarded that again ..." Callie burst out. "It's unprecedented for a woman your age to get it ..."

Arizona paused, not quite certain what to say. Callie's raised voice attracted a few stares.

"Sorry... I was looking forward to it ... to see you up there all radiant and proud and ... stuff..."

Arizona reached out her hand again, this time grabbing hold of Callie's hand and not letting go. She stroked the warm palm with her thumb and stared into Callie's face, offering sympathy.

"I was looking forward to you coming as well."

She watched as Callie drew in a deep breath and visibly pull herself together. The brunette shot a weak smile at her.

"I'll just have to make sure my diary is totally clear for when you get awarded your Nobel prize," she joked and relieved that the awkwardness had passed, Arizona laughed lightly.

#

Why don't you come running with me one day?" Arizona looked over Callie and wondered at her offer. She loved to run on her own.

"Err, no. But thanks." Callie's response was swift and unequivocal.

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"Seeing me panting and sweating and basically dying after 10 minutes might be fun for you …for me? Not so much." Callie didn't look up from the notes she was typing.

Since the end of the semester, Arizona had more time on her hands and apparently didn't know how to spend it. She had started to make a habit of hanging out in Callie's office for an hour or so after lunch. Occasionally she brought work with her, but often she'd just sit on the edge of Callie's desk or lounge on her sofa and talk or brainstorm or even just read an article. It was distracting but Callie eventually learnt ignore her.

Ignoring Arizona wasn't actually something Callie could do, but she'd learned to work in Arizona's presence. She simply left the items of work that required her full attention until after the blonde had left. Listening to Arizona talk about everything and anything was kind of soothing. Sometimes insightful often downright hilarious as she regaled of mishaps in the lab or some of her outings with her group of friends.

Out of the corner of her eye, Callie could see Arizona chewing her lip and staring at her.

"I know you're a lot fitter than you're making out. Come running with me."

"Ain't gonna happen. Quit bugging me." Callie's lips twisted in a grin but she kept right on typing.

"Callie?"

"Hmm?"

"Calliope … look at me," Arizona spoke softly as if talking to a wild species of exotic bird.

Callie, though only barely paying attention to the words, instinctively heeded the tone and looked up at Arizona.

"I want you to come running with me." Arizona repeated and offered a very tiny quirk of her lips. It was almost a smile but not quite and Callie felt something rush through her.

"Arizona…." She tried to wriggle free and felt the rush speed through her like a drug coursing through her bloodstream as Arizona's dark lashes fluttered once, twice.

"I want you to …. Please."

Callie chewed the inside of her cheek. The rushing wouldn't stop.

"Arizona," Callie protested.

"Calliope," Arizona insisted.

Callie blinked first.

"It has to be during the day. I'm not running at the crack of dawn." She laid down her conditions, like it made any difference.

"OK." Arizona's expression didn't change one iota but they both had an inkling of what had just taken place.

"And you have to buy me an energy smoothie afterwards."

"Done."

Arizona offered her the very slightest of smiles; the tiniest curve of her soft lips, the crinkle in the corners of her eyes but it was that deep blue twinkle that gave away how pleased, how satisfied she was with her morning's achievements.

"And it can't be longer than 5 miles ….got it?"

"I've got it, Calliope." Arizona stood and walked to the door.

She turned and looked at Callie, who could feel a bemused expression on her face, like she didn't know what just happened.

_I want to kiss her so badly._

Arizona's eyes dropped to Callie's lips and instinctively she moistened her own, as if in anticipation of feeling their plush fullness.

"Calliope …?"

"Yeah?"

Arizona gave Callie a slow smile and a knowing quirk of her eyebrow and left the office, not using any words but leaving Callie in no doubt of her power.

Callie's eyes were glued to Arizona's butt as she waltzed out of her office and vaguely wondered when the buzzing and rushing and thunderous pounding of her heart would settle the fuck down.

_What the hell had just happened?_

_She bats her eyelashes at you and …. What? You turn into a ….a simpering, spineless …._

Callie stopped and scratched her crown rapidly.

How could it be that she was, basically, whipped by this pert sexy blonde and for … what? A sweet and tender smile, a sexy look from under those long dark lashes, for one of her ridiculous double-eyed winks?

There really was no reason for Callie to be this ... doe-eyed and weak-kneed this early on in their relationship. Where the sam hill was her backbone? But here she was, just rolling over because Arizona asked sweetly. True, the woman was hard to resist with her pert boobs and toned legs and smile and musical laughter and silly heely's ... and ... and ...

_Fuck, Callie. At least get her naked first._

The thought of a naked Arizona got Callie's heart rate up again.

###

Martha appeared at Callie's door and looked at the pair of them.

"Arizona, I've got Benjamin Grant on the line for you, do you want to take it in here or shall I route it through to your office?"

Arizona was about to respond but Callie beat her to it.

"Put it through to me, I'll take it." Callie's voice was firm.

"He was rather insistent on speaking with Dr Robbins..." Martha sounded a little doubtful and Callie's expression hardened.

"Oh, I'm sure he was but like I told you, he'll be dealing with me. Make sure everyone on your team understands that, Martha."

"Of course, Callie, I'll put him through."

Arizona had been sitting quietly watching the exchange but now spoke up.

"I don't mind taking the call, Callie ... I can deal with him..."

"That's not the point. You pay me to deal with people like him. And besides, your time is far too valuable to be taken up dealing with random queries and hostile debate. He's probably just pissed that he had his case thrown out and that he basically got nothing from the sample that jerk gave him." Callie smiled at Arizona.

"This is what I do ... and I'm going to have a little fun with it," she muttered to herself as the phone on her desk began to ring.

Straightening the files in front of her, Callie allowed the phone to ring 6 times before putting it on speaker.

"Mr Grant, I understand that you were hoping to speak with Dr Robbins?"

"That's correct, kindly put me through." Benjamin Grant's smooth vowels came clear across the phone line.

"This is Callie Torres speaking, I now manage Dr Robbin's business affairs. You may speak with me." Callie kept it civil but understood that someone of Ben Grant's stature didn't often hear the word no. He wasn't going to go quietly.

"My business is with Dr Robbins and is of a confidential nature, she'll want to take this call." His voice was confident, politely dismissive.

"Oh, I'm sorry, perhaps I didn't make myself clear, Mr Grant." Callie was pure saccharine. "I now handle all of Dr Robbin's business affairs, including anything you might deem to be confidential. I am fully cognisant of your ... business... with Dr Robbins. If you are unwilling or unable to explain the nature of your your call today, then all I can do is bid you good day..."

"She is being ridiculously short sighted about this," Grant interrupted before Callie ended the call. "Coming on board with me is the only option open to her, the quicker she understand this the better it will be for everyone involved."

"By everyone, you mean yourself and your shareholders, right? Yeah, well, those plans don't really suit us, Mr Grant, as Dr Robbins already told you." Arizona opened her mouth to interject but Callie shook her head briskly and put her finger to her lips, indicating that Arizona remain silent.

"My god, yet another amateur. Look, you girls are in way over your heads. You simply will not raise the kind of capital needed to do this idea justice. I can provide that finance."

"Hmmm. Well, Mr Grant, we _girls_ still have a few tricks up our collective sleeves," Callie's eyes were lowered and Arizona couldn't see her expression but the stiffness of her body and the way she clasped her hands on the desk signalled her rising annoyance.

Benjamin Grant chuckled.

"How on earth do you imagine that you're going to raise even halfway near enough? You can't go public, I know she doesn't have enough liquidity to even pay the standard charges for a floatation ..."

"Ben ... may I call you Ben? Or perhaps you prefer Benji?" Callie drawled. She knew she was baiting him. She also knew that she was getting angry.

There was a brief pause.

"You may call me Benjamin."

"Here's the thing, Benji. You do not need to worry yourself about how or when we might be raising funds. Not really your concern, my friend. What you should be concerned about is all the negative press you'll start getting if you carry on in this fashion." Callie was leaning forward in her chair, her body physically straining towards the desk.

"You do understand that I can make things incredibly difficult for your Dr Robbins, don't you?"

"What did you say?" Callie felt a shiver go through her.

"Listen..."

"No. You listen. You are a hairs breadth away from a harassment suit. Do you understand that?" Callie could feeling the familiar sensation of ants crawling down her spine and tried to rein herself in.

"Harassment? Don't be preposterous." Benjamin Grant spluttered.

"First the unscheduled visits to the labs then the frivolous lawsuit and now these phone calls? Dr Robbins has turned down your offer, such that it was. You want to make it nice and legal, I suggest you put it in writing so that I can reject it. Otherwise I strongly suggest you back off." Callie had slowly risen from her seat as she spoke and Arizona could see her brows lowered and her nostrils flared. Her voice had remained at an even tone but there was an air of menace about her that was both surprising and almost hypnotic to watch. Callie could often be quite firm with her but this restrained fury was something she hadn't witnessed before.

There was a long silence on the other end.

"You will regret this, Ms Callie Torres. I promise you." The smooth vowels were a little rougher, shock adding an edge to his tone.

"More threats, Benji? You're threatening _me _now? Oh wow, that's really going to make me change my mind. I suggest you give it up and move along home. There's nothing for you here."

"Do you have the slightest idea who you're dealing with? How dare you speak to me ..."

Callie interrupted, her eyes almost black, her beautiful mouth stretched into a snarl. Arizona couldn't take her eyes off her.

"You're a bully, Mr Grant and I don't like bullies. You have no further business with us. Don't contact this firm again, don't contact Dr Robbins again, do you understand? Do _not_ make me repeat myself."

"I'll finish you for this," A thin thread of fury coloured his tone as he spoke.

The line went dead.

#

"Damn." Callie pinched the bridge of her nose and swore softly.

She sat back down, a little surprised to find that she was standing up.

"That wasn't my finest hour. Fuck. **FUCK**."

Arizona blinked.

"Hey, Callie. It's fine. There's no need to be so hard on yourself. I know Grant can be a little difficult to deal with but …." She trailed off at Callie's expression.

"What?"

Callie shook her head and tried to smile. She really hoped that she hadn't made matters worse. There was nothing that Grant could do to force Arizona to give way to him but Callie knew that she had been pretty discourteous to the man, unprofessional. It wasn't like her to let a competitor get under her skin like that. She'd allowed herself to get angry.

She'd got angry.

That hadn't happened in a while.

"Well, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit." Callie commented idly, trying to calm down and shake off the anger that still coursed through her.

"Excuse me?" Arizona seemed a little baffled at Callie's extended expletive.

"I'm just channelling Clay Davis. It seemed the thing to do right now."

Arizona looked at her blankly.

"You know, Clay Davis…. the uber-sketchy senator from The Wire …." Callie re-evaluated her assumption, perhaps The Wire was a little too extreme for Arizona to cope with.

"OK, if I said….._Winter is Coming_…." she intoned dramatically, "Would you get how things stood right now?"

Arizona turned to look out the window. The sun was shining, weakly, it had to be said. But the sun was out.

"What do you mean winter is coming? We're in spring. Ok, I admit it is still a little bit … well … unseasonably cold but you have to remember this is London, it's kind of like Seattle, the weather is changeable all year round…." She stopped again as Callie shook her head vigorously.

"Seriously? Are you? …. I mean …. Don't you watch TV at all? I know, it's like a frivolous pastime and all that and you're this world class scientist but still."

Arizona stared at her.

"Are we not talking about the weather, only I thought that you were complaining about British weather. Which is unfair because ... well... admittedly, perhaps you're not quite acclimatised yet but …."

"I was talking about TV." Callie interrupted before Arizona really got on a roll.

"TV?"

"Yes, Arizona, TV. _Winter is Coming_ was the key catchphrase, the key ominous catchphrase for Season One of Game of Thrones. It was great TV… how could you have missed it? Oh, wait … I forgot, you were glued to your Bunsen burner."

"It's a scanning probe microscope, actually." Arizona replied, snootily. But she could only hold the pose for about half a second before she became slightly bashful. "And I do watch TV. Just ... maybe …. not the things that you watch."

Callie noted a faint tinge of pink rosy up Arizona's cheeks. She tried to swallow the anger and focus on that, on the simple beauty of a flush of colour coming to Arizona's cheeks.

"What do you watch, Dr Robbins? Newsnight? Horizon? The Life Scientific?" Callie named a few factual shows.

"Hmmm, yep." Arizona agreed far too readily, finding the bracelet of her watch fascinating all of a sudden.

"Uhuh. And what else?" Callie saw straight through her.

"I like America's Got Talent and ... and X-Factor … and Survivor." The words tumbled out in a mad rush. "And I sometimes watch Jersey Shore ... and TOWIE," she added in mumbled undertone.

Callie made no comment.

"You're not allowed to judge me. I know it's a vice…. a dirty habit ….."

Callie stared at her for a moment and Arizona tried real hard to maintain eye contact and not drop her head in shame. She knew what it sounded like.

"So, basically, you spend your down time immersed in the antics of the wannabe's and idiots of this world?" Callie asked conversationally, trying hard not to laugh. "You know how many IQ points you drop each you watch Jersey Shore?"

"I do watch Downton Abbey as well though … I love that." Arizona cheered up when she remembered that not all of her TV viewing was questionable.

"You might as well watch The Bold and The Beautiful. Or one of those Mexican telenovelas." Callie remained unimpressed but Arizona was scandalised at the comparison.

"That's grossly unfair ... take it back…..…"

"You're being seduced by the fancy costumes and the oh so posh English accents. The show's a derivative soap opera."

"Is not." Arizona's expression was mutinous. She also looked like she was about to stamp her foot.

"Okay, then." Callie simply grinned at Arizona, knowing that she was annoying the other woman.

"It's an insightful exploration of the complexity of relations at the turn of the century and how people of different classes lived and work in close proximity and the influence of the war on class and ... and …. you know what? I don't care what you think of it. I love it." Arizona gave up her thoughtful defence and just threw down in the face of Callie's amused distain.

Callie laughed out loud.

"Well, I do like the Downton Abbey suite …." she tried to mollify the annoyed blonde.

Arizona perked up, her annoyance immediately forgotten.

"They do sweets? Like candy, really? I've never quite got the whole idea of TV themed confectionary. I mean, I do get it, but just for kids not for adults. For adults it seems a little infantile and creepy …."

"The Downton Abbey Suite is a track from the soundtrack, Arizona. It's classical music composed by John Lunn."

"Oh."

Callie rummaged about in her draw for a moment and then presented Arizona with an improbably large chocolate chip cookie.

"Here, eat this. You're hungry."

Arizona stared at the treat nonplussed, automatically shaking her head.

Her tummy, affronted at the unwarranted denial, objected immediately and violently, rumbling loud enough to register on the Richter scale.

"Arizona, it's 16:30, you always go wondering about the office round about this time because you're hungry. It's fresh. Take it before it melts all over me."

Pinking up again, Arizona accepted the cookie and took a bite, closing her eyes in enjoyment.

Callie smiled and then reached back into her draw and withdrew a small carton of chocolate milk. Piercing the carton with the straw, she handed it over to Arizona.

Accepting the carton silently, Arizona flushed full red as she sucked on the straw.

Reaching back into her draw and grabbing a cookie for herself, Callie decided to help Arizona out.

"Look, I'm pretty observant, ok? I've been here a fair few months now, right? I noticed that when you've done with your lectures or your lab you'll come back here and work solidly for about 45 minutes and then, without fail, between 16:00 and 16:30 you'll go walkabout, come chat with me or annoy Martha or play that asinine game with Robbie. When you have a snack or a nibble of something, you'll go back to work for hours. When you don't, you work for a bit or go back to the lab but you will whine about everything. Which isn't really like you ... I don't think. So I guessed it was because you were hungry, hence the cookie. Your fixation on candy just about confirmed my hypothesis."

Arizona was still a little pink about the cheeks.

"Needing cookies and milk at 16:30 makes me sound like a little kid." She slurped up the final drops of milk from the carton, shook it to hear if there was any left and slurped loudly again.

"Yeah, that's exactly what makes you seem like a kid." Callie agreed with a grin.

Sighing happily, Arizona discarded the carton and considered Callie thoughtfully. Despite their agreement to keep their public displays of affection to a mature minimum and completely outside of the office, she had an almost overwhelming desire to bend Callie over her desk and kiss her breathless.

"Down, girl." Callie murmured, her eyes scanning a document in front of her.

"What? I didn't do anything." Arizona wailed, stunned that she'd been caught out.

"You know damn well I can read your mind," Callie looked up and gave her a long stare. "Especially when you have _those_ thoughts."

Arizona opened her mouth and then closed it, coming up empty. She gave a charming little shrug.

"I just wanted to say thank you nicely, I enjoyed that snack."

"The thing I don't get is that you cook like a goddess, how is it possible that you let yourself go hungry all the time?" Callie pushed her paperwork aside and tilted her head up at the blonde.

"It's not all the time..." Off Callie's disbelieving chuckle, she forced yet another blush down by sheer will power alone. "OK, sometimes but it's not deliberate ... I just get distracted and stuff." Arizona mumbled and almost scuffed the toe of her expensive leather shoe on the carpet.

"You're a total contradiction, Arizona. A beautiful, enchanting contradiction." Callie's eyes were shining with an emotion, something strong and powerful and Arizona felt it wash over her in waves.

"And you are ... an enigma ... a mystery ... something. I don't know how you put up with me..." Arizona felt something within her as she spoke, a response to Callie that was unexpected and warm and frightening.

"I don't mean to be a mystery, you know that right?" Callie was staring at her earnestly, there was a compelling depth to her words that the conversation didn't really warrant.

Arizona nodded, only half listening to Callie's actual words; it was as if she was responding the other woman in some undefinable manner, not by mere words or gestures, it was as if there was a bond between them that transcended the physical world ... Arizona halted her thoughts and told herself to stop being a romantic hippy. She and Callie just had great sexual chemistry. That was all.

###

Callie was sat on her couch, her feet propped up on the ottoman, her laptop open and bunch of notes from the day's meetings by her side. The unfeasibly large TV that came with the apartment was on and the manic tones of Richard Quest played quietly in the background. She had already reviewed the daily summary of the Dow and the Hang Seng sent by one of her execs earlier but listening to the presenter in the background soothed her, made her feel like she was home. She realised that she didn't miss New York as much, not like she had in the past, when it was a conscious effort to stay away from all things, all people that were familiar. Now, where she was now had a special appeal to her, for a single reason only.

Callie looked at her phone for a moment and picked it up but then allowed herself to be distracted by an email that popped up on her screen.

It was 02:00 and Callie ignored the fact that, yet again, she was burning the candle at both ends.

Working 18 hour days wasn't a new concept for Callie; sometimes she thrived on pushing herself harder, for longer. It was one of the reasons she had become so successful, while her competitors were sleeping, she was working. It had always been that way, had been a necessity when she'd been starting up. Now, she could afford to ease back. Except that she didn't want to. There was so much work that she needed to ensure that the floatation went well and she was close to hiring a few more staff to ensure that everything remained on schedule.

She looked at her phone again, screwing up her eyes and staring into the distance.

Her altercation with Benjamin Grant earlier was playing on her mind. She should have handled things better. Sure, he was an ass but she had dealt with worse, she'd come up against bona fide pigs, creeps and gangsters and had managed to keep her cool. But with Grant, she had allowed her emotions to cloud her judgement. Telling him where to get off wasn't the problem; he needed putting in his place, it was the fact that she had actually got angry. Callie didn't get angry. Not any more, she couldn't afford to.

Picking up her phone once again, she heaved a deep sigh and scrolled through her contacts.

The picture of Bill Cosby came up, with his wide, infectious grin and Callie smiled, just a little before hitting connect.

_Do I really want to do this?_

**TBC**

**Thank you so much for your reviews and comments, it was really interesting and amusing to read the various speculation about the contents of letter, I hope you're not disappointed with how it turned out. Again I know the updates are slow but I did put out a general APB that I'd only have time to update once … maybe twice a month … **

**I am always grateful for constructive criticism because I'm always trying to improve as a writer… fanfiction might be totally disposable to many but I aim to treat it the same way I will when I actually get paid for writing, seriously, with plotting and planning and foreshadowing and all that good stuff. (Did that sound a little pompous and self-important? Wasn't meant to … I get all earnest when I'm anonymous. I'm flippant and irreverent in real life!)**

**A quick response to the review that highlighted some concerns over my grammar. The English language (as in England, UK) does have a fair number of words that are spelt differently to US spellings, spelt being one of them. Likewise leant, earnt and burnt are all acceptable in England, whilst they might not be in places where American (US) English is the accepted standard.**

**The other point; my use of contractions (I've, you've, we've etc) has been predominantly restricted to dialogue. Dialogue, as oppose to narrative or exposition, represents actual speech. I understand that if English isn't your first language, this might be a strange concept but people rarely talk to each other saying "I have, I will, I will not, I am" … (you get the picture). Everyone use contractions, even in most formal situations, except possibly speaking to the Queen (of England not the Queen of Denmark or the Queen of Spain because …well…) Another way of looking at it is if you listen to the way an "alien "or an automaton speaks English in films or TV. Think Data in ST:TNG or 7/9 in ST:Voy, or David in Prometheus or Kyle in Kyle YX… they DON'T use contractions to demonstrate their inhumanity. This will possibly be lost on you in you don't watch film or TV in English … and having written this epistle of an author's note, I'm wondering if the review was a wind up (joke). Oh well, at least you made me do a thorough review to catch as many typos and mistakes as possible. Sorry if this bored the rest of you senseless. **

**Happy Independence Day to ….**

**Abkhazia & USA (today) **

**Cape Verde & Algeria (tomorrow) and **

**Malawi (the day after that)…**

**If you're still reading … no, I haven't got way too much free time and please let me know if you enjoy the chapter. **

**goo. xx **


End file.
